Finally
by LOTSlover
Summary: Sequel to my fic Salvation, Richard and Kahlan fight against an unknown foe that has been unleashed upon them by Darken Rahl in his attempt to regain his throne.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE****:** Finally

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R / M

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**DISCLAIMER****:** I love them and love to write about them even though I don't own them or make a dime.

**SUMMARY****: **Sequel to my fic _Salvation,_ Richard and Kahlan fight against an unknown foe that has been unleashed upon them by Darken Rahl in his attempt to regain his throne.

**Chapter 1**

Snowflakes fell from the gray sky above, unhurriedly floating on the chilly breeze and blanketing everything it came in contact with. Icicles hung from limbs already heavy with the burden of snow, causing some to suddenly crack and snap beneath the load that Mother Nature had placed upon it.

Everything was awash in a canvas of white, looking unblemished and untouched. Tracks of animals slipping silently through the woods were quickly erased by the freshly fallen snow, concealing their whereabouts and protecting them from their unseen enemies.

The wind moaned through the trees, causing the limbs to sway and groan when a pair of bright red eyes suddenly appeared, cutting through the pristine background. The unnerving gaze that burned like twin flames of fire began to survey its surroundings as it struggled to awake from its deep slumber.

It craned its long neck, listening intently. Snorting its hot breath through its nostrils into the chilly air caused clouds of vapor to suddenly form and billow around its large head, temporarily obscuring its view before disappearing again into nothingness.

It stretched it long limbs as it pulled itself up to its full towering height, arching its back and opening its mouth wide in a yawn that exposed two rows of razor sharp teeth. A long black trine shaped tongue quickly protruded from its open mouth, licking its fangs and lips in ferocious hunger before emitting a disparaging shriek that shuddered throughout the mountains.

The mournful cry sliced through the cold night air, causing snow to tremble and shake, falling from limbs and bushes alike, creating a shower of fine snow. In response to the sudden intrusion, animals began to scurry for shelter from the source of the menacing cry.

Snow suddenly fell from above the mouth of the cave, attempting to block the creature's escape from its cavernous depths, but the beast could not be stopped.

XXX

The bitter cold was a shock to her as it enveloped her body, almost taking her breath away as she stepped out into the early morning. The sunrise was eclipsed by the dark gray skies, creating a dreary backdrop.

Kahlan inhaled deeply, drawing in the frigid air that suddenly made her feel even more alive despite the sudden burning in her lungs from the collision of warmth from her body and the chill from the brisk morning air.

An abrupt gust of wind suddenly caught her white cloak, causing it to billow regally about her, whipping it away from her body and blending into the snow swirling around her. She quickly snatched hold of the collar, drawing it tightly into her fist.

Her fingers already felt stiff and rigid from the cold, but it didn't bother her in the least. In fact, she relished it. She was just thankful to be alive, to actually be living again. The icy shiver that shot through her body told her that she was alive as did the fire that blazed through her veins and settled into her pelvis when she made love with Richard.

She made her way around the hills of snow that had been pushed into piles, creating a makeshift path through the central courtyard. The area was bare, almost desolate; a skeleton of the bustling marketplace that once filled it. She felt her heart sink at the sight.

There was very little active commerce, no bantering over prices, no friendly competition between vendors over whose produce or product was better. No mothers dragging screaming children down the center street could be found, no fathers coming to sell their goods to feed their families.

Most of it was gone now except for a few who had stayed, still providing for a small number of people who had not fled before the attack came. Not much was left now except for drifts of snow and empty booths.

Tearing her eyes away from the ghosts that haunted the market, Kahlan turned her attention back to the purpose of this morning's journey into the chilly elements. Her mind was focused on what she needed to do most, what only the Mother Confessor could carry out now.

The Lord Rahl had done his part in wiping out the Altaean army and driving Darken Rahl away. Now as the Mother Confessor and wife of the Lord Rahl, it was her duty to see to the injured, to help put the broken fragments of life back together again for the people of D'Hara.

She felt a small stirring of confidence begin to awaken within her, something that had been missing for so long now that she was uncertain that what she had felt had been real. There were still so many emotions roiling around inside of her, so incongruent and so indescribable at times. It left her with an unsettling feeling that seemed to cling to her, following her like a foreboding shadow ready to pounce on her when she least expected it.

She had believed for so long that she couldn't trust her mind, couldn't rely on what she felt in her heart that now that she was awake, she still found herself uncertain at times. The one thing that she trusted in above all else, giving her the security that she needed more than anything right now was Richard and his love for her.

And she was clinging to that trust and love with all that she had for fear it would slip through her fingers again.

What Kahlan held inside for him, what lived and breathed in her soul for him was more real to her than anything she had ever known before him. He anchored her, sustaining her and providing her the assurance she needed to move past all of this.

She suddenly released a shuddering breath as she picked her way around the mounds, the snow shifting and giving way beneath her boots, causing her to sink a little with every step she took. Her face began to burn with the chill that had raced through her, the wind beating against her cheeks and nose. It caused tears to prick her eyes from the intensity of it.

Stopping before the soldiers standing watch, Kahlan smiled to the men who nodded their heads in respect for the powerful woman who awaited admittance. They opened the large doors for her, standing at full attention as she entered.

The sight that filled her eyes was something that she had seen too many times to count in the past and it never got any easier.

Reaching up with fingers still stiff and prickling from the chill, Kahlan pulled back the hood of her cloak, her raven hair set free and tumbling down her back. She scanned the scene before her, taking in the small fires that burned brightly throughout the large building, the neat rows of makeshift cots and bedrolls that lined the room.

Servants and healers alike roamed about like ants, scurrying from one patient to the next, from one task to another. The stench of death and infection saturated the air causing a wave of nausea to suddenly roll in her stomach.

Untying her cloak, she slowly made her way to one side of the temporary sick house, anxious to be of any help that she could. She needed to work, needed to be useful, needed to get her mind off of all that had happened to her.

Nicci had caused so much pain, tearing her life apart in an attempt to destroy something so very precious to both her and Richard. She felt a wave of hot bitterness churn inside of her soul with the thought. Nicci had taken so much from her, but that was all over now.

Nicci was likely gone, out of their lives once and for all. Now, all Kahlan wanted to do was to put all of the broken pieces of her life back together again, burying herself in the things that she loved to do.

Kahlan knew that the best way to forget her own heartache was to focus on the pain of others. And this was the best place to start.

XXX

Bringing a bowl of stew to an Altaean prisoner, she settled down on the stool, prepared to feed the wounded man. He'd sustained some injuries that had been healed only to watch him suddenly decline without explanation.

Looking down on his sleeping form now, Emily's concerns were swiftly increasing. He was listless and feverish. He had grown ashen, sweat beading on his brow. Studying him, she noticed reddish splotches covering his hands and forearms.

Looking away from the soldier, Emily scanned the small storage barn that had been designated as the enemy quarters for the wounded. Once healthy again, these injured men would soon join their fellow soldiers in the prison to await their fate which was to be determined by Lord Rahl.

Several of the prisoners had recovered fairly quickly, leaving only but thirty or so men in the barn. Surveying the other soldiers, one other man appeared to be suffering from the same condition as the one lying before her.

"Adam," she softly called out to him, laying a gentle hand on his arm.

Emily quickly withdrew her hand, finding him burning up. Setting the bowl down, she leaned over him, gently gripping him by the shoulders. She had tended to him since his arrival and found him to be a very pleasant young man, forced into service against his will by Ambassador Hollis who had threatened his family back home if he didn't serve his region.

"Adam," she called more forcefully, becoming more anxious with every passing moment.

Adam's eyes suddenly flew open, causing her to release a startled gasp. His hand seized her wrist as she released her hold on his shoulders. His fingers dug painfully into her wrist, causing her to wince, but it was the sight of his blood-red eyes that caused her to shudder.

Gone were the clear blue orbs that had always greeted her, replaced by a terrifying shade of crimson that now made her very skin crawl. Despite his weakened state, he had unbelievable strength that held her fast to him.

Several Mord'Sith suddenly appeared at her side, agiels in hand, ready to make him release her.

"Wait!" she cried out, desperate to end this unexpected confrontation before it turned deadly.

She had grown very fond of Adam the three days that he had been here and had quickly become her favorite patient. She could also tell that he had grown quite fond of her as well. She was going to ask the Lord Rahl for leniency with his punishment, knowing that he had been coerced into participating in a battle that he had not wanted to fight. She had a nagging feeling that there were more just like him.

"Adam, it's alright…it's Emily," she soothingly began. "I'm here to help you, but you have to tell me what's wrong."

His breathing was ragged and labored, each wheezing breath he drew rattling in his chest and breaking her heart. His red eyes were wide as he stared blankly at her, seeming to bore right through her, seeing her and yet not.

Sitting up closer, Adam leaned forward until his mouth was just inches from her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin and causing gooseflesh to ripple over her arms.

"Teutorigos," he whispered so softly she hadn't been certain that she had heard him.

"I don't understand, Adam."

"Please…help me…I don't want to leave you…" he pleaded, his voice raspy with fear.

Releasing his grip on her, he collapsed back onto his cot, immediately falling back into unconsciousness. Emily sat there for a moment, stunned by the rapidly progressing changes in his condition.

Something was happening to him and whatever it was, it was draining the very life from his body and taking him away from her.

XXX

Marching through the Palace, the quick strikes of his footfall echoed loudly, bouncing off of the stone walls and revealing the determination behind his pace. He was on a mission, one that he had not intended to take up this morning, but found it was of the utmost importance.

Richard's jaw was tight, his eyes set with purpose as he made his way through his home. The morning had started out early and so intensely passionate, waking to Kahlan's lips slowly drifting along his jaw before finally finding his mouth.

She had shifted over him, greeting him in the most erotic of ways as she took complete control over him, her body and lips gliding along his flesh and teasing him in ways that had made his head swim in a haze of unadulterated bliss.

Clawing at the sheets, he had fully submitted to her, but had been barely able to hold on long enough for her to come before he himself had come undone right along with her. He loved it when she dominated him like that, moving so gracefully and sensuously above him, his hips steadily rising to meet hers. It was the most intimate expression of love that he craved with her.

The pace she had set had been slow and sensual, unhurried and yet so heated, filled with indescribable passion as she gradually drove him mad with a need so fierce that he thought for certain that he would be consumed by the flames.

It was such an intensely passionate state that only she could bring him to until it overwhelmed his senses, his body taking over as he loved her the only way he knew how – with every fiber of his being.

At the same time, it had been all he could do not to grab hold of her hips and flip her over, taking full control of the passionate exchange. He had been encompassed with a need to touch her soft skin everywhere he could, covering her with his body and pressing her deeper into the mattress with the force of his movements within her.

He had become so desperate with need for release at times this morning, his body so consumed with showing her what he felt that he thought he would explode, but he knew that Kahlan had needed to feel some measure of control, the opportunity to express what she felt inside for him as well.

And she did ever convey her love for him this morning.

With a warm satiation that still hummed through his body, Richard couldn't help the grin that worked its way to his face with the memory or the rush of tingling arousal that suddenly coalesced in his core.

Spirits, he could never get enough of her. He had just been with Kahlan a few hours ago and he was already becoming excited by the thrilling expectation of being with her again.

But that would require finding her and right now, Richard had no idea where she was. He had left this morning to meet with Commander Holland to review the latest scouting reports only to return to find her gone.

When he had returned later to check on her, he had found Katrina sitting in the nursery, reading a book while the twins slept. She said that Kahlan had gone out, but had no idea where or for how long.

He couldn't understand where his wife had gone or why she had left, but the whole notion of her being out of their suite right now had set him on edge to say the least. She was in no condition to be out doing anything after what she had just been through.

It had only been three days since he had saved her. He had stayed with her the first couple of days since waking, wanting to make sure that she was truly alright. He had wanted to reassure her that he was real and that he was not going to leave her. He had seen what had happened to her inside of her mind, what it had reduced her to, causing him to become almost ill at the thought of what she'd gone through.

There were moments when Kahlan was like herself again, but at other times, she seemed so fragile. A look of hesitation would abruptly pass through her face, uncertainty would flit through her eyes, a sense of fearfulness would suddenly envelope her.

She had awoken him at times in the middle of the night since saving her, repeatedly calling his name or suddenly seizing hold of his hand or arm, desperate to know that he was there with her even in the depths of sleep.

While relieved that she was safely back with him again, Richard was still concerned about how she was truly handling everything that had happened to her. The wounds from Nicci's interference still ran deep right now and would take time to heal no matter how many times she tried to tell him that she was fine.

He had already seen the beginning of that mending the last few days as Kahlan held their daughters. She took turns holding each one of their babies in her arms, studying her daughters' faces, each of their unique responses, their every expression as if trying so badly to make up for the time she had lost with them.

He would sit with her as she had held their girls, cooing softly to them and caring for them in the special only way that a mother ever could. Holding the daughters that he had created with her brought him more joy and contentment than he had ever dreamed was possible. His life was complete at last.

He wished that they could have just stayed hidden together in their suite, just he and Kahlan and their girls, but life and responsibilities were quickly luring them back to reality. And it wasn't a reality that Richard was anxious to rejoin any time soon.

There were difficult decisions that had to be made, decisions that only the Lord Rahl could make. He needed Kahlan now more than ever as he sought to pull the territory back together, to get to the bottom of what his brother was up to with faking his death.

Finding himself outside in the central courtyard, Richard released a ragged breath, frustrated that he'd been unable to find his wife inside the Palace. Placing his hands on his hips, he surveyed the place where so many of his wounded men had been laying, waiting for treatment or impending death.

As his eyes wandered the courtyard, Richard suddenly froze in mid-turn as he looked around him. He knew Kahlan better than he knew himself.

And he suddenly knew exactly where she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Entering the storage barn, Richard stood inconspicuously just inside the door. Crossing his arms against his chest, his narrowed gaze instantly began scanning the crowded sick room, anxious to find Kahlan among the healers and servants milling about taking care of the wounded.

The longer he searched without seeing her, the more his anxiety began to grow. If Kahlan wasn't here, then he had no idea where she could be and that terrified him.

"She's over there."

The sound of Cara's voice startled him. Turning to look to his right, he found the Mord'Sith leaning against the wall, her eyes focused straight ahead of her, her hands resting on her hips. Her one leg was bent at the knee, the bottom of her boot resting against the wall that supported her. She looked as if she had been there for quite some time, keeping watch over her friend and bringing him a bit of respite from his worries.

Following her line of vision, Richard's eyes soon fell upon his wife. He felt his breath catch as he watched her sitting on the edge of a bed at the side of an injured soldier, a warmhearted smile lighting her beautiful face.

Kahlan looked so ethereal in purest white. Her raven hair was curled and hung in a loose ponytail low on her neck, trailing down her back. Her blue eyes were bright and shining with a certain kind of happiness that had been missing up until now, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

It was a different type of joy he saw permeating her expression, different from the love she conveyed when she looked at him, different from the pure ecstasy and passion that filled her when they made love, unlike the elation that came from holding their daughters.

It was the happiness that came with helping others in need.

Sitting beside a wounded man, Kahlan gently dabbed a wet cloth to his forehead, talking to him as if they were old friends as she wrung it out in a basin of water, only to reapply it again.

Richard stared in wonder at his wife, the love in his heart for her expanding with every hammering beat against his chest as he watched her. He could see the warmth and compassion radiating in her face as she tended to the young man. She was such a striking contrast to her surroundings, not the least bit concerned about soiling her white dress in the midst of the sickness and death that encircled her.

Kahlan must have said something that cheered the young man, a smile suddenly breaking across his face despite the obvious pain that he was in. Helping ease him up, she gave him a long drink of water before helping him resettle. She readjusted his blanket around him before placing her hand over his. Saying a few more words to him, she stood to her feet and moved on to the next man only to start the process all over again.

So enraptured by her, Richard had completely forgotten about everyone except for the woman who had captivated him since the day he had met her. He had seen his wife's endless compassion demonstrated so many times over the last three years that he thought he should be accustomed to seeing it, but she still managed to mesmerize him as well as everyone around her with her humility and grace.

Kahlan was the Mother Confessor, wife to the Lord Rahl. This should have been so far beneath her, but it never was, never had been. She had travelled across all three territories, sleeping on the cold hard ground, picking berries and gathering firewood. He had watched her scrub her own dress in the cold water in a futile attempt to remove the stains as well as picking briars from her hair and clothes after trying to catch their dinner.

He had observed her numerous times stopping to offer comfort and concern to the injured and needy, helping others any way that she could.

And even after all of the turmoil that she had endured, Kahlan was down here in a barn in the middle of winter, tending to the soldiers who had been wounded in battle. Of all people, his wife had the greatest excuse for locking herself inside of their suite for weeks on end, trying to deal with what she had been through.

No one would have ever thought less of her for it.

"She's been here since early this morning, working for hours without rest."

Cara's comment suddenly cut through the trance that Kahlan's presence had ensnared him in. Her voice was full of admiration as well as a hint of concern.

"She shouldn't be down here," he thoughtfully observed, a small smile still gracing his lips as he continued to watch her.

It was more of a comment stemming from concern than an admonition rooted in anger. Kahlan astounded him beyond any other woman, her inner strength matched by none other, not even by him he sometimes believed.

"She seems to be doing fine."

"She keeps telling me that she's alright," Richard replied with a slight shake of his head in disagreement. "But I'm afraid that she's still far from it."

"How can you tell?"

"I can see it in her eyes," he simply said.

"I'm sure you can," she muttered, knowing the truth of his words.

It may have sounded unusual or ridiculous to anyone other than Cara, but the Mord'Sith knew. She understood because she had witnessed their love, knew how it encompassed and defined them, binding them as one. It was surprising how they knew each other's moods and thoughts, the state of their wellbeing with just a glance or a touch.

"This isn't over," he admitted, his voice filled with dread. "He's still going to come for her."

"I know," she replied, understanding exactly what he was referring to. "That's why we can't allow that to happen."

XXX

Standing by the bed of a young man named Willem, Kahlan listened as he told her about his birthplace and his family as well as his betrothed who eagerly waited for him.

The brown eyes that had reflected his suffering immediately came to life as he talked about his Evelyn, reminding Kahlan so much of Richard. She had noticed a similar look in her husband's eyes whenever he looked at her. It caused an unexpected flutter in her stomach, a sudden longing for his nearness despite making love to him earlier that morning.

Being separated from him over the last couple of weeks had been next to unbearable, leaving her feeling hollow and incomplete. Now that they were together again, she didn't want to be away from him any longer than she had to. She always felt an aching void when he wasn't near her.

"I hope your recovery goes well, Willem. You don't want to keep Evelyn waiting for you any longer than necessary," she smiled knowingly, remembering all too well the agonizing grief that she and Richard had endured. Her magic had been like a great divide stretching between them, separating them and keeping them apart for far too long.

Feeling a hand gently grasp her arm, Kahlan turned to find herself staring into those same dark brown depths that stirred a spark within her soul unlike anything she had ever felt before him, bringing a smile to her lips. The look of concern that masked his face, however, caused her smile to quickly fade away.

"Kahlan, can I talk to you for a moment?" he softly asked.

Staring into the liquid blues shining brightly at him, Richard felt for a moment as if everyone in the world had suddenly just fallen away, leaving only him and her and the intense love that simmered and flowed between them.

Kahlan nodded her head, knowing that a long lecture of admonishment had already taken form in her husband's mind. She knew she should have told him of her plans for today, but she also knew that he never would have agreed to it.

It was easier to plead for his forgiveness now than to have tried to gain his approval this morning. Although after having made love to him this morning, she probably could have gotten him to agree to just about anything.

"Richard, I know that you're angry with me right now, but I…"

"Have I told you how much I truly love you?" he interrupted as he played with a curl hanging free near her cheekbone.

Taken aback by his profession of love instead of the reprimand that she had been certain she was about to receive, Kahlan wasn't quite certain how to respond. The fiery look of want that highlighted the chestnut brown of his eyes caused a flush of desire to race through her body.

"I love you too," she finally replied, her hand finding the side of his face, her thumb grazing along his cheekbone.

"And it's because I love you so much that I worry so greatly about you," he confessed as his hand settled on the nape of her neck. He couldn't help being so close to her without having to touch some part of her. "Spirits, Kahlan, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I've come so close to it at times that it nearly stops my heart just thinking about it."

"I'm sorry, Richard," she softly said, closing her eyes and releasing a sigh as her hand dropped to her side. "I didn't mean to cause you to worry about me."

All she had wanted to do was to feel useful again. Richard's love for her had brought her the peace and security that she had so desperately needed. Holding and caring for her daughters had brought her indescribable joy that only a mother could receive from her babies.

But there were still other pieces missing, a portion of herself that she needed to experience all over again, grounding her and helping her find her sense of self that she had lost in that imaginary world inside of her mind.

She had needed something more than what Richard and her daughters had provided her. She had needed to feel like the Mother Confessor again, helping those who needed her. And yet, there was still something inside of her that Nicci had stolen away, leaving behind a dark bitter thing in its place.

Kahlan knew that she had to discover what it was that had been taken from her and find a way to get it back if she was ever going to be herself again.

Seeing her face fall in guilt, Richard brushed the curls aside, cupping her face with his hand. Missing was the light that had been radiating from her countenance, gone was the happiness that had just been there. He suddenly realized that she had needed this just as much as she had needed him and their daughters.

"It's not your fault, Kahlan. You're just being who you are, who you were created to be. You're the Mother Confessor. It's not in your nature to be cooped up inside of a Palace in some room away from the people who need you, away from the duties that you've been trained all of your life to fulfill."

Richard watched as light began to flicker once more in her blue orbs. This was what she had needed all along. He knew that Kahlan needed him more than anything, needed their girls, but she also needed this as well in order to return to the woman that she was.

How could he ever keep her from being the Mother Confessor or Lady Kahlan?

Trying to hold her back or lock her away in some room where she would always be safe and free from danger would only kill a part of her. He would never be able to live with himself if he smothered a part of what made her his Kahlan.

Studying her face, his thumb gently brushed along her cheek to capture a tear that had suddenly leaked from her eyes. Leaning in, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Just please, Kahlan, promise me that you'll be careful, that you'll get some rest," he softly pleaded with her. "I don't want to come back here tonight and find that you never left. My heart can't take it."

"I promise, my love," she whispered, breathing deeply and absorbing his scent that thrilled her soul. "I just have to do this, Richard. I hope that you can understand that. I just have to…" she told him as she attempted to explain what had been brewing inside.

"Hey, you never have to explain anything to me, Kahlan. I love you and I understand. Even though I'll always worry about you, I wouldn't want you any other way…except of course in bed with me," he suggestively whispered to her, his eyes darkening even further as a wicked smile rose to his lips.

"Lord Rahl, didn't I satisfy you enough this morning?" she breathily teased, her eyes returning the sultry look that he had given her as she relaxed with the comfort of his understanding.

"Definitely more than satisfied, but you somehow always manage to leave me hungry for even more of you," he huskily murmured, his lips hovering ever closer to hers, her nearness causing him to forgot where they were.

Kahlan smiled her special smile as his lips brushed against hers. She eagerly responded, pressing her body against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Swiftly responding to the feel of her feminine form against him, Richard deepened the kiss, a soft moan escaping his lips.

The intimate moment was soon interrupted, however, by a chorus of whistles and cheers that suddenly erupted in the storage barn. They both turned to find most of the wounded men who were conscious propped up on elbows or lying on their sides watching them with grins on their faces.

Blushing furiously, Kahlan pressed her forehead to her husband's shoulder in embarrassment. Richard chuckled softly at the response that they had received to their so-called private moment as he was abruptly reminded that they were not alone.

Richard breathed heavily as he gazed longingly into her face. "Sorry, boys, but this beautiful woman is all mine," he happily announced as he stared at her, waves of disappointed groans spreading throughout the room.

Taking her hand in his, Richard led Kahlan past a smirking Mord'Sith.

"You two just really need to stay in your bedchambers until you get it all worked out of your system," she murmured, her green eyes bright with mischief.

"We'd never leave, Cara," Richard chuckled softly, the truth of his words not lost on the Mord'Sith.

Kahlan squeezed his hand, giving him that special smile as his thumb brushed back and forth across the back of her hand. Stopping before the entrance to the storage barn, he turned to face her.

"I'll see you later this evening," he suddenly told her, not wanting her to know where he was headed next. "Promise me you won't push yourself too hard. I just got you back. I'm not about to risk losing you again," he softly admitted.

Witnessing the raw emotion that unexpectedly passed through his eyes, Kahlan felt the sudden irritation of his over-protectiveness unexpectedly fade away. He'd been through just as much as she had if not more. She hadn't been there when he had needed her most, when he had made the difficult decision to send all of those men into battle.

She knew how difficult that decision was for any leader, how much harder it had to have been for Richard because of his steadfast belief in the sanctity of life. He hadn't grown up around armies and wars, political conflicts and jostling for positions. He'd had to make the terrible choice of sending men to their deaths and he'd had to do it without her support, without her comfort.

She vowed never to let him down again.

"Just don't be gone for too long. I'm going to need some more reassuring that you're really my husband and that I'm still not locked away in some sort of dream again," Kahlan whispered, eliciting a low groan from the Seeker.

"If you two don't stop now, I'll be forced to drag you outside into a snow bank to cool you off," Cara piped up as she watched the lovers.

"Don't leave me here with her," Kahlan begged her husband as she shot a menacing look at her friend.

"You'd be lost without me and you know it," Cara smirked, cocking a knowing eyebrow.

Chuckling softly, Richard headed for the door, casting Kahlan a warm smile over his shoulder. Kahlan felt an unexpected sense of loneliness as she watched him leave, already missing him. She felt a measure of emptiness when they weren't together, like a half of her was suddenly gone. The love that beat in her heart for him reminded her that he was with her everywhere she went.

"You two are pitiful," Cara shook her head.

"I believe that you and Garren aren't much better," Kahlan reminded her. "Just wait; once you and Garren are married, you'll be just as bad as Richard and I are…probably even worse."

"I doubt that," Cara huffed with a roll of her green eyes. "No one could be worse than you and Lord Rahl. Besides, how did you even know that we were going to be married?"

"Garren told Richard that you had agreed to marry him," she informed her with a smirk of her own. "Not to mention the silly grin that has been plastered on Garren's face since I woke up was a dead give-away that something had happened."

"Didn't the Aydindril army teach him how to keep secrets?"

"Not when it comes to a man in love like he is with you," Kahlan smiled knowingly at her. "We can get started with the wedding plans over lunch. I want to check on Commander Fellows later this afternoon. I heard that he has suddenly fallen ill," Kahlan informed her, her brow lined with concern.

"I don't want anything big," Cara frowned. "Just Lord Rahl, you, Zedd, the twins."

"And Garren. Don't forget about him," Kahlan lightly chuckled.

"I think that would be a requirement for us to be married," Cara flatly replied. "And I'm not wearing a dress."

Kahlan smiled at the Mord'Sith's resistance. She was going to do her best to change her friend's mind. Cara had eventually broken down, wearing a dress for her and Richard's wedding. Surely she could talk her into wearing one for her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Approaching the central courtyard of the People's Palace, Richard was none too eager to hear what Sister Nicci had discovered. He felt an unexpected resurgence in the dread that lived within him since all of this began. It had diminished with Kahlan's return, but now he found it was returning with a vengeance.

He didn't like the idea of having to look over his shoulder every few moments, wondering when Darken Rahl was going to make his next move. He was determined to put an end to all of this as soon as possible.

Richard found Zedd deep in thought, pacing back and forth in the snow, his hands clasped behind his back. His brown robes fluttered about his feet with his frenzied gait, whipping the snow up into little white flurries. A grim look seemed to deepen the abundant wrinkles that lined his face, his white eyebrows drawn together in a deep 'v'. His austere expression made the fine hairs on the back of Richard's neck stand on end.

Sister Nicci stood with her back to him, her long blond hair flowing like a satin waterfall down her back. Her flaxen strands were a complete contrast to her black dress that was as dark as a midnight sky as the snow swirled about her as well.

Sensing his presence that was like a warm beam of sunlight, Nicci suddenly turned to look at him, her green eyes lighting up as her gaze fell upon him. Her heart leapt into her throat against her will at the sight of the Seeker, never before realizing how much a man could have such an overpowering effect on a woman before she had met Richard Rahl.

Richard was immediately struck by the bone-chilling power that Nicci portrayed with just a simple look. Her stunning beauty only seemed to intensify her intimidating facade.

There was a look of respect and genuine remorse that now enveloped her every move, from the way she walked to the tone in her voice. Gone was the look of hatred for everything that lived and breathed that had fixed a haughty scowl upon her face.

The sharp, cutting edge to her movements had been replaced by a certain softness that had been hidden beneath layer upon layer of deprecation and loathing that had become her mechanism of defense.

There was a genuine peace that cloaked her now, an understanding in something that she may have once believed in but had long ago forgotten. This was truly a transformed woman standing before him now, one that he hoped he could rely on to help him destroy Darken Rahl before his brother destroyed D'Hara.

Everyone was counting on him, looking to him for leadership and guidance, depending on him to save a territory from falling into darkness again. He secretly feared that he would fail them all…fail Kahlan in the end.

"How is Kahlan doing?" Nicci asked as she came to stand before him, her voice laced with concern.

"She's fine," he stated, not wishing to discuss his wife with her. Kahlan was his responsibility, his concern as her husband. "What were you able to discover?" he asked, pointing with his chin towards the head that sat upon a pike.

"Well, I agree with Zedd. It's definitely not Darken Rahl," she replied, somewhat taken aback by Richard's clipped response, his quick change of subject when it came to Kahlan.

"That's what I had feared," he murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as he squeezed his eyes shut. His head was already beginning to pound and they hadn't even told him everything yet.

"There's more," Zedd grimly informed him with a sigh of concern. "Nicci detected some sort of magical spell that had been hidden deep within it."

"What kind of spell?" Richard asked, turning his attention back to the Sister of the Dark.

"I'm not certain just yet," she regretfully said, shaking her head as her green eyes narrowed in frustration. "For some reason, I'm not able to detect anything more than a faint magical trace. It's different from the magic that was used to disguise this man's appearance. I will need more time to see if I can discover exactly what it is."

Coming to stand beside Sister Nicci, Zedd watched as his grandson raked his hand back through his hair in that familiar frustrated fashion of his. So much was riding on his shoulders right now. He'd barely had time to reunite with Kahlan only to be thrown deeper into the firestorm that he had inherited when he had assumed the title of Lord Rahl.

"But why fake his death? It just doesn't make any sense," Richard mumbled as he began to pace, wrestling to figure out what Rahl was up to. "He would know that Zedd would be able to tell it was not him."

"I don't know, but it must have something to do with whatever spell Darken Rahl had implanted in the body that Commander Holland had found," Nicci replied in defeat, wishing she had more information to offer him. "I don't recall Rahl discussing plans that involved anything remotely like this. Mostly he just went into tirades about how you were not fit to take his throne, how he was going to make your suffer and what a prize Kahlan would be when he got his hands on her."

Nicci watched as Richard immediately tensed even further with the reference to his wife, coming to an abrupt stop in his pacing. She instantly regretted telling him that, wishing that she could capture her words from the frosty air and take it all back. She could tell that it had only caused him to become even more upset.

"I'm truly sorry, Richard. I shouldn't have told you the things that Rahl said about Kahlan."

"It's alright. I already have nightmares of what that monster would like to do to her," he scowled, the cold air instantly becoming thick with his heated anger. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know. As long as Darken Rahl is alive, Kahlan is in constant danger."

Dread lined his face, his eyes growing distant with simmering anger. No matter how much she wished that Richard would love her as deeply as he did Kahlan, she knew that it would never come to be.

She was trying to learn to accept it, but it was terribly difficult, something that she would no doubt struggle with for the rest of her life. She loved him and nothing would ever change that. Even Richard being in love with another woman could not diminish her own love for him.

"You're in as much danger as Kahlan is," she grimly reminded him, reining in a loose strand of hair and pulling it behind her ear. "Rahl is obsessed with making you pay for your interference. He will not rest until he has made you suffer for as long as he allows you to live. That much I do know."

Richard watched Nicci almost shudder with her words, knowing that it would have to take something dreadful to affect someone as merciless as she had once been. He had a feeling she had seen much tragedy in her life, no doubt causing a considerable portion of it.

He was relieved that she was on their side now. He didn't want to have to try to fight against her too. While his Han was as equally powerful as hers, he didn't want to test that theory nor did he feel confident enough to try to control it just yet. He didn't want to inadvertently bring the People's Palace to its foundation in his attempts.

"I appreciate your concern, Nicci, but what he plans on doing to me matters little," he heatedly replied. "I can't sit back and watch any more innocent people get hurt because of his ruthless attempts to take back what is no longer his. And I will not sit here anxiously waiting for the day that he decides to come for my wife and my throne. I'm going to put a stop to him one way or another before that ever happens."

"Richard?"

His eyes instantly fell closed at the unexpected sound of her voice, a ragged breath pushing past his lips. He hadn't expected Kahlan to be leaving the storage barn so soon. He had hoped to meet with Nicci and Zedd before Kahlan discovered that Nicci was here.

Turning to face her, he watched as all of the life and color abruptly drained from Kahlan's face, her hands balling into fists as her blue eyes hardened like ice. He could see every muscle tensing with anger as strands of dark hair peeking out from beneath her hood whipped wildly about her face with the sudden gust of wind.

Kahlan was always a breathtaking sight, but dressed in her white cloak and Confessor's dress, her raven hair a stark contrast to the white scenery that surrounded her, she was even more arresting to behold.

Her piercing blue eyes were like frosty daggers as she glared at Nicci. It sent an icy shiver down his spine at the intensity of her stance and yet it caused his desire for her to suddenly flare hotly in his core. She was the most striking woman he had ever seen.

Had it had been possible Richard could have sworn that Nicci would have burst into flames at that very moment from the sheer ferocity of his wife's glower despite the frigid temperature.

"Kahlan," Richard calmly began.

Kahlan's skin instantly prickled at the sight of the Sister of the Dark, her heart suddenly like a stampede of wild horses beneath her breast. It felt as if the Keeper himself had just appeared, sucking all that was good and pure out of the world itself, leaving nothing but a blanket of cold desolation in his wake.

Wearing a flowing black dress as well, Zedd thought that Nicci was an impressive contrast to the Mother Confessor dressed in purest white, set against the snowy backdrop that had settled over D'Hara. Beautiful and noble in her own right, Nicci appeared the very essence of malevolent power, the vanguard of the Keeper himself.

Looking at Kahlan, Richard could see her anger simmering just beneath the surface. Her chest was heaving now, the tops of her breasts swelling with every strangled breath she drew as the flaps of her white cloak fluttered in the wind. It looked as if she had grown wings, a powerful predator set to devour her prey in an attempt to protect her family.

She could barely sustain the waterfall of emotions that washed over her, her mind bombarded with so many questions and doubts. She could feel her body trembling uncontrollably more from her anger and hurt than from the cold wind that swept through her, chilling her to the bone.

How could Richard do this to her?

Unable to bear to look at the sorceress any longer, Kahlan abruptly turned, racing back towards the Palace. She had to get away, had to escape the pain that Nicci's appearance had brought.

"Kahlan!" Richard yelled, immediately taking off after her.

Running through the courtyard, dodging mounds of snow, Kahlan ignored Richard's demands that she stop. All she could see in her mind's eye was Nicci talking to Richard, a look of desire and love shining so brightly in her eyes for him.

Slipping in the snow, Kahlan stumbled, suddenly righting herself before she fell. Tears blurred her vision, obscuring her path as she ran away from the source of her grief. A gust of wind caught the hood of cloak, pulling it off and allowing her raven hair to flow freely down her back in a black cascade of curls.

Things had finally returned to normal. Life was back to the way it should have been. She and Richard were together again, Paige and Priya were her beautiful daughters and she was the Mother Confessor, fulfilling her duties.

She felt as though she'd had a grasp on her life once more. It was hers again, hers to control and to live without fear of everything being stripped away from her. Now, it was slipping through her fingers all over again.

A sudden hand seized hold of her arm and pulled her to a stop, causing her to slip again in the snow only to just as quickly keep her from falling. She fought against the hold on her, attempting to pull free from him, but the grip was too strong…too familiar to fight against no matter how upset she was.

"Kahlan!" Richard shouted at her as he spun her around to face him, grabbing hold of her other arm and forcing her to stop fighting him. "Please, Kahlan, you have to listen to me!"

"Why?"

The anger and hurt that permeated her voice sliced like a flaming arrow straight to his core with the single word that escaped her lips. She suddenly sounded so hurt, so broken and he had been the cause of it.

All of the good reasons as to why he hadn't told her about Nicci suddenly seemed so insignificant as he stared into the face of Kahlan's broken heart. None of his fears about telling her so soon could have come close to comparing to the heartache that gripped him at that moment.

He would have rather cut his own heart out than to ever hurt the woman standing before him now.

He swallowed hard as he stared into her questioning eyes that were leaking tears down her cheeks. No explanation he could ever give could take away the look of betrayal that permeated those blue depths now.

She had trusted him with herself, with her life and her heart and he had just broken that trust by keeping Nicci's presence from her.

He should have sent Nicci away the second Kahlan woke. He should have never kept her here after what she had done, but something inside of him told him that he needed Nicci. And it wasn't a feeling, something based on attraction or desire. It was based on pure instinct, the kind of intuition that came with using his sword or when he touched his Han.

He just somehow knew.

"I…I need her," he softly said, trying desperately to think of the words that would help her see why he had done what he had, but he knew that nothing he said would take away her anger or hurt right now.

"I see," she whispered, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

Kahlan immediately pulled free from his grip on her. She averted her gaze, avoiding having to make eye contact with him. She was afraid if she did, she would completely break down, losing what little self-control she still had left. This was what she had been afraid of hearing all along.

"No, Kahlan, you don't understand," Richard angrily cried, grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her tightly against him. He would not release her until she'd heard everything, until he had made her see that Nicci meant nothing to him. "After everything you've been through, this was the last thing that you needed right now.

"I wanted to tell you before this, but I was so afraid. I know what you went through in your subconscious, Kahlan. I lived it with you for a short time. I can't even begin to imagine how you survived living like that for so long, thinking that I had given you up for another woman, taking our daughters away from you, losing everything like that because of her.

"Spirits, Kahlan…I never want you to feel that way ever again. That's why I was holding off telling you that Nicci was still here."

Tears filled Richard's eyes with the haunting memories of that experience shared within the deepest, darkest depths of her mind. It still shook him to his core when he remembered it or when it crept up on him like a haunting spirit in the middle of his dreams as he slept.

"No one could have ever survived like that for as long as you had, Kahlan. It's only because you're my strong Confessor that you were able to survive what you went through," he tenderly said as he cupped her face in his hands, trying to force her to meet his gaze.

Kahlan kept her eyes closed, trying desperately to rein in her heart but it was breaking faster than she could possibly hold it together.

"Kahlan, please…look at me," Richard gently pleaded with her, her refusal to meet his gaze crushing him.

"I'm glad that you've been able to get past what Nicci has done to us, but I haven't," she bitterly replied at last.

"I know how deeply hurt you were after what Nicci had done. Spirits, Kahlan, I'm still having difficulty forgiving her for what she did to you, for the happiness that she stole from us with the birth of our girls," he told her, trying to find the words to go on.

"But this is far from over with Darken Rahl. He will strike again and I'm not about to take any chances with your safety or the safety of our daughters. I have to get to the bottom of this and I think Nicci can help me do that. That is the only reason I have allowed her to stay here."

"I'm glad that you feel that you can trust Nicci so completely, but I don't…I can't…not after what she did to me," she said with a deadly calm voice, pulling back from his hold on her. "You may think I'm a horrible person for not forgiving her like you have, but I can't do it. I won't, Richard."

He watched as Kahlan finally met his gaze, her eyes now filled with a fierce bitterness and pain unlike anything he'd ever seen in her before that moment. He felt his heart sink like a stone being thrown over the edge of a bottomless pit as he watched the mask of the Confessor slip perfectly into place, shielding her hurt and her anger as well as her heart from him.

"Kahlan, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he softly said as she stared at her beautiful face, the falling snow mingling with the tears that streaked her cheeks. "I don't expect you to forgive Nicci…"

Reaching out, he tenderly brushed the tears and snow from her face. His touch was warm and gentle, causing a small flicker of peace to spark within her soul. Her eyes fell closed at the feel of his fingers caressing her cheek, her heart begging her to forgive him.

Everything inside of her wanted to throw herself into his arms at that moment, to be held and sheltered within his love, but the painful ache that had taken up residence inside of her was still too intense, her anger too hot. As much as she relished the feel of his touch, it was not enough to heal everything right now.

"I need to go check on the girls," she murmured, abruptly pulling away from him as she wiped the remaining tears from her face, her barely tempered voice so incongruent with the pain etched in her blue eyes. "Besides, Zedd and Nicci are waiting for you."

Releasing a ragged breath, Richard watched as she quickly disappeared through the snowy mounds. It hurt him to see her pull away from him like that, but he knew that it had been his own doing that brought about the sudden tension and distance between them.

His head fell back as regret rose in his throat, threatening to choke him as snow fell from the sky and drifted over him. He had been doing what he had thought was best for his wife and daughters, for all of D'Hara.

And in doing so, he had hurt her deeply and he knew it. He had damaged the trust that she had placed in him. All he had wanted to do was to protect her and love her, to make her as happy as she made him, but all he had done was shaken her faith in him.

He wanted to desperately to race after her, to stop her and make her understand, but he had to discover what his wicked brother was up to or Kahlan would never be safe. There would be no wife to build that future with that he so badly wanted…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Entering Commander Fellow's quarters, Kahlan had to pause a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. The curtains were drawn closed, refusing the afternoon light entrance and creating a gloomy atmosphere. The only light was a lantern burning softly at his bedside and a candle sitting on a small table beside a servant girl sitting in the corner keeping watch in case the Commander needed anything.

"How is he doing?" Kahlan quietly asked as she came to stand at the foot of his bed, clasping her hands before her at her waist.

"Not well," the servant girl grimly responded as she quickly stood to her feet, somewhat taken aback by the Mother Confessor's appearance. She knew that she shouldn't be startled to see her. That was just the way their Lady Kahlan was, always concerned with the wellbeing of others. "He has a high fever and he's been hallucinating, mumbling things under his breath."

"Have the healers been able to find a cause?"

"No, not yet."

"He hadn't sustained any injuries in the battle did he?"

"No, Lady Kahlan," the girl promptly affirmed as she nervously fiddled with the ties of her apron. "He just suddenly became ill about three or four days ago I believe."

Kahlan's brow creased in bewilderment as she stared at the Commander lying before her. He was restless, murmuring incoherently as he drew shuddering breaths that racked his body with the effort. His brow was moist with sweat, his blond hair matted to his head from the fever.

"No one else in the Palace has come down with any of these symptoms?"

"No, not that I've heard, but I've spent most of my time here with the Commander since he fell ill."

Making her way around the bed, Kahlan settled into a chair beside the Commander, her eyes never leaving his pallid face. He seemed to be suffering greatly with the fever that had gripped him, grimacing with pain and yet unable to scream out for relief.

"Do you know of any family that Commander Fellows has back home that we can notify of his illness?" Kahlan thoughtfully asked as she tried to process what could be causing this. Whatever it was, it was unnerving her for some reason.

"No, Lady Kahlan, not that I know of," the servant girl replied. "As far I know, he lost his parents years ago. He didn't have any brothers or sisters."

She felt bad that she didn't know very much about the Commander's background or his life, where he was from or what had brought him here. Was there no one at home to miss him, no one who loved him or would miss his presence in the world except for the men that he served with?

She had gotten to know some of the leaders of the D'Haran army, but carrying the twins and then everything that had happened with Nicci had greatly slowed her down, taking her away from her duties in the People's Palace as well as her husband.

It caused hot bitter knots to twist in her stomach for the things that Sister Nicci had stolen from her. She knew that she needed to move past it and let go of her rage, but knowing that the dark witch was still here only seemed to intensify it. Knowing that Richard had hid the sorceress's presence from her only deepened her heartache.

Kahlan tried to remind herself that there was no going back, no undoing what had already been done. She needed to immerse herself in her duties and responsibilities, forget about the gnawing resentment that ate away at her core.

Her daughters and her husband were first and foremost in those responsibilities as well as in her heart, but as the Mother Confessor and wife of Lord Rahl, there were things such as this that deserved her time and attention as well.

Besides, seeing Richard right now would only remind her of what he had done by hiding the fact that Nicci was still here. What other things could he possibly be hiding from her?

"Commander?" Kahlan gently called to him, not wanting to get too close. It wouldn't do any good to fall ill as well, especially now with two little lives depending on her.

Commander Fellows groaned softly at the sound of his name, his eyes fluttering momentarily, but not opening. It appeared as if he had heard her, but Kahlan couldn't be certain. A faint splash of lantern light washed across his features, creating a sinister glow to his pallid appearance.

Shifting a little closer, she lightly placed her hand on his arm, shaking it gently. "Commander? It's Kahlan. I came to see how you were doing and if you needed anything."

The Commander mumbled incoherently, shifting agitatedly in his bed. He gritted his teeth as if in immense pain, his hands balling up tightly into fists as if fighting something that had taken control of his body.

His eyes suddenly flew open, a wild look filling them as he sat bolt upright. Seizing Kahlan's wrist, he leaned in close to her, cryptically murmuring, "Run…please…Lady Kahlan…run…" he mournfully pleaded, tears pooling in his crimson eyes as he bit his tongue in an effort to hold something back. "Teu…teutorigos…"

Kahlan could feel his breath, hot and panting against her face, his words taking her off guard. Stunned, she stared at the Commander as he suddenly released his hold on her, falling back into his bed. Moaning, his head fell from side to side as tears leaked from his eyes and mournful sobs racked his body.

"Mother Confessor! Are you alright?" the servant girl cried.

"Yes…I'm fine…" Kahlan murmured as she quickly stood to her feet.

Kahlan took a couple of steps back as she stared at him, unsure of what his words had meant. She had never heard such a strange word before. She hoped that maybe Zedd would be able to do something to help him.

XXX

Standing inside of the storage barn, Cara's gaze immediately narrowed as she surveyed the scene before her. There were at least two dozen wounded enemy soldiers that were still being held here. Those who had already recovered were awaiting punishment by Lord Rahl in the dungeons.

"What's the latest report? Any more prisoners fit for transfer yet?" Cara asked the Mord'Sith standing guard by the door, her eyes sweeping across the scene before her.

Each Mord'Sith that met her gaze nodded their heads in deference to the woman who had entered. Their respect for Cara ran deep, all of them looking to her as their leader.

"No, not yet," Mistress Rachel answered. "I think some will be ready for transfer in another day or two. A couple of the prisoners seem to be getting worse, though."

"Worse in what way?"

"I'm not certain, but a couple of the men have developed high fevers. It's bizarre," Rachel commented thoughtfully. "It came on rather quickly."

"Have the healers been able to find a cause for it?"

"No, not yet, but they're still working on finding a way to help them."

"Has anything else happened?"

"One of the Altaean soldiers grabbed a servant's arm this morning. I thought we were going to have to use our agiels to make him let go, but she wouldn't let us. He said something to her and then released his hold on her, falling back deliriously into the fever."

"Who was the servant?"

"Emily," Rachel informed her, pointing with her agiel in the woman's direction.

Cara watched as a young woman dressed in a simple pale blue dress and a white apron sat at the bedside of a wounded soldier, feeding him broth. Her curly brown hair was pulled back and hung over her shoulder as she talked to the man. She had a kind smile and gentle eyes making her the perfect person to help tend to the wounded. There was a genuine compassion about her that seemed to immediately put her patients at ease even though they were the enemy.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she was able to calm him down. He's been pretty taken with her ever since he arrived so we've kept a special eye on him to make sure he doesn't try anything. So far, he's been nothing but compliant. I do not perceive him as a threat. Besides, he's very ill. I do not believe he will live."

"Let me know immediately if anything changes," Cara ordered, her focus solely on the brown haired angel of mercy.

"Yes, Mistress Cara," Rachel obediently responded, taking her leave to inform her fellow Sisters of their orders.

Making her way to Emily, Cara's eyes travelled over each soldier she walked by, taking note of their appearance and condition. Soft mournful groans could be heard, sweat glistening on the brow of a couple of the soldiers she passed. They must have been the ones that Rachel had told her about.

Their faces were flushed with fever, one mumbling incoherently while the other could barely muster a pitiful moan. Unusual red splotches covered their forearms and hands. They looked as if the Keeper himself had invaded their bodies, ravaging them and causing them great misery.

Not so long ago, Cara would have turned a blind eye to these men, their suffering not causing a pause in her step or even a second thought. Now, though, she felt the unexpected stirring of compassion for these suffering souls, once again another example of Lord Rahl's influence.

"Emily?"

Standing at the foot of the bed, Cara watched as the woman turned at the sound of her name, her brown curly locks falling down her back with the turn of her head. Her eyes matched the color of her pale blue dress, her fair complexion adding to her youthful beauty. No wonder the wounded soldier had become so captivated with her.

"Yes, Mistress Cara?"

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course," Emily muttered in reply, somewhat taken aback that the leader of the Mord'Sith would wish to speak to her. Standing to her feet, she handed the bowl to another servant before taking leave of her duties. "I'll be right back, Jacob," she told the soldier, squeezing his hand before walking away.

Following the Mord'Sith to a secluded section of the barn, Emily felt as if moths had suddenly taken up residence in her stomach, their wings furiously fluttering about. She knew that Cara would not hurt her, that Lord Rahl had changed the brutal ways of the Sisters of the Agiel, but she still had a very healthy respect for these women all the same and especially for Mistress Cara.

"Mistress Rachel tells me you had an incident with one of the soldiers this morning," Cara began, folding her arms over her chest. "What exactly happened?"

"You mean with Adam? It was nothing really," Emily began, shaking her head in regret that such a thing would be blown so out of proportion. "I brought Adam some broth for breakfast like I do every morning. He's been growing weaker and has needed more assistance. I was concerned because he had developed a high fever.

"I had tried to wake him. That's when he sat up and grabbed my wrist. He was delirious; he didn't know what he was doing. Several of the Mord'Sith quickly came to my aid, but I knew that Adam was not a threat to me. He's been nothing but kind and remorseful since he arrived.

"I was able to calm him down and he released his hold on me. That's all there is to it," Emily said, dismissing the whole incident with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Nothing else happened?"

"No, Adam just told me that he didn't want to die. I told him that I would do everything I could to keep that from happening. That's when he fell back in bed."

"How is he now?" Cara asked.

"I'm afraid he's getting worse," Emily softly informed her.

Cara immediately noted the concern and sadness in the young woman's face. She was obviously just as infatuated with Adam as he was with her. Love seemed to grow out the strangest of situations. In the past, their love would have been doomed from the beginning.

She knew that any other Lord Rahl would have put these men to death long ago, not bothering to tend to their injuries. But this was no ordinary Lord Rahl. This was Richard Rahl who had compassion for others and respect for everything that lived.

Their love would stand a chance if Adam survived whatever besieged him now.

"Which one is he?" Cara asked as she turned her attention back to the soldiers.

"He's over there, on the end," Emily pointed out, her chest tightening at the sight of him.

Coming to stand beside Adam, Cara was instantly struck by his pallor, his cheeks flushed with fever. Sweat ran in tiny rivulets down his head and neck. He was repeatedly mumbling something, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Sitting down on edge of his bed, Cara leaned over him, concerned for this young man's suffering. There had to be something that they could do for him.

His breathing was erratic, calm one moment and gasping the next as if he couldn't suck in enough air to support his lungs. He suddenly shivered as if cold and yet sweat continued to run down his neck. Placing her hand on his forehead, Cara found him burning up.

"What do you think it is, Mistress Cara?"

"I don't know," she murmured. "Has the Wizard been down here to see these two men?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Emily admitted, shaking her head as she stared helplessly at the man lying before her. "We each take shifts tending to the men. He may have come last evening while I was resting."

"Hopefully Zedd will be able to figure out what is going on," Cara absentmindedly replied, her mind racing with possibilities of what this could be.

Just then, Adam's eyes opened wide, taking them both by surprise. He suddenly lurched forward, a wild look filling his face as he panted for air. In that instant, he grabbed Cara by the wrist, his face suddenly very close to hers, his feverish breath pulsating against her face.

"Teutorigos…" he murmured to her.

Her Sisters were instantly at her side, agiels in hand. Cara quickly raised her hand, silently telling them to stay back as she stared into the eyes crimson red and wide with horror. She was more than capable of handling this.

Cara quickly grabbed his wrist with her other hand, squeezing it tightly, causing him to release his grasp on her.

"Please…help me…" Adam hoarsely begged as tears filled his eyes.

His eyes suddenly fell closed as unconsciousness swept him away once more, collapsing back in his cot. Cara watched as he continued to mutter incomprehensible words, his head falling from side to side as he fought against whatever had gripped his body.

"What did he say to you?" Emily gasped with worry, seeing the man who had caught her attention being dragged further into the painful depths of torment.

"I'm not certain…" Cara murmured as she too stared at the man in wonder.

XXX

Marching through the snow, he kept his head lowered, his dark eyes constantly darting suspiciously about him in anticipation of trouble in the dead of the night. His gloved hand glided over the hilt of his sword that hung at his hip in preparation. He had gotten this far. He was not about to be deterred now.

Nothing could stop him now.

His red D'Haran cape snapped wildly behind him in the cold blustering wind, his blond hair sticking out from beneath his helmet that covered a considerable portion of his face. An involuntary shiver suddenly shuddered through him with the blast of frigid air, causing him to curse under his breath. He couldn't wait until this was over.

Seeing lit torches up ahead, he knew he was getting close, but he was going to have to explain his presence. Drawing closer, he watched as each man immediately went for their sword, the sound of their release from their scabbards filling the night air.

Approaching the soldiers standing guard at the entrance to one of the underground tunnels, he nodded in acknowledgement to his fellow D'Harans. Coming to stand before them, he sized up each of the six guards. This would not be a very fair fight if it came to that.

"Have things been quiet?"

"Nothing so far," the guard replied, eyeing the D'Haran soldier before him.

"Good," the man nodded with satisfaction. "Let's just hope that it stays that way for Lord Rahl's sake."

"Is there something we can do for you or are you just out making social visits?" the soldier curtly questioned him.

"I was instructed to come and see if there have been any disturbances that haven't been reported yet."

"I assure you that no one has attempted to gain entrance," the soldier replied with irritation at the inference. "If anyone had tried, their blood would be under your boots, covering the snow right now."

"I'm confident in your skills, but Commander Garren asked that I make rounds just the same. He wants to make certain there hasn't been any trouble that you haven't been able to handle."

"We can handle anything that Darken Rahl plans to try," he angrily snapped. "Commander Garren has never sent anyone to check on us before," the guard's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why is he starting now?"

"He did not reveal that information nor am I prone to question the orders that have been given to me to follow. Are you one to question the orders of those who are in command over you? Shall I go find Commander Garren and tell him that you are questioning his judgment?" the blond haired man pushed, crossing his arms over his chest, refusing to back down. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't back down now.

"No, I do not question those in authority over me," the guard hissed, taking a menacing step forward, offended by the soldier's inference that he was insubordinate. He had sworn his life to the protection of Lord Richard Rahl. His loyalty and his abilities would not be questioned by anyone, least of all this man.

"Let him go, Teagan," another guard named Krieger interrupted. "He's just looking for a fight. You best move along before you get yourself into more trouble than you can handle, friend."

Smiling, the man nodded his head, his gaze leveled on Teagan before finally turning and walking away. Resuming his search, he knew that there was another hidden entrance to the Palace somewhere in the surrounding area.

Hopefully, no one remembered that it still existed…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Richard's eyes roamed over the lifeless face, the black hair flecked with snow, the wide-eyed look of horror in the black orbs staring back at him. He felt a flurry of conflicted emotions as he stood before the face of his brother. There was an overwhelming sense of rage knowing that Darken Rahl was still alive, scheming and planning unspeakable things.

There also was an unexpected feeling of pleasure that came with seeing his brother's head on a pike even though he knew it wasn't really him. It made him nauseous to be so glad about another human being's death especially his own brother's, but just because they had the same blood pumping through their veins did not make them family.

In fact, they were the furthest thing from it.

They were brothers in name only, nothing more. Even that thought was almost too much to stomach at times. It was hard enough believing that he had Darken Rahl as a brother let alone being part of a family whose name alone struck terror in the hearts of every person in all three territories.

Their whole perverted way of life, their twisted way of thinking went against everything that Richard had ever believed in, the way that he had been raised.

Thoughts of his home in Westland brought back memories of the family that had raised him. Being his adoptive parents did not make them any less his family. He felt he was more Cypher than Rahl despite the blood that Zedd had told him flowed through his veins.

He hated being called Lord Rahl, guilt running so deep because he had given up his surname just to accept a throne in order to save a territory. While he knew it was his destiny, he had felt as if he had turned his back on the very parents that had raised and loved him.

The Cyphers had shaped his life, molded him into the man that he was today. They were the ones who had taught him what it meant to have compassion for others, how to love another person with his whole heart. He may have been born with Rahl blood in his body, but his heart had been forged by George and Mary Cypher.

His heart constricted with grief at that moment. He missed his parents terribly, wished that they could be here with him now to talk to, to see what he had become, to seek their advice.

He had a territory teetering on the precipice of war or peace, a wife that he had hurt deeply, a malicious brother who was bent on destroying him and taking his family away from him.

He wished his father was here to share his burdens with, to ask his mother how to handle things with Kahlan without hurting her any more than he already had or how to raise his daughters to become just like their amazing mother.

Richard knew that they would have loved Kahlan, would have been so proud that he had married such a remarkable woman. They were the ones who had taught him how a wife was to be treated, the importance of finding a love that was genuine and eternal.

He had found that in Kahlan and so very much more.

And they would have no doubt adored Paige and Priya. A father's proud smile played on his lips as he thought about his daughters who meant the whole world to him. His parents would have spoiled their granddaughters relentlessly.

His vision suddenly blurred behind a watery veil. Wiping away a tear, he began to wonder how life had gotten so very complicated. His days had used to be so simple and unhurried, carefree and yet, thinking back on it all now…so very empty in a way.

It had been empty because Kahlan hadn't been a part of his life yet. It may have been simpler, but it was not nearly as amazing or perfect as it was now with her being a part of it. Despite all of the turmoil that raged around them, he would never give up a life lived with her.

Their love was the calming eye in the very middle of his storm, the center that his world revolved around.

There had been a hollowness in his heart that he hadn't even been aware of until he had met her. It was that day in Hartland that he suddenly knew that their lives were intertwined in such a very special way that nothing could ever sever that bond.

As much as he loved his parents, he knew that he wouldn't be able to bear giving up Kahlan for even a moment spent with his mother and father again.

Determined to discover what trouble his brother had devised, Richard shoved aside his thoughts, cautiously raising his hands and placing his fingertips lightly on the face before him. Closing his eyes, he began to breathe deeply, focusing his thoughts on his Han. Pushing aside all of his worries and fears, he concentrated on that distant hum of magic that lived in his core, waiting to be drawn upon.

He knew once things had settled down once more, he was going to have to set his mind to learning how to control and manipulate his Han. Zedd had been helpful in beginning his training, but he felt that Nicci would prove to be even more valuable in that undertaking.

He felt a sharp ache pierce his heart again, knowing how deeply the sorceress's presence had hurt Kahlan yesterday, how he had hurt her by hiding the fact that she was here. If sending Nicci away was what was best for his wife, then that was exactly what he would do.

But how could he send away the most powerful sorceress who walked the earth if she could help him keep his wife and family safe?

Swallowing his heart, Richard forced his muscles to relax, a sudden vibration of awakening deep within his core beginning to vibrate to life. Touching his Han was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The closest thing that he could possibly compare it to was the flood of magic that thrummed through his body when he wielded the Sword of Truth.

But that was precipitated by his rage.

The only other experience that came close to the intense sensation that was now causing his insides to tingle with warmth was when he and Kahlan made love. The thrilling rush of her powers being set free as it swept through him like a wild torrent, searching for a soul to claim was unlike anything he'd ever known. It was exhilarating, heightening the intimacy and the passion that they shared, leaving them spent and so very sated in each other's arms.

But that was rooted in his love.

This was a magical force, a being that seemed to dwell inside of him. Kahlan had once described the sensation of her magic to him as a tightly wound cord that slumbered deep within her belly and yet continuously struggled to be set free. All she had to do was subtly relax her hold and it would abruptly spring to life, capturing her prey.

But this was not like a cobra ready to strike.

This was like an energy, a power that begged to be unleashed, ready to be used and directed with the slightest thought, enabling him to do things that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. It chilled him to the bone to know that such powerful magic lived within him, coursed through his veins and occupied every fiber of his being.

The only problem was that he was still inconsistent in his efforts to call upon it at will, still incapable at times of controlling its ferocity. Spirits, he desperately needed Nicci's help in taming the beast that could level an entire city.

Pushing past the layers of subconscious like he had when he had rescued Kahlan, Richard fought his way through the murky tides that pulled and tugged fiercely at him, threatening to keep him down. Little by little, he began to see that thin thread of light appear that would help guide him.

There was a sudden violent rushing in his ears, sweat breaking out across his brow despite the cold and snow that whipped around him. He pressed his fingers harder into the rigid flesh that had stiffened with time and the frigid cold. He gritted his teeth as his Han suddenly flared to life, surging like a raging river through his entire body.

The darkness suddenly became a blinding wash of light, gradually diminishing to reveal a forest, thick and lush and green. Turning around in tight circles, he found no People's Palace, no snow, no head on a pike before him.

He turned at the unexpected sound of a muffled cry, his eyes scanning the wooded scenery that now enveloped him. Hearing it again, he began running towards the sound, suddenly filled with a desperate need to know what that noise was while at the same time hoping it was not what he knew in his heart it was. The familiarity of that cry caused his fear to soar.

It was Kahlan.

He began to run faster, running as fast and as hard as he could to get to her, but somehow it didn't feel like it was enough…he wasn't enough.

Vines suddenly fell from the trees, dropping down around him. They came to life like snakes, thick like rope and strong like steel. He quickly drew his sword as they snatched at his arms and legs. He began slashing and hacking at them with all of his might, but still it wasn't enough as the vines began to wrap around his limbs and raise him up off of the ground.

Despite the burning in his lungs, he kept fighting, the sound of her crying out ringing in his ears and slicing like his blade straight to his core.

The anguish filled sound of his name as it split the air caused the hairs on the back of his neck to prickle with its intensity, pushing him to fight even harder. With a scream of frenzied anger, he frantically swung his sword again, sweat running down his back, soaking his shirt and running into his eyes.

With a furious slash of his blade, Richard seemed to finally break free from the vines and branches that seemed almost a living, breathing thing all its own. He dropped to the ground, pausing just long enough to run the back of his hand across his eyes to wipe away the sweat dripping down his face.

Looking up, his heart abruptly stopped at the sight of her – so beautiful and so perfect as she knelt on the ground in her dress of white. Tears began to run down her face as she reached out towards him, pleading with him to come to her.

He screamed her name, a strangled cry of anguish on his lips as he raced for her but his legs grew heavy, unwilling to carry him any farther, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Staring helplessly at her, he watched in horror as arms suddenly reached out from behind her, wrapping around her body and pulling her away from him. It was his brother. Darken Rahl had his wife, was touching her in places that he alone was allowed to, where only he was privileged to touch her.

The site of his hands on her made him nauseous, bile burning the back of his throat. Enraged, he screamed her name as his heart hammered in his chest, every muscle drawn tight from his burning need to run his brother through with his blade.

Screaming, he fought to get to her as the vines suddenly seized him again, growing thicker and threatening to choke him. The sight of her as Rahl threw her to the ground, pinning her beneath him and tearing at her dress started to fade as the vines grew thicker, blocking his view of her, but not the sound of her voice.

"RICHARD! Help me…"

The pure terror in her voice as she screamed, crying out to him to make Rahl stop caused an icy chill to shiver up his spine, his body beginning to shake all over with the sheer rage thundering through his blood.

He opened his mouth to scream her name, to tell her that he loved her, that he was coming for her, but nothing came out. He tore at the vines that shackled him, frantically thrusting his sword with a vengeance that consumed him heart and soul. He had to get to her. No less than giving his best, his life for her would do.

His palms sweaty, his weapon suddenly slipped from his grasp, falling beyond his reach to the forest floor below him. He craned his neck, desperate to catch even a glimpse of her, but it was no use. The vines were strong as iron, mercilessly holding him suspended above the ground.

"Richard…"

The failing sound of her voice caused tears to burn in his eyes as he listened to the agonizing cries of his beloved being so brutally taken by his brother. He wept bitter tears, his wife's pain seeping deep into his bones and becoming his own burden to bear.

He deserved to be strangled by these vines for not being able to protect what was most precious to him in his life. He had vowed to protect her, to care for her forever. He had failed her.

Her mournful cries, her screams of pain were too much to bear as Richard hung his head, praying for death to take him away. And yet, death evaded his pleas for release from the agony that consumed every fiber of his being.

The sound of Kahlan's terrified cries was swiftly replaced by Rahl's scream of ecstasy that came with his release inside of his beloved only to be followed by a derisive laughter that echoed in the Seeker's ears.

Richard attempted to stop his ears from the sound of his brother's enjoyment at his wife's expense, but the vines held him fast. The agony would not end, could not be muffled no matter what he did.

The vines suddenly relaxed their hold on him, dropping him hard onto the ground. Lying spent on the forest floor, Richard sobbed uncontrollably, clawing at the moss and dirt beneath him.

"Please forgive me…Kahlan…please…I'm so sorry," he wailed, his face soaked with tears and streaked with dirt.

Clutching fistfuls of dirt and moss, he sat back on his heels, his shoulders slumped as he searched for any sign of his Kahlan. The forest was deadly silent, refusing to divulge the least bit of a clue as to her state or where she was. He pulled himself up on trembling legs, attempting to steady himself.

Leaning over, he scooped up his sword, staggering with the weight of his failure. Straightening up, he found Darken Rahl suddenly standing before him, a smug grin plastered on his vile face. Richard immediately lunged for him but found his legs held fast, unable to move.

"I will kill you, you bastard!" Richard seethed. "Where is Kahlan?"

"She no longer wants you, dear brother," he smugly replied, holding up in his outstretched hand a torn white dress stained with blood. "She screamed the whole time I took her. Did she ever scream for you like that?"

Richard felt his chest heaving with a searing fury he'd never known before, threatening to burn him alive. The thought of this monster defiling his Kahlan coupled with his wraith threatened to stop the beating of his heart all together.

"You will watch as I take her over and over again, listening to her desperate cries for you to save her, but you will be unable to. You will beg for death but it will not come, not until I allow it. You will beg me to stop taking your precious Kahlan but I never will," he sneered, his face suddenly so close to his that Richard could feel the heated brush of his breath across his face. "You will curse the day that you ever set foot in my territory, brother."

Richard squeezed his eyes shut, collapsing in defeat to the ground, praying that the spirits would just open up the earth and swallow him whole. He didn't deserve to live after what he had allowed to happen to Kahlan. It would have been better for her if she had never met him.

Sobbing for her forgiveness, he opened his eyes, hoping for a glimpse of his wife only to find himself on his knees near the main entrance of the People's Palace, fiercely gripping his head with his hands. Snow was falling heavier now, collecting in his hair and on his cloak, wind driving snow into drifts.

Staring up at the face above him, he violently trembled with the memories of what he had just experienced. Turning his head, he suddenly vomited, feeling ill with what he had experienced, what he had felt had been so real.

Running the back of his hand across his mouth, he settled back on his heels, stunned to find tears dripping from his face. Running his hands over his face, he fought to regain control of the horror that was wreaking havoc deep within his soul.

Attempting to catch his breath, Richard struggled to his feet, grabbing hold of the pike to regain his balance, forcing the legs that refused to work to hold him up. The terror of what he had seen continued to consume him no matter how hard he tried to tamp down on the firestorm that coursed through his body.

Closing his eyes, he sagged weakly against the pike. His head was spinning wildly, his tongue felt thick, his throat parched. His whole body ached to the bone. He had no idea how much time had passed while he had been locked into that vision, but he needed to find Zedd and Nicci right away.

"Richard!"

The sound of Garren's voice calling out to him slowly began to draw him back to reality. The feel of strong hands unexpectedly grabbing hold of his arms provided him the strength that he no longer had at that moment.

"Richard, are you alright?"

"I…I think so," Richard murmured, opening his eyes once more to find himself staring into Garren's worried face.

"What happened?"

"I know now why Darken Rahl feigned his death. He wanted us to find that body. He wanted me to use my magic on that head to see if it was really him so he could send me a message."

"He sent you a message?" Garren asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it was a message for only me. That's why neither Zedd nor Nicci were able to detect it. It could only be triggered by me," Richard explained as he felt himself begin to regain some control of his body once more.

"What kind of message was it?"

"He's planned revenge against me in the worst possible way he could conceive," he softly said, his voice trembling with the horror that still vibrated through him. "He's coming for Kahlan…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Waiting in the Council Chambers, Zedd absentmindedly drummed his boney fingers on the large oak table, his thoughts laden down with worry over his grandchildren. He just couldn't get the image of the hurt that had filled Kahlan's face or the deep sorrow that had gripped Richard when she had seen Sister Nicci.

He knew that keeping Nicci's presence from Kahlan was probably not the wisest choice, fearing that it would only hurt her further while damaging the trust that she and Richard shared. But he knew his grandson's heart and his belief that he was doing what he thought was best for his wife.

Richard had been deeply worried about telling Kahlan about Nicci's presence so soon after waking. The things that Richard had told him about experiencing inside of the Confessor's mind during that dreadful time had made his own skin crawl.

Zedd couldn't begin to imagine the depths of despair that Kahlan had spiraled into nor would he ever forget how troubled it had left his grandson. Richard had broken down at one point when he had recounted the state that he had finally found Kahlan in, how lifeless her eyes had been, how badly she had wanted to die.

She had actually lost the will to live. Nothing had rattled his grandson more than that, nearly shaking his faith to its foundation. Kahlan had always been so strong and self-assured no matter what the situation they had found themselves in. She was a fighter, the constant in his life, his unwavering source of strength. To see her so devastated, so fragile and ready to give up had almost killed him.

Now they both needed time to heal after what they had been through.

Unfortunately, there was little time for that. Things with Darken Rahl had grown more uncertain, forcing them to scrutinize every minute detail in order to discover what he was up to now. It had been easier to fight the enemy when the enemy was attempting to break down their door. However, now their adversary was more like a ghost, coming at them from any direction, at any time.

It was kind of like fighting against the wind – feeling its presence and yet invisible to the eye, needing to protect one's self through intellect and wisdom instead of sword and dagger.

But Darken Rahl was no ghost. He, unfortunately, was very much alive and well despite his attempt to deceive them. And what a futile attempt that was. A first year wizard would have been able to discover that was not Darken Rahl. Something bigger was going on, bigger than any of them could envision.

Hearing the chamber doors opening, Zedd turned his attention away from his bewilderment and to his grandson. The site of Richard walking in with Garren close behind him caused the Wizard's stomach to abruptly drop. A sudden wave of dread rippled over him and settled into his old bones at the devastated state of his grandson.

Zedd slowly stood to his feet, his eyes fixed wide with apprehension. Richard looked as if he had just met the Keeper himself. His face had lost all color; his eyes reflected the obvious terror that had gripped him.

Zedd barely even remembered that Sister Nicci had been in the room waiting with him until she suddenly appeared at the Wizard's side.

"Richard, what is it?" Nicci tensely asked.

The sound of urgency in Nicci's voice told him that she had noticed the disturbing change in Richard as well. Garren appeared concerned about him too, but was not as completely overwhelmed as the Seeker appeared to be at that moment.

"I saw a vision. It was a message…from Darken Rahl," Richard quietly told them, closing his eyes against the memories that permeated every corner of his mind.

"How?" Zedd demanded to know. "What kind of message was it?"

"I used my Han to probe the head to see if I could discover a reason for Darken Rahl's feeble attempt at deceiving us. There was a hidden message there…one meant only for me," he said, his voice shaky as he slid into a chair. Resting his elbows on the table, he leaned forward, holding his head in his hands before continuing. "He sent me a personal vision of what was coming."

"Richard, what did you see?" Nicci pushed, worried about what other forms of hidden magic that could have been triggered by Richard's experience.

"Darken Rahl…he's coming for Kahlan," he softly murmured, barely able to form the words or make his mind work.

He felt his throat constrict with tears as he revealed his worst nightmare, the nightmare that he saw come to life right before his eyes. Now he knew even more the torment that Kahlan had gone through the last week and a half when she thought that he had been taken away from her. It was agonizing to watch the one that you love above all else being ripped away from you before your very eyes and being completely helpless to prevent it.

"Tell us everything you saw," Zedd gently prodded him.

Richard unexpectedly felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it and providing him a measure of strength at that moment. He didn't know how he was going to be able to explain it without completely falling apart, but he knew that he had to for Kahlan's sake. If there was something that Zedd and Nicci might be able to discover in what he revealed to them, then he would force himself to tell every last revolting detail.

"I found myself in a forest. I heard Kahlan…she was in trouble," he began, drawing a shuddering breath to steel himself for what he was about to tell them. "I ran for her, but these…these vines…they fell from the trees and grabbed at me.

"I drew my sword and started slashing at them. That's when I saw Kahlan a ways off. She was crying. And then Darken Rahl was suddenly there…grabbing her…he…he…" Richard paused, fighting back the tears that had risen in his throat and now filled his eyes as he held his head in his hands, still unable to look them in the eye.

"It's alright, Richard," Nicci gently said, standing on the other side of him.

"No, it's not!" he suddenly yelled in rage, leaping to his feet, causing Zedd and Nicci to take several steps back. His anger shuddered through the chambers, reverberating back and ringing in their ears. "Rahl raped her and I couldn't get to her! I had to listen to her agonizing screams for me, hear her begging for me to help her, to make him stop while the vines kept me from getting to her!"

"I'm so sorry you had to endure that, Richard," Nicci softly comforted him, placing a hand on his arm.

"It was Kahlan who suffered and all because I couldn't get to her. I failed her! It was my fault," he seethed, his chest heaving with uncontainable fury. "Then Rahl was suddenly standing before me with a repulsive smile on his face. He…he held out Kahlan's white Confessor's dress to me, torn and stained with blood…her blood! I had allowed it to happen!"

Richard began pacing like a wild beast, desperate for something to strangle, anything that would allow him to release this blinding rage that was storming through his soul. Zedd, Nicci, and Garren watched helplessly as Richard trembled with fury, knowing there was little they could do at that moment to help ease his suffering or erase the things that he had seen. Rubbing his face, Richard attempted to drawn in his anger and guilt, to regain some measure of self-control.

"I can't even protect my own wife from my brother. What makes everyone think that I can save a whole territory?" he finally muttered in defeat, his shoulders sagging under the burdens that had been placed upon him as Lord Rahl.

All he wanted was to live in peace with his wife, to make more daughters and to raise their children to carry on the dream that he and Kahlan had begun. That dream seemed so far beyond their reach, so unattainable at that moment.

"This is exactly what Darken Rahl wants to do to you, Richard," Nicci sternly reminded him. "He wants you to be afraid, to take away your confidence. He wants you to be so consumed with protecting Kahlan that he can just waltz in and take everything away from you."

"She's right, Richard," Zedd affirmed as he studied his grandson. "He knows the best way to hurt you is through Kahlan."

"Well, it's beginning to work," Richard bitterly replied, clenching and unclenching his jaw, resolve beginning to take root in his heart as he squared his shoulders. "But I refuse to let him win. I will lose my life before he ever lays a hand on her."

"You're not alone, Richard," Garren firmly stated as he came to stand beside his friend. "We will all do everything in our power to protect her and this territory from Darken Rahl. We've come too far to give up now."

"Thank you, Garren," he softly said. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You need to remember too that Kahlan is far from helpless. She's the most powerful Confessor to have lived in over three thousand years. Rahl had better think twice before tangling with her," Zedd reminded him.

A small smile broke the grim countenance on the Seeker's face with Zedd's reminder. Truer words had never been spoken. His wife was very dangerous to say the least, probably the most deadly woman in all three territories save for Nicci.

And yet it never seemed to stop him from worrying about her.

"I don't want Kahlan to know about any of this just yet," Richard somberly stated. "She still needs time to recover. I don't want anything to stand in the way of that. I will be the one to tell her when the time comes."

"Are you sure that's wise, my boy?" Zedd cautioned as he cast a sideways glance at the Sister of the Dark. He had hoped that the Seeker had learned from his previous attempt to shield her.

"No, but I've already hurt her enough already and I'm not about to lay any more worries on her right now."

"I will make Cara aware as well," Garren added, knowing his future wife would be more than furious with him if he didn't tell her, likely even banishing him from her bed and their suite.

"In the meantime, we have to discover what Rahl is up to," Richard announced, his mind already racing with possibilities as he turned to leave to think things over.

"Richard, you must be careful," Nicci softly said as she placed her hand on his arm to stop him. "Rahl is just as much after you as he is after Kahlan."

"My life means nothing to me if I lose her," Richard replied, his eyes flashing with bitter anger at the thought.

"Your life may not mean anything to you, but it means everything to me," Nicci firmly told him. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that you stay alive."

"If you want to save my life then protect Kahlan," he curtly said before turning and leaving his chambers.

XXX

Pacing their bedchambers with Paige held tenderly against her shoulder, Kahlan stopped to stare out the window. Her mind was thousands of leagues away from the suite she shared with her husband, from the baby in her arms. All that filled her at that moment was intense heartache.

Seeing Nicci standing with Richard and Zedd yesterday morning had been devastating. She had been stunned to see the dark sorceress standing there with them. It had never occurred to her that Nicci would still be here let alone allowed the freedom to come and go as she pleased.

In fact after waking, Kahlan had thought little about Sister Nicci, concentrating more on getting her life back, reuniting with Richard and making up for time lost with her daughters. She hadn't really stopped to think of what Richard had done with the sorceress after everything that had happened except that she should have been gone.

Although knowing her husband's compassionate heart, she really should have guessed that he would give her a second chance to make amends.

Kahlan closed her eyes as images of Nicci flooded her mind; dressed so beautifully in black, talking and standing so close to Richard, her long blond hair falling down past her shoulders as the snow fell around them.

She had already lived this nightmare once, had already been stripped of everything because of this woman. And now, Richard was forcing her to live it all over again. Just because it had been inside of her mind and not rooted in reality did not lessen the pain or the fear that had accompanied the experience.

She had lost everything – her husband and daughters, her friends, her title, her life…her will to live. Nicci had taken every last shred of what Kahlan had held dear to her including her sense of self. And now this woman was living in her home, spending time with her husband.

Looking down at the baby crying in her arms as she fought against the tug of sleep, Kahlan wasn't certain what to think or believe any more.

"Shhh, my little one," she softly cooed to Paige, bouncing her lightly in her embrace as she attempted to soothe the unhappy little bundle. "Mama's here and Daddy will hopefully be here soon as well."

Kahlan knew in her heart that Richard had his reasons for keeping Nicci here, for putting his trust in her. Logic told her so. As the Mother Confessor, she knew and understood the need to keep powerful people close especially with all that was happening around them now with Darken Rahl threatening to take back the Palace.

If she had been in his position, she would have done the same thing. She couldn't fault Richard for that. He was being the strong leader that he had been born to be, needed to be for all of them and D'Hara.

But her insecurities kept trying to tell her something altogether different. She did not doubt Richard's love for her. His love always seemed to shine so brightly in those brown eyes that seemed to gaze directly into her soul. What she did not trust was the Sister of the Dark and her true intentions.

The look that she had seen reflecting in Nicci's eyes as she had talked to Richard had been unmistakable. There was a deep respect for him, but there was also unabashed love, a naked desire for him. It had caused anger and jealousy to flame so hotly in her core.

If she could have, she would have confessed Nicci on the spot, but she knew that Richard would never have allowed her to. That thought only served to intensify her pain. It felt as if a piece of her heart had been chipped off by Richard's defense of the Sister of the Dark, but mostly because of his confession that he needed her here.

Kahlan had just begun to feel safe again, secure in her husband's love for her, that she was not going to lose everything again. Now, knowing that the source of all of her grief was sleeping down the hall, she wanted nothing more than to run away, return to Aydindril where she felt safe.

Reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of the way, she was startled to find her cheeks wet with tears that she hadn't realized were falling. Drying her eyes, she looked out into the darkness, wondering where Richard was now.

Last night, he had returned some time after she had gone to sleep, gone again when she had woken this morning. She hadn't seen or talked to him since the incident in the central courtyard.

While Kahlan wanted so desperately to talk to Richard, to feel his arms around her, her ear pressed against his chest and listening to the steady thumping of his heart, she didn't know what she would even say to him now. He had been so upset when she had discovered Nicci there with him, a look of regret and anger with himself pervading his face.

And then she had just as angrily pulled away, hiding her heart from him. The hurt that had filled his eyes had only caused her to run away from him and back into the safety of the Palace. She had been too confused, too upset to talk to him right then.

At the same time, she missed him so fiercely. She never felt as secure as when she was held by him, sheltered in his strong embrace. When she was with him, she didn't have to be the powerful Confessor, the Lady Kahlan of D'Hara, didn't have to be strong for everyone else. She could just be herself, a woman who was deeply in love with a man, a woman who longed to be loved and cared for.

It was difficult at times to separate what and who she was from the responsibilities that she had been born to fulfill. They were all important threads of her life, meticulously woven together and inseparable at times.

Turning away from the window, Kahlan carried her sleeping daughter into the nursery, softly patting her back and brushing her lips against her brow. She relished these moments with her girls, seeing more and more of their father in their little faces or in their reactions.

She suddenly felt a wave of loneliness wash over her. She missed her mother so much, missed Dennee. Neither of them had lived to see her daughters, her mother missing out on what she had become, how she had been so blessed to marry a man like Richard for love instead of just to carry on the line of Confessors.

She wished they were here now, wished that she could talk to them. They would be able to give her advice about how to handle things with Richard now with everything that had recently happened to them, how to raise her daughters to be good Confessors, to be kind and compassionate like their father.

Spirits, she missed Richard, longed for him to be here with her now instead of in his council chambers with a woman who obviously had very strong feelings for him.

Mentally shaking herself, Kahlan pushed aside her feelings, focusing instead on her responsibilities. She was the Mother Confessor. She had been trained by Confessors long ago who would not approve of such foolish feelings, allowing them to take precedence over duty.

But it had been Richard who had taught her to embrace those feelings, to not be afraid of them or hide from love. He had been the one who had brought that out in her, helping her to see that those feelings could also help her and guide her.

Returning her daughter to her bassinet, Kahlan leaned over placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, my sweet girl," she murmured with a soft smile.

Closing the door behind her, she stood alone in the darkness of their bedchambers for a moment, a shaft of moonlight breaking through the window. A sense of loneliness swiftly drifted over her, embracing her as it attempted to penetrate deep within her.

Memories of the painful solitude that she had experienced in that imaginary world began to creep up on her, threatening to drag her down into its miry depths.

Pulling back the covers, Kahlan climbed into bed, wondering where Richard was and if Nicci was with him…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Returning to their suite, Richard found it difficult to even think clearly, his mind muddled with so many things. So consumed by events of the morning, he'd barely been able to tend to his duties. The council meeting that afternoon had gone long into the evening. Discussions about how to proceed with things now that Darken Rahl and his forces had been driven back had taken up the majority of the meeting.

Richard had tried to impress upon them that this was far from over, but optimism was running high with the recent victory and it took time for him to persuade them that they needed to keep vigilant in their efforts.

Many times during the deliberations, Richard had found himself replaying the vision he'd had that morning which preoccupied his every waking thought. It had only managed to cause his anger to grow and his temper to flare.

He had finally called an end to the meeting, exhausted and spent, anxious to see his wife. Now that he was here in their suite, he found himself almost afraid to see her. What would he even say to her?

How could he look into those vivid blue eyes filled with so much love when he had let her down?

Quietly entering their bedchamber, Richard felt a sense of disappointment, finding Kahlan already asleep again same as the night before. Despite being anxious to see her, he didn't know how he would have been able to keep his fears from reflecting in his face. She knew him better than he knew himself. She would be able to tell that something was wrong, but he just couldn't let her know about Darken Rahl's intentions just yet.

Rubbing his eyes, Richard softly shuffled to the nursery, anxious to see his girls. Even though they only slept and ate all day, he still felt as though he was missing out on so much while he was out being Lord Rahl.

Here in their suite, he could just be husband and lover to the Mother Confessor, a father to his daughters. He wanted nothing more than to use his Han to erect an impenetrable barrier around their quarters, protecting all three of his girls from the outside world.

Leaning over the bassinet, Richard smiled at his little Paige sleeping soundly. He softly ran his fingers through the small cluster of raven hair. He tilted his head as he watched her little mouth make soft suckling movements even in her sleep as if she was still nursing at her mother's breast.

He stared at her angelic face, the sprinkling of small freckles over her nose and cheeks that were so much like her mother. He loved every single freckle, every flutter of her long dark eyelashes, the way her mouth would turn up slightly at the corners as she slept.

"I will protect you with my life, my sweet girl," he whispered to her, leaning down and pressing his lips against her forehead.

Moving to Priya's bassinet, Richard smiled softly at his little girl who was almost a mirror image of her sister. Running his fingers through the chestnut brown strands of hair, he watched as she yawned in her sleep. She was such the little fighter just like her mother.

Caressing her hand, Priya immediately responded to her father's loving attention even in her sleep, her tiny fingers stretching out and gripping his finger with all of her might. Moving his finger back and forth, Richard chuckled softly, surprised at the strength of her grip.

Pressing a kiss against her forehead, he gently pulled from her grasp. "I will protect you as well, my precious little one," he whispered. "And your mother as well."

He knew that he was probably being overly protective, but these were his girls, his life. He never would survive if he lost them or Kahlan.

And they weren't just any babies; these were his babies, Kahlan's babies. These were his daughters that were a piece of his lover, his heart. They were the purest embodiment of his and Kahlan's love for one another.

Reentering their chambers, Richard came to a stop by their bed, wondering what Kahlan was dreaming about. She was so beautiful to watch, especially when she slept. There was a peacefulness that encompassed her, her inner beauty lighting her face even in her sleep.

How could he have possibly hurt her like he had especially when she was his reason for existing?

She never needed to worry or feel threatened by Nicci's presence. There was no one who could make him feel the way that she did, who could make his heart flutter the way she could.

Reaching out, he ran his fingers lightly along her hair, so afraid of failing her. Images from the vision he'd had sprang to life once more, almost dropping him to his knees with the searing anguish that accompanied it.

Removing his clothes, Richard quietly crawled into bed next to his wife, careful not to wake her while trying to resist the urge to pull her into his arms and hold her close. He thought that if he could just hold her tight enough, wrap enough of himself around her, then maybe…just maybe, she would be safe and he would never lose her.

After staring up at the ceiling for a several moments, he finally closed his eyes with a sorrow-filled sigh, afraid to go to sleep. Turning onto his side away from her, Richard knew that the horror of that vision that he had seen that morning was already waiting for him in his dreams.

XXX

Standing along the wall, Cara watched as Emily knelt by Adam's bed. Her face buried in his body, she cried as the healer softly pronounced his life had ended, her hand falling across his face as she closed his eyes for the final time.

It had been a violent ending too, his body having been drained of life by the obvious suffering that he had endured despite the healers' best efforts to ease his pain. He had tried to be brave but his cries of anguish had filled the barn.

Cara felt a pang of grief as she continued to watch the young woman cry. She would've given Adam the breath of life if she had thought that it would have done any good, but she knew deep down that it would have been futile. His body had been brutally ravaged by whatever had attacked him, leaving nothing but an empty shell behind.

Swallowing hard, Cara's hand instantly went for her agiel, the vibrating hum of the magical weapon sending jolts of pain like lightning up her arm. The pain somehow grounded her, helping to keep her mind focused and from having to deal with uncomfortable emotions that she didn't want to deal with at that moment.

While Lord Rahl had had a large part in her transformation, Garren's love for her had opened her heart even more. Although grateful for the new life that had been granted to her, she longed at times for the days when she wasn't overwhelmed by all of these emotions that came without warning, blindsiding her and leaving her feeling on edge.

It had been easier when she'd had all of her emotions walled off except for the dark feelings that helped her perform her duty. She had kept other feelings locked away in some secret place deep inside of her where they couldn't interfere or bother her.

At the same time, Cara didn't want to return to her former self, that husk of a human being with a heart hard as stone and as cold as ice. It had been a very lonely existence despite the company of her Sisters.

If it had not been for Lord Rahl and Kahlan's influence, she would have never allowed her feelings to grow for Garren, missing out on a love of a lifetime. She wouldn't have allowed herself to accept a man's love.

Watching Emily now, Cara felt sorrow for what the young woman had missed out on with Adam. Sensing something that she had not felt in a long time, she felt the need to console her.

Mistress Rachel arched an eyebrow in surprise as she watched her leader make her way over to the girl crying at the fallen soldier's bedside. It was not every day that a Mord'Sith showed compassion or sympathy for another human being, especially to someone who was not a Sister of the Agiel.

But Cara was no longer just any Mord'Sith. Her heart had been touched by compassion from her Lord Rahl and healed by the love of a man who saw what she was, not what she had been trained to be.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Cara laid a tentative hand on Emily's back, just sitting beside her as she wept. She didn't say anything, not really knowing what she could say to make it better for her.

What do you say to someone who has just lost what they had hoped and believed was to be their future?

Sniffling, Emily sat back on her heels, her face damp with tears. Wiping her face, she looked at the person who had come to comfort her, stunned to find Mistress Cara.

"Mistress Cara…I…I'm so sorry…" Emily murmured, embarrassed to appear so weak before the Mord'Sith. She immediately began smoothing her hair and her dress, wiping the tears from her face as she attempted to pull herself together.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Emily," she said with a gentleness that even surprised her. "A person you cared for just died. There is no shame in mourning for them."

Cara felt funny being the one to say such a thing. How many lives had she taken without so much as a second thought or feeling guilt or remorse for her actions.

"I know I'm being silly," Emily hung her head in shame as she stared at the man who had just slipped from her life. "We had only known each other for a few days, but it felt as if we had known each other our whole lives. It sounds foolish doesn't it, thinking that love has found you at first sight?"

Emily lowered her eyes in embarrassment, avoiding making eye contact with the Mord'Sith. Cara watched as fresh tears slowly trickled down the young woman's cheeks, her bottom lip quivering as she fought back her grief.

"No, it doesn't sound foolish at all," Cara softly replied, placing her hand on Emily's shoulder. "It sounds like something…special."

"You really think so?"

"I would not have believed so in the past, but I fully believe it now since seeing it demonstrated in Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor," Cara admitted. "And I've found that to be true for myself with Commander Garren."

Cara couldn't believe that she was talking so freely to this girl, why she was divulging things that she never would have told anyone. She wasn't certain why, but she felt drawn to Emily. There were so many things about her that reminded her of her sister, not so much as her physical appearance, but the gentleness and kindness that came so effortlessly for her, the genuine warmth behind her smile.

"Thank you, Mistress Cara," she softly said. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

Cara nodded with a small smile, suddenly overwhelmed by the feelings that inundated her. She was uncertain how to describe it other than it felt…good…to have been able to be of some comfort to her.

Studying her face, Cara's brow knitted together. "Are you feeling well, I mean besides being sad about Adam?"

"I'm tired, but I've been working long days and have been spending my free time with Adam," Emily thoughtfully replied.

"You really should get some rest," Cara stated as she stood to her feet. "I'll come back and check on you later."

The Mord'Sith watched as the young woman's face brightened a little as she stood to her feet as well. Turning with a sigh, Cara sincerely hoped that Adam was the last of these men to die.

XXX

Approaching Lord Rahl's Council Chambers, Commander Holland could scarcely grasp what he had been told. He had truly believed that he had found Darken Rahl's body, had brought back his head. He'd had no idea that it had all been part of some elaborate plan, a plan that he had inadvertently helped perpetuate.

He silently berated himself. He should have known that it was a trap, that Darken Rahl's death wouldn't have been so convenient, that he would have planned something as devious as this.

Squaring his shoulders, he held his head high as he nodded to the men standing guard. Knocking on the door, he steeled himself for whatever punishment that awaited him for his failure.

It saddened him deeply that he had let his Lord Rahl down. He had great admiration and respect for him, a genuine pride in his duty for the first time in his military career. And it was all because of Lord Richard Rahl.

The door suddenly opened revealing Garren who greeted him with a friendly smile. Nodding in return, Holland turned his attention to those gathered around the table. Lord Rahl sat at the head of a small table set off to the side in the great room, Zedd to the left, Garren sitting to his right, and Sister Nicci sitting directly across from the Seeker.

Richard immediately rose to his feet upon seeing the Commander, coming around the table to greet him.

Holland saluted with a fist to his chest, reverently bowing his head. He found it most difficult to make eye contact with the man that he held the utmost esteem for, the one that he had failed in his duties.

Richard could tell by the Commander's demeanor that something was wrong. He was not his usual good-natured self, his blue eyes conveying something that the Seeker couldn't quite put a finger on at the moment.

"Commander, is something wrong? Have your men discovered something?"

"No, my Lord, but I must apologize," he quietly stated. "I have failed you by bringing you the head of the man that I thought was Darken Rahl."

"Holland, you had no way of knowing," Richard quickly said, shaking his head in disagreement. "You were only doing what you thought was best – bringing me back evidence of my brother's presumed death."

"I should have known that Darken Rahl would not have been so easily killed or that he might try something like this to get to you," he solemnly replied, guilt masking his fair features. "You could've been seriously harmed, my Lord. I do not take that lightly. I must resign my commission as your First Commander."

"I won't accept it. You were only doing what you thought was best with the knowledge that you had at the time, Commander. There is nothing to forgive," Richard firmly stated, squeezing the man's shoulder in reassurance. "You have done nothing but risked your life to protect me and my family since we arrived and for that I will be eternally grateful.

"Just be prepared to face my wife, however, if something ever does happen to me. It's won't be pretty," Richard winced, his eyes shining with amusement as well as love for the one who possessed his heart. His warning could not have been any truer.

Commander Holland chuckled lightly, relaxing with Lord Rahl's mercy. He knew that his life would have ended immediately had it been any other Rahl standing in his place.

"Of the two of you, I'm afraid that she is the one that I fear the most, Lord Rahl" Holland teased as he followed Richard to the table.

"You are a wise man, Holland. My wife is not someone that you would want to contend with when it comes to the people that she loves being in danger," Richard replied as he settled back into his chair, his pointed gaze coming to rest on Sister Nicci sitting across the table from him.

He hoped that she truly took his words to heart. He didn't need any interference from the Sister of the Dark right now. He felt that she had truly changed and was more than committed to help them, but with Kahlan and his daughters living in the same Palace, he couldn't risk the chance just yet that he could be wrong.

Besides, things between him and Kahlan were still tenuous, not having had a chance to really talk to her about what had happened yet. He was determined to talk to her tonight, however; to make things right. He was not about to let another night go by without the feel of her flesh against his body. It was very cold and lonely on his side of the bed.

Nicci felt that familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach every time that Richard's heated gaze met hers. Mentally scolding herself, she attempted to keep her focus on the situation at hand and her face emotionless. She was determined to see this through to the end, ensuring Darken Rahl's defeat and Richard and Kahlan's safety.

She smiled softly at him, silently conveying her support as well as reassurance the only way she could at that moment. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly in response, giving her heart wings.

She had not broached the subject of giving him a son yet. It was too soon after everything that had happened with Kahlan and now with what was going on with Darken Rahl. She hoped that things would settle down soon, allowing her the chance to bring it up.

It was a gift that she truly hoped to be able to give him someday soon. It would bring her unspeakable joy to be able to give herself to him in that way, giving him something that he could not have with Kahlan and no doubt wanted.

The thought alone was causing excitement to grow. She wished that she was alone with him now so that she could talk to him about it, but she knew that they had more important matters to attend to at that moment.

"I've come to a decision," Richard began as Commander Holland pulled up a chair to join them at the table. "You are all aware of my brother's determination to take back his throne, taking Kahlan along with it. He knows that taking her is the best way to bring me pain.

"However, I refuse to sit back and wait, wondering when exactly he will make his move. Commander Holland, I want you take twenty thousand men and divide them into three parties. We know that Darken Rahl has fled with his army into the Da'Albin Mountains.

"I want these parties to find him and stop him once and for all. All three groups will report to you, following your orders, Commander."

"It will be an honor to serve you, Lord Rahl," Commander Holland pledged, deeply grateful that he would put his faith in him once again. "I will not fail you."

"I know you won't Commander. That is why I put you in charge of this mission," Richard replied. "Garren will work with Cara to see what information can be gathered from the Altaean prisoners we've captured. Zedd, I want you to work on fortifying the People's Palace with whatever magic you can."

"I will get right to it, but first I've been asked to check on a young man who has fallen quite ill. The healers have been unable to help him," Zedd grimly informed him with a frown.

"Keep me posted of any changes with the injured, Zedd. I'm going to be working with Nicci on my wizard training. If I can learn to control my magic, it will give us an even greater advantage. Kahlan is still helping tend to the wounded soldiers and handling any crises that arise within the Palace grounds. Other than that, I think…"

Richard was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Everyone turned to see Commander Mallon enter, his face pale as he quickly made his way to Commander Holland.

"What is it, Mallon?" Holland asked, concerned by his friend's dismal appearance.

"It's Commander Fellows, sir," he sadly announced. "He is dead…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I have nothing to say to you," he hissed with a hateful sneer.

Cara's eyes narrowed as she ground her teeth in frustration, growling under her breath. Glaring at the prisoner chained to the wall before her, she wanted nothing more than to slam her agiels into his arrogant little face but Lord Rahl had already ordered her under no circumstances was brutal torture to be used on any of these men for any reason.

Use of their agiels was to be temporary, not causing prolonged excruciating pain. He had known what that was like and had adamantly refused to allow anyone else to endure such torture for as long as he was Lord Rahl.

Tightening her grip on her weapon, Cara appraised him again, her mind racing with all of the possible scenarios that she could use to break this man, but Lord Rahl would definitely not approve of any of those methods.

Cara absentmindedly ran her hand over the tip of her agiel as she paced back and forth before him. She could feel Garren's eyes following her every move. She wondered if she had scared him at all with the violence she had demonstrated so far. If he only knew that she was capable of so much worse.

But she couldn't concern herself with that right now. She had a job to do and she was going to do it. She would do whatever it took to keep Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor safe. And if that meant tearing this man's throat out with her bare hands, then so be it.

"You realize what I can do to you, don't you? I've been very merciful with you so far," Cara calmly informed him with an icy stare that spoke volumes. "Now, I suggest you cooperate or I will be forced to show you what kind of pain that I am fully capable of inflicting," she said, coming to stand toe to toe with the prisoner, her agiel a breath away from his face.

The prisoner's eyes hardened as he balled his chained hands up into fists. Sweat ran down his neck, red welts covered his torso from the agiel that had been used on him already.

"You know you can't do it. Richard Rahl is weak. He would never approve of sadistic torture of prisoners. He's a coward who has no idea how to rule a territory," he spat out in disdain. "He and his Mother Confessor wife can rot in the Underworld for all I care."

Tilting her head, Cara flashed him an evil smile as she suddenly slammed her agiel into his side. The man clenched his jaw, determined not to give into the pain or give her the satisfaction of his agony, but the loud cracking of his ribs and the searing pain that seized him won out in the end.

He released a blood-curdling scream that would have raised the hairs on the back of any man's neck. The sounds of his shrieks echoed throughout the dungeon and drowned out the sound of his breaking bones. His screams alerted his fellow prisoners of what their future held if they chose not to cooperate.

Anger consumed her as Cara twisted the agiel even harder into the man's side. A sudden firm hand on her shoulder quickly pulled her back from the haze of revenge that clouded her mind.

Turning her head, Cara found herself staring into the steel gray eyes that made it hard to draw air some times. Spirits, she loved this man before her, unlike anyone she had ever loved before.

"Cara…"

His voice was firm and commanding, but his eyes were filled with nothing but love and true understanding. Releasing her weapon, Cara drew a deep breath in an attempt to calm the tempest brewing inside of her.

If it had been any other man, he would have been on the floor right now nursing a broken jaw. But Garren was not just any other man. He was able to reach right into her heart like no one else ever could.

"It's alright, Cara," he quietly told her. "I think it's time we let Kahlan handle things now."

Cara turned her attention back to the prisoner who was now sagging against his chains, unconscious and barely breathing.

"Fine," Cara angrily growled, knowing that Garren was right, but refusing to admit it. "Send for the Mother Confessor," she ordered one of the Mord'Sith with her.

"Yes, Mistress," she bowed her head before leaving.

"We are more than capable of obtaining the information that Lord Rahl needs without having to rely on the Confessor to help us."

Cara turned to Mistress Gretchen standing to her right, leaning against the wall. Her blond hair hung in a long braid over her shoulder, her eyes hard despite the smirk on her red lips.

"Lord Rahl gave me strict orders that interrogation of the prisoners was to be limited. No prolonged contact with an agiel," Cara snapped at her, further angered that she was being questioned.

"Mord'Sith have always been the right hand of the Lord Rahl, the iron grip needed to keep order," Gretchen shot back.

Garren internally winced with the Mord'Sith's words, knowing that provoking Cara right now was not a good choice. He knew that he was already on very thin ice for interfering, but he couldn't just stand by and watch the woman he loved do something that he knew she would later regret. Not to mention, Richard's disappointment in her would hurt Cara more than any agiel or blade ever could.

Cara slowly walked over to her fellow Sister, her green eyes dark with fury. Coming to stand before Gretchen, she gripped her agiels tightly in both hands. Her anger was still seeking release and this Sister had picked the wrong time to challenge her authority or her decisions.

"Lord Rahl had brought order to chaos, replaced oppression with true freedom. He has granted free will to the Mord'Sith, respecting us in a way that no other Lord Rahl before him ever has and yet you dare question his judgment?"

"I think that he is too merciful. He needs…" Gretchen challenged.

"What? To be like his brother? More violent like Darken Rahl? More sadistic?" Cara sneered with memories of what life had been like under him, internally shuddering at the things that she had endured at his hands. "Have you so quickly forgotten what it was like being summoned to his bed, to be so violently used by him?"

Cara watched with a tinge of pleasure as Gretchen blanched momentarily with the reminder. She knew that Gretchen had suffered greatly because of his brutality and even more so with the painful loss of her baby.

"No, I have not forgotten," she bitterly scowled, her crystal blue eyes turning cold with the memory that would always lie just beneath the surface and yet beyond her grasp. It was a pain that she could never purge from her heart or her mind no matter how hard she had tried.

Cara suddenly shoved her flush against the wall, her arm pressed against her throat. "Make certain that you never forget the kindness that Lord Richard Rahl has shown you…shown all of us," Cara hissed. "And don't forget who is in charge here."

"Yes, Mistress Cara," Gretchen gasped, fighting for the air that Cara's arm was denying her.

Care stared long and hard at her for a moment before finally releasing her. "I am sorry for the things you have suffered, Gretchen, but we finally have a future to look forward to thanks to Richard Rahl. Don't ever forget that."

With that, Cara spun on her heel, sweeping past Garren and making her way for the stairs that would lead her out of the dungeons.

Ignoring the sound of boots following her, Cara raced up the steps, desperate for the cold morning air that would smother the angry flames dancing within her. Her emotions were a firestorm of confusion as she attempted to sort them out.

"Cara, wait!"

Continuing on her way past the soldiers standing guard, she exited the dungeons, breathing in the frigid morning, hoping to cleanse herself of her anger and frustration before she took it out on the man that she loved. If he knew what was good for him, he would let her go right now.

"Cara!"

He obviously didn't. Feeling a strong hand forcefully seizing her elbow, Cara spun around on him in anger.

"How could you do that to me?"

Stunned, Garren fell silent, uncertain of what to say at that moment. He knew that Cara was angry with him, but it was the hurt in her eyes that pierced his heart.

"Cara, I did not mean to hurt you," he gently said, treading softly around the fiery Mord'Sith standing before him.

"You stopped me from performing my duty, from protecting Lord Rahl and Kahlan," she yelled at him, her face already flushed from the cold.

"I was protecting you," he calmly told her, attempting to make her understand. "I was stopping you from taking that man's life."

"His life means little to me!" she shouted at him in anger when all she wanted to do was bury herself in his arms. "If his death brought us the information that we need to defeat Darken Rahl then so be it!"

"His life may mean little, but the disappointment in Richard's eyes would have devastated you," he replied as he cautiously stepped closer to her. "I was protecting you from the regret and failure that I know you would have buried yourself in for failing to obey his orders."

Chest heaving, Cara stared at him, taken aback by his words. How did this man know her so well? It unnerved her sometimes at the depths of his understanding of her without her even having to tell him.

Her shoulders slumped as her eyes fell closed in defeat. "I just couldn't let him get away with saying those things about Lord Rahl. He gave me my life back when I had nothing and because of that I will defend him to the end," she softly admitted, all of her anger suddenly vanishing.

"I know, Cara, and I am so thankful that he has," Garren gently said, reaching out a hand to hook her hair behind her ear as he studied her face. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't be marrying the most amazing woman I've ever known."

Opening her eyes, Cara fought back the tears that suddenly stung her eyes. Unable to fight the storm of emotions that warred inside of her any longer, she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Smiling softly, Garren quickly wrapped his arms around her, enclosing her within his love. She was such a fiery warrior that he adored, but at the same time, she was also a woman who needed to be loved. He relished these moments when she allowed him to see that side of her, loving the fact that those moments were becoming a little more frequent all the time as she allowed her heart to be a little more exposed to him.

He knew how she hated being so vulnerable before him, but he found that the less he pushed her at those times, the more she allowed herself the freedom to be who she was on the inside.

Her body gently shook as the tears escaped, warming his heart that she allowed herself the chance to release her emotions. He rubbed her back, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"I feel so torn between what I was trained to be and who I really am," she softly admitted, his shirt muffling her words but not the frustration. "It feels like I'm stumbling around in the dark. I don't know who the real me is sometimes."

"Don't worry because I know exactly who you are," he murmured into her hair as he drew back to look into her face. "You are my Cara, the woman that I love and that is more than enough for me."

"I still don't understand what you could possibly see in me," she said, her head falling.

Gentle fingers beneath her chin suddenly forced her to look at him. What she saw swimming in his eyes made her pulse quicken.

"You are the most beautiful I have ever known," he told her, his finger brushing along the contour of her face. "You are so fearless and strong, putting your friends' welfare before your own. You have a kind heart though you try so hard to hide it. You have a contagious laugh though you try to stifle it. And if that weren't enough, you opened your heart up to me, allowing yourself to fall in love with me."

"Well, you didn't give me much of a choice," Cara muttered as her gaze roamed over his handsome features. "You kept hanging around me. I couldn't get rid of you."

Garren chuckled softly, a grin spreading across his face. "Cara, your life as you…the real you has just begun and I am so thrilled that you have chosen to share that journey with me."

"Well, I'd rather have you than Lord Rahl," Cara smirked. "I'm tired of hearing his voice inside of my head."

Cara watched as amusement danced brightly in his gray eyes. Leaning in she pressed her lips to his, taking joy in the fact that she too could have a love like her friends had.

XXX

Following Mistress Neva, Kahlan found herself almost looking forward to confessing the Altaean prisoner. While she never took the act of capturing a person's soul and taking away their free will lightly, it was always easier when it was done in the fight against evil.

She was also anxious to be the true Mother Confessor again, wielding her authority and power to further solidify the D'Haran Empire for her husband. She wanted nothing more than to do everything in her power to help Richard in his role as Lord Rahl.

Richard was the most amazing man she had ever known, his heart so pure and brimming with love for her. She was so fortunate that the good spirits had seen fit to bring him into her life. He was her guiding light, her strong Seeker and husband.

And she would give her all for him.

Coming around the corner, Kahlan caught a glimpse of the one who filled her thoughts. A smile rose to her lips despite how tense things had been between them. The hurt that he had caused was warring fiercely against the longing for him that pervaded her heart.

The smile suddenly slipped from her face as she noticed that Richard was talking to Sister Nicci. They were standing close to one another, deep in conversation.

The look of worry that filled Richard's face told her that something was wrong, more so than just the trouble that Darken Rahl had caused. She wanted to run to him, to comfort him, to know what had upset him so greatly. So consumed by whatever it was, she was certain that he hadn't even noticed her passing by.

Kahlan felt her chest tighten as Nicci suddenly laid a hand on Richard's arm, bitterness growing like hot cinders within the Confessor's soul. Richard never pulled away from her touch, didn't even seem to mind that her hand was on his arm.

Kahlan knew that she was going to have to force herself to come to terms with what Nicci had done, accept the fact that the sorceress was going to be a part of their lives from now on whether she liked it or not.

Kahlan trusted Richard more than she had ever trusted another person, but now that trust was truly being put to the test. Swallowing hard, she knew that she was going to have to let go of what was beyond her control. She was going to have to let herself fall and trust that Richard's love would catch her.

Steeling herself, Kahlan forced her attention away from them and on the duty that awaited her as she quickly turned down another corner. She would do anything it took to keep Richard safe from whatever Darken Rahl had in store from them. Nothing would get in her way of protecting her husband and her daughters.

Nothing.

"I think we should start your training immediately. The sooner we can begin the sooner you will be able to call upon your power at will."

"I know that Nicci, but I need to be able to control it now," Richard huffed in frustration. "Kahlan's life as well as the future of D'Hara depends on it."

"It's going to take time, Richard. It's not something that can be learned overnight."

"Zedd has already taught me some things. I was hoping that you would be able to help me learn something that would immediately build upon that."

"I will do my best, but you are going to have to be patient and focused, but I believe in you Richard. I know that you can do this," she said, placing her hand on his arm in reassurance.

Nicci watched as the frustration that had settled over him suddenly faded from his countenance. His face softened, his eyes suddenly so vibrant. She didn't think that he was even aware that a ghost of a smile had formed on his lips.

It made her heart pound to think that she had brought about such a change in him, lifting the burdens that weighed so heavily on him. However, watching his eyes as his attention shifted away from her, she knew it had been something else altogether.

It had been her.

Looking over her shoulder, Nicci could see the flowing white Confessor's dress as Kahlan turned down a side corridor that led her away from them. She could feel her heart constrict at the site of her, knowing that it had been his wife who had caused his demeanor to immediately brighten.

Nicci had hoped it had been her encouragement or her touch that had turned him around. She was disappointed to find out otherwise. If her hand had been against his chest at that precise moment when he had seen her, she knew it would have skipped a beat at the site of Kahlan.

"You will have to stay focused, Richard," she snapped, more angry with herself than with him for allowing her feelings for him to take control. "That means pushing aside all thoughts…especially about Kahlan."

"That's not possible," he shook his head, taken off guard by her sudden anger. "She is never far from my thoughts. Besides, I can't help but be distracted with Darken Rahl threatening to take her and everything that I love away from me."

"I know it's hard, but you must if you want to be able to control your powers. If you can't do it for yourself, than do it for Kahlan."

"I always have and always will give her everything I have," Richard heatedly vowed.

He was certain that Kahlan hadn't even noticed him standing on the other side of the wide corridor especially with so many people milling about. It caused his throat to constrict with grief. Spirits, he missed her so greatly.

"Right now, I want to see what happened with Commander Fellows. He had been fine until the last few days. It's odd that he died so suddenly," he said, needing to change the subject.

Nicci could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to process something in his head. "I'll go with you. We can start discussing your training on the way."

"I do appreciate your help, Nicci. I know that you're only trying to do what is best for us now," he said as they began to walk.

"It's all because of you, Richard. If it hadn't been for you, I never would have seen what life could truly be like. You gave me hope."

"I know it must be difficult for you to be around Kahlan and me," he softly said. "But you must know that I could never be with another. I love her with everything I am."

Swallowing back her heart, Nicci finally spoke after several moments. "I know that now, Richard. If I can be nothing more than your friend, than I am honored to be counted as one. And if Kahlan is who makes you happy, then that is what I want for you."

"She does," he wistfully replied with a small smile. "She's my whole world."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Walking out into the afternoon sun, Kahlan shielded her eyes from the glare that reflected off of the snow. She could hardly wait for spring to come, taking all of the cold and snow away, making everything fresh and new again.

She hoped that with spring's arrival, everything would be resolved by then, allowing her and Richard the luxury of spending more time with each other as well as the little lives that they had made. Maybe she could lure Richard away for a few days alone without soldiers or Mord'Sith hanging around and following them everywhere they went.

The thought of being all alone with Richard, his powerful hands gripping her, his fingers kneading her flesh, devouring her and taking her over and over again made her heart begin to pound wildly beneath her breast. The fiery sensations he created within her as he poured his heart into her was matched only by her own love for him.

Hopefully by next winter, Paige and Priya would have a sister. The thought made the corners of her lips curl up, causing an overwhelming feeling of longing to pulsate through her veins.

Drawing a deep breath to rein in her arousal, Kahlan's thoughts turned to the confessed soldier. She was more than frustrated that her confession had not provided any information that they had needed. She had been able to learn that Darken Rahl had devised a way to infiltrate the People's Palace, but the man did not know how or when it would take place.

After that, the man hadn't been able to give anything more to her except for that pitiful look of adoration that almost made her ill every time she saw it directed at her. She already knew full well how much Richard loathed the affection directed towards her by the men she confessed even though she made them keep their distance from her.

Garren had immediately left after that to notify Richard as well as to prepare the troops for another attack. He had wanted to double security at all entrances just in case Rahl attempted to worm his way in one of the secret passages that led inside the Palace itself.

"Are you alright?" Cara suddenly asked, casting a sideways glance at the Mother Confessor.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kahlan frowned.

"It was the first time that you have actually confessed someone since waking."

"I'm just a tired, but it's not from using my powers," she sighed in irritation. "I'm frustrated that I wasn't able to get any information to help Richard. I've barely been able to see him let along talk to him since I found out about Nicci being here, but I can tell that he's growing more anxious with every passing day."

"He worries about you and the girls. He just wants you to be safe," Cara replied, knowing better than to reveal the real reason behind his fears. "And he wants to protect the people of D'Hara. Everyone is depending on him right now."

"I know," Kahlan said with a heavy heart, pulling a loose curl out of her face. "There is so much resting on his shoulders. I just wish he would talk to me about it and whatever else is really bothering him. Something more is going on, Cara. I can feel it though he won't talk to me.

"I know he's just trying to protect me because he's still worried about me after everything that has happened, but I'm fine. I just wish that he would spend more time worrying about his own safety instead of mine."

"You know that will never happen," Cara shook her head. "Lord Rahl is too stubborn for his own good."

"At least Nicci is here to help protect him," Kahlan replied with a cutting edge in her voice.

"You can't possibly be alright with her being here, spending all of that time with Lord Rahl in his training," Cara flatly stated as she came to a stop.

Cara knew that it had been a shock to her friend, finding Nicci talking to Lord Rahl. Not only was she here, but she had been allowed the freedom to come and go as she pleased now. Cara wished that Nicci at least had a Mord'Sith escorting her everywhere she went.

She was becoming a little more trusting of the dark sorceress, but at the same time, she wasn't about to put Lord Rahl and Kahlan or their twins in danger by allowing her too much freedom.

"No, I'm far from alright with it, but if it's what is necessary to make sure Richard is safe then I'll learn to accept it," Kahlan said, her mind drifting back to the scene in the corridor earlier that day.

"You know that Lord Rahl would never betray you. He's completely lovesick over you," Cara smirked, attempting to lighten the mood and the Mother Confessor's spirits.

"I know he does. I love him more than life itself," she muttered, biting her bottom lip. "But Nicci is very seductive, Cara. No man could possibly be immune to her beauty…not even Richard."

"There's a very distinct difference in the way that he looks at the both of you," Cara told her. "Lord Rahl does not get that awestruck look of love in his eyes when he looks at Nicci like he gets when he looks at you."

Smiling softly with her words, Kahlan shivered as a blast of cold air suddenly cut through her, forcing her to wrap her arms tightly around herself. Her insecurities were beginning to rise anew in her mind as she thought about how Nicci had placed her hand on Richard's arm in such a familiar way. But now was not the time to give into foolish worries over something that had been invented in her subconscious.

However, the source for that nightmare was still here and very much in love with her husband.

"Are you alright? You don't look like you feel well," Kahlan suddenly said as she pulled herself from her disparaging thoughts, noticing the fatigue that lined the Mord Sith's face.

"I'm just not feeling quite right. I don't what it is. Probably just a passing thing," Cara wearily replied as she attempted to rub the fatigue from her eyes.

"You should get some rest. We still have a wedding to plan," Kahlan reminded her with a smile.

"I don't think that…"

"Mistress Cara!"

Cara turned at the sound of her name to find Mistress Rachel coming towards them. A look of dread filled her face causing the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to prickle.

"What is it?"

"It's Emily," Rachel breathed heavily. "She's fallen ill."

XXX

Standing beside Commander Fellows' bed, Richard was stunned to see the state the man had been in when he had died. He felt terrible that he hadn't come up to check on him before he'd passed away, but it had all happened so unexpectedly.

Fellows looked so unlike the strong young man that he had come to know. His body had been ravaged by fever, his skin gaunt and pale. Whatever had attacked his body had sapped his life right out of him and it had obviously been with a great deal of pain.

Something about this was so strange, tickling his subconscious and telling him that there was more to this than what they were seeing. This wasn't just an incidental thing.

Noticing his furrowed brow, Nicci came to stand close beside him. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Richard muttered as he examined a reddish splotch on the Commander's forearm.

Lightly running his fingers over the man's wrist, he was startled to find that the Commander's skin was unusually warm. He hadn't died all that long ago, but he still should have not been this warm to the touch.

"Have the healers determined what caused his death?" he asked the servant girl standing behind him.

"No, they haven't been able to find any cause behind it."

"And no one else has come down with these symptoms?"

"Not that I've heard, but I've been here tending to the Commander most of the time."

"Has anyone else been here to see him?"

"Richard, what are you thinking?" Nicci interrupted with concern by his sudden curiosity.

"I'm not certain, but something about this isn't right. Fellows was a strong, healthy man. To suddenly fall ill like this, dying so unexpectedly is very strange," he said, shaking his head.

"There have only been two people who've come to visit him," the girl suddenly announced, having been forgotten. "Commander Holland and the Mother Confessor."

Richard's blood suddenly prickled like ice in his veins as he turned to stare at the servant girl. He hadn't known about Kahlan's visit, but he shouldn't have been surprised. And it wasn't like he'd been around much the last couple of days to talk to her.

Nicci watched with concern as the Seeker suddenly grew very pale with the mention of Kahlan. He looked as if every ounce of strength had just been sapped from his body. It hurt her to know that she had been the cause of that same sort of pain at one point in time.

"Kahlan was here?" Richard asked, coming to stand before the girl in just a couple of long strides. "When?"

"Just yesterday, Lord Rahl," the girl quickly responded, taken aback by the urgency that suddenly gripped him.

"Did she get near him?"

"Well, she sat in that chair over there by the bed," the servant girl hesitantly replied, leaning around the Seeker to point at the chair. "She tried talking to him, but the Commander, he was so out of it. All he did was moan.

"Lady Kahlan, she leaned closer to him and that's when he suddenly sat up and grabbed hold of her. His eyes were red as blood as he stared at her and I was so afraid for her. He got real close to her and said something, but I don't know what it was. I rushed to help her, but he suddenly let go of her then."

"How did he grab her?" he asked, trying to keep the fear roaring to life inside of him from finding his voice.

"Here," the girl indicated, wrapping her hand around her opposite wrist. "Like this. And then he leaned in close and said something in her ear."

"What did he say to her?"

"I don't know exactly," the girl answered with a furrowed brow as she considered the events that had taken place yesterday. "I think he told her to run or something like that, but I don't know for certain. I think he said something else after that too, but he was sobbing and his face was so close to the Mother Confessor's that I couldn't exactly hear everything."

Richard felt gooseflesh suddenly ripple over his arms. The possibilities of what this girl was telling him began to sink in as his stomach dropped into his boots.

"I've got to find Kahlan," he gasped as he swallowed back the thick knot that tightened his throat.

"Richard, you don't know anything right now," Nicci cautiously began, attempting to keep her voice calm for his sake.

"I know that something is going on and that Kahlan is in danger. That is more than enough for me," he glared at her.

He was not in the mood to be placated, not when there was a threat lurking about the Palace. Heading for the door, he called over his shoulder to the girl. "Stay here, but don't touch anything especially Commander Fellows. I'll send word up to you when you can leave."

"Yes, my Lord," the girl obediently nodded, suddenly worried about what was going on.

Watching Lord Rahl race from the room with the Sister of the Dark close behind, she had a feeling that it was not anything good.

XXX

Coming to stand by Emily's bed in the enemy soldier's barn, Cara could already tell that her young friend had been infected with whatever had caused Adam's death.

Pale and drenched with fever, Emily wasn't even aware of the Mord'Sith's presence. She moaned softly under her breath, her head falling from back and forth. She parted her parched lips, suddenly drawing a shuddering breath, arching her back in an effort to draw in more air.

"When did this happen?" Cara asked, her gaze never leaving her friend.

"She was working with one of the injured men this morning when she suddenly collapsed. We quickly carried her over here to this bed.

"The healers thought at first that it was just exhaustion, but her condition has rapidly worsened just like Adam's did. That's when I came to find you. I thought you would want to know," Mistress Rachel informed her.

"Thank you," Cara murmured, sadness filling her heart. "I'm glad you did."

"Cara, what's going on?"

Cara had forgotten the Mother Confessor was with her until now. "Emily is one of the servants tending to the wounded enemy soldiers. Two of the men came down with a strange illness that the healers haven't been able to find a cause or a cure for. Adam was one of them. He died late last night."

"The other soldier died early this morning," Rachel volunteered.

"Maybe Zedd can do something for her," Kahlan offered, taken aback by Cara's obvious fondness for the girl.

"He was here this morning to see the soldier after he had already died. There wasn't much the Wizard could do for him. He was too far gone at that point," Rachel said, crossing her arms against her chest. "He was very puzzled by it, though. Kept mumbling and cursing under his breath. He said he had to go check some book or something like that."

"Well, Zedd must have sensed that something was going on. Maybe he can do something to help Emily," Kahlan replied as she stared at the girl, all of this suddenly a little too familiar.

"Send someone to find Zedd," Cara told Mistress Rachel. "Maybe he's found something by now."

Mistress Rachel nodded before leaving them to find the Wizard, concerned as well about the girl. If things progressed like it had for the two soldiers, she only had three days at best.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed opposite of Cara, Kahlan leaned in, examining the purplish red marks on the girl's forearms. The unusual splotches looked similar to something that she thought that she had seen on Commander Fellows' arms yesterday. In fact, everything about Emily's condition appeared to be like Commander Fellows.

"Cara, I think we have a serious situation on our hands," Kahlan suddenly muttered, sitting back to look at her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I went to see Commander Fellows' yesterday. He had symptoms just like Emily has now. I think we may have an epidemic on our hands."

Cara could see the fear beneath the fatigue that lined the Mother Confessor's face. An epidemic could be deadly, spreading like wildfire through the entire Palace and surrounding grounds. Every man, woman, and child could be wiped out if they didn't discover what was causing this.

"But that's only been four people so far," Cara shook her head, not wanting to dwell on the possibility. "There are thousands of people here between the staff and army."

"If it's a deadly illness, it takes only one to be infected to start the outbreak."

Kahlan hated the idea of such a thing taking place. Everyone was in danger, no one immune to the possibility. Thoughts of Richard and her daughters becoming infected caused dread to begin to gnaw at her heart. She wouldn't survive if she lost them.

"I think we better inform Lord Rahl," Cara said, drawing a weary breath.

"Mistress Cara?"

The weak sound of her name brought a small smile to her lips. Looking down at her, Cara was relieved to see the girl's pale blue eyes looking back at her despite the obvious pain that filled them.

"I'm right here, Emily," she gently said. "So is the Mother Confessor. We heard that you were ill so we came to check on you."

Emily smiled weakly, unable to do much more. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Can I get you anything?"

"A drink?"

The frailness of her voice struck Cara hard, forcing her to accept that this was not something that was just going to be easily cured. Helping her sit up, Cara knew in her head that Kahlan was right, but accepting it in her heart was something altogether different.

Cara propped Emily up while Kahlan gave her a drink of water. The girl greedily drank it down, relaxing in the Mord'Sith's arms when she finished. Cara gently laid her back down, readjusting the light blanket that covered her.

"Thank you…Mistress Cara…"

"It's Cara," the Mord'Sith corrected her. "And you had better be focusing on getting well soon. I'm going to need someone to help me plan my wedding."

A faint smile touched the Mother Confessor's face as she watched Cara interact with Emily. She had come so far in the time that she had known the Mord'Sith, becoming a little more human here and there along the way.

The woman before her now holding Emily's hand was a complete contrast compared to the brazen Mord'Sith that had first joined them in their quest to find the Stone of Tears. Back then, she wouldn't have given this girl the time of day. Now, she was reaching out to another human being, offering her friendship and kindness.

This was the real Cara showing through, her true heart being displayed and it was beautiful to witness. It was also beautiful because Kahlan knew how much of it was because of her husband's compassion and influence in the Mord'Sith's life.

Richard truly was a rare man, so steadfast in his beliefs no matter the chaos going on around him. He could look past the surface and see into the hearts of people. That was a very special quality and she found herself loving him even more because of it.

"Yes, Cara," Emily smiled faintly. "I would love that."

"You rest now," Cara said, fighting back the heartache of seeing her friend like this. "I've sent Mistress Rachel to find Zedd to see if he can do anything for you."

"Will you sit with me…just for a little while?"

"I need to talk to the Mother Confessor for a moment, but I'll be right here. I'll come back and sit with you then."

Emily nodded her head, a peaceful look passing over her face for the first time since the two women had arrived. Cara stood to her feet, watching Emily for a moment before circling around to the foot of the bed.

Meeting Cara halfway, Kahlan could see the Mord'Sith's eyes shining with unshed tears. "It's alright, Cara. We'll do everything we can to help her."

"I know," she soflty said before suddenly collapsing.

"Cara!" Kahlan cried as she immediately grabbed the Mord'Sith by the arms, lowering her to the ground…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The halls of the People's Palace were nothing but a blur as he raced to find his wife. Richard's head was pounding as hard as his boots were striking against the marble flooring. Dread had a vice-like grip on his heart, trying its best to stop its beating altogether.

Not only was he in very real danger of losing his wife, but his baby girls as well. His throat burned with tears that suddenly formed and fought for release, but he refused to allow them to fall. He had to find out how this vile disease was spread and put a stop to it immediately. Ruling out who had been infected and who had not was going to be extremely difficult to say the least.

If the vision that Darken Rahl had sent him hadn't been enough to strike terror to his core, now he had a possible epidemic threatening his wife and children as well as everyone in the Palace. If this spread outside of the People's Palace, it could conceivably wipe out all of D'Hara for all he knew.

But he couldn't dwell on the worst possible outcome at this point. He had to focus on the solution and not on the problem itself or he would never find a way to survive this.

Richard could hear Nicci's lighter boot strikes behind him, letting him know that she was close on his heels. The sorceress seemed to be just as alarmed about the possibility as he was which did nothing to diminish his panic. He needed to find Zedd as soon as possible so they could get on top of this before anyone else died.

But first he had to find Kahlan, make sure that she was alright. Once he was certain that she was back safely in their suite with their daughters, then he could set his mind to stopping this plague that Darken Rahl had no doubt let loose upon them.

Richard felt a small swell of relief just then as Zedd rounded the corner coming towards them. He looked as if he was a mission of his own, his forehead creased and worn with worry.

"Zedd!" he called, sliding to a stop before him, trying to catch his breath.

"Richard, we have a very serious problem on our hands."

Zedd could tell by the look on his grandson's face that he wasn't telling him anything that he hadn't already figured out on his own. His brown eyes were dark with fear, causing the Wizard's heart to constrict with how Richard had actually come to discover their current predicament.

"I think Darken Rahl has unleashed a plague on us," Richard told him.

"That's putting it mildly, my boy," Zedd groused with a scowl on his wrinkled face. "It's teutorigos."

"What's teutorigos?" Richard asked, his fear intensifying. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

"It's a deadly plague that's rooted in magic," the old Wizard told him, wearily rubbing his forehead. "I wasn't certain that that was what it was when I was first called to see one of the Altaean soldiers who had fallen ill, but after checking my books, I know without a doubt that's what we have on our hands now."

"What exactly is it?"

"It's a vicious plague that ravages the body, stealing the soul and leaving nothing left but an empty shell behind."

"Steals the soul? Where does it go?"

"Teutorigos."

A hushed air of horror was evident in the sorceress's voice coming from behind him, causing the fine hairs on the back of the Seeker's neck to stand on end. If it caused someone as deadly as Nicci to speak with such reverential fear, then it was worse than Richard could possibly begin to imagine.

"I don't understand," the Seeker said in frustration, afraid to know the answer but not knowing would be far worse.

"You've been to the Underworld…" Zedd grimly reminded him, pausing long enough to allow the memory to rise to the surface of the Seeker's mind. "That was paradise compared to Teutorigos."

The Wizard watched as his grandson visibly blanched with the comparison. Richard's hand unconsciously found the hilt of his sword that hung at his hip, the magically infused weapon adding fire to his anger while at the same time creating a calming center in the midst of the storm forming in his soul. His eyes momentarily fell closed as he tried to wrap his mind around the utter chaos that had suddenly erupted around them.

His fingers brushed over the cool steel, the raised letters of the word TRUTH reminding him of his duty as the Seeker, his responsibility as the Lord Rahl of D'Hara. He was a leader, the bringer of righteous judgment, either preserving life or taking it away.

And right now, he wanted more than anything to end his brother's existence for bringing this upon them, upon his family and loved ones, upon the people who looked to him as their Lord Rahl to lead and protect them.

"So what then is 'teutorigos'?"

"It's an ancient word meaning Death's Final Curse," Nicci said with a sense of foreboding as she came to stand closer beside him. "That is also how it's spread."

"How is it spread?"

"The infected individual falls ill with exhaustion and high fever. Unimaginable pain settles into the muscles and joints as the disease eats away at the body. They can sometimes experience hallucinations, but that is only the very beginning," Zedd somberly told him, his face revealing the full gravity of the situation.

"Then they become so consumed by the fever and the pain that they can think of nothing else but teutorigos…their soul's final destination. Their eyes turn as red as blood and reddish marks begin to appear on the forearms. Once that happens, it only becomes a matter of time before it takes them away."

"Alright," Richard replied, shaking his head in confusion. "But how is it spread? Is it by touch, through the air?"

"It's a combination," Nicci interjected, trying to find the words to best describe it to him. "It's like a chain affect. The person inflicted with the plague becomes consumed with finding the next soul who will join them in teutorigos. Once the person has fallen ill and is nearing death, all they need to do is to gaze into another person's eyes and utter the word, the individual then becomes afflicted with the disease as well, condemning them to the same agonizing fate."

Richard watched as she fidgeted uneasily with a ribbon on her black dress, her green eyes betraying the alarming thoughts that were racing inside of her head. He could feel her dread rolling off of her despite her best attempts at keeping calm about the obvious peril they now found themselves in.

His own mind hummed with so many questions. He didn't even know what to ask next. All he did know was that they were in a fight for their lives and he had no idea how to even begin to save them. He was in a fierce battle with something he couldn't see, couldn't attack with his sword. He felt completely defenseless against such a deadly foe.

"It's not the infected person's fault for passing on the plague," Zedd softly said, continuing to paint a picture of the disease for Richard. He wanted to make sure that he knew exactly what they were up against. "I've heard stories of poor souls who fought so hard to keep from condemning another human being to the same fate that they attempted to bite off their own tongues, but it never kept them from still managing to utter the damning word."

Richard internally cringed, barely able to absorb everything that Zedd and Nicci told him. Spreading this plague was the most heinous thing that Darken Rahl could have ever devised. Knowingly infecting his own people in order to punish him and to take back his throne was inconceivable.

It was unforgivable.

"What I don't understand is how did Darken Rahl find out about teutorigos?" Nicci asked, finally releasing the ribbon and allowing it to slip from her grasp. "I mean it's a very ancient spell created thousands of years ago. The last I've heard of its use was well over three hundred years ago at least."

"Well, somehow he managed to stumble across its existence," Zedd grumbled. "I'm sure he has a powerful wizard or two with him that was more than happy to reintroduce teutorigos into the world once more."

"I think the more important question now is how do we stop it from spreading," Richard heatedly replied, thinking of all of the possible horrifying outcomes. "How long does someone have once they are infected?"

"From the moment a person is introduced to teutorigos, it can take a couple of days or so before symptoms even begin to appear, but death comes swiftly, within just a few days of actually being infected. It just depends on the person…how strong they are. Some go more quickly while others just seem to hang on longer," Zedd sighed with regret as he attempted to remember everything that he knew about the vicious plague.

"But that is all assuming that Darken Rahl's wizards didn't somehow alter the plague. They may have been able to find a way to delay the manifestation of the disease in the Altaeans carrying it or found a way to change the way that it is passed. I'm afraid we might not fully know what we're dealing with until it's too late," the Wizard shook his head in frustration.

"Is there any way we can possibly know for certain how many have been infected so far?"

"There were two injured Altaean soldiers in the storage barn and then Commander Fellows. All three of them are dead now, but there could be others who passed away that were not identified as having the plague," Zedd thoughtfully replied.

"There are probably even more who have yet to display the symptoms," Nicci frowned. "I'm sure that many more of the Altaean soldiers who were purposefully infected with teutorigos were killed in battle before they even had a chance to spread it."

"So how do we stop it?"

"I don't know if there is a cure," Nicci soberly replied. "At least not one that I've heard of before, but my knowledge of it is quite limited I'm afraid."

"I believe there is a possible way, but the antidote is rare and extremely difficult to come by if I remember correctly. That's why this epidemic is so deadly. Not many have been able to find the cure for it."

"I have to find Kahlan," Richard shook his head with an urgency not lost on either of them as he quickly began to make his way towards the main entrance of the Palace. "Do you know where she is now?"

"Last I knew, she was with Cara in the dungeon confessing an Altaean prisoner," Zedd told him, swiftly falling in step with him and Nicci. "But that was a while ago. I assume she's left there by now."

Richard's heart sunk knowing that Kahlan and Cara were in the prisons with the soldiers who had probably been affected with the plague. It was horrifying enough to know that she could have been exposed to it by Commander Fellows. Now, she was in the dungeon possibly surrounded by it, touching and confessing a man who very well could be a carrier.

"You can tell me about the antidote on the way. Right now, I just have to get to Kahlan."

XXX

"Cara!" Kahlan urgently called out to her, worry seeping into every fiber of her being as she attempted to wake her.

"I've sent for Commander Garren," Mistress Rachel told her as she came to stand by the bed they had moved the Mord'Sith to.

"Good," the Mother Confessor murmured, her focus solely on her friend. Brushing her blond hair out of her face, Kahlan found Cara was burning up.

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She just suddenly collapsed," Kahlan replied, looking up into the concerned face of one of the healers.

"Let me see if there is anything I can do to help her," Miriam told her as she sat down on the other side of Cara's bed.

Reaching for a bowl of water, Kahlan dabbed a cloth on Cara's forehead, attempting to bring her fever down. Cara moaned softly, growing a little more restless and causing the Mother Confessor to breathe a small sigh of relief. At least she was still somewhat with them.

"Cara, it's alright. I'm right here. We've sent for Garren," Kahlan gently soothed her.

She wasn't certain that Cara had even registered what was being said to her, but she seemed to settle a little with her words. Reapplying the wet cloth to her forehead, Kahlan turned her attention back to the healer.

"Do you know of any others who have fallen ill like this besides Cara and Emily?"

"There was the Altaean soldier who died last night," Miriam told her as she ran her hands over Cara's body. "And then the other one passed away early this morning. Another Altaean soldier just came down with a high fever a little while ago."

"I know Cara's been exhausted, but something else is going on."

Kahlan hoped that Garren would come soon. She hated to think of anything tearing the two apart after finally finding happiness together. They were supposed to be planning their wedding right now not sitting here in a barn with Cara sick with Creator knew what.

"Mother Confessor, are you alright?" Miriam asked, the lines about her eyes filled with concern as she looked upon Lady Kahlan.

Reaching up, she brushed away a tear that had suddenly slipped down her cheek. "Yes, I'm just worried about Cara…what could possibly be causing this," she replied without lifting her gaze. "She's already been through so much in her life without anything else happening to her now."

"We'll do our best to take care of her, Mother Confessor. Let me go see what I can come up with to help break the fever."

"Cara!"

Kahlan looked up to see Garren rushing into the barn, his deep voice filling the room. His wavy black hair was almost wild from running to get to her, his face pale with fear. His steel gray eyes were hard, ready to attack whoever had caused this to happen to his lover.

Kahlan quickly rose to her feet, meeting Garren before he could reach Cara's bed. She immediately placed her hands out before her, bracing herself and keeping him from getting to the Mord'Sith just yet.

"Garren, listen to me," Kahlan sternly said, using the authoritative voice that came with her position as Mother Confessor. "I'm not going to lie to you. Cara is very sick. Miriam is doing everything that she can for her."

"What's wrong with her?"

His usual deep booming voice suddenly sounded so fraught with fear as he tried to process what she was telling him. She hated more than anything to be the one to tell him this especially when they had so much to look forward to.

"I don't know for sure, but I do know that it is very serious," she softly informed him, looking behind her at the woman lying in the bed. "Miriam is working on bringing her fever down right now. I'm hoping that Zedd will know what else we can do for her. I've already sent for him to come immediately."

Garren turned his attention back to the woman who had stolen his heart well over a year ago. This couldn't be happening, not to his Cara. She was the strongest woman he had ever known, seemingly invincible in so many ways. To see her taken down by something like this was inconceivable.

Swallowing hard, Garren slowly walked past Kahlan, sitting down on the bed beside Cara. He stared at her for a long moment, his heart breaking at the site of her. She looked so fragile right then, so helpless.

He wanted nothing more than for her to sit up and yell at him for being there when he should be protecting her Lord Rahl. He smiled to himself with the thought, picturing her piercing green eyes full of fire as she reprimanded him for wasting his time sitting at her bedside when he had other duties that he should be attending to at that moment.

But there was nothing more important in the world to him than the woman lying ill before him. The Keeper himself couldn't drag him away from her right now.

Gently picking her hand up in his, he leaned over her, stroking the side of her face. He was stunned to find her burning up, her skin moist with sweat. She moaned softly with the feel of his fingers on her face but he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Cara, it's me," he gently said, squeezing her hand and hoping that she would know that he was there with her. He'd always be there for her.

"Garren…"

Although faint, the sound of her voice was like the sweetest music to his ears. She knew that he was there and that was good enough for him right now.

"Just rest, my love," he replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You…you should…go…protect Lord Rahl…"

"I'm not leaving your side, Cara. You're going to have to get up out of this bed and force me to leave for that to happen," he teased her, knowing full well that she was completely incapable of it at the moment.

"Don't tempt me…" she rasped.

"You should stop worrying about me and start focusing on getting better. You're not allowed to use this as an excuse to get out of marrying me."

Garren could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile pass through her face, bringing him a small measure of comfort knowing that his Cara was still in there, still fighting to stay with him.

"Love you…" she whispered before being lost in unconsciousness again.

"I love you too, Cara," he murmured, leaning down, closing his eyes against the unexpected tears that pricked his eyes as he pressed his lips against her temple.

Kahlan stood nearby with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Garren with Cara. She feared losing the friend who had become like her sister. Losing Cara would be like losing a member of their family. She took a measure of comfort knowing that Richard would never allow that to happen…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sweeping past snowy heaps of white as he raced to the storage barn, his mind was consumed with one thing – Kahlan. He would do whatever he had to do to protect her, even taking the venomous disease into his own body if necessary to preserve her life.

Mistress Arrena hadn't been able to provide any information except that the Mother Confessor needed them to come immediately to the barn where the Altaean soldiers were being kept.

Following the Mord'Sith, Richard fought against the terror that threatened to cause his legs to buckle, knowing that it wouldn't do Kahlan any good if he allowed himself the luxury. He also had an entire territory pinning their future on him. The crushing weight of responsibility made his head spin at times.

Richard knew that he couldn't give up now just because he was facing mortality straight on. He had danced with death countless times in the past, always managing to walk away mostly because of the protection and love of his Confessor as well as his grandfather and the Mord'Sith sworn to protect them.

This time, however, the dance was somehow altogether different. Being a father and a husband had completely altered the way he viewed life. Now, he had three lives depending on him besides a whole territory.

His mind shifted to his two little girls who needed their parents to keep them safe, to be there to love and raise them. He couldn't let them down. Kahlan was his moon and his girls his bright and shining stars. Losing them meant losing his entire world.

Anger simmered beneath the surface seeking to be set free as he thought of his family being threatened like this. Once things were taken care of here and everyone was safe from teutorigos, he was going to hunt down Darken Rahl to the farthest reaches of the territories if he had to. The Old World wouldn't even be able to hide his wicked brother from his wraith now.

Entering the barn, Richard's eyes immediately fell on Kahlan. She was standing with her back to him in the middle of the room next to a bed, her head lowered. He felt the ion-like grip on his heart relax somewhat at the site of her, relieved that she appeared to be alright.

"Kahlan!"

Turning, Kahlan was suddenly bombarded with a flood of mixed emotions. The sound of his voice always infused her with a warm rush of longing and yet she was afraid. While relieved to see him, something terrible had caused the look of dread that now lined his face, making her stomach churn.

Kahlan instantly ran towards him, needing to feel his body wrapped around hers in his protective embrace. Despite the tension that Nicci's presence had created between them, Kahlan would always need him. Always.

"Richard, what's going on?"

Kahlan was stunned when a flash of magic suddenly erupted, filling the room in a wash of bright light. Richard came to an abrupt stop just a few feet inside of the barn, appearing just as confused as Kahlan felt at that moment by the sudden barrier that separated them.

"Kahlan!" he growled in frustration, raising his fists and pounding on the transparent obstacle that suddenly kept him from getting to her.

Richard watched as Mord'Sith abruptly appeared behind Kahlan, creating a protective semicircle around his wife. Trapped on her side of the shield, their agiels were drawn, their stance conveying the fact they were ready to eliminate any threat that was targeted at the Mother Confessor.

"Nicci!" he growled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Richard, but I can't allow you near Kahlan right now," she regretfully told him.

Richard suddenly turned, angrily grabbing her by the arms and taking her by surprise. He was in no mood for any tricks when lives weighed so delicately in the balance especially when the responsibility laid on him to tip the scales to their advantage. Kahlan being embroiled in the mix didn't help matters in the least.

"Release it now," he fumed with barely controlled anger.

Staring into those brown orbs that warmed her very soul, Nicci knew that she needed to hold her ground despite the obvious pain that she was causing him, despite the overwhelming urge to give him anything that he asked of her. Although Richard didn't understand it yet, she was only doing this for his own good.

"Richard, what's happening?" Kahlan called to him, her eyes darting from her husband to the woman he now held in his fierce grip.

"I've done this to protect you, Richard," Nicci firmly said, meeting his heated gaze and leveling one of her own, hardening her resolve to do what she must right now as she jerked free from his hold.

"I knew I should've confessed you the moment that I saw you with Richard in the courtyard," Kahlan hissed with a sneer.

Richard turned to look at his wife, her words cutting through his own anger like a hot knife. For a moment, he was thankful that there was a barrier separating them right now. By the look in Kahlan's eyes, he wasn't certain that Nicci would have stood much of a chance even if she was the most powerful sorceress in all three territories. His wife was not someone to provoke either.

Kahlan looked as if she could have spit liquid flames, incinerating the dark sorceress with just a mere thought if she had wanted. The formidable mask of the Confessor had quickly slipped into place, hiding the fear that had seen filling her face when he had first entered the barn.

He hated the tension that Nicci's presence had created between him and Kahlan. He knew that, in some way, Kahlan had felt as if he had chosen Nicci over her. It had been the furthest thing from the truth.

Now, he could see the truth of Kahlan's pain reflected in her eyes. And it was his fault that it was still there, freshly reborn in her heart.

"I know you hate me, Kahlan, and I can't blame you. I've put you through some dreadful things that I can't even begin to ask your forgiveness for, but I cannot lower the barrier and allow even more people to become infected," Nicci heatedly declared, pointing past the Mother Confessor to where Cara lay.

Following the direction indicated, Richard's shoulders suddenly slumped at the sight of Cara lying feverish in a bed, Garren sitting by her side holding her hand.

"No," Richard murmured, staring in disbelief.

"Dear Spirits," Zedd gasped in horror as he too noticed the Mord'Sith.

"We cannot risk having Richard or any more people becoming infected as well," Nicci explained.

Richard heard Nicci's words but could not process them as he watched Cara's attempts to draw a ragged breath. The fear filling Garren's face temporarily dispelled the Seeker's anger, replacing it with grief. He couldn't recall having ever seen Cara look so fragile even after having been beaten and left for dead by her fellow Sisters.

"Richard, what's going on? What is she talking about?" Kahlan demanded, desperately trying to keep her steadily growing dread at bay.

Drawing a deep breath, Richard paused momentarily to gather himself, trying to keep his fear at that moment from reaching his voice. Staring into the blue eyes that set his soul on fire, he didn't know how he was going to be able to tell her what his own brother had unleashed upon them or that she had likely been infected as well.

"Kahlan…" he softly began, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. "Darken Rahl…infected some of the Altaean prisoners with some sort of...plague..."

"It's teutorigos," Nicci abruptly volunteered, sensing that Richard was struggling to break the news to his wife. "It's an ancient epidemic that was created through magic thousands of years ago. We think that you may have been infected by Commander Fellows. Cara has obviously been infected as well as that young woman next to her. There are two more soldiers over there that are beginning to display the same symptoms."

"No..." Kahlan gasped, shaking her head, refusing to believe what she was hearing. If what they were saying was true, then…

"I need you to remember, Kahlan. What did Fellows say to you when you went to visit him?" Richard asked with bated breath.

He watched as her bottom lip began to tremble as she attempted to hold herself together. It felt as if his heart was about to burst from his chest as Kahlan's eyes fell closed, a tear escaping down her cheek.

"Teutorigos," she whispered, drawing a shuddering breath as all of the pieces suddenly fell into place. "He grabbed my wrist, looked into my eyes and said…teutorigos."

In that moment, Richard felt as if his entire world had just shattered, his legs suddenly losing the ability to support him. He chin fell to his chest as his eyes fell closed, the reality of what had been inflicted upon his beloved sweeping over him.

"I'm sorry…Richard…I'm so sorry…" Kahlan murmured over and over again, placing her hands on the magical shield, desperately needing to touch him and yet knowing that she could not. "Are you alright? Did I infect you? Spirits, Richard…I didn't know…"

"I'm fine, Kahlan, I promise. You haven't infected me," he swore to her as he stepped closer to the shield, seeing her panic rise.

And then it hit her like a bolt of lightning suddenly erupting from the sky and rattling her to her very core. "Spirits, Richard…" she cried, her eyes growing wide with horror. "Paige and Priya…"

Richard watched as Kahlan pressed her forehead against the glasslike barrier, the weight of her heartache threatening to take her away from him. Tears streamed down her face, her body threatening to give out on her. He felt so helpless to comfort her, to hold her, to take away her grief.

In a perfect mirror image of his wife, Richard pressed his forehead against the shield in the same place as Kahlan's. It was as close to her as he could get at that moment. It was the only thing he could possibly do.

Richard fought to stay in control of his own raging emotions. The heat of his breath coming into contact with the cold air created vapors against the magical shield as his chest began to heave.

All he wanted to do was to draw his sword and slash at the barrier with all of his fury for what had been done to them in order to get to her at that moment, but he knew it was useless. Nicci would never allow him to break through to get to Kahlan.

"Kahlan, you have to listen to me," he firmly said in an effort to get through to her. "Paige and Priya are fine. Do you hear me? You did not infect our daughters. You haven't had any symptoms that you know of?"

"I don't…I don't know…" she softly cried, her forehead still pressed against the barrier that kept them close but not nearly close enough. She squeezed her eyes shut as her fingers clawed at the shield in a futile attempt to escape to get to her daughters.

The weight of their anguish was almost suffocating as Nicci silently stood by, watching them as reality of their circumstances washed over them. She'd had no knowledge of Darken Rahl's plans for this nor had she played any part in it and yet she still felt guilty for what they were going through.

"Kahlan, it's alright," Richard gently soothed her, fighting back his own tears. "You had no way of knowing that Fellows had been infected."

"I never should have gone," she muttered, frantic to get to her daughters, to hold them and know that they were truly alright.

"It's not your fault," he sternly said.

Attempting to pull herself together, Kahlan slowly nodded her head as if in understanding, but it did little to lessen the immense guilt that she bore. "But what if I passed it on to our girls when I nursed them?" she murmured, still too distraught to look into her husband's brown eyes, knowing that she could've harmed their own daughters.

"It cannot be transferred that way, dear one," Zedd gently interjected, unable to stand by any longer without trying to ease their suffering. "Paige and Priya could not have been infected. The disease is rooted in magic and therefore has to be transmitted in a very specific way after the individual has fallen ill."

"It's alright, Kahlan. You didn't do anything wrong," Richard tenderly told her.

He watched as her body gently shook with the expense of her tears, knowing how deeply it was tearing her apart…tearing him apart as well.

"Nicci, please," he angrily pleaded with her, turning to look at the dark sorceress. "At least let Kahlan out so I can talk to her…touch her."

"I'm sorry, Richard," Nicci regretfully said, her heart breaking with the tears shining in his eyes. She would have given him anything in the world at that moment and yet what he wanted most, she knew she had to deny him.

Turning his attention back to Kahlan, he pressed the palm of his hand against the shield, forcing himself to accept the fact that this was the closest that he was going to get to her.

"Kahlan, look at me."

Kahlan slowly raised her eyes, finally meeting his gaze. The pain that she saw reflecting there caused her to internally shudder. "I'm so sorry, Richard," she whispered. "How can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Kahlan. You were just being my beautiful Confessor, perfect in every way. I wouldn't want you to be anyone but you," he replied with a small smile. "Besides, this isn't your fault. It's Darken Rahl's fault and I'm going to make him pay for this, but first I have to leave…just for a little while."

"Where are you going?"

"Zedd said that there is a cure for this plague, but I must leave to find it," he replied as he saw her despair rising to the surface once more.

"Why do you have to go? Can't you send Commander Holland after it?"

"No, Kahlan," he softly told her, shaking his head. "It has to be someone with powerful magic."

"Why can't Nicci go instead?" Kahlan bitterly asked, her eyes narrowing with resentment as she flashed a glare at the Sister.

"She's coming with me."

Kahlan could barely believe what she was hearing let alone begin to accept it. She suddenly drew back from the barrier and away from him. Wrapping her arms around herself, she hung her head as anger spewed forth from deep within her.

She begged for the uncontrollable trembling to awaken from within her core telling her that the Blood Rage was about to take over her body, but no matter how hard she sought out the powerful magic, it would not be summoned.

The piercing pain that shot through Richard's heart as Kahlan pulled away from him was unbearable. He had to make her understand that this was something that he had to do. He knew deep down that Kahlan understood on some level, the part of her that was the Mother Confessor.

But he knew that the woman in her was struggling with the fact that Nicci was here, was a part of their lives and that he needed the sorceress's help more than his own wife's at that moment.

"I'm going with you," Kahlan suddenly announced, her heated gaze meeting his.

"No, Kahlan," he firmly responded, shaking his head at the thought. "I won't allow it. It's too dangerous."

"Nicci, if you want me to forgive you, then let me out of here," Kahlan sneered at her, ignoring Richard and marching close to the barrier once more.

"Nicci, don't do it," he ordered, his face hardening with anger. "I refuse to watch you die, Kahlan. I can't stand by and watch Cara's life being drained from her body or allow anyone else to fall ill because of this. I'm going after the antidote and I'm taking Nicci with me."

Glaring at him, Kahlan watched as he placed the palm of his hand against the shield, the need to touch her so evident in his brown eyes despite the fierce determination that permeated his countenance.

Steeling herself, she slowly walked towards him, carefully placing her hand where his was against the shield that kept them apart.

"You had better come back to me, Richard Rahl," she evenly replied, her blue eyes flashing with a love so intense that he suddenly forgot how to breathe. "Don't make me live without you or make me raise our girls alone."

"I will come back to you. I promise," he softly said. "I love you, Kahlan."

"Forever, my love," she murmured.

Giving her one last look, he slowly backed away from the shield, knowing that he would give up everything in the world to make it back to her and their daughters, to see Kahlan's face again.

"I'll hopefully only be gone overnight at most," he told her. "We have to go into the Na'Tazera Mountains to the north to find what we need."

"I want to talk to Nicci alone before you leave."

Richard stared at her for a moment, unsure of how wise that was with things the way that they were between the two women, but he slowly moved further away, Zedd following close behind him.

Nicci moved closer to Kahlan, uncertain of what the Mother Confessor wanted. She had a pretty good idea that it involved her existence and the Underworld if she tried to seduce Richard again. She could hardly blame her after everything that she'd put her through.

"I want you to promise me something," Kahlan said, her eyes hard as steel as she stared at the sorceress before her.

"Anything, Kahlan," she cautiously replied.

"If something happens and you and Richard can't find the antidote, I want you to promise me that you will make sure that Richard does not come back to the People's Palace."

Stunned, Nicci didn't know how to respond at the moment. This was not at all what she had expected to hear from her, but looking into the determined eyes of the Mother Confessor, she could see her heart reflected in the blue depths that stared back at her. She could see the intense pain of what Kahlan was asking of her veiling her face.

"Kahlan, we will come back. I promise I will protect Richard with my life and I will bring him back to you. I know now that he only belongs with you," Nicci sadly told her. "You are his life. He is incapable of loving anyone but you."

"I know," Kahlan softly murmured. "And I love him just as much. That is why I am asking you to make sure that he does not come back here if you can't find the cure. I love him too much to allow him to die as well."

"What about your daughters?"

"Send word of your location and I'll have Zedd take the girls to you. I know that you love Richard and would do anything for him. You must take care of him and my daughters for me."

"Kahlan, I can't…"

"Promise me, Nicci," Kahlan heatedly demanded. "You owe me that much."

Drawing a deep breath, Nicci slowly nodded her head. "I promise, Kahlan."

"Thank you," she softly said, relaxing a little with the knowledge that Richard would be protected. Knowing that he and their daughters would be safe was all that mattered to her in her life.

Staring at her, Nicci had a newfound respect for the woman standing before her. It took a great deal of strength and love to put her husband and daughters' well-being before herself.

Watching Kahlan and Nicci talking, Richard could tell that the conversation was intense, Kahlan doing most of the talking. He knew that his wife was probably threatening the sorceress to stay away from him, but Kahlan never had anything to fear when it came to another woman.

To him, there was only Kahlan.

As Nicci walked away, Richard ached inside as he watched Kahlan standing alone on the other side of the barrier. Although filled with sadness, she gave him the smile that she gave no other, giving his heart wings as he smiled softly back at her.

Turning to leave her at that moment was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Richard came to a sudden halt, abruptly turning towards Zedd and pulling him to a stop as well. His mind was a jumble of fleeting thoughts, jumping from one thing to the next. He needed to be certain that everything would be taken care of while he and Nicci were away. He just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

The sooner they left and found what they needed, the sooner he could save Cara's life, ensuring Kahlan's and everyone else's as well.

"I'm putting you in charge while I'm gone," Richard stated, his face set with resolve.

"You two know what you must do?"

"Find the caves in the mountains to the north," Richard repeated to his grandfather as previously told to him. "Find the Scarlet Plant that grows there and bring the seeds back."

"I thought the Scarlet Plant of Adjah was just a myth," Nicci said, her brow furrowed in skepticism.

"Shadrin were supposedly a myth too, but Kahlan and I fought one in order to save Zedd," Richard told her.

"The Scarlet Plant was created to counteract teutorigos thousands of years ago, but the plant has become very scarce over the years since then. According to the books I found beneath the People's Palace, there is supposedly some growing in this region."

"How convenient," Nicci pointed out as she brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "You realize that is not a coincidence."

"I know we're walking into a trap," Richard said to her, his hand falling to his weapon. "That's why I told Kahlan that it had to be us that went after the antidote. It's going to take the both of us using our magic to get what we need and get out of there alive. I didn't want her to know that we were going to be walking straight into an ambush."

"But you don't have full control of your Han yet, my boy," Zedd said with concern for his grandson.

"I have a little and right now that's better than nothing at all," Richard unwaveringly stated. "We need to quickly gather supplies and get moving. I don't want to waste any more time.

"Cara's life is at stake as well as Kahlan's and everyone else's if we don't find that plant in time. I know enough..."

"Enough to be dangerous," Nicci unexpectedly interjected with a huff, not liking the idea either but knowing they had no choice at this point.

Casting a sidelong glance, Richard frowned at the sorceress standing by his side. He knew that he didn't have full command of his magic yet, but they had no time for him to learn it. Nicci had already told him that it could take years to fully learn the extent of his abilities. They only had a couple of days at best in order to save Cara.

Zedd smiled to himself with Nicci's comment. He knew exactly what the Sister of the Dark meant. Richard did know just enough…enough to be dangerous. He was in a very precarious state right now with the knowledge that he had. Touching his Han now without knowing exactly how to control it could be catastrophic at best.

Zedd also knew better than to try and talk Richard out of it. He feared greatly for his grandson, but he was equally afraid of what awaited them if they didn't get the cure that they so desperately needed right now. Abandoning Kahlan and Cara or their friends in order to protect themselves wasn't even a point of contention.

Between the four of them, they had risked their lives for one another countless times over the last three years. They weren't about to give up on each other now when Kahlan and Cara needed help the most. Besides, leaving Kahlan or his daughters was never a choice in the Seeker's heart.

"Be careful, Richard," the old Wizard told him, waggling a finger at him in order to impress his words upon him. "We can't afford to lose you…either of you."

"We will, Zedd," Richard replied, placing his hand on his grandfather's shoulder, lovingly squeezing it in reassurance. "You had better set up a barrier to isolate the dungeon where the Altaean prisoners are being held. We can't afford to allow it to spread to any more people."

"Consider it done."

"Will you be able to transfer supplies through the shield if Kahlan and the others need them," Richard asked, suddenly concerned about them being locked away like they had been.

"Are you serious, my boy?" Zedd uttered in feigned indignation. "I'm a Wizard of the First Order, remember?"

"How foolish of me to suggest you were incapable," Richard softly smiled with a shake of his head before growing somber once more. "Take care of them for me, Zedd. Make sure Paige and Priya stay in the suite with Katrina. I don't want to risk them becoming infected too if Rahl's wizards have altered the plague in any way."

"You don't have to worry," he promised. "They're in good hands."

"I know," the Seeker replied. "We'll back as soon as possible."

"Just be careful, Richard," Zedd reminded him again. "Rahl is waiting for you up in those mountains. There's no telling what he has planned for you."

"And he has yet to see what I'm truly capable of."

The sudden hardness that transformed his grandson's face, the loathing in his voice sent a shiver down the Wizard's spine. Anger burned brightly in his eyes leaving no doubt in Zedd's mind that Richard was fully capable of coldblooded vengeance when called upon.

And Richard undeniably viewed a deadly threat against his family and loved ones as a call for merciless revenge. There was no room for compassion or forgiveness when it came to Darken Rahl. No blood ties could ever be strong enough now to keep him from wiping Rahl off of the face of the earth.

Zedd watched with a heavy heart as Richard and Nicci quickly made their way toward the stables. He couldn't help the foreboding feeling that settled over him, telling him that the worst was yet to come.

XXX

Staring forlornly past the barrier that separated them from the outside world, Kahlan was still fighting an inner battle to accept everything that had suddenly crashed down upon them. Watching Richard leave with Nicci had caused her heart to break, but she had no choice now except to wait and hope that they would find what they needed.

She should have known that Richard would not have let her out especially after demanding to go with him. The look of fear that had eclipsed his face in that moment had almost caused her to back down immediately, but her love for him wouldn't allow her to until she had finally seen that it was no use in fighting him.

She was trapped behind a magical shield that she had no way of escaping. It had probably been the only way that Richard would have been able to keep her from leaving with him.

She was his Confessor, he her Seeker. And even though they were husband and wife, Lord and Lady Rahl, they would forever be connected through the titles that had brought them together from the very start of their journey together. They had begun this journey together and they would end it just the same.

Pulling a lock of hair behind her ear, her mind wandered back to Nicci. Kahlan began to chew on her bottom lip as she remembered the look of love that had permeated the sorceress's green eyes as she tried to explain to Richard why she had erected the shield, keeping him from getting to his wife.

Kahlan wanted to believe that Nicci had changed. It would have made it easier on her heart if she knew for certain that the witch wasn't just attempting to win their trust only to sink her fingernails into their throats when they least expected it.

It was because of Nicci that Kahlan had caused Richard to be blind, had caused her to thrust her dagger deep into her Seeker's heart with a coldhearted lethalness that still made her stomach churn. It was because of her that Kahlan had been sent to the past, separated from her husband only to be brought back to live a nightmare that nearly destroyed her mind.

Kahlan felt bitterness fester like a vile beast living inside of her with the thought of that woman with Richard. She knew she was going to have to learn to accept the sorceress's presence in their lives, but the pain was still too raw, the wounds still too deep.

She couldn't help but cling to her suspicions. It was much easier to despise Nicci than it was to come to terms with the fact that her own husband trusted the Sister so completely after everything she had done to destroy their life together.

It had been painful watching Richard leave with her, knowing that it was she who would be protecting him this time. It had been the role that Kahlan had pledged herself fully to, promising him from the day that she had met him that she would give her life for him. And she had meant it at the time, but meaning it even more fully with every passing day as their love grew.

But now, he was heading into danger with another woman at his side as his protector. Having to place her trust in the very person who had brought such pain to her life was one of the hardest things Kahlan had ever had to do.

She despised these feelings of insecurity that Nicci had stirred up within her, causing her to feel inferior to the beautiful sorceress in every way. Kahlan had always been confident in herself, confident in performing her duties as a Confessor. The surfacing of the ConDar within her had shaken her, but she had worked through that with Richard's help and acceptance of who she was.

Now, she felt so uncertain about everything just like when she had first arrived at the Confessor's Palace in Aydindril to train as a Confessor. So inexperienced and awkward in everything she attempted to do to please her elder Confessors.

Kahlan cursed under breath, angry with herself for allowing Nicci to have such an influence over her, over her feelings and her thoughts. She knew that she had no reason to ever worry about Richard's faithfulness to her.

And yet, that small lingering bit of doubt persistently rose to the surface of her mind to taunt and tease her about the one thing that was completely and utterly beyond her control.

Thoughts of the beautiful little girls that she and Richard had created unexpectedly interrupted her tormented thoughts. She longed to hold her babies, to see their bright eyes shining with wonder up at her. Tears fought to fill her eyes, but she tamped down on them.

It was not the time to wallow in self-pity. They were safe for now, safer away from their own mother. It caused her to swallow back a sob at the thought of bringing a deadly plague upon her own daughters. What kind of mother was she?

Brokenhearted, Kahlan began to turn away, but was stopped by the sound of her name. Turning back, she saw Zedd entering the barn.

"Kahlan," Zedd called again as he came to a stop before her. "How are you, dear one?"

Kahlan smiled softly at his term of endearment. It always somehow seemed to lift her spirits a little. "I'm alright," she softly said.

"You know you are a dreadful liar, Mother Confessor," he gently teased, his eyes shining with deep affection.

"I'm scared, Zedd," she finally whispered, fighting to keep control of her roiling emotions. "I'm the Mother Confessor. I'm supposed to be a leader, someone people can turn to for hope and confidence. And right now…I'm terrified."

"Kahlan, you're human. I would rather have a Mother Confessor with a compassionate heart of gold like you than a cold, heartless woman who never showed the least bit of emotion. Besides, I believe that role already belongs to the Mord'Sith."

Staring into the eyes that looked so much like Richard's, Kahlan smiled softly with his words. She could feel the wall that she had erected around her heart begin to tremble, threatening to fall. Drawing a deep breath, she looked up at the ceiling, fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"I wish I could see my girls," she softly replied, quickly brushing away a tear that had fought its way free.

"I know, but they are in good hands. Katrina is staying in your quarters with them. I've sent word up to her alerting her of what is going on. I will personally check on them for you every chance I get."

"Thank you, Zedd."

The old Wizard could see her face visibly relax some with his promise. He knew how difficult it was for a new mother to be separated like this from her babies let alone her husband. She'd already had to endure so much.

"And don't worry about Richard, my dear. He's a stubborn one, not easily beaten. He'll be back before you know it."

"Richard thinks that he's protecting me by not telling me everything, but I know, Zedd," she said, her forehead creased with so much worry. "Rahl didn't just unleash this epidemic on us to wipe us out. He's hoping to draw Richard out where he can get to him."

Zedd smiled softly, knowing that it was pointless to try and convince her otherwise. His granddaughter was far too smart to try and placate, always picking up on what was said as well as what was not.

"I'm afraid you're right," he sighed heavily. "Richard knows that, though. That's why he's taking Nicci with him. She's very powerful and can help him with whatever Rahl has planned for him up in those mountains."

"Do you believe that Nicci can truly be trusted?"

"So far she seems to have proven herself worthy of our trust," he thoughtfully replied, stroking his chin. "I sense a peace about her that I've never seen in her before. Richard has definitely affected her for the better."

"The love she feels for him is not easily hidden in her eyes," she bitterly stated, iciness filling her voice.

Watching the fear rise in her face, Zedd wanted so much to release the barrier separating them. He wanted to be able to pull her into a tight embrace, reassuring her that she had absolutely nothing to fear. His words, however, would have to suffice for the time being.

"Kahlan, Richard loves you more than you can possibly understand. I have never seen a love like what you share with him."

"I know," she smiled softly. She felt a tingling warmth awaken in the pit of her stomach as thoughts of him flooded her mind. Even when he wasn't there, just the thought of him could bring about such an excitement within her, causing her want for him to suddenly flame. "It's her that I don't trust."

"You've been through a lot, dear one," he gently reminded her. "Give yourself some time to heal. Trust your heart; trust Richard. He won't let you down."

"I just love him so much, Zedd. I can't imagine ever living without him. He's so very much a part of who I am."

"As you are of him."

Kahlan's eyes fell closed as a lump rose in her throat. He hadn't even been gone an hour and she already missed him so fiercely. She needed to change the subject, needed to concentrate on something else to keep her mind off of Richard and the danger that she knew awaited him.

"Have any more people fallen ill?"

"Just the ones in here so far that I know of. How's Cara doing?"

"Not well, but she's strong. Garren wouldn't leave her side now even if there wasn't a magical shield forcing us into isolation," she told him, looking over her shoulder at the couple. "I was just about to go check on her, see if Garren needed anything."

"I'm heading to the prisons to set up an isolation shield there as well. Richard wants to make sure that no more Altaean prisoners infect anyone else."

"It's a wise move, although I hate the thought of condemning any more of our D'Haran soldiers or Mord'Sith to isolation along with them."

"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice at this point. There's no telling what Rahl's wizards may have done to alter teutorigos."

"I agree," she softly said. "Has Commander Holland returned yet from the search in the mountains for Darken Rahl?"

"No, I haven't heard yet that he has returned. Richard has put me in charge until he and Nicci return."

"Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, ruler of D'Hara," Kahlan softly chuckled. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"No, I don't," Zedd grumbled, relieved to see a bit of his Kahlan's smile returning to her face. "I will leave the ruling of the territory in the capable hands of Lord and Lady Rahl once this is all settled."

"I am more than happy to offer my advice for as long as I can," she replied, knowing that things were going to worsen. She would soon be incapable of much of anything soon.

She didn't want Richard to suffer any more, having to watch her fall ill like Garren had to do with Cara. Richard had suffered so much because of her. She wasn't about to put him through any more. Nor was she going to allow him to return to die with them if he was unable to find the cure.

"I would appreciate that very much. It's not every day that a Wizard of the First Order is called upon to command a territory."

"First, I would start with doubling security around the perimeter of the Palace. Rahl might take this opportunity with Richard's absence to attack."

"Good point. Hadn't thought of that," Zedd muttered as he mulled over her advice.

"Also, make sure plenty of supplies are at hand inside the Palace itself in case you have to take refuge there for any length of time. How many soldiers and Mord'Sith did Richard take with him?"

"None," Zedd regretfully informed her, knowing his answer would only cause her panic to intensify even more. "He was afraid they would only slow him down."

Kahlan released a shuddering breath, her eyes falling closed at the thought of Richard out there with no one to help him but Nicci. It only made it that much harder for her not to be with him when he needed her the most.

"At least Commander Holland and his army are still out there. They can always return to help."

"You really believe that Rahl is going to invade the Palace?"

"I wouldn't put anything past him. That's why we have to be prepared for anything. There is no depth of evil that is beneath Darken Rahl…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"We should stop here for the night," Richard abruptly announced, bringing Asa to a stop in the middle of a small clearing in the woods near a cave.

Through the darkness of night, Nicci could make out his silhouette, his distinct form still visible despite the patchy clouds that attempted to obscure the moon from view. Without a word, she immediately followed his lead, dismounting from her horse and more than thankful for the break.

Since leaving the People's Palace early that afternoon, they had ridden hard, not even stopping to rest their horses until now. She was exhausted, but determined to keep pace with him no matter what. She would gladly sacrifice her own comfort for the safety of the Seeker. She loved him too much to think of anyone but him.

"I'll tend to the horses if you wouldn't mind getting a fire started. Nothing big, though," Richard told her. "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention just yet. I'd like to take Rahl by surprise if at all possible even though he knows that we're coming."

"I'll see what I can do," she replied, pleased that he had allowed her to help.

So wrapped up in his own thoughts, Richard had talked little during their journey, paying little attention to her as he brooded over the precarious situation they now found themselves in. The extreme weight of his burdens and fears was clearly visible in his face, his anger still blazing unmistakably in his eyes and adding a ferocity to him that made her internally shiver with longing.

Nicci hadn't actually minded the silence. She had been more than happy that he had chosen her to come with him. Just being near him was enough for her right now. Even if she could not have him for herself, it brought her such happiness just to be with him wherever he went, ready to use every ounce of magic she possessed in order to keep him safe.

Trudging through the snow, Nicci found some fallen limbs, gathering the wet branches scattered about and collecting them in her arms as she thought about Richard. She remembered the agonizing loneliness that had haunted her when she had been imprisoned inside of her suite, a Rada'Han encircling her throat as they waited for Kahlan to wake.

Kahlan's reaction to the spell that she had placed on her had been unpredictable, causing the sorceress great sorrow for the pain that she had brought to Richard. She would have given anything back then just to see Richard's face, to hear his voice or to gaze into those soulful brown eyes, but all of his attention had been focused on his wife and their daughters at that time.

But she was here, alone with him now and it was better than she could have ever dreamed. She could only imagine how much better striving together towards rapture with him would be…to run her hands over his toned flesh, to feel his body pressing into her, to taste that which was so forbidden. And knowing just how forbidden it was only seemed to intensify her desire for him.

Flipping her hair back over her shoulder, Nicci silently scolded herself, scowling with the lustful thoughts that drifted through her mind. She felt a warm flush rise to her cheeks as she thought about him, about what it would be like to be under him as he moved with powerful control over her, taking her to pinnacles never before reached.

She shivered from the cold despite her blood growing warm with the sound of his boots crunching in the snow as he approached her. She knew that her desire for him would show through on her face. She needed to get control now, set her thoughts on something other than the handsome Seeker who she was alone with tonight.

She made quick work, depositing the branches at the mouth of a small cave. Directing her magic, Nicci created a spark that erupted into a fire that immediately began crackling as it started to devour the wood.

Reaching into her pack, she pulled out her blanket along with some dried fruits and meat that she had brought along. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she sat preparing their meal, taking great pleasure in the given opportunity to care for Richard. It brought about an instinct from deep within her that she hadn't even realized that she possessed.

It more than just the capacity to love another person which he had already brought about within her, but even more so a particular sense of satisfaction in caring for someone. She found herself wanting to take care of him, of pleasing him and bringing him the same happiness that he had sparked within her.

Nothing brought her more joy, made her heart swell with love more than seeing the look of happiness that filled his eyes and his smile. When he smiled at her, it was as if the heavens themselves were shining down upon her.

Even if she could never enjoy the taste of his kisses or experience the heat of his passionate touch, she would find eternal contentment in the warmth of his smile.

"That was quick," Richard remarked as he entered their makeshift camp, settling down across the small fire from her.

"I'm a Sister of the Dark, remember?" she lightly replied, with a smirk.

"How could I forget?" he quietly replied with an unmistakable note of bitterness.

Nicci felt her heart drop with his comment, knowing that only bad memories accompanied that name, but she hoped to soon change that. She could see the pain of what she had done momentarily pass through his eyes as he stared into the dancing flames before him.

They sat in silence while they ate, both of them staring into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts. Nicci wanted so desperately to tell him again how sorry she was for everything that had happened, all of the chaos and pain that she had caused, but she didn't want to stir up any more painful memories that she wished they could all just forget.

Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that it was going to take a very long time before Richard would consider her a friend, a trusted confidant that he could depend on with his life.

Shivering again from the cold, she pulled her black cloak tighter around her, drawing her legs up in front of her. Wrapping an arm around her knees as she ate, she silently prayed that he would talk to her, say something, anything that would break the unnerving silence between them.

"Nicci, what did Kahlan say to you before we left?"

The sound of her name on his tongue was like the sweetest notes sung by a choir even if his question had taken her off guard. Looking up to meet his intense gaze, she found it difficult to think let alone answer him. The warm glow of the fire on his face, the dancing reflection of the flames in his dark brown eyes made her mind go numb with want for him.

Finally finding her voice, she softly replied, "I made her a promise. Once we have found what we've come for and we're safely on our way back to the Palace, I will tell you what Kahlan said."

Nicci watched as Richard pondered her words for a moment, chewing slowly on a piece of dried meat. She prayed that he wouldn't demand to know more. She didn't think that she'd be able to deny him anything he wanted for very long.

"Get some sleep," he said at last. "I'll take first watch."

"I'll sit up with you for a little while," she insisted, too affected by his nearness to be able to sleep.

She waited for him to argue with her, insisting that she would need her rest for whatever awaited them tomorrow. Instead, he picked up a stick and began prodding the fire, causing a fountain of flaming ash to erupt towards the sky above, smoke curling up and disappearing into the chilly night air.

"We're in serious trouble, Nicci."

It was more of a statement than a question, something that had obviously been weighing heavily on his mind since their departure. She watched as he dug absentmindedly at the ground before him with the stick in his hand, creating small holes in the dirt as he worked through the troubles that consumed him as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

Nicci wanted nothing more in that moment than to gather him in her arms and make all of his worries go away. He was so strong, so noble and brave and yet there was a part of him that was like a lost little boy trying to find his way in the dark.

"I know, Richard, but we'll get through it. You have a lot of people who believe in you and are willing to fight for you. You're far from alone in this."

She watched in silence as he slowly nodded his head in response, trying to believe the words that she was telling him. She wanted so badly to be near him, run her fingers through his hair, comfort him and tell him just how amazing he truly was.

He had defeated Darken Rahl, sealed the rift and saved the world from the Keeper. He had taken control of a territory that had spiraled into darkness, inspiring the people to fight for a better future. He had conquered the deadly subjugating magic of a Confessor. He had liberated the Mord'Sith, giving them their lives and in return, they willingly gave them back to him in service to the House of Rahl.

And he had saved a Sister of the Dark from herself, one bent on self-destruction, giving her a reason to live and enjoy all that life had to offer. She knew in her heart that there was nothing that he couldn't accomplish. And she would be there every step of the way to help him for as long as he allowed her.

"Richard, there is something that I've wanted to talk to you about, but now is not the time. When this is all over and Darken Rah is defeated, there is something that I wish to do for you," she softly said, not making eye contact for fear she would lose her nerve.

How did he always manage to make her so nervous and excited at the same time?

"What is it?" he asked, puzzled.

Nicci cast her eyes skyward, seeking the courage to say what had been in her heart. She wasn't sure what she was afraid of more – asking the question or hearing his rejection.

"I want to give you a son."

Stunned, Richard stared at her for a long moment, uncertain that what he had heard had been real. He knew her feelings for him, could see the longing that filled her gaze every time she looked at him. He had made it very clear that nothing could ever happen between them, his heart belonging to Kahlan.

He had been prepared at first to explain once again about why he couldn't be with her, how he would never love another. This, however, had been completely unexpected, so much so that he hadn't been certain about what she had said.

And then her green eyes met his and he could see her heart mirrored in her face.

Before he could respond, Nicci pushed on. "As a Confessor, Kahlan cannot give you a son, Richard…but I can."

"I don't want a son," he softly replied, his mind still reeling from her offer.

"You must have dreamed about having a son one day, one that you could teach about the woods you love, how to fight," Nicci pushed a little further. "Someone to carry on the name of Rahl."

Still shocked by her proposal, Richard's eyes fell closed as he drew a long breath, trying to find the words that would not form in his mind.

"Nicci…"

The single word, her name, was all that he could muster at that moment as it was carried on the frosty breeze that suddenly invaded their campsite. He was touched that she would want to do something like that for him, but she could not sincerely believe that he would ever go through with it.

Nicci felt as if her heart was in her throat, keeping her from being able to breathe. He made her feel so many things all at once – excited and giddy, alive and so nervous, awkward and yet invincible. She found herself wanting so much more out of life than what she'd previously experienced and it was all because of him.

"Richard, I know how deeply in love you are with Kahlan and that you could never love me, but I want to do this for you. I'm not asking you to give Kahlan up for me. I just want to be able to give you what you cannot have with her."

"Why would you want to do that?" he quietly asked, awkwardness hanging in the cold night air. He couldn't begin to fathom why someone would want to give themselves in such an intimate way, sleep with another person just to have something that was not meant to be.

"Because I want to repay your kindness, the compassion you have shown me and the trust you have placed in me. I know that I have done horrible things to you and to Kahlan. I want to make amends for all of that," she slowly replied as she mentally counted off the thousands of reasons why. The greatest one of all stood out in her mind like a brightly shining star against a black midnight sky. "And because I love you."

They sat in uneasy silence for several long moments, neither one wanting to make eye contact as Richard processed the things that Nicci had said to him. She waited with bated breath, knowing the response that was about to come, but praying for a miracle just the same.

Richard could barely grasp the thought of being with another woman just because Kahlan was unable to give him a son. The notion was the very definition of insanity in his mind.

"I could never betray Kahlan in that way…for any reason," he said at last, his voice heavy with heartache at the thought as he ran a hand back through his hair.

"You wouldn't be betraying Kahlan. It would just be in order to conceive a son to carry on the name of Rahl."

"It may not seem like anything important to you, but it would mean giving myself, giving my body and my heart to another woman, something that I have vowed only to give to Kahlan," he told her, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before continuing. "And to me that is a very big deal."

The solemn tone in his voice spoke volumes of his undying faithfulness to his wife, a trait that was sorely missing in a great many men, at least in the ones that she had encountered over the years. Of course, she knew that there never had been and likely never would be another man like Richard Rahl.

"Richard…"

"I appreciate that you feel that I've helped you in some small way to see life in a new light, but…"

"It's so much more than that, Richard!" she suddenly exclaimed, leaping to her feet and coming to sit down close beside him. "You have shown me how wrong I've been, how twisted and depraved my way of thinking had become since I was a young girl.

"I allowed myself to use the painful things that had happened to me growing up as an excuse to take what I wanted from people. I felt that I deserved it to make up for what I went through. Since everyone in my life had done nothing but steal from me, I felt that it was my right to take from others. You've shown me how wrong that way of thinking truly was.

"You've not only changed my heart, but you've changed the very course of my life. I was heading down a very destructive path, leaving so many devastated lives in my wake without even a second thought. It's because of you, your compassion and love for life that has made me see how very wrong I've been."

Turning to face her, Richard could see the genuineness behind her words. She truly felt that she was proposing this because of her love for him, not out of some deluded belief that she could win his heart by sleeping with her and bearing him a son.

"Nicci, I understand your desire to give me a son and I appreciate the offer, but despite your insistence, I don't want a son," he firmly told her. "It's because I love Kahlan so much that I want nothing more than what I'm allowed to have with her," he continued. "When we first thought that we could never be together in that way, I was content to just be Kahlan's husband in every way except as her lover.

"And now that I am able to love her the way that I had always dreamed of for so long, I want nothing more than what I can have with Kahlan."

Richard watched as the sorceress's face fell, knowing that he had hurt her but he feared hurting Kahlan even more. That was something that he could never do to her, could never forgive himself for betraying her love like that.

He loved Kahlan dearly and would never sacrifice her for anything in the world, not even Nicci or anything that the Sister of the Dark could ever offer him…not even a son.

Nicci swallowed hard to push back the tears but they refused to be denied. Feeling them well up in her eyes, she lowered her gaze, not wanting him to see her cry. She should have known that he would never sacrifice anything he had with Kahlan just to have a son.

Still, she couldn't stop herself from hoping or from asking. Maybe in time, Richard would come to change his mind once he'd had time to think about it. The thought caused a small spark of hope to flicker in her heart.

Feeling fingers beneath her chin, Nicci felt her heart stutter as she found herself staring into those eyes that made her quiver.

"It's alright, Nicci," he gently said. "I may not be able to give you what you truly want, but I can still be your friend if you'll have me."

Smiling through her tears, she could barely contain her happiness with his words. They weren't the words that she had hoped for but she knew it was so much more than what she deserved. Throwing her arms around his neck, Nicci buried her face in the crook of his neck, holding him close.

"You've been through so much," he told her. "You deserve to know true love. Someday, you're going to meet the man that can give you everything that you deserve."

"I already have, but he's married to the Mother Confessor," she murmured against his throat before finally pulling back. "Kahlan is very lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one," he shook his head in disagreement, a lop-sided smile forming on his face. "She's turned my entire world upside down and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Staring into the Seeker's eyes, Nicci felt for certain that she could just lose herself in his gaze as she allowed herself to bask in the overpowering love that he held for another. She resisted the burning desire to feel his lips on hers, knowing how fortunate she was to be considered his friend now.

But he was here with her, so handsome and so caring and she could feel her hunger welling up within her. She slowly began to lean towards him when a sudden terrifying shriek arose out of nowhere, piercing the night air…


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay! It turned into a marathon weekend. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 14**

Silently stealing through the corridor, he knew that his dream was growing closer to being realized with every step he took. Teutorigos had been unleashed, the disease beginning to spread and take lives. Kahlan had been trapped behind an impenetrable magical shield, Cara was dying, and the Seeker was with the Sister of the Dark, away from the Palace searching for the cure that they would likely never be able to find.

Only the Wizard was still standing in his way.

A self-satisfied smirk crept across his face as he made a turn down another passage. While things hadn't gone the way that he had planned, everything was falling into place at last.

He wished that he could see the look on Richard's face when he reached the caves in the mountains where the Scarlett plant awaited him. Did he really think that it would be that easy to get what was needed to save everyone from teutorigos?

The Seeker was more naïve than he had first believed. He had given Richard far more credit than he had actually deserved. How had he ever survived as long as he had as the proclaimed and prophesied Seeker of Truth?

Prophets of long ago had obviously not been gifted enough to see that too much hope had been placed on the shoulders of an incompetent man such as Richard Rahl. The Seeker allowed himself to be led by his heart instead of by the supreme power that he possessed, keeping his focus on people instead of on ruling a territory the way it ought to be ruled – with an iron fist of rigid control, spreading fear far and wide.

Peering around the corner, he found the corridor empty. Shards of soft light filtered through the windows lining the corridor, casting shifting shadows on the floors and the walls. Snow fell against the glass, melting as soon as it came into contact with it. The sound of patrolling guards could be heard, their rhythmic march very distinct as it echoed through the halls.

Slipping as silently as the dark shadows that surrounded him, he crossed the hallway, quietly turning the handle. Passing through the large door, he entered one of several libraries scattered throughout the Palace, knowing it would be empty at this late hour.

The room was almost completely dark save for the faint glow of light coming from a small window on the opposite side. Placing his hands out before him, he cautiously made his way around the numerous tables and chairs scattered throughout the large library.

Catching the toe of his boot on the leg of a wooden table, he suddenly stumbled, lurching forward and cursing under his breath as his shin connected with a chair. He resisted the sudden urge to grab the table and fling it across the room, knowing that he needed to keep from being discovered until he was ready.

Reining in his anger, he huffed in frustrated victory upon finally reaching the fireplace. It had been a while since he'd last been here, but he knew things couldn't have changed that much during his absence from the Palace.

Running his fingers lightly over the stone mantel, he attempted to remember exactly where the hidden lever was located. Grumbling in irritation, he nearly knocked over several candle holders lining the shelf, catching one just before it struck the stone floor. After searching for what felt like forever, his fingers at last brushed along an almost imperceptible indent in the smooth stone.

Pressing the indent, he was relieved when a section of the wall to the right of the hearth suddenly slid open. With a broad smile, he picked up his helmet, tucking it under his arm and ducking through the entrance that would take him that much closer to his reward.

He deserved this after everything that he'd been put through. Richard and Kahlan would greatly pay for all of their interference. There were going to wish that they had stayed in Aydindril after he was through with them.

Brushing cobwebs aside as he silently made his way through the narrow passageway, he abruptly came to a stop, attempting to remember if he should go straight or take the next right. Closing his eyes, he paused as he pictured exactly where he was at in the Palace and where he needed to end up.

It suddenly seemed as if it had been a lifetime ago since he'd been here and yet it had just been last year. It had been before Richard and Kahlan Rahl and their intrusive entourage had showed up in D'Hara, taking over the People's Palace and destroying everything that he had worked so hard for.

They had taken over the territory, setting themselves up as rulers and putting their plans into place for a better D'Hara. Because of them, he had seen his own dreams crumble before his very eyes as most of the territory fell in line with their new Lord Rahl's way of thinking.

All of that was about to come to an end, though. Now, it was time for their much deserved retribution.

XXX

Each of them immediately clapped their hands over their ears, trying desperately to block out the ear-piercing shriek that caused intense pressure in their heads. It felt as if the sound echoed in their chests and rattled in their bones.

Tears stung Nicci's eyes as she doubled over from the excruciating pain that ripped through her. She unexpectedly found herself face down in the ground, trying not to suck in dirt as she fought for each breath. Forcing herself up, she looked to find Richard in much the same condition as she was.

And then, just like that…it was suddenly gone.

The blinding pain began to dissipate, the ability to breathe becoming easier. Sitting back on her heels, Nicci looked to find Richard beginning to recover as well, lingering pain still lining his face.

"What was that?" Nicci gasped, her green eyes darting warily about as she searched the darkness for the source of the painful cry.

"I'm not sure…but I hope that we never have to find out," Richard panted.

His hand automatically searched for the weapon at his hip as his eyes scanned their surroundings, making sure his sword was clear in the scabbard. He had just been a breath away from pushing Nicci back as she began to lean towards him to kiss him. Then the horrible screech had pierced the air and echoed in his ears sending chills shivering down his spine and nearly rendering them both unconscious.

Whatever had made that dreadful noise seemed to be a good distance away and yet not far enough for his liking.

They sat in silence, each waiting with anxious anticipation for another shriek that would alert them to the danger that could be drawing closer. They were met with nothing more than an occasionally snowflake that seemed to drift out of nowhere, silently falling to the ground as well as the soft hissing of their fire as the branches popped and cracked from the heat.

After several long moments of nothing, they finally turned back towards each other. Richard immediately distanced himself from the sorceress, scooting several feet away from her. While his heart and soul was bound to Kahlan, he never wanted to put himself in a tempting situation nor did he want to encourage Nicci's advances.

The sorceress was very beautiful in her own right, but she was not Kahlan. No one could ever come close in comparison to his Kahlan, not even the striking woman sitting with him by the fire.

"You had better get some sleep," he softly told her. "I'll take watch."

"No need," she replied, attempting to pull herself together. The site of the Seeker pulling away, creating a greater distance between them was like a thousand daggers to her heart, but she really couldn't blame him.

"Whatever made that noise could be searching out something to eat. I would rather not end up being its breakfast," he insisted as he began to stand to his feet, but was brought to a stop by her hand tightly gripping his arm.

"I've set up magical triggers all around our camp. If anything or anyone tries to get close, we will know about it long before anything happens. I assure you, we're quite safe."

"I knew that it was a good idea to bring you along," he replied with a small smile, attempting to lighten the mood from the awkwardness that it had just been.

Smoothing out his bedroll, Richard laid down on his back, gazing up at the gloomy clouds above him. His thoughts quickly turned to the one who gave his life meaning, the one who made each day better than the one before.

He wandered what Kahlan was doing right now. Was she thinking about him? Dreaming about him? He hoped for her sake that she was asleep, but he knew deep down that was just wishful thinking created in the depths of his subconscious in order to temper his worry for her.

Kahlan was never one to be slowed down for any reason even when her life was at stake.

Contemplating the horror of the situation, Richard suddenly felt besieged by the gravity of it all. People were quickly falling ill, Cara being the worst at the moment that they knew of. The thought of losing his trusted friend made him nauseous.

Teutorigos.

The name alone made him shiver with dread. He could think of no good reason for ever needing to create such an epidemic, allowing its existence to fall into the wrong hands. There was no motive behind such a thing being brought to life that could ever be justified in Richard's mind.

Life was too precious to be so viciously wiped out like that no matter what the circumstances were at the time of its conception. Instead of creating a cure to combat teutorigos, the wizards should have found a way to eradicate it all together.

And because they hadn't done what was necessary back then, Richard had to risk everything now in order to save the lives of those that were most precious to him.

Losing Cara was unacceptable. Losing Kahlan was inconceivable.

His eyes grew wet with tears as imagines of Kahlan drifted through his mind. Spirits, she was the reason that he lived and breathed. Losing her meant losing his soul.

How would he ever be able to explain to Paige and Priya someday that they lost their mother because he hadn't been strong enough to save her?

How could he bear to watch his daughters grow up, seeing Kahlan in their every expression, every movement, every decision, every time they smiled?

A sob suddenly seized his throat, causing him to swallow hard to keep his anguish walled up inside of him. He missed Kahlan fiercely, missed his daughters. He hadn't had a chance to see his girls before abruptly leaving the Palace with Nicci.

He hadn't even been able to kiss his wife, to feel her melting into him as he held her. He longed for the feel of her lips so soft against his, the feel of her hands in his hair as she pulled him closer, the erotic way her form molded against him so perfectly in every way.

He yearned for the feel of her warm panting breath against his skin, the sultry chant of his name on her lips filling the air of their bedchambers, the overwhelming bliss that came with completely filling her warm depths, the thrill of her fingers digging deeper into his shoulders with every intensifying thrust he made.

Despite understanding the reason behind the barrier Nicci had erected, he'd still be forced to stand there staring so helplessly into Kahlan's blue eyes that had been filled with such anguish that it nearly ripped his heart in two, had been denied her touch that gave him the strength of a thousand soldiers.

Brushing away a tear, he suddenly smiled to himself. Despite the pain that had pervaded her eyes, Kahlan's face still held the striking beauty she possessed, that steadfast determination and strength that always astounded him.

She never let anything defeat her, no matter how horrible things became.

Richard felt nausea ripple through him with the memory of Kahlan staring at him with those blue eyes that he loved, eyes that were so dead that he thought he had lost her forever in her subconscious. He had never seen her so broken before in his life. And he never wanted to see her that way ever again.

Nicci had been the only one who had come the closest to destroying her, but Kahlan had fought back and regained her life. She was still struggling now with the aftermath of it, but he knew his wife would find a way through it. And she would do it with him by her side.

Kahlan was like fire and ice, heaven and hell, giver of life and bringer of death. She was a beautiful creature and a deadly warrior, a passionate lover and a gentle friend.

And he fiercely loved every part of her.

"Goodnight, Richard."

The soft serene sound of her voice unexpectedly calling out to him in the night cut through the loneliness that dread and pain had enveloped him in. Her presence had surprisingly been a source of comfort that he had not anticipated.

"Goodnight, Nicci," he softly replied, rolling over onto his side away from the fire, finally allowing sleep to overtake him.

XXX

Shifting uncomfortably in the hard chair, Kahlan stretched her neck in a futile attempt to ease the stiffness that had settled there. Nothing short of Richard's powerful hands working her weary muscles right now would do, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Leaning forward, she adjusted the blanket that had slipped off of the Mord'Sith lying motionlessly in the bed before her. Cara had finally settled down a couple of hours ago, thanks to a tea that one of the healers had concocted.

Kahlan was shocked at the paleness of her face especially in contrast to the redness that flushed her cheeks. Sweat had formed again on her brow, trickling down the side of her face and disappearing into her hair.

Her gaze shifted to the formidable man at Cara's side holding her hand. Sitting in a chair as well, he had spent the entire time leaning close to her, resting his upper body on the bed, his face nestled close to hers as he slept now.

Garren was always such an impressive man, his size and his countenance so intimidating. His long black wavy hair, his steel gray eyes only enhanced his handsome face. If truth be told, Kahlan had had a little crush on himself as a young girl growing up at the Confessor's Palace in Aydindril.

Despite his intimidating appearance, there was a playful spirit that ran deep, a love for life similar to that of Richard's. His teasing manner and ability to bring out a smile in others was so unexpected given his menacing exterior. Kahlan couldn't have chosen a better man with such a kind heart to fall in love with her friend.

And she couldn't have picked a better woman for her childhood friend. Cara was the one person who could go toe-to-toe with the Commander. They truly brought out the best in each other.

Kahlan just hoped that Richard could find what they so desperately needed to save Cara, to save them all. There was no telling how many more were falling ill around them, how quickly this was going to spread.

Three more in the storage barn had fallen ill just in the short time since Richard had left.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt so lonely for Richard. She hadn't been able to even touch him, to kiss him before he left. She had wanted to go with him so badly. They had always handled everything that came their way together, as a team.

But now, Richard was out in those mountains with Sister Nicci. The thought alone almost strangled her heart. The fire that had blazed in Richard's eyes when she had demanded to go with him had made her shiver inside. The heat of his anger and intensity of his fear had been evident in his face, making her want to help him that much more. However, his steadfast need to protect her had kept her locked away in this barn.

"Kahlan, you should go lie down and get some sleep."

The concerned sound of Garren's voice startled her, bringing her back to the storage barn that had become her prison. Looking into his eyes, Kahlan felt tears threatening to form. He looked so broken, as if his life was being drained from his body right along with Cara's even though he had not come down with the sickness yet.

It was only a matter of time now before they were all infected. At least Richard would be safe, safe with Nicci and her daughters if they couldn't find the cure.

Drawing a shuddering breath, Kahlan steeled herself, walling off her hurting heart. "I'm fine, Garren. Why don't you go get some sleep in a real bed? I'll stay here with Cara. I can come get you if anything changes."

"Thank you, but no," he determinedly shook his head. "I don't want to leave her side…no matter what happens."

Kahlan watched as he turned back to his lover, his fingers gently gliding through her hair and brushing it away from her face moist with sweat. Cara moaned softly in response to his touch, bringing a faint smile to the Commander's lips.

"Garren?"

Her voice was so weak and raspy, so unlike the commanding authoritative tone the Mord'Sith usually possessed. Kahlan had to look twice to convince herself that it was truly Cara who had spoken.

"I'm right here, love," he gently said, bring a small smirk to the Mother Confessor's lips.

Cara would have never allowed anyone to call her "love" in the past. She had truly come a long way and it had been Garren who had completed what Richard had started within her.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me," he lovingly scolded. "You just worry about yourself right now. That's an order from your husband."

"We're not married yet…" she frowned, her brow furrowing.

"In my heart we are," he replied with a soft smile. "The rest is just a formality."

Cara smiled softly with his words, her eyes never opening. "Then as your wife…I order you to leave…save yourself."

"I would do anything you ask of me, Cara, but that is one order I cannot follow. I'm not leaving your side no matter what. We're in this together."

Kahlan silently stood to her feet, backing away to allow them a little privacy. Tears pooled in her eyes as she watched the depths of the love being demonstrated before her. It was magical…just like she and Richard shared.

"Please…Garren…if you truly love me…" Cara began to sob, tears flowing from her closed eyes and vanishing into her hair as her body began to shake with her grief. "You can't die…because of me…"

"Shhh, my love…it's alright. It takes more than some ridiculous plague to take me out."

Garren's voice was so tender as he pressed his lips to her forehead, his hand stroking her hair. He repeatedly shushed her through her tears, telling her he would never leave her, attempting to quiet her fears as she wept until she finally drifted back to sleep.

Unable to bear it any longer, Kahlan abruptly turned away from her friends, retreating from the painful scene as tears rolled down her face…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Riding silently through the darkness, Nicci brushed a lock of hair out of her face before tugging her cloak tighter around her. A few scattered stars peeked out here and there from behind the dwindling cloud cover as they fought valiantly against dawn's rapid approach.

Richard had wanted to get started before first light so that they could get a jump on whatever Darken Rahl had planned for them when they reached the hidden caves. With only a few hours sleep, it was all the sorceress could do to stay upright in the saddle. The gentle rocking motion of the horse along with the continual soft crunching sound of the snow under her horse's hooves made it difficult to keep her eyes open.

Keeping her gaze focused on the Seeker riding before her, she attempted to clear her mind of the lingering hazy fog of sleep. Lives were depending on their success and she was not about to be the reason if they failed.

Forgetting about her fatigue, Nicci's eyes gradually roamed over the powerful form of the man riding before her. His shoulders were set, his body alert as he scanned their surroundings for any hint of danger. Even in the dimness of predawn, she could tell that his hand rested on the hilt of his sword, his fingers absentmindedly caressing the cool steel, ready to summon his rage and his magic when the need arose.

And she had a dreadful feeling that the need would be coming sooner than they expected.

"_I know that you love Richard and would do anything for him. You must take care of him and my daughters for me."_

Kahlan's words to her before they had left kept creeping to the forefront of her thoughts. Her voice repeatedly drifted through her mind despite the sorceress's best efforts, reminding her of words spoken in an uneasy truce all in an effort to save the man that they both loved and would die for.

It was what Nicci wanted more than anything, what she most desired being dangled right before her heart.

Nicci had promised Kahlan that she would not allow Richard to return to the Palace if the cure could not be found, therefore protecting him from harm. It would be so easy to make it appear as though they had tried and failed, unable to find the Scarlett plant needed to create the cure.

And Richard would be hers forever just like Kahlan had insinuated it should be should they fail, raising their Confessor daughters as if they were her own.

But Richard didn't want her. His world revolved around Kahlan.

Had Kahlan truly been so blind as to fully put her trust in her to save Richard when Nicci could just as easily take him away from her forever?

Deep in her heart, Nicci knew that it was more than that. Kahlan had shoved aside all of her fears, all of her mistrust for the protection the sorceress could provide her husband. The Mother Confessor had no reason to trust her after everything that she had done to her and yet she had humbled herself to ask for help from the one person she despised most, all because of her sacrificial love for Richard.

Nicci began to wonder if she could do the same if it came down to it. Was it truly love that she felt for the Seeker if she ended up manipulating everyone in order to get what she wanted, by taking him away from that which he loved most of all?

Richard had taught her the true meaning of love, putting another person's welfare and happiness before her own desires and wishes. It was Kahlan who had demonstrated that same love yesterday by putting her husband's life before her own, by placing her faith in a woman she had no reason to trust.

Shivering against the coldness of the early morning, Nicci searched her heart and knew that it was really love that she felt for Richard. Her vision became obscured by sudden tears, knowing that her question had been answered; her decision having already been made for her.

The thought of so many lives being laid to waste by teutorigos all because of her selfish desire to have Richard began to eat away at her. She couldn't bear the thought of having blood on her hands from so many lives that would be lost just because she wanted to keep the Seeker all to herself when a territory needed him most…when his wife and daughters needed him most.

Her love for Richard ruled her heart and, therefore, she would do everything she could to help him return to his beloved even though it was tearing her apart. She would help him save his people because that's what he needed from her right now.

Nicci cursed softly under her breath, wondering if the gnawing ache that lived within her would ever subside, if it would ever diminish at all. She was trying so hard to do what was honorable, to push aside those malicious ways, those dreadful patterns of thoughts that had become her life.

Why did those thoughts and emotions keep creeping up on her, tempting her and trying to draw her back to her former self?

Why did trying to do what was right have to be so painful?

It had been so much easier when she had been detached from those around her, only caring about how they could benefit her. It had been easier when she had cared little about whether innocent people lived or died, her only concern being herself.

But it had been the most miserable existence imaginable. Untouched and unloved, her heart had grown cold and lifeless, a desolate waste land of pain and sorrow all kept safely hidden behind a façade of loathing.

Then, she had met Richard Rahl.

Nicci was jostled from her tortuous thoughts when Richard's hand suddenly rose in the air, silently signaling her that he sensed something was not right. Nicci immediately began searching her surroundings that had been touched by the muted morning light for whatever may have been the cause for his sudden concern.

Squinting, she peered through the first rays of dawn, the dim haze of darkness warring against the morning light in a futile effort to hang on. It made it difficult to discern shadows from trees, rocks from predator.

An unnerving silence permeated the air, putting her even more on edge. Even nature seemed to be waiting in unison with bated breath, not even emitting a single sound. She could feel her heart beating harder beneath her breast. Her eyes anxiously searched her surroundings all the while feeling as though eyes of another were fixed on her.

Richard stayed frozen in his saddle before her, his raised hand slipping ever so subtly down his side to his sword, his fingers wrapping firmly around the hilt once more. He slowly slid the blade clear of the scabbard, the echoing ring of the weapon's release filling the chilly morning air.

He listened for several long moments, not exactly certain what had raised his concern, but at the same time knowing that they were not alone. He could feel its presence.

He had sensed something…or rather his Han had told him that there was danger lurking about. Either way, whatever was near was about to make itself known.

Slowly sliding out of his saddle, Richard paused momentarily to pat Asa's side in an attempt to calm the suddenly skittish stallion. Asa had obviously felt the same alarming threat as well.

The horse snorted in disgruntlement, arguing his disagreement with Richard's move. He stamped his hooves as if trying to tell his master of the urgent need to leave, but Richard would not listen.

Standing close to his horse, Richard's hand absentmindedly ran over Asa's neck as his gaze darted warily about him. He could feel his skin begin to prickle, from the cold or from dread. Either way, he had a sudden overwhelming sense of foreboding that was wrapping tighter and tighter around him, threatening to suffocate him.

Sensing his increasing alarm, Nicci silently dismounted her horse as well, wanting to be ready to protect the Seeker from whatever was out there. As soon as her boots hit the snow, she suddenly spotted a pair of red eyes peering out at them from the dark shadows that cut deep into the rock that surrounded them.

They glowed fiercely like large sparks of flaming fire, so bright and so intense it caused her to shiver involuntarily. Without even seeing the owner of those eyes or using her powers, Nicci instantly knew that it was a creature touched by magic.

Gasping, she quickly withdrew until she found herself pressed back against her horse, her eyes transfixed by the two crimson orbs glaring menacingly back at her.

Her heart was suddenly filling her throat as she watched the eyes begin to move. It was as if the fiery gaze could see straight into her mind, drawing her into some sort of trance. She felt as if she was quickly losing the ability to think, to move, to speak.

Hearing her gasp, Richard turned towards the sorceress. Gripping his sword tightly in his hand, he saw the look of sheer fright that was fixed like a mask on her face. He didn't think there was anything that the powerful Sister of the Dark could possibly be afraid of.

The look on her face had just proven that theory wrong.

Following her terrified gaze, Richard soon saw the source of her fear as a pair of brightly glowing red eyes began to emerge from the dark shadows of the rocks and into the dim morning rays. The air about them suddenly turned colder, biting at their skin.

He felt his chest tighten as it slowly moved towards them, his mouth falling slightly open in stunned disbelief as his gaze narrowed. He unconsciously stepped back beside Nicci, his eyes transfixed on the creature that began to loom larger than life before them.

It was unlike anything that he'd ever seen before.

It was larger than the biggest gar that he'd ever encountered. Copperish colored scales covered its entire body, acting almost like a mirror. The sun's rays beginning to rise over the mountains reflected off of its scales and onto the snow covered ground causing both Richard and Nicci to raise their hands to shield their eyes from the brilliance. Staring at it, Richard imagined how even more stunning the beast would be when the sun was fully shining at midday.

The creature would have been beautiful to behold if it had not been so vicious in its presentation. Its scarlet eyes were like multi-faceted rubies that seemed to sparkle and dance the longer he stared into them at it attempted to lull them into a false sense of ease with the situation they now found themselves in.

It stretched it long neck skyward before peering down upon them once more sending a chill down on the Seeker's spine. His mind began to race with possible ways to end this without bloodshed – either theirs or the beast's. He had a dreadful feeling that it was not going to be that easy.

Tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword, he unconsciously ground his teeth, his jaw flexing and relaxing with the perceived threat before them. It was an obstacle standing in the way of what they so desperately needed and he was not about to be slowed down even by this.

"What is that thing?" he muttered, his heated gaze never leaving the creature that slowly continued to make its way towards them, its claws scraping loudly against the rocks it moved over.

"I have no clue, but it's obviously very interested in us," Nicci whispered, unsure of what to do next. "I can tell that it contains an element of magic. What kind of magic that is remains to be seen."

"Well, I'd rather not stick around to find out," Richard snapped with a scowl.

Cara was clinging to life and Kahlan had been infected. It was only a matter of time before she too fell ill. The thought caused sick knots to painfully twist in his belly. He had just gotten her back. He was not about to lose her again.

Garren would likely be the next of his friends to become infected. Creator only knew who was next after that. He had to do something before he lost everyone that he cared about.

"I don't think that trying to outrun that thing is a very good option," she shot back, subtly raising her hand to try to probe the beast for any information that she might be able to glean without provoking it.

"Then what exactly do you suggest we do?" he growled, his anger steadily growing more and more heated with every moment lost. "We don't have time to just stand here and stare at it, waiting for it to attack us."

The creature snorted at them just then, its nostrils flaring and creating billows of white that filled the morning air as its hot breath came in contact with the cold. Stopping suddenly, it tilted its head to the side as it stared at them, almost appearing curious with its unexpected visitors. Its inquisitiveness suddenly looked so incongruent with its menacing stance.

Richard could feel Asa growing more and more agitated next to him, the stallion stomping its hooves in wild protest to the newest threat. The Seeker couldn't agree more but there was little he could about it now. The Scarlett plant was up in these caves somewhere and he was not about to turn back now.

It growled deeply in its throat as if warning them to turn back and abandon their mission before arching its back and stretching its front legs out before him like cat.

A long black tongue suddenly slipped past its lips, opening its mouth wide as it bore its twin rows of razor sharp teeth to them, showing them what their end would entail if they continued in their pursuit.

A sudden ear-piercing screech erupted from its throat, splitting the air and causing snow to fall from branches above them in a shower of fine powder. The Sword of Truth fell from Richard's grasp as they both grabbed the sides of their heads in a futile attempt to muffle the painful noise.

They had just found the source of the terrifying shriek they had greeted them last night.

XXX

Leaning over a basin, Kahlan immersed her hands in the water, thankful for the opportunity to get cleaned up. She wished that she could take an actual bath in her suite…preferably with Richard, but this was going to have to suffice for the time being.

She was grateful for the bit of privacy that had been arranged for her here in the back corner of the barn, allowing her to wash up and change into the dress that Zedd had brought for her.

Running her hands through her hair, she breathed in the lavender scent that filled the air around her. Zedd had thankfully been able to transfer some necessary supplies that they had been lacking after Nicci's shield had been erected.

Scowling to herself as she stared at her reflection in the small mirror before her, Kahlan wondered if Richard had even bothered to think of the things they would need when Nicci had sentenced them to this isolation.

Did he think they would be able to survive in here for days on end if they didn't return as quickly as they hoped?

Drawing a frustrated breath, Kahlan's eyes fell closed as guilt washed through, taking away a portion of her anger with it. She knew it hadn't been his fault. Richard had been just as upset about the isolation as she had been but they both understood it was for the best right now. It wasn't Richard's fault that she had gotten herself infected with teutorigos. It had all been her doing.

She had no one to blame but herself.

Dipping the washcloth back into the water, she was disappointed how quickly the water had already begun to cool. Running the wet cloth over her arm and across her chest just above the dip of her corset, she shivered again from the frigid air that enveloped her. She wondered if she'd ever feel warm again after being in the cold drafty storage barn.

She wished Richard was here to warm her up. He hadn't even been gone for a full day and she already missed him greatly. She wondered what he was doing at that moment.

Was he safe? Did he miss her as deeply as she missed him? Had he found the cure yet?

Kahlan hoped that he was already on his way back to her, but she knew in her heart it wasn't going to be as easy as Richard had attempted to make it out to be. It never was.

Running her hands through her wet hair, Kahlan forced herself to think about Nicci and the anger and bitterness that she harbored against the sorceress. She was going to have to find a way to reconcile this in her heart if she was ever going to move on.

But every time she looked at the sorceress, every time she closed her eyes at night, all she could see was the love that permeated Nicci's eyes every time that she looked at Richard. And then images of the things that she had experienced when she had been trapped in her subconscious would begin to take form, tormenting her with the possibility of her world slipping away from her all over again.

Kahlan knew that she had to let go of the pain and the fears that overwhelmed her heart before it devoured her. She could not allow Nicci to destroy her again.

The possibility was very real once again, however, and Kahlan knew that she had been the one to plant that seed in the sorceress's head. But she hadn't had a choice in the matter. It was either put her trust in the deceitful Sister of the Dark or risk Richard's life by allowing him to return to possibly fall victim to the same fate as her.

Kahlan would never allow it. She loved Richard too much to sentence him to die with her no matter how desperately she longed to see him again, to see those dark brown eyes so full of love for her.

Losing Richard was unimaginable, so much worse to her than losing her own life.

Knowing that she could prevent his death gave Kahlan the strength to do what she couldn't – trusting Nicci to bring her husband safely back to her if they found the cure they needed.

Kahlan knew Nicci could very easily take Richard away from her now, sending word that no cure could be found and taking her daughters to raise them as her own.

She just prayed that Nicci had truly changed. And if she had, Kahlan was going to have to search within herself to find the forgiveness that she did not want to offer the sorceress.

Slipping her arms through the sleeves of her dress, she was reminded of the mercy she had ended up showing Cara after she had found out that she had murdered Dennee. That seemed like another lifetime ago and yet they had grown to be like sisters.

The thought of considering Nicci as a trusted friend…a sister…made the Confessor's anger flare bitterly in the pit of her stomach, causing her to bite her lower lip.

If Nicci returned with Richard, Kahlan was going to have to find that capacity to show that mercy once again.

Kahlan didn't know how she would ever be able to do that…but for Richard, she would find a way…


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long delay, but my laptop died last thursday. Bad hard drive. Just got it back, good as new so here you go...**

**Chapter 16**

Richard clutched his head in a fierce grip that turned his knuckles white as he attempted to subdue the pain that thundered through his head. He knew that he couldn't give in to the pain. Kahlan and Cara needed him.

A strangled cry rose to his lips but was completely lost in the midst of the terrifying shriek from the beast before him. He could feel his legs beginning to buckle, threatening to drop him to the snow covered ground.

The continually rising shriek rang through the air, cutting through the snow and early morning fog that created wispy clouds throughout the mountain range. The dragon curled its lips, its tongue protruding even further as it continued its paralyzing attack on its victims – victims that had invaded its territory.

Peering over at Nicci, Richard found her to be in much the same helpless state as he was in. Her hands were pressed tightly to the sides of her head as she rocked back and forth, her face contorted from the pain that seized her.

Richard knew that he was going to have to find his sword if they were ever going to have a fighting chance. This monster had quite successfully incapacitated them, causing them to become easy prey.

His sword had to be somewhere in the snow at his feet, but every time he tried to open his eyes for too long, the searing pain intensified tenfold. He had hoped that the creature would pause its ear-splitting attack on them long enough to draw air, giving them a small window of opportunity to fight back, but it only seemed to grow stronger the longer it screeched.

His mind began to spin in a hazy cyclone of jumbled thoughts, unconsciousness creeping up on him in an attempt to overtake him. His head fell back with the intensifying pressure as he pressed his skull even harder, gripping his hair tightly in a desperate effort to make it stop.

The pain that sliced through him was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

The excruciating headaches that he'd had when his Han had awakened within him were minor in contrast to this. Not even Denna's agiel could come close to comparing to the torture his body was being submitted to at that moment.

Gasping for air, Richard ground his teeth even harder, his heart pounding. It felt as if that thing had wrapped its powerful limbs around him, pulling him into a strangle hold in an effort to crush him. The air was being squeezed from his lungs as he fought for control over his own body.

Nicci felt tears streaming down her face despite squeezing her eyes tightly closed. Her chest was heaving as she fought back the burning sensation in her lungs, battling for every breath she drew and fearing it would be her last.

Intense pressure assaulted her, seemingly coming from every direction at once – in and around her, over and under, left and right. She struggled to maintain some measure of control over her rapidly rising panic. It felt as if her magic was raging wildly through her body unleashed and unchecked.

She needed to rein in her powers before she leveled the entire region, taking everything in a single powerful blast.

She forced herself to focus in on that mysterious void that lived within her core, attempting to rein it all in under her tight control. She was determined to save Richard's life, drawing upon her love for him that consumed her heart.

If she could have, she would've thrown herself between Richard and the predator that was bent on eliminating them but she could barely think because of the intense pain let alone move.

She would gladly sacrifice her life for him, overjoyed with the knowledge that he would still be alive and part of the world that so greatly needed a man such as him.

Even if it meant cutting her life short, Nicci knew that she was a much better person for having met Richard, her life and heart having been touched and truly transformed because of him and him alone. She didn't want to live any more if Richard was no longer a part of her life.

What would she have to live for if he was dead?

Nothing.

The world would be worse off without Richard Rahl, but it would never miss a former Sister of the Dark.

Peering at the beast through half-opened eyes, realization swiftly cascaded over him as the creature steadily crept closer to them.

All Richard could think at that moment was that he was about to die.

He, Richard Rahl, was going to die.

He, the Seeker of Truth, had failed.

This was how it was going to end.

He had failed D'Hara.

Failed Cara.

Failed his wife and his girls.

He was going to die, sentencing everyone infected with teutorigos to die as well. And there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it now.

He wouldn't be able to see his daughters again, hold them in his arms or watch as their precious little faces stared up in wonder at him…at their father.

They were his sweet girls, beautiful gifts from his beloved. These were lives that had been created and formed within the most passionate depths of their love, in the most intimate of moments when love was whispered and proclaimed as their very essences coalesced within her.

Kahlan.

His beautiful Kahlan.

Her exquisite face filled his mind, creating a euphoric flood of tranquility to swell within his heart despite the stranglehold that the pain held him in.

His throat constricted and burned with unshed tears that swiftly rose to fill his eyes. The last image of his Confessor had been of her all alone on the other side of that damned magical barrier that had kept him from touching her.

The anguish that he knew filled her heart at that moment had reached her blue eyes, dimming their brilliance and creating a giant rift in his heart. He knew that he'd had to leave in order to save her then, in order to save them all, but he also knew that he had quite possibly left her to die alone.

But he had promised her that he would come back to her and their daughters. And that was one promise that he refused to break.

Grinding his teeth, Richard forced himself to release the vice-like hold that he had on his head to search for his sword. A sudden jolt of searing pain struck like lightning, surging through his body and settling into his core.

His Han suddenly roared to life of its own volition in response to the creature's attack. The overwhelming force of his Han warring with the magic from their attacker dropped him to his knees.

Nausea rolled like waves over him, his body trembling from the tug of war that was being fought between the creature and his Han. He knew that if he didn't do something soon, he'd never return to Kahlan.

Growling with increasing rage at the thought of never seeing her again, Richard forced himself to ignore the pain, partitioning it off like he had when he had been captured and tortured by Denna. He gradually began to lock a part of himself away, far away from the pain blazing through his body, protecting himself someplace safe in the farthest reaches of his mind where nothing could ever touch him.

Finding solace, safe within Kahlan's love.

The Sword of Truth abruptly appeared in his mind's eye as the image of Kahlan disappeared, causing his heart to constrict with grief. He suddenly saw the sword so clearly, the blade gleaming brightly.

Every curve, every inch of the weapon stood out in his mind. He knew it so personally, knew every single aspect of it – the weight of it, the way it felt in his hands as he moved, the way the magic sung like a familiar yet deadly battle cry to his soul.

It awakened a fire in his blood and in his belly unlike anything he'd ever known, causing him to become united with the steel. The sword was not just a tool, a weapon used to defend or fight, but it was an actual extension of himself.

He had become one with his sword – one soul, one mind, one defender and avenger, one bringer of death.

And as long as there was breath in his lungs and blood in his veins, he was still the Seeker, still Lord Rahl and not even this beast looming before them could take that away from him.

With a sneer on her lips, Nicci released her hold on her head, clenching her hands tightly at her sides. She reached deep within, fighting against the chaos that raged inside of her. With a sudden rush like a fierce gust of wind, her powers finally coalesced in her core, momentarily coming together and submitting to her powerful command.

A fiery blast erupted from her clenched fist, striking the creature directly in its broad chest. With the expense of her power, Nicci felt as if her life had just been sucked out of her, dropping her to her knees in the snow beside the Seeker.

Stunned, the dragon stumbled back several steps from the sudden intense blast that had stuck it, finally putting an end to its paralyzing attack.

A stench of burnt flesh filled their nostrils as the Seeker and sorceress sagged wearily from the attack that had almost drained the very life from them. A distant, unexpected rumble filled the air, causing the ground to tremble beneath them, but their attention was focused solely on the razor sharp teeth and fiery red gaze that loomed before them.

Richard tried to shake the lingering fog that filled his head, his eyes remaining locked on the predator that was also trying to recover its senses. Attempting to stifle his rising panic, Richard groped in the snow for his sword, knowing that it was their best hope for survival right now.

The dragon pulled itself up to its full menacing height, wings suddenly spreading from its back, taking the Seeker by surprise. He hadn't even noticed them before, but now they were spread wide on either side of the beast, creating any even more astonishing air.

Wisps of smoke still rose from the beast's chest where Nicci's blast of magic had burned its flesh, but it appeared to not even notice it or care. The blast had obviously not been powerful enough to be fatal.

Richard watched as its gaze narrowed in on him, a snarl on its lips, it chest heaving with fury. Its wings began to flap creating great cyclones of snow to fill the air.

Just as the dragon began its ascent, Richard's fingers brushed against something hard. Wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his sword, he knew that he would only have one shot at this.

Waiting in breathless anticipation, he attempted to tamp down on his growing panic as time seemed to slow to a crawl, each second passing by like hours.

His hand was rapidly growing numb, his fingers stiff and burning from the frigid cold of the snow. His breath was coming out in anxious pulls, creating white clouds of vapor to escape his mouth.

A sneer formed on the Seeker's lips, determination fixed in his brown eyes that were now dark with ever growing anger as the creature rose into the air, heading straight for him.

His eyes were fixed on the crimson red gaze of the beast, knowing that one of them was about to die this day.

His attention was focused solely on the winged attacker and yet his mind was still trying to process that distant rumbling sound that was growing ever louder, causing the ground to quake.

But he couldn't worry about the source of the noise right then as the beast drew near. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest in anticipation of the fight that was about to come.

Closer.

A nauseating stench filled the air as the beast drew near, its hot rancid breath coming out in furious snorts.

Closer still…and yet not quite close enough…

Its winged form created a large dark shadow to stretch over and around him as it blocked the rising sun from view.

Each unique detail of the magnificent beast grew more distinct and amazing the closer it got to him. If it hadn't posed such a deadly threat, Richard would have been even more in awe of the creature, wishing that he could learn more about it.

Just a little closer, Richard breathed to himself, praying that his arm and hand numb from the cold would still function, allowing him to do what was necessary to save them.

Looming large just above him, bearing its teeth as it swooped down at him, Richard's arm abruptly rose up out of the snow and into the air, his blade slicing deep like a hot knife into the underbelly of the beast. With both hands, he used every ounce of strength he had in an attempt to rip the beast in two.

The dragon wailed in agony, blood soaking into the snow as the rumbling sound turned into an almost deafening roar. Rocks and boulders began sliding down the mountain side, a shower of stones and dirt being carried along with it.

Clouds of dirt erupted into the air, making it difficult to see as Richard fought his way through the snow in an effort to find Nicci.

His blood pounded in his ears, dirt filled his eyes and his lungs. The mournful cry of the beast was drowned out by the rocks that crashed down upon it.

Still dazed, Nicci staggered to her feet, frantic to find Richard in the midst of the sudden rock slide. Dodging falling rock, she stumbled through the snow, sidestepping stones and avoiding tree limbs that had been set free by the avalanche.

"Richard!" she screamed as she fought to get closer, but the raging river of rocks and snow leveling and destroying everything in its path held her back.

XXX

"No…please…no!"

"Shhh, it's alright, Emily," Kahlan gently soothed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Quickly grabbing a nearby bowl of water, she tenderly dabbed the girl's brow that was drenched with sweat. Her cheeks were flushed a bright shade of red, her hair wet from the fever that had overtaken her body.

"Please…I…I don't want…to die…" she sobbed, squeezing her eyes even tighter as tears leaked from the corners.

"Lord Rahl is searching for the cure right at this very moment," Kahlan told her as she wiped Emily's tears. "You have to fight. I need you to be strong. Can you do that for me, Emily?"

"I…I'll try…"

The whimpering response lacked the conviction that Kahlan had hoped for. She knew that the young woman was rapidly slipping away from them. Cara would be deeply hurt by her death.

"Where's Cara?"

"She's sick too," Kahlan softly informed her, swallowing back her own fear as she attempted to keep it from reaching her voice.

"No…not her too!" Emily wailed at the thought.

"Cara is strong, Emily. She's a fighter," the Mother Confessor told her. "That's why you need to fight too. Cara's going to need you to help her plan her wedding after she recovers."

Kahlan watched as a faint smile touched the young woman's pale lips, her face visibly relaxing some as her tears began to cease.

"I…I'd like that…" she murmured.

"Get some rest, Emily. I'll be right here."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Teutorigos!"

The cry of that heinous word filled the barn as another wounded Altaean soldiers sentenced one of the healers tending to him to the same fate.

Kahlan internally cringed with the sound of the damning word. Another had just been infected, another poor life doomed to the same fate.

Her gaze slowly swept around the room, taking in the death and desolation that filled the barn. Her heart broke for each and every soul that had been affected by the deadly plague that Darken Rahl had set loose upon them. They were quickly beginning to fall, one right after another now. She began to wonder how much longer before she too succumbed to the epidemic.

So much misery and pain surrounded her, closing in on her and threatening to snuff out the fire that burned inside of her. Hope was beginning to dwindle with every moment that passed by. Helplessness overwhelmed her, weighing down her heart.

She was utterly powerless to do anything for any of them. Her wandering gaze finally settled on Cara, Garren still at her side. The Mord'Sith was a fighter, possibly the strongest woman that she had ever known. If anyone could survive this, it would be Cara.

The Mord'Sith was too fiery to be taken down by something like this. Kahlan half expected her to sit up, barking orders and cracking sarcastic comments about what was taking Lord Rahl so long to return.

Smiling softly, Kahlan was just beginning to wonder the same thing herself. She was anxiously waiting for her husband to come rushing through that barn entrance with the cure in hand, bringing salvation to all of them.

Richard always brought her a sense of security and peace like no one else ever could. He was her handsome Seeker and husband, the one who filled her days with joy and her nights with intense passion.

Gazing at the doors now, Kahlan imagined him racing in, dressed in his blue shirt and brown pants that she could not seem to break him of wearing. And truthfully speaking, she wasn't unhappy about it in the least.

He looked so handsome in his simple woods guide clothes that didn't come anywhere close to hinting at the real man beneath and yet, at the same time, spoke volumes about his humility and unassuming nature.

No man had ever captured her attention as completely as Richard Rahl had. Just the thought of him caused an eruption of fluttering arousal in the pit of her stomach.

He was the most handsome man she had ever met. The vibrant love for life that permeated his warm brown eyes and that charming smile of his had captivated her long before she had fully grasped it. It hadn't taken long after that, though, to realize that she had fallen in love with her Seeker, something so forbidden that she dare not even hope for a future with him.

She could still hardly believe that she had been allowed the joy of marrying the man that lit her whole world up with a passion she had never known could exist so intensely between a man and a woman. He truly was a rare man, one that loved her more than her magic could ever tame.

There was nothing for her Confessor's power to steal for he had fully given his heart to her long ago.

Kahlan couldn't help the fear that snuck up on her at times, though. She was afraid that she would wake one day to find that this had all just been a fairytale, a wonderful dream. She couldn't bear living in a world that didn't include Richard. Life was not worth living if he was not a part of it.

She sighed deeply then, knowing that Richard wouldn't want her to be worrying about him, though she knew that he was in a panic over her.

Kahlan felt her heart flutter in anticipation of that moment when he would return, his warm brown eyes locking on hers and conveying every bit of what swarmed in his heart for her. Spirits, she physically ached for him, so much so at times that she felt as though she would not survive another moment without being pressed against his masculine form.

But she knew that it was too soon for his return. He had only been gone for a day.

Momentarily closing her eyes in an effort to quell her need, Kahlan reopened them. What she saw coming through the entrance at that very moment nearly stopped her heart cold…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

His head pounded like a drum, but thankfully not nearly as violently as it had been before. Achiness enveloped his entire body, settling deep into his bones. He wanted to throw himself back into exhaustion's welcoming arms, an embrace that attempted to keep him down, but his heart suddenly reminded him of his urgent need to move.

Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into Nicci's worried green orbs. A look of something that could only be described as pure relief completely transformed her beautiful face.

"Richard!" she cried, taking his face tenderly in her hands.

Somewhat taken aback by her response, Richard abruptly sat up, pulling out of her affectionate hold on him as he attempted to put all of the jumbled pieces back together again.

"Careful," Nicci chided him with worry as she gripped his arm. "You were knocked out in the rockslide."

"What about that creature?"

"Whatever your sword didn't do, the rockslide finished it off," she replied, pointing to where the rocks had cleared a wide destructive path that ended over a nearby cliff.

Richard stood to his feet, feeling a little unsteady for a moment as forced his legs to work. He quickly began scanning the area, for what he wasn't exactly certain. He was still feeling a little disoriented.

"Richard, you need to rest. You took quite a bump to the head," Nicci insisted, pursing her lips together in concern as she too stood to her feet, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm alright," he quickly dismissed with a shake of his head, stepping past her to gather up his sword that was lying on the ground. "We need to get moving. How long was I out?"

Richard already knew the answer by looking at the sun shining high in the sky, but he feared being correct. They had wasted precious time so far, time that they could not afford to lose…that Cara could not afford for him to lose.

"Couple of hours at least," she frowned. "which is why you should rest."

"I'll rest later after I know that Cara is going to be alright. Right now, we have to find that plant," he heatedly replied, making his way to Asa.

Gently running his fingers through the horse's mane, Richard attempted to soothe the still skittish stallion, knowing that he needed his friend to get him to the caves and back to the Palace as quickly as possible in order to save Cara and the others.

"Richard, I've been thinking about that," Nicci tentatively mentioned to the Seeker as she came to stand beside him, trying to find the words. It was a thought that she had, but it made the most sense now after meeting the powerful magical beast that had come so close to killing them.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked, cinching up the saddle on his horse before turning to face her.

The wariness that filled her voice made his skin prickle, but it was the look on her face that made his stomach drop like a stone. He knew that he was not going to like whatever it was that she was trying to tell him.

"I'm worried that the creature was what Darken Rahl had planned all along to keep you from finding the Scarlett plant of Adjah."

"You think that he sent us out here so that he could take the Palace?"

"It's a possibility," she softly admitted to him, averting her eyes.

The thought hadn't really occurred to him until that moment. So consumed with finding the cure, he'd thought of little else except that he knew that Darken Rahl would have some sort of trap up here in the mountains waiting for him. He hadn't considered Rahl using it as a means of luring him away so he could take back the Palace.

Nicci watched as his body visibly grew even tenser than he already had been, his eyes hardening with a look that caused her to internally shudder. His fury was palpable at that moment, heating the chilly air that surrounded them.

She wanted to touch him, to comfort him but she could tell that he didn't want to be reassured at that moment. What he wanted was revenge.

"I should've guessed it," he angrily growled under his breath as he pulled himself up into his saddle.

"Richard, don't be so hard on yourself. I didn't even think of it until just a little while ago while I was waiting for you to wake. You may be the Seeker, but you can't see every possible outcome in every situation you find yourself in. No one can."

"I still should have considered it as a possibility before running off and leaving them," he snapped at her, raking his fingers back through his hair. "And because I didn't, they could be falling into Rahl's hands right now…and Kahlan…could be at his mercy."

The painful anguish that accompanied the thought flashed through his eyes, but was quickly extinguished by the intensity of his simmering rage. But it was nothing compared to the sheer terror that suddenly penetrated straight to his core with the memory of the vision that Rahl had sent him.

Richard would never be able to forget the image of Darken Rahl pinning Kahlan under him, his hands touching her in places that made his stomach turn or the sounds of her horrified screams that pierced his ears as she begged him to save her. He involuntarily shuttered, remembering all too vividly how Rahl had handed him Kahlan's dress, torn and stained with her blood.

He suddenly felt very ill.

"Zedd is there as well as the majority of the D'Haran army. It would be foolish for Darken Rahl to think that he can just waltz in and take back his throne just because you aren't there right now."

Nicci watched him for a moment as he considered her words, a sudden breeze lifting the longer strands of his brown hair as his eyes stared straight ahead of him. The aura that he created just with his presence alone was so impressive to behold. Actually seeing him in action caused gooseflesh to ripple over her skin.

Every tendon was drawn tight, his jaw clenched with brewing rage as his mind sorted out all of the possible outcomes. He fisted the reins of his horse fiercely in his hands as his gaze swept over the mountains that stood out before them.

"Let's just find the plant. The caves Zedd told us about should be just up ahead. I want to find it and get back to the People's Palace as soon as possible. I have to get to Rahl before he gets to Kahlan," he bit out, suddenly urging Asa on.

Nicci quickly grabbed her horse's reins, pulling herself up into the saddle and urging her horse on to catch up with Richard. He was on a mission and no amount of cajoling was going to slow him despite his injuries from the rockslide.

She had feared at first that she had lost him. The rocks had come at such a blinding speed that she had been terrified that he had been crushed beneath the weight of the rubble. Thankfully, he'd been able to get far enough away from the worst of the slide to avoid being killed by the sudden onslaught.

She had discovered him partially pinned beneath a pile of stone, unconscious and bleeding. After freeing him, she had found only cuts and contusions as well as a gash on his head that she had quickly healed, but thankfully nothing life threatening. He had been extremely fortunate.

It had very nearly scared the life out of her.

Thinking about what she had told him, Nicci wondered now if her assumptions had been accurate or if she had just created unwarranted panic for Richard. She felt now that maybe she should have just kept it to herself until they were on their way back, but it was too late for that.

She sincerely hoped that she was wrong in her suspicions, but she had a dreadful feeling that she was right. She had spent enough time with Rahl to know that just when she had thought that she had figured him out, he would do something altogether different, completely taking her off guard.

It was no wonder that he had become the Keeper's pet.

She hoped that Kahlan was alright. She hated the thought of anything happening to her, knowing the immense anguish that it would only bring Richard. Watching him suffer brought her a great deal more pain than not being able to be with him the way that she so desperately wanted to.

Richard was an amazing man and deserved nothing but true happiness. And he had that with Kahlan.

Kahlan was so fortunate to have a man so deeply and so passionately in love with her. The thought suddenly occurred to her that the Mother Confessor must be a very special person in her own right to have won the Seeker's heart so completely like she had.

It caused the sorceress to feel an odd sense of relief knowing that Richard had married someone who truly loved him the way that he deserved to be loved. It seemed to take a bit of the sting of being considered nothing more than his friend.

And she was determined to the best friend he had ever had.

XXX

Kahlan felt a strange sense of numb awareness wash through her, seeing what was before her and yet not really grasping it, knowing that something was dreadfully wrong and yet not wanting to believe it. It was a rather odd feeling of existing and yet wanting so badly to die all of the sudden.

She desperately hoped that what she was witnessing was just a cruel nightmare, a repeat of what Nicci had set in motion before when she had been trapped in her subconscious. That would be much more acceptable to her at that moment then what was coming to stand before her right now.

But she knew it wasn't. This was, unfortunately, all too real.

Eyes locked on the man standing before her on the other side of the barrier, Kahlan slowly stood to her feet, her trembling legs moving of their own volition and yet threatening to give out on her at any moment. Her heart was in throat as she approached the barrier, not really certain how she had been able to make her body function at that terrifying moment.

She suddenly found it near impossible to breathe as she choked back a sob.

"Kahlan," he pleasantly greeted her with an ingratiating tone to his voice that instantly made her skin crawl. "You're looking more beautiful than ever."

"Give me back my baby," Kahlan seethed through clenched teeth, her chest already heaving with blinding rage.

Her hands were clenched so tightly at her sides that she could feel her fingernails biting into her flesh, but she didn't care. All she cared about right then was getting her daughter away from the vile excuse of a human being that held her in his arms.

Even though his hair and goatee were now blond, she would know those cold soulless eyes anywhere even wearing a D'Haran soldier's uniform. She internally shuddered, wondering how long he had been in and among them without any of them suspecting it was him.

Those eyes had haunted her for days after escaping from him when Giller had tried to steal her Confessor's magic. The way that he had looked at her with those dark sinister eyes when she had been strapped down like an animal, the way that he had run his fingers down her face as well as the wicked intent that had pervaded his very being had left her unsettled for a long time after that.

She could still hear the fear in Richard's voice as he had called her name, the sound of him yanking at his chains in a desperate effort to get to her. She would have gladly died that day to save him.

After a while, she had come to forget parts of that experience, either because of a desperate desire to forget or because of time she wasn't certain. Either way, Richard had seen her through that experience.

But now, he was here with her again. And again she felt powerless to stop him.

"Now, Kahlan," Darken Rahl scolded her. "I have every right to hold my beautiful niece. I am her uncle, remember?"

"I don't care whose blood runs through your cold heart," Kahlan glared at him. "You are not now nor will you ever be her uncle."

Kahlan's glare momentarily flickered to Zedd standing to Rahl's right. He had a cut on the side of his head, but it didn't appear to be life threatening. His sorrowful eyes told her how sorry he was for not being able to stop him, but she was just relieved that he seemed to be alright for the most part.

"Such a harsh greeting coming from my very own sister-in-law," he frowned with feigned disappointment as he cradled Priya in his arms, his finger caressing the sleeping baby's cheek. He fisted a dagger tightly in his other hand, letting her and everyone else know that he was prepared to use it if necessary to get what he wanted.

"What do you want?" Kahlan sneered at him, trying desperately to keep from trying to claw her way past the shield in order to get to Rahl and her baby.

"What I've always wanted," he replied with a shrug, his brown eyes instantly hardening. "I want my throne and my territory back. It would've been mine again long ago if it hadn't been for my dear brother and his self-righteous interfering heart. The two of you have been a thorn in my side for far too long. It's time that I put an end to your meddling once and for all."

Kahlan could see his eyes growing dark and cold, terrifying her to her core, knowing that he was capable of anything. She didn't want to provoke him into doing something that would harm her baby girl.

If anything happened to either of her daughters, she'd never be able to forgive herself. How would Richard ever be able to forgive her for allowing something like that to happen?

"Oh, and of course, I want you," he finished with a wicked grin that reached his eyes.

Kahlan felt as if she'd been struck, her eyes widening in surprise. She hadn't expected that answer.

"Me?"

"Come, come now, Kahlan. Don't be coy," he chuckled softly. "Didn't your Richard tell you about the message that I sent him?"

"What message? What are you talking about?" she demanded to know, her voice rising in accordance with her panic.

"It was actually quite clever, I thought," Rahl explained as he began to pace back and forth before her with Priya wrapped protectively in his arms. "I knew that Richard's men would find the body that was spelled to look like me so I decided to plant a message within it meant only for him.

"When he used his magic to see if the body really was mine, a secret message was triggered, providing him with a fully played out vision of what was coming. I showed him exactly what I planned on doing to you, how I was going to make you both pay for what you have done and the trouble you've caused me.

"You see, I know that the best way to bring Richard the greatest amount of pain is by making you suffer," he said, coming to a stop directly in front of her. "I'm so going to enjoy our time together, Kahlan. I plan on making you forget all about that stupid brother of mine. You'll come to loathe Richard for not being able to stop what I'm going to do to you. You'll be begging for me to end his life before it's all over," he finished with a self-satisfied smirk.

Kahlan stood in stunned silence, staring at him as she tried to process what he was telling her. Why would Richard hide this from her? Maybe he didn't know about the message, hadn't found it yet. Maybe he hadn't seen what Rahl was planning.

Her eyes slowly drifted to Zedd, needing confirmation that this wasn't true, that Richard hadn't been keeping this from her as well. She couldn't handle the thought of him hiding things from her. Learning that he had told her about Nicci's presence had been horrible enough.

But this…this was something altogether different.

Zedd lifted his eyes to meet hers and she instantly knew that Richard had been keeping this from her as well. Her temporarily subdued anger suddenly flared to life again in her core as she began to wonder what else he had been withholding from her.

They had always been completely honest with each other, never keeping secrets. Their love was based on mutual trust and respect. Now, she didn't know what to believe any more.

"So, Richard did find the message I sent to him," Rahl gloated with glee as he watched Kahlan's reaction. "And he never told you. Well, this is going to make it even more enjoyable. I'll be able to demonstrate for you everything that Richard witnessed in that vision."

"She's not going anywhere with you."

The heated sound of Garren's voice full of so much contempt as he came to stand beside her took Kahlan momentarily off guard. She had forgotten about everyone else in the barn up until that moment.

"Ah, Commander Garren," Rahl smiled pleasantly while his eyes portrayed his true feelings. "So nice to finally meet you. I'm so sorry to hear about Cara. You have my deepest apologies."

"Cara is going to be fine," Garren sneered, his intimidating form making Kahlan suddenly seem so small. "I wish I could say the same for you."

"I don't believe you have much of a say in anything at the moment seeing how you're trapped behind this impressive shield that Sister Nicci erected."

"Then I guess that means you won't be able to get to Kahlan after all."

"My dear ignorant Commander," Rahl replied with a deep sigh. "Why do you think I've kept the Wizard alive? He is going to release Kahlan from her confinement for me. And if he chooses not to comply, well then let's just say that Kahlan will have one less daughter to train as a Confessor someday."

"You harm her and I will rip your heart out with my bare hands," Kahlan seethed, her breath growing erratic as she could feel the Blood Rage begin to tremble ever so subtly within her.

"Better do it now, Wizard, before Kahlan slips into the ConDar and confesses everyone in the Palace," Rahl instructed him as he moved his dagger to his other hand, holding it closer to the baby still sleeping in his arms.

Zedd looked from Kahlan to Garren, knowing that either way they were in serious trouble. Garren was shaking his head no as he placed a reassuring hand on Kahlan's shoulder in order to calm her.

"Do it, Zedd," Kahlan angrily ordered. "Garren, stay here and take care of Cara."

Swallowing hard, Zedd raised his hands, releasing the shield long enough for Kahlan to join them before replacing it once more.

"Wise choice, Kahlan," Rahl said as he began to turn to leave. "Now, shall we go prepare for Richard and Nicci's return?"

"Don't you dare hurt her, Rahl!" Garren yelled from the other side of the shield.

Turning back to face the Commander, Rahl smiled wickedly, his dark eyes narrowing. "Someday, you and I are going to have compare notes, Commander; see if Cara does for you what she once did for me in bed."

Garren's fists slammed hard against the impenetrable shield, his rage exploding inside of him. But all he could do was helplessly watch as Darken Rahl took Kahlan, Zedd, and the baby out of the barn…


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to those of you who take the time to leave a comment. It's VERY MUCH appreciated! It always helps to know what the readers are thinking! :)**

**Chapter 18**

Following Darken Rahl out into the afternoon sun, Kahlan could still barely wrap her mind around the fact that this was really happening, that Rahl was here inside of the People's Palace. Despite the bright fullness of the sun, the frigid air bit at her skin, causing her to shiver.

Keeping her gaze locked on Priya still sleeping in Rahl's arms, it was all she could do to not snatch her baby away from him, but she knew that she was powerless. She couldn't risk her daughter's life. He still had that dagger in his fist that he kept near Priya, a constant reminder of the deadly consequences of rash actions based solely on emotion. That was one price too high to pay.

Besides, she still didn't know what he had done with Paige.

Trying to smother that overwhelming urge, Kahlan cast a sidelong glance at Zedd, wondering how he was fairing. He appeared to be alright despite the sorrow that filled the deep wrinkles of his face. She knew that he was blaming himself for this, but it was far from his fault. She was just thankful that he was unharmed for the most part.

Besides, if Zedd had tried to stop Darken Rahl, Priya could've been seriously hurt in the confrontation.

Hooking a lock of hair behind her ear, Kahlan's gaze quickly swept across the courtyard. She wanted to know exactly what she was up against and how many of Rahl's men had actually been able to infiltrate the Palace. She couldn't trust that Richard and Nicci would return tonight despite Richard's steadfast reassurance that they'd only be gone one or two days at most.

There was no predicting what Rahl had waiting for them up in those mountains or if they would even be able to find the plant for the cure. The thought caused a thick knot of tears to suddenly form, making it difficult to draw a breath. She wished that she knew where Richard was and that he was safe.

Life without Richard was no life at all. In her heart, it was more akin to death.

Being up in the mountains and away from here, there would still be a chance for him at least. Now if she could just find a way to get Paige and Priya away from Rahl and safely out of the People's Palace. As long as Richard and her girls were safe, Kahlan knew that she could endure whatever Rahl planned to do to her.

Knowing that they were safe would bring her joy that Rahl would never be able to steal from her. He may do his best to break her, taking her body and her dignity, try to destroy her life, but he could never take away her love for Richard and her daughters or the satisfaction of knowing that she had saved their lives.

They would be beyond Rahl's grasp.

But if Richard and Nicci didn't return, then Cara and everyone else infected with teutorigos would be doomed to their fate. There would be no other way to save them.

She couldn't dwell on the notion of losing Cara and Garren. It was too painful to comprehend. They were their closest friends, their family. They were going to name them as Paige and Priya's godparents. They could think of no one else that they loved and trusted more or would be better suited to care for their girls if something tragic should happen to her and Richard.

And, unfortunately, that tragedy was looming larger than life before her.

Darken Rahl had to know that she too had been infected with teutorigos, but he hadn't said word about it or seemed as if he cared. If she could infect him with it, then they would be able to force him to surrender in exchange for the cure. But she wasn't displaying any of the symptoms yet.

It suddenly struck Kahlan as odd that she hadn't. By all rights, she should have been practically bedridden by now with the disabling symptoms just like Emily and Cara. She was exhausted, but she hadn't slept well the nights following her argument with Richard. Last night, she had slept very little, too worried about him to rest for long.

Something was very unusual about this plague.

Appraising the soldiers that stood at attention in the courtyard, Kahlan was stunned by some of the faces that she saw, recognizing a few of the men that had been with them this whole time, hiding their secret loyalty to Darken Rahl.

Her stomach churned, remembering how they had put their lives in some of these very men's hands while they had been biding their time, just waiting for Darken Rahl to make his move.

The thought of these same men standing guard near her daughters, keeping watch over her family as they slept, protecting Richard during council meetings made her blood begin to pulsate hotly through her veins.

She and Richard had trusted these men, had given them the chance at a life so much better than anything that they could have ever dreamed of having under Darken Rahl's tyranny. And this was how that faith and kindness was being repaid. Hatred filled their eyes that had once been filled with presumed devotion.

She looked defiantly into every eye of the men that she strode past, making sure that each of them knew that she recognized them, knew them now for the deceitful traitors that they really were.

How had she missed it? How had she not been able to read it?

Had she been too consumed with her own fears about Nicci and everything that had happened that she had failed to see the very real, very deadly threat that had been surrounding them this whole time?

She deserved whatever happened to her now. It had been her fault, her failure for not picking up on it before it came to this. She was the Mother Confessor, gifted and trained to read people and she had somehow missed this.

She had let Richard down.

Several of the men scowled back at her, unruffled by her defiant glares at them. Some of them even sneered, openly leering at her in an attempt to ignite terror inside of her, but she refused to allow them the pleasure of seeing her crumble. She would never give them the satisfaction.

Some of the other soldiers quickly averted their eyes when her gaze met theirs, guilt lining their faces for the choice they had made. A small smirk touched her lips, glad that some of them were racked with guilt. She hoped that they found it difficult to lay their heads down at night, knowing that they had so shamefully betrayed Lord Richard Rahl.

Kahlan wished that she could summon the Blood Rage and confess every last one of them, bringing them all under her ultimate authority as Mother Confessor. If she had supreme control over that magic that slumbered in some dark secret place deep within her then she'd be able to pick and choose who she confessed without fear of enslaving those who were still loyal to Richard.

She needed to be in full control of the ConDar, though, instead of it controlling her. She needed to be aware of her surroundings at all times, aware of her every single action without fear of harming someone that she cared about.

She had felt a faint trembling of that ancient powerful magic in the storage barn, but Garren's hand on her shoulder had unexpectedly grounded her, bringing an overwhelming quietness to the storm of rage that had been brewing inside of her.

Now she could feel that rage beginning to blaze anew once more, threatening to roar to life. But she still didn't have any command over it yet.

She clenched her teeth, desperate to dominate the enslaving magic instead of allowing it to dominate her. As frantic as she was to rescue her daughters, she couldn't risk confessing Zedd and the others. There had to be a way to end this without risking anyone's life except for Rahl's.

Darken Rahl could never suffer enough to the Mother Confessor's liking. He had done nothing but bring endless suffering and pain, terrorizing innocent people and instilling fear. He had brought so much grief to Richard, relentlessly threatening his life and tormenting him with what he eventually planned to do to her.

Deep down, Kahlan knew that Richard hadn't told her about the vision out of fear, out of a desperate need to protect her from what Rahl was planning. It still didn't diminish the fact that he had been keeping secrets from her or the hurt that came with the knowledge of it.

Kahlan had been able to tell that something more had been weighing heavily on his mind, but they had barely seen much of each other, hadn't even talked since their fight in the courtyard. And yet, she just somehow knew there was something more upsetting him.

She missed Richard, had missed him for days before he had left with Nicci yesterday. She couldn't bear the hurt and loneliness that his lack of honesty had created or the friction that her jealousy and fears had caused between them.

As desperate as she was to keep Richard from harm, to keep Darken Rahl from getting to him, she needed him now more than she had ever needed anyone, more than she would even admit to herself at times.

Despite all of it, despite the heartache surrounding them, Richard always had a special way of making everything seem like it was going to be alright even though they were the furthest from it.

And it was very far from it right now.

Scanning the scattered bodies lying lifelessly on the ground, Kahlan felt her heart break for these loyal men who had given their lives to keep Darken Rahl and his followers from gaining control of the Palace.

These…these were the men who believed in what Richard had begun, who had faithfully followed him and had given him their full allegiance…their very lives.

It made Kahlan want to run screaming through the courtyard, asking why this was happening. Why was Darken Rahl and wickedness like him allowed to run free while decent honorable men were dying, losing their lives in the pursuit of freedom?

When would Richard's dream for a better D'Hara, a better world be allowed the chance to become a reality? When would they just be allowed to live in peace?

"Lord Rahl!"

Kahlan almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his name. She immediately began looking for Richard, her heart racing with fear at the thought of him being captured as well. Balling her fists, she resisted the urge to reach for her daggers, knowing it would only draw more attention to her and possibly bring harm to Priya.

But it wasn't her Lord Rahl, her Richard's name that was being called.

Turning, she found Commander Mallon coming towards them. She fought against the overwhelming urge to scratch the man's eyes out, wanting nothing more than to plunge her dagger deep into his chest. How dare he betray Richard like this after everything he had done for him?

Darken Rahl came to a stop, partially turning towards Kahlan. "Don't try anything foolish that you'll only regret later," he evenly informed her. "I can practically feel your urgent need for Commander Mallon's blood on your dagger."

"Actually my dagger is begging for a taste of your blood first," she spat out with a sneer, her sapphire eyes blazing with deadly intent.

"That's what I love most about you, Kahlan," he softly chuckled with a shake of his head. "You have a fierce spirit, such a fire in you. I can hardly wait until I get to fully enjoy that passion in my bedchambers."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you hand Priya over and I'll show you just how fierce I really can be," she sweetly smiled, her voice betraying the pleasant expression on her face.

"Later, my love," he smiled in return, lust permeating his eyes as his gaze roamed hungrily over her body, settling longingly on the swell of her breasts peeking out of the top of her Confessor's dress before meeting her eyes once more. "You get me all to yourself later. I know it's hard, but you're just going to have to wait while I take care of a few things. Hopefully, Richard will be back in time to witness how a beautiful woman like you deserves to be treated."

Kahlan attempted to lunge at him, but was brought to an abrupt stop when powerful hands suddenly grabbed her from behind, holding her in place as a soldier with rope in his hands came to stand in front of her. Swinging her legs, she managed to kick the man in the abdomen, forcing him back.

She was quickly hauled up off the ground by the two large soldiers holding her from behind. It didn't take them long, though, to bind her hands together with rope, keeping her from using her soul-stealing magic on them.

Breathing heavily, she peered over at Zedd, watching as rope was wrapped securely around his hands as well. She just felt her heart sink even further, taking her hope with it. She gently shook her head "no", telling him not to fight back right now.

"I will not fight you if you promise not to hurt Richard," Kahlan suddenly offered, hoping Rahl would agree but knowing well enough that any pact made with him could not be trusted. She still had to try, though.

"Quite the devoted, sacrificial lamb, aren't you, Kahlan?" he replied, absentmindedly caressing Priya's hand that had wiggled free from the blanket wrapped around her.

He knew that touching Kahlan's daughter was only further enraging her. As much as he wished to continue, he had a point to make right then. Handing the baby over to Commander Mallon, Rahl turned back towards the Mother Confessor.

Kahlan didn't shrink back when Rahl came to stand close before her. She fought fiercely against her rising panic as she watched Mallon holding her daughter. She didn't know what was worse – seeing Priya in Darken Rahl's arms or seeing her with Commander Mallon.

Neither was good, but at least when Rahl had her, Kahlan knew that he wouldn't harm her baby unless provoked because she was his bargaining chip. With Commander Mallon, she didn't know what to believe.

Kahlan felt tears of anger and hatred threaten to overtake her again, but she refused to allow them to reach her eyes. She refused to give Rahl the pleasure of seeing her fall apart.

Setting her face like a mask, she stared with open hostility into Rahl's dark eyes, not backing away from the hideous depravity that she saw swimming there. She knew that she couldn't see into his soul. He had none.

With a vile smirk on his lips, Rahl leaned in close to her ear, his breath hot against her cheek. She could taste bile rising in the back of her throat, but swiftly shoved aside the urge to vomit.

"No deal," he murmured in amusement. "I want you to fight, Kahlan. I want you to show me every bit of that fire that I see burning in your beautiful blue eyes. I want Richard to watch every single sordid moment of our times together. I want him to hear how I'm going to make you scream, how I'm going to make you beg for a death that I will not grant you."

Kahlan stood still as stone, her stomach twisting and roiling. She suddenly realized that she was holding her breath, an unexpected tear escaping from the corner of her eye and tracking slowly down her cheek.

Rahl's lips and tongue were suddenly playing with her earlobe. She tensed even further in response, praying that it would just end, that he would just get it over with. His lips glided along her jaw before finding her mouth.

The feel of his mouth against hers made her gag. Without a second thought, she jerked back, her hands finding his face. Her bound fists connected with his jaw, bringing his depraved attack to an immediate end.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her and Rahl at that moment. With all of his men standing there watching, she knew that he would not let her defiance go unpunished.

And she really didn't care either as long as it kept him from kissing or touching her like that. He made her feel so filthy. She felt as if she was betraying Richard even if it was against her will.

Rahl opened his mouth wide, stretching and testing his jaw to make sure it still worked as well as to deaden the sting. He glared at her, a sneer taking form as he seemed to pause momentarily to consider his options.

Before Kahlan knew what hit her, she found herself on the snowy ground, her world spinning madly out of control. She could feel a bruise already threatening to form where his fist had met with her jaw. Her blood pounded in her ears as she attempted to make out what he was saying to her.

His words were muffled as she attempted to gather her senses. The metallic taste of blood formed on her tongue, making her nauseous. Rahl's face was suddenly very close to hers, his nose almost brushing against hers as he leaned over her. She tried to pull back, but his hand fisted her hair, keeping her close to him.

"Save your strength for the bedroom, Kahlan. You'll be needing it," he gloated, his tongue darting out to lick away the blood that trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Kahlan's hands automatically came around for another attack, but he quickly caught hold of her wrist. His hand struck her face once more, leaving her more dazed than she'd already been.

"Take the Mother Confessor to the Mord'Sith temple. I have some things planned for you, love, before we can be together," he told her, running a finger along her jaw. "I want her kept under heavy guard at all times," Rahl angrily ordered. "And Mallon, do not underestimate her. She may be very beautiful but she's just as equally deadly."

"What about the Wizard, Lord Rahl?" Mallon questioned. "He erected a shield around the dungeons to keep the plague contained."

"Take him to the Mord'Sith temple as well. I don't want either of them to be able to warn Richard or Nicci if they happen to survive what's waiting for them up in those mountains," he replied, taking Priya back into his arms before walking away.

Hearing them talk about Richard, Kahlan felt tears sting her eyes as she suddenly felt herself being jerked to her feet. Terror gripped her heart as she thought about what Rahl could have up there waiting for them, causing her to wonder if she'd ever see Richard again...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Following him out of another cave, Nicci could feel the heat of the Seeker's mounting anger as he cursed fiercely under his breath. His body was taut, the death grip that he had on his sword full of deadly intent, leaving no question as to the extent of his resolve.

"Where is it?" he growled, frustration permeating his voice as well as his stance.

Sighing deeply, Nicci didn't bother responding to him, knowing that it wasn't really what he wanted or needed at that moment. She clasped her hands before her, her gaze drifting past the fuming Seeker before her to the stunning skyline and the sun that was dipping behind the rocky landscape.

Upon arriving at the caves, they had searched for hours for the Scarlett plant of Adjah, coming empty despite their best efforts. Richard's temper had been steadily growing more heated with every cave they had entered with expectant hope only to exit in empty defeat.

He was becoming inconsolable now, causing Nicci's worry to increase proportionately. If they didn't find the plant soon, she feared what he might actually do.

His magic was powerful beyond imagination and at a very critical stage. Combined with his mounting rage and fear…she shuddered to think what the end result could be. She was a little uncertain how best to guide him at times, but she would do her best. For him, she would do anything.

Disheartened, Nicci hung her head, feeling every bit of the heavy weight of grief that the Seeker bore. She wrapped her arms around herself, a chill suddenly sweeping through her. The sun had added very little warmth to the day, but its rapid disappearance seemed to bring an even greater chill to the air than had been there just an hour ago.

Watching Richard, Nicci knew that all she could do was wait for his next move, silently giving him her support and then her advice when needed. Trying to volunteer it now would only add to his frustration as he attempted to sort things out in his head.

Richard felt as if his rage was pushing him well beyond his ability to control it and his fears wanting to drive him to his knees. He had searched cave after cave, leaving just as empty handed as when he had entered.

People were dying. Cara was dying. And Kahlan…Spirits…Creator only knew what his Kahlan was enduring at this very moment. He felt his heart stutter in his chest with the thought. He knew that he couldn't allow his mind to go there, allow himself to dwell on the horrifying thoughts and images of what was possibly happening to her right now.

If he did, the overpowering anguish that lurked just beneath the surface would render him useless. He'd never be able to function.

And he had to do what only he could do right now. Find the cure and save the people that he cared about.

As hard as he tried to force those thoughts and emotions aside, one thing kept fighting to stay in his mind – the horrified look in Kahlan's eyes as Rahl pinned her to the ground, the sound of her screaming his name to save her.

He swallowed back a sob that threatened to strangle him. Kahlan being defiled by Darken Rahl like that was almost as bad as the possibility of losing her. How would he ever be able to look into his beloved blue eyes, knowing that he had failed her so completely?

Teutorigos.

Kahlan had been infected with teutorigos as well. As terrifying as that thought was, it also created a spark of hope inside of him.

Kahlan should be coming down with the symptoms by now, should be bedridden like Cara. If that was the case, then Rahl would not dare get near her for fear of becoming infected as well.

Richard felt warmth begin to filter through him, caressing his soul. Her being sentenced to death by the plague might end up saving her in the end…if he could find the cure and get back to them in time.

Kahlan was his strong warrior, his powerful Confessor. He knew that she would fight for him, fight with everything she had just to stay with him and their daughters. He suddenly felt his muscles begin to relax a little with the reminder.

Now he just had to fight for her and Cara.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Richard attempted to quell the raging storm that enveloped him. Focusing in on his Han, he allowed his magic to flow through him, picturing it as it inundated him with its warmth as it worked to calm and guide him.

He needed to concentrate. There had to be a better way to find the plant than racing aimlessly from one cave to another. Thankfully they had not encountered any more of those magical creatures that had almost killed them. That didn't mean, though, that they still wouldn't.

Opening his eyes, he began to scan the mountainous landscape that spread out far and wide before them. He could feel Nicci standing patiently behind him, waiting for his next move. He appreciated her, her presence bringing about a measure of reassurance. He was thankful that she had the presence of mind to know when he needed her advice and when he didn't.

Looking over the stretch of rocks before him, he realized that there had to be hundreds of caves up here that they had yet to explore. And they had no time to search all of them.

He felt tears begin to form in his eyes, realizing how impossible it had suddenly all become. Everyone was depending on him right now and he felt completely helpless. He felt no closer to the cure being up in these mountains and caves. He might as well be in the Midlands right now for all intents and purposes.

Cara, Kahlan...Zedd and Garren…those who followed him, believed in him and the hope for a better D'Hara. They were all going to die if he didn't do something now.

Richard studied the numerous cave entrances that dotted the landscape, praying for some sort of sign that would point him in the right direction. He watched as the sun continued to sink just like his heart, impressing upon him the fact that time was rapidly slipping just like sand through his fingers.

Cara's life was hanging precariously in the balance. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his friend and trusted protector. They'd been through too much together; she'd grown to be such a meaningful part of their family.

Like the changing colors of the approaching evening sky, they had witnessed such an incredible transformation of a cold ruthless automaton into a truly special woman with a heart full of so much compassion.

They had only gotten a taste of the real Cara. He was anxious to see even more of that metamorphosis as her life with Garren began. He couldn't fail his friend. She needed him. She deserved this promise of a future.

His gaze lingered on the beautiful shifting colors, the bright pinks and yellows so vibrantly streaking across the sky. It was a breathtaking view up here. Under different circumstances, this would be a beautiful place to visit. He would love to bring Kahlan up here to experience the magnificent scene.

He watched as the setting sun's rays began to change the landscape around him, the rocks even changing colors in accordance. Shadows began to appear where there had been none, other areas suddenly illuminated by the shifting light.

It was as if nature had created a show just for him, allowing it to play out solely for his entertainment.

The entire area seemed to transform into something altogether different right before his very eyes. He felt his heart beat a little faster as that spark of hope began to burn a little brighter. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath as one particular cave entrance began to glow a little more brightly than any of the others. It was a minute contrast but it was definitely there.

And then he knew. As sure and as profound as his love for Kahlan…he knew.

"There!" he yelled as he pointed, immediately racing towards the cave entrance that sat nestled in the crook of rock to his right.

"How do you know?" Nicci asked in confusion, taking off after him.

"I know," he confidently responded, the corners of his lips turning up for the first time since they had left the Palace.

Climbing over rocks dusted with snow, Richard felt as though he was at last close to getting what they needed, closer to saving Cara, that much closer to rescuing Kahlan.

Exhaustion clung like a wet cloak to every fiber of his being, but he couldn't stop now. Sheathing his sword, he continued the climb towards the entrance, grabbing hold of rocks as his boots slipped in the snow. The snow wasn't very deep, but it was just enough to make climbing difficult.

"What makes this cave different from any of the others?" Nicci asked, breathing heavily as she fought to keep up with him.

Her fingers were stiff and numb from the cold, making it difficult to grab hold of the rocks. Her lungs burned from the frigid air. The setting sun was making it hard to see which rocks were best to grip in order to pull herself up, but she was more than determined to keep up with him no matter what.

"There was a difference in the way the light reflected at the mouth of this cave," he attempted to explain, but found it difficult to justify his theory.

"And that's supposed to make it different from the hundreds of other caves around here?" she huffed under her breath, not really expecting any answer.

It wasn't necessarily that she didn't believe him, but more curious as to how he had reached his conclusion. How did a little more light reflecting off of a cave entrance mean that it was the one that they had been searching for?

It hadn't taken her long to discover that Richard had a very unique way of looking at things, a gifted perception that she had never encountered before. It fascinated and astounded her, wondering how much of it was truly Richard and how much of it was his gift.

She was anxious to work extensively on his training, to see what more she could discover and learn about him. She wanted to know absolutely everything that was Richard Rahl, what made him the incredible man that he was. There was nothing about him that she didn't want to know, even the part of him that was consumed with Kahlan.

She was enthralled with the idea of connecting with him in that inimitable way, her Han being directly joined with his. It would be an intimate experience that she was certain that neither of them would ever forget, uniting them in a way that no one else could ever come close to understanding except for her.

Reaching the top of a small ledge of rock, Nicci came to stand beside him as she attempted to catch her breath, the wind catching her hair and lifting it away from her shoulders. Igniting a small ball of fire in her hand, she cast a bright glow at the mouth of the cave, hoping that Richard had been correct in his assumption about this particular one. She didn't think that she could take seeing that look of defeat in his face again.

Richard hoped that his gift hadn't led him astray, that it hadn't just been wishful thinking that had drawn him to this cave. Warily entering, his gaze fell upon the floor of the cave, his blood turning to ice in his veins with what he found there.

XXX

Garren paced back and forth before Cara's bed, his anger and frustration threatening to get the better of him. His overwhelming fear of losing Cara was nearly matched by his panic over Kahlan being taken by Rahl.

The site of Darken Rahl holding Priya in his arms had enflamed his already simmering anger over what was happening to Cara. It had taken all of his strength not to force Kahlan to stay, but he knew that she would never stay behind when her daughter's life was at stake.

He couldn't really blame her, though. He would have done anything in this world for those little girls that had come to mean the so very much to him and Cara. They had come to love them as if they were their own daughters.

Garren had tried to settle back down in his chair next to Cara's bed after Rahl had taken Kahlan, but the worry that possessed him along with his fury over Rahl's appearance had made it near impossible to stay still for very long. He could barely contain his need to get his hands on Darken Rahl, but at the same time, he knew that he would have to get in line behind Richard.

When Richard returned, he would be beside himself with rage. There would be nothing that would stand in his way of getting to Rahl, to finally putting an end to this madness that had been brewing for so many months.

The nightmare would finally be over. Peace would come to D'Hara at last. But he feared what would happen to Kahlan before Richard and Nicci returned with the cure for Cara and the others.

While Richard's safety was of highest priority, Garren couldn't get past his desperate need to save Cara. Her life was too precious to him to forfeit. He needed to find a way to save Cara, to protect Richard and Kahlan.

He knew that Cara would be outraged by the very notion of saving her life at the risk of Richard and Kahlan's. As much as he loved them and was willingly to die for them, Cara was a little too anxious to sacrifice her life for his liking. There had to be a way of saving them without giving up Cara in the end.

His heart told him the price was not one he was willing to pay.

He knew he was being selfish, but his love for her, his overwhelming need to have her in his life wouldn't allow anything less. If she was going to die, then he'd rather die with her than to have to learn to live without her.

"Are you done pacing yet?"

The weak sound of her voice brought him to an abrupt stop, a smile suddenly lighting his grim face. Turning towards her, he found Cara watching him, fighting against the sickness to stay awake.

"Just waiting for you to wake up and talk to me," he mischievously replied, his gray eyes filled with relief. "You've been ignoring me all day. I was beginning to think you were tired of me hanging around."

Cara smiled softly, struggling to keep her eyes open. She drew a shuddering breath, her brow furrowing from the pain that racked her body and settled into her bones. There was not one part of her that did not hurt, one part that was not screaming out in agony.

She had been trained as Mord'Sith, taught how to endure pain. She didn't know how the others were managing to deal with unending torment that tore through their bodies like this did.

"How's Emily?" she rasped with great effort, concern for her friend flooding her thoughts.

"I'm afraid she's not doing very well, Cara," he softly told her, stroking her damp hair in an attempt to soothe her. "Richard and Nicci should be returning with the cure soon, though."

He couldn't bring himself to tell her that Emily had infected a fellow servant by uttering the damning word soon after Kahlan had been taken away by Rahl. It was only a matter of time for her now.

"Lord Rahl should never have left…without one of us to protect him," she murmured. "He always ends up…getting himself into trouble."

"Sister Nicci is with him," he reminded her. "I'm sure she'll do her best to keep him from stirring up more trouble than we already have."

"Where's Kahlan?"

Garren paused, unsure if he should tell Cara what had happened. She'd thankfully been unconscious when Darken Rahl had showed up with Priya and Zedd, taking Kahlan with him with intentions of doing things he'd rather not think about.

His eyes fell closed with guilt. He should have fought harder, argued more, held her back, offered himself in her place. He should have done a thousand other things besides letting her walk through that shield to a fate that neither of them had cared to think about at that moment.

But Kahlan had ordered him to stay to take care of Cara. He knew she had done it to keep him from doing something that would have only gotten himself killed.

And because of that his friend was suffering indescribable suffering.

"Garren?"

The sound of her voice broke through the haze of guilt-ridden thoughts. Opening his eyes, he found Cara staring at him in confusion. Her face was pale, her cheeks so flushed with fever. Reddish purple splotches were beginning to form on her forearms. She looked so frail. He feared telling her what had happened, knowing that she would attempt to put a stop to it.

"Garren…where's Kahlan?"

The growing panic in her voice cut through his indecision. "Darken Rahl has her, Cara."

He watched with regret as her eyes fell closed again, tears spilling from her eyes. "No…no…no…" she murmured, each utterance growing more tormented than the last. "You should have stopped him," she suddenly cried.

"I couldn't, Cara," he gently soothed, tears filling his own eyes. "Rahl was holding Priya. He has the twins, Cara."

Cara's head fell back, sinking deeper into the pillow as her breathing grew more ragged. Sobs shook her body as the full gravity of the situation hit her.

"Cara, listen to me," he firmly said. "You have to calm down. There is nothing that you can do right now. I promise you that I will do everything I can to save her and the girls, but you have to rest. You have to fight this, Cara. I can't lose you."

"I should have…been there. I should have…"

"There is nothing either of us could have done. We have to trust that Richard and Nicci will be able to do something when they return. Until then, you have to hang on.

"Promise me, Cara. Promise me you'll fight," he demanded of her. "You promised to marry me and I'm holding you to that."

"No matter what happens…I love you, Garren…"

"I love you too, Cara," he tenderly said, kissing her softly on the temple. "Just rest now. It'll be alright. I promise."

Cara slowly nodded her head as she surrendered herself to the unconsciousness that had been fighting to drag her back into its hold, fear for her friend devouring her heart…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Richard felt the air vanish from his lungs as he stood in wide-eyed horror at the floor of the cave that spread out like a blank canvas before him, standing just as empty as the countless caves that they had already explored.

"Dear Spirits…"

The disheartened gasp of the sorceress standing beside him barely even registered in the Seeker's mind as he fought to control his hammering heart, his eye scanning the area for some sort of sign that this was just an illusion, some kind of magical spell created to deceive them.

He felt as if all of the life had just been bled right out of him, taking every last bit of the hope that he had been clinging so fiercely to. He had relied fully on his Han, opening himself up to its power and allowing it to be his guide. He had truly believed that it had led him to this very cave that was to be their salvation. It had been so much more than just self-delusion or a blind faith in his gift. He had been so clear to him.

Putting one foot in front of the other, he slowly made his way across the cave, his hand barely grasping the hilt of his sword. His mind suddenly felt numb as he forced it to process what his eyes were seeing.

He ground his teeth, fighting the overwhelming urge to slam his fist into the rock wall. It wouldn't make the Scarlett plant suddenly appear and it certainly wouldn't keep Darken Rahl from touching his wife.

Instead, he stood helplessly in the middle of the cave, his arms hanging limply at his sides, the point of the Sword of Truth poking into the black dirt. His eyes slowly swept from one side of the cave to the other, desperately seeking some sort of sign that told him that he had not been wrong. All he was met with, however, was the sound of the wind whipping through the mountains.

He didn't have any idea where to go next. He had pinned all of his hope on finding the cure here. He needed to think, to find the solution, to see what wasn't there.

Pulling a lock of blond hair behind her ear, Nicci fought back the ache that suddenly swarmed so intensely in her heart. She had wanted so badly to believe that Richard's gift had led him to the plant, had opened his eyes and given him some special insight that had guided him to what they needed to find.

Standing in the empty cave, she forced herself to remain fixed where she stood. It was all she could do not to run to him, to wrap her arms around him and banish every last bit of pain that she knew was overwhelming him at that moment.

But she knew that he would never allow it for more than just one reason.

Richard was strong and noble, never allowing his discomfort or pain to come before the suffering of others. It just wasn't in his nature to do that. He would force himself to focus on finding the cure to save the others rather than on his own grief that he was trying so hard to keep at bay.

Unable to bear the site of him filled with so much despair, Nicci's gaze fell to the ground instead. It hurt too deeply to see the man that she loved suffering so greatly, having to endure so much torment.

He of all people in the world deserved happiness, to enjoy all of the quiet little moments of life spent with his wife and daughters. He didn't deserve one tragedy after another being heaped upon him.

If they didn't act soon, Cara and the others would be dead by the time they returned to the People's Palace and Darken Rahl will have done unimaginable things to Kahlan, leaving a broken woman in her place.

Her eyes sadly drifted from her boots peeking out from under her black dress to roam over the ground, noting the odd coloring of the dirt beneath their feet.

She hadn't really noticed it when they had first arrived, too preoccupied with the frustration of finding nothing. Inspecting it now, she noticed that there was something unusual about the barren ground, scorched and scarred, and black as the soul of the Keeper himself.

Something was rather strange about it. It was so unlike the other caves that they had searched. She slowly dragged the toe of her boot through the dirt, taking in how the color shifted from black to brown…and then red.

Stooping down, Nicci's brow furrowed as she ran the tip of her finger through the dirt. Picking up a handful, she studied the dirt as it sifted through her fingers, evaluating its feel. Gathering another handful, she observed how it shimmered slightly in the glow of the light coming from her other hand.

There was a reddish tint to the dirt.

"What is it?" Richard asked, crouching down next to her.

"I'm not sure," Nicci murmured deep in thought, shaking her head. She'd never seen anything quite like this before. "This dirt has been touched by magic."

"Touched by what kind of magic?"

"If I didn't know better, I would guess that someone used Wizard's fire in this cave."

Inspecting the ground, Richard raked his fingers through the dirt, observing the reddish specks that glistened amongst the black and brown granules. He felt his fingers begin to vibrate with that faint tingling sensation as if touched by magic similar to what he had felt when he had been in the Wizard's Keep.

"The Scarlett plant was here…in this cave," Richard suddenly exclaimed, leaping to his feet with a sudden realization. "Rahl destroyed the plants that were here."

Richard felt his hope explode in his chest only to die just as quickly. He had been right. His Han had led him to the cave they had needed, but it had been too late. His brother had already made sure that the cure had been destroyed, sealing Cara's fate along with everyone else's.

His chest began to heave with the roar of his rage that begged for escape. There had to be another cave, another place in these mountains where the Scarlett plant was growing. This couldn't be the end. It couldn't end like this…not like this. He wouldn't accept this…he refused to accept it.

"Richard, you don't know that for certain," Nicci replied, standing to her feet as well, wiping her hand off on her skirt.

"It's the most logical explanation," he heatedly said. "It makes sense that Rahl would send us up here after a cure that he had already destroyed. He wouldn't allow a cure to exist unless he had full control over it."

"So now what?" Nicci asked, folding her arms against her chest. "Return to the Palace and beg Darken Rahl to hand over the cure?"

"Can't you use your magic to pull the plant from the dirt?" he questioned her as he focused on the ground once more, anxious to find a portion of the plant that hadn't been turned to ash.

"It doesn't always work like that, Richard," she sighed in frustration, realizing just how close they had come and yet it wasn't nearly close enough. "I can't undo what's already been done. I can't use my magic to recreate what's been destroyed."

"There has to be a way!" he angrily growled as he turned to face her again, his brown eyes blazing with a fire lit from his very soul.

"If you're right and Rahl did do this, then he's probably already destroyed all of the Scarlett plants that grow up here in these mountains," she softly informed him, her heart breaking at the sight of tears that were attempting to replace the hope that had suddenly filled his eyes just moments ago.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know of another way," she continued. If I knew of something, Richard, I swear on my life that I would tell you. I would do anything in this world to take away the pain that I see brimming in your eyes, but I wasn't even aware of this cure until Zedd told us about it. There is nothing more we can do for them now."

Without another word, Richard turned away from her, his shoulders slumping. He was unable to bear witnessing the truth of her words that permeated her face. She was the most powerful sorceress that ever walked the earth, possessing both forms of magic, and yet even she was incapable of fixing this.

Deep down, Richard knew that Nicci was right, but accepting it as fact was something altogether different.

Finding a large rock, he sank down onto it in defeat, his sword falling from his grasp and landing on the ground. Leaning forward, he held his head in his hands. He couldn't take this any longer, couldn't take the sheer weight of responsibility that had been placed upon him as Seeker and Lord Rahl, as friend and husband.

All he had ever wanted was to be a good husband and father, to love his wife and his daughters. He just wanted to grow old with Kahlan, sharing a kind of life with her that was only written about in fairytales, and raising daughters as beautiful as their mother.

But he wasn't enough, wasn't strong enough to fix things…to stop this.

In the beginning, being named Seeker had somehow given him this glorified notion that he could fix anything. All he needed was his deadly Sword of Truth and he could right every wrong, save the good and defeat the wicked. Nothing could escape his judgment and nothing could ever be beyond repair.

He had learned soon after that, though, that he was far from infallible and that there were things that even the Seeker of Truth couldn't begin to fix. It had been a hard lesson to learn at first, but he had grown in wisdom with each obstacle he had overcome. It never kept him from giving all he had.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, he drew a ragged breath, knowing that self pity was not going to save anyone. He was where he needed to be in this life. He knew that he wouldn't forfeit it for the world because if he did, he wouldn't have met Kahlan.

And meeting her, being her husband, made every calamity in life seem so insignificant in the full light of her love for him.

He ached so deeply to feel the whisper of Kahlan's touch dancing across his skin, the heated passion behind her kisses. Spirits, she caused feelings in him that he had never dreamed humanly possible, creating an erotic almost animalistic need in him that was beyond his ability to control at times.

Just thinking of her, imaging the smile that was possessed by no one but him brought about a sudden peace in the midst of his turmoil. Running his hands back through his hair, Richard couldn't resist the small smile that touched his lips when he thought about her.

Even when she wasn't physically present with him, he carried her in his heart wherever he went, carried her love for him.

The sound of Zedd's booming voice suddenly began to filter through his mind as if the old Wizard was standing there with him now. He would be having an absolute fit right now, yelling and cursing at him as he waved his arms about as he ranted about Wizard's rules and such.

"I know, I know," he sighed to himself. "Think of the solution and not the problem."

"What did you say?" Nicci asked as she watched him. She was just about to walk over to sit beside him on the rock, to encourage him not to give up when she had noticed a faint smile touch his lips.

"Nothing," he mumbled with a shake of his head. "Just remembering the words of my grandfather."

Reaching down to retrieve his sword, Richard noticed something that he hadn't seen earlier. Sheathing his sword, he cautiously made his way to the other side of the cave, praying that he wasn't seeing things again.

Leaning down by a rock, he picked a leaf up off of the dirt floor of the cave. "Is this what the Scarlett plant looks like?"

Coming to stand beside him, Nicci took the leaf, holding it up to the glowing light of her hand. It was a rather large leaf, larger than she had expected it to be. The edges were spiked and jagged. Golden veins ran through the leaf giving it an exquisite appearance. Gliding the tip of her finger over it, she found it to have a soft, velvet like feel to it.

Turning the leaf around between her fingers, she found the back of the veins that ran the length of the leaf to be lined with tiny golden seeds.

"Richard, you found a leaf from the Scarlett plant of Adjah," Nicci looked up at him in disbelief, the corners of her red lips turning up in surprise.

Leave it to the Seeker to find a bright glimmer of light in an abysmal pool of despair.

"I'm so relieved that you said that because there's a red plant hiding here behind this rock with those exact same leaves on it," he said, a broad smile breaking across his face.

XXX

Kahlan sagged wearily against the wall, her hands chained above her head, her legs shackled to the wall. Her tongue darted out, running along her dried lips in a futile attempt to moisten them. Her jaw ached and throbbed from where Rahl had hit her. She wished she could have gotten a few more blows in before he had retaliated.

She attempted to stretch her arms, hoping to return some feeling back to her limbs. Her arms felt numb and achy from hanging above her head for so long, but it mattered little to her. All that really mattered was what Darken Rahl had done with her daughters.

All she needed to do was to touch him and he would be confessed to her. She would force him to tell her where her daughters were being held, command him to surrender his army. All that would be needed then was for Richard and Nicci to return with the antidote for the plague.

Thinking of it like that, it all seemed next to impossible, but she knew anything was possible when it came to Richard Rahl.

Kahlan was fairly certain impossible was not a word that her husband believed in just like he didn't believe in prophecy. He believed that anything could happen, anything could change. Life was not dictated for you, but was yours to influence and control.

She felt her heart constrict as her mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of Richard. She would give anything right then to see him, to feel his arms surrounding her and protecting her, his fingers tenderly running through her hair or the sound of his heart beating so full of life and love for her.

Her chin fell to her chest in defeat. He would be beside himself with rage if he knew what was happening here, how she had failed to protect their girls. She had no idea where they were even at or where they had taken Zedd.

"There's my beautiful sister-in-law, waiting ever so patiently for me to arrive."

The sound of Darken Rahl's voice filling the training room made Kahlan's skin crawl. It was oozing with deprecation mingled with something she preferred not to dwell on. She knew the intentions that lay behind the charming smile that he attempted to portray.

He tried, but failed to hide the perverse lust that simmered in his dark eyes. They may have been brothers in name, but he was nothing like Richard. They were as opposite as Creator and Keeper, making it almost impossible to believe that they had the same blood coursing through their veins.

"Where are my girls?" she hissed at him, her heated gaze attempting to burn a hole straight through him.

"You know, the angrier you get, the more beautiful you become," he praised her, coming to stand just before her.

"You know it's dangerous to antagonize a Confessor," she snapped at him, yanking on her chains in a desperate attempt to break free.

"I tend to live life dangerously. I find it's much more enjoyable that way," he smiled at her, running his fingers along her jaw. "You've got a rather nasty bruise, my dear Confessor. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Kahlan attempted to pull away from him, but her chains held her hands and feet fast against the stone wall. She knew that she wasn't going anywhere until he released her and he wasn't ready yet as his lips slammed against hers, forcing her head back against the stones behind her.

She forced her thoughts away from what he was doing to her at that moment, his lips on her mouth, his hands roaming over her body. She attempted to pull her knee up to push him away from her but the chains around her ankles wouldn't allow her to move.

Pulling back, Rahl smirked at her, breathing heavily as his gaze fell on her lips. "There's so much more where that came from him."

"You don't want to touch me," Kahlan gasped for air. "I've been infected with teutorigos."

"You really think that something like that is going to keep me from bedding you?" he chuckled softly. "Besides, you're not infected."

"Commander Fellows infected me when I went to visit him before he died," Kahlan smugly told him, suddenly finding herself relieved with having been exposed to the plague.

"You can't be infected with teutorigos, Kahlan," he insisted, pausing to lean against the edge of a nearby table as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Teutorigos is Death's Final Curse. You've recently given birth which is creating life. Teutorigos destroys life, you just created it. It makes you immune to the disease for a certain period of time. So I have nothing to fear from taking you to my bedchambers."

"Except for my Confessor magic," she sneered at him, relieved that she wasn't infected and yet terrified knowing that it was no longer a barrier that kept him from getting to her.

"That's won't be a problem for too much longer," he told her, waving a hand at a couple of his men standing guard in the black uniforms that now stood for the House of Darken Rahl.

"Are you going to snap a Rada'Han around my neck like some slave to do your bidding?"

"Why bother with a Rada'Han when I can just as easily take your magic from you?" he informed her, as he backed away from the table, allowing room for his soldiers.

Kahlan felt an icy chill shiver down her spine as two of Rahl's men walked in carrying a Quillian…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Staring out the window, Garren wearily rubbed his eyes, his mind torn between the woman dying in the bed to his right and the woman that he had quite literally sentenced to be tortured by a tyrant. He loved them both, but so very differently.

Having grown up around her at the Confessor's Palace of Aydindril, Kahlan had become like a sister to him. Despite being a Confessor, he'd had a crush on her from the moment she arrived to begin her intensive training. Her blue eyes and dark hair, her kind heart and infectious smile had easily captured everyone's attention including his.

But knowing those feelings could never be returned, he had soon grown to be like a brother to her. Growing up with five brothers, it was nice to have someone who was like a sister around when he was at the Palace with his father, learning the ways of a soldier's life since entering his early teens.

It had been the only life that he had known. He couldn't imagine any other life nor would he want a different one. His other brothers had gone on to other occupations varying from farmer to blacksmith, but Garren had never been interested in anything other than being like his father.

And because of that adoration, his days had been filled with living and learning among Confessors and Wizards, being trained in all that was necessary to protect the way of life that was unique to the Midlands.

His attention to detail and keen eye for trouble lurking about in the shadows had quickly earned him one promotion after another until he had finally reached the ultimate position – Commander of the Aydindril Palace guards.

Then his friend had returned from her mission with the Seeker, accompanied by a beautiful woman with blond hair, a smirk on her lips and a fierceness in her attitude that completely took him off guard. He had heard horror stories about the Mord'Sith, the dark mistresses of the Lord Rahl of D'Hara, but she was unlike anything he had ever heard about.

She had instantly captured his attention the moment that she had entered the Palace, her fitted red leather like a second skin as she walked, sensual and confident in her every movement. She was definitely unlike anything he had ever seen before.

If he was honest with himself, he would have to admit that he was a little nervous around her at first. A tall, muscular man, he was the one who frightened everyone with his presence. His black hair and goatee, his fierce gray eyes created an aura of strength and intimidation. It was only those who truly knew the man who discovered the humor and heart beneath the gruff exterior.

No woman had ever intimidated him, had gotten to him the way that Cara had. Despite her brazen facade, he had quickly seen something beyond her abrasiveness, something in her bright green eyes that hinted there was so much more there that what he had been permitted to see.

And he did want to know more, so much more about her. She had completely bewitched him the more time he spent around her, finding himself lying in bed at night, his thoughts completely consumed with her.

And so it began.

He had started out very carefully in his pursuit, sensing that despite her fearless appearance, there was still a woman inside who hid a brutally wounded heart. He'd had no idea how wounded at the time, but it still could never have dissuaded him. He had been too captivated by her, his heart already beginning to beat for her.

Hearing her cough, Garren quickly turned to look at her, watching as she struggled to breath only to settle back down again. Biting his lip, he resisted the urge to break down. Losing it now would not help Cara. He needed to be strong for her despite the emotional battle being waged in his heart.

He'd never had to worry about keeping it together because he had always been in complete control, always in charge of his heart. That was until Cara. Since meeting her, he was no longer the formidable Commander of the Guards, the soldier with an iron grip on his emotions.

His love for Cara had somehow found the key that unlocked his fierce grasp on his feelings. Now, he was finding it hard to keep it together. As much as he had changed her, Cara had changed him as well.

Gazing out the window, Garren was somewhat stunned to find rain falling instead of the snow that had been afflicting them for weeks on end now. He hoped that it was a sign that spring was just around the corner. He wanted his wedding to Cara to be in the spring.

He didn't really care when he married her, he just wanted so desperately for her to be his forever. But there was something special about the significance of spring…the fresh start, the sense of rebirth that would symbolize their new life together.

Cara was no longer the brash, untouchable woman that she had been when she had first walked through his doors. She was no less fierce, no less strong, but there was an underlying warmth to her personality that was showing through more and more every day. She was becoming the real Cara…his Cara.

He prayed that Richard and Nicci were on their way back. They had been gone for almost two days now. He didn't think he could hardly take another moment of Cara's suffering let alone another day. Watching the woman he loved dying was worse than any battle he had ever fought, any pain that had been inflicted on him by a sword.

If they didn't return soon, Cara would be dead and Kahlan…he squeezed his eyes shut against the horrors that both thoughts created inside his mind. There was nothing he could do, no way to make it stop, no way to save either of these woman that he cared so much about.

Slamming his fist against the wall, he lowered his head under the weight of his grief. There had to be a way, something that he could do. He'd never felt so helpless in all his life.

Turning away from the window, Garren settled back into the chair that had become his friend since rushing to Cara's side the moment that he had received word that she had fallen ill. Scooping up her hand in his larger one, he brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it before holding it against his cheek.

Examining her arm, he found more reddish purple splotches marring her pale skin. It caused his heart to constrict knowing that she was fighting a battle that she could not win in the end, one that he was incapable of saving her from.

Studying her, he watched as she winced, her face grimacing with the pain that was eating away at her. He had wanted nothing more than to keep her from having to endure any more suffering. She had been through so much more than anyone should've had to go through.

Hearing Emily unexpectedly cry out from behind him, Garren released Cara's hand to tend to the dying girl. She had been rapidly declining since Richard had left, but more so in the last couple of hours. It would hurt Cara deeply once she found out about the girl's death.

Shifting his chair around to face the other bed, Garren attempted to soothe the restless girl, trying to quiet her. "It's alright, Emily," he gently said, placing his hand on her feverish forehead. "It's Garren."

Emily acted as if she hadn't heard him, hadn't even felt his hand on her forehead. She continued to moan, struggling to breathe. Reddish purple marks covered even more of her arms than had been there yesterday.

And then suddenly, she was so very still, so peaceful almost. No more moaning, no more gasping for air, no more suffering, no more fighting for her life.

"Emily?" he softly called to her, waiting for a response that he knew was not coming.

Garren swallowed hard, knowing that she was gone…and knowing deep down that Cara was next.

XXX

Kneeling on the banks of a river, Richard cupped his hands, drawing the cold water up to face. He forced back the gasp that came with the shock of the icy cold that struck him at that moment. The air was growing gradually warmer the further away from the mountains they journeyed, but the water was still iced over in spots.

Looking up into the dark night sky, he was somewhat taken aback by the bright stars that littered it. He suddenly felt very small beneath the midnight blank that stretched as far as the eye could see.

Looking to his right, the mountains that they had just left still stood too close for his liking. They had travelled all day since finding the Scarlett Plant of Adjah and packing it safely away. He had hated to stop, but he knew that the horses needed a break as well as Nicci.

She had helped him more than he could have possibly dreamed. He wouldn't have been able to get through this without her. She had been a silent supporter, sharing her insight and wisdom at other times when needed.

Dipping his hand back into the water, he brought it back up to run it through his hair. He could hardly wait to return to the Palace, to save Cara and get Kahlan back. Everything had fallen apart around him, so much wrong that demanded that it be made right.

Richard kept reminding himself that Kahlan was strong. She would not be so easily broken. Besides, the vision that he'd had made it clear that Darken Rahl fully intended to make Richard suffer, to make him witness the violent defilement of his wife.

The worst was yet to come with his return to the People's Palace. He was in a no win situation. If he didn't return, Cara would die. If he did return, Kahlan would be brutally raped and tortured repeatedly before his own eyes by his brother.

They needed to come up with a plan. They couldn't just walk into the People's Palace and expect to take it back by themselves. Rahl had the upper hand, holding his wife and daughters hostage while his friends were dying.

Spirits…Paige and Priya…

Creator only knew what Rahl would do to them. They would pose a definite threat to him as future heirs to the House of Rahl. Despite not being male, they would still be powerful, possessing his magic and Kahlan's Confessor powers making them a very commanding force to be reckoned with.

Standing to his feet, Richard knew that the stakes were growing higher and higher, those that meant the most to him in such dire need. The only thing that gave him the slightest glimmer of hope was the fact that they had found the plant necessary for the cure and that his Han had done what he had asked of it.

He had been right about that cave, that his gift had directed him to find what was needed when he had needed it most. It gave him a sudden strength that had been rapidly dwindling since leaving the People's Palace, revitalizing him and driving him on.

He may not have complete control over his magic, but at least now he knew that it would be there when he needed it.

"Alright, I'm ready to move on," Nicci said as she approached him, drawing her hair back over her shoulder.

While she never said anything, she was thankful for the short break that Richard had finally decided was necessary. The horses had been rapidly wearing down since they had started on their way back. She knew that Richard was desperate to return as soon as possible, but they couldn't afford to run their horses to death. Walking would only delay their return that much more.

"We're going to need to come up with some sort of plan," he replied, drying his hands on his pants. "We'll be walking right back into a firestorm that we aren't going to be able to fight alone. There are too many lives at stake. I'm sure that he's holding Kahlan and my daughters hostage."

"I know," she softly agreed. "I've been thinking about that too."

"We aren't going to be able to save them alone."

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to find a way. We don't really have any other options, anyone else that we can rely on at the moment."

"You can't just conjure up a whole army for us?" he halfheartedly suggested. He secretly wished that she was truly capable of such a thing. It would solve a lot of their problems right now.

"I'm sorry, Richard," she half smiled, placing her hand on his arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I really wish I could snap my fingers and make it all go away for you, but I'm afraid that this isn't going to be that easy."

"I know, but there has to be a way of getting into the Palace undetected," he scowled in frustration.

Tapping her finger against her lips, Nicci searched her mind for anything that Rahl may have told her before about the Palace that she could use now to help him. Rahl couldn't have had very many of his men on the inside of the Palace so the majority of his army must still be on the outside hiding somewhere.

It would take a while to get his army to the People's Palace after he had taken it over. They might still have some time to turn the tables back their way before his army arrived.

Watching her, Richard could tell that the sorceress's mind was working something out. He just hoped she thought of something soon. Each moment that slipped by them was taking Cara that much further away from them.

"I think I may have thought of something, but it's going to take a little doing," Nicci finally said, knowing that they needed to keep moving. "We're going to get through this, Richard. This isn't over yet."

"Thank you, Nicci," he softly replied. "I owe you so much for helping me save Cara, for helping me get Kahlan and my daughters back."

"You don't owe me anything, Richard," she quickly said, shaking her head in disagreement. "It is I who owes you. You've given me a happiness in life that I never dreamed was possible, a purpose that I'm proud to be a part of."

"I'm happy for you, but it has nothing to do with me, Nicci. It's been all you," he insisted, grasping her shoulder. "You made the choice to see that life could be so much more than what you had allowed it to be."

"But it was you, Richard, who made me want to search for more…you and your love for life, your love for Kahlan," she added. "It was unlike anything that I'd ever seen before in my life."

Staring into his dark brown eyes, his face illuminated by the bright glow of the moon, Nicci felt an eruption of flutters in the pit of her stomach. He was so handsome standing here before her, his eyes fixed on her, the feel of his hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve to know happiness and love, Nicci. I hope you believe that."

"I do," she smiled softly. "And if I never find someone as amazing as you to love me, I can still die happy, knowing that at the very least you were my friend."

"No matter what, Nicci, I'll always be here as your friend," he promised her, turning to make his way back to their horses.

Following him, Nicci felt an incredible rush of peace flood her, warming her heart. Although never to be her lover, Richard would always be her friend. And that was something that she never thought she would ever have.

Reaching her horse, she ran her fingers through its mane before pulling herself up in the saddle. She waited as Richard adjusted his saddle, watching him as he spoke softly to his horse. It was a bond between man and animal that she had not been surprised by especially when it came to Richard.

The Seeker had a unique connection, a great deal of respect for all life and not just human life. He was truly a special man, deserving so much more than this nightmare he was living.

"She made me promise that I would protect you," she abruptly told him.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked as he pulled himself up into his saddle, his brow furrowed in confusion as he turned to look at her.

"I told you that I would tell you what Kahlan said to me once we found the cure and were on our way back to the People's Palace," Nicci replied. "Kahlan made me promise to keep you from returning to the Palace if we were unable to find the cure."

"What? Why would she do that?"

Richard stared at the sorceress, stunned by what she was telling him. He thought that Kahlan had threatened Nicci to stay away from him. This had been the last thing that he would have guessed.

"If we couldn't find the cure, Kahlan didn't want you to return to the Palace, sentencing yourself to die with her. She wanted me to force you to stay away, to keep you safe. I was to send word to the Palace with our location so that Zedd could send your daughters to us so that they would be safe as well."

Richard could scarcely believe what Nicci was telling him. He knew it was true because that was just the way that his Kahlan was, always more worried about him and their daughters then her own life.

His vision became blurred by a veil of tears that suddenly filled his eyes as a love so intense it overwhelmed him, causing his heart to begin to hammer wildly in his chest. Kahlan always managed to stir up even more love for her than he thought he could possibly possess.

"Kahlan loves you so deeply, Richard; so much so that she was willing to put her trust in the one person that she despises most right now in order to protect you. She was willing to give up her daughters for you and me to raise together if necessary to save them."

Nicci watched in the glow of the moonlight as a single tear trickled slowly down his cheek as he stared at her in stunned disbelief. She could have easily kept it from him, refusing to tell him or making up a false story, but he deserved to know, deserved the infinite love that the Mother Confessor felt for him.

She suddenly felt good for telling him, allowing him to know just how deeply his wife's love for him ran even though she was certain he already knew. Even though dark, she could see the fire returning to his eyes, his resolve hardening once more.

"Let's go," he firmly said, his voice suddenly as hard and cutting as steel. "It's time I finally end this…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's taking longer between updates. Real life keeps getting in my way! Thanks for following along and to those of you who take the time to leave a comment!**

**Chapter 22**

She swore that she could actually feel the panting brush of his breath against her skin, his fingers caressing her face before finding her hair, holding her in his powerful hands as he exhale her name into the air before finding the crook of her neck. She clung fiercely to him, holding his moist flesh against hers, never wanting to let him go.

Her body was thrilled beyond imagine with everything he was giving her and yet so frantic for even more. She could never get enough of him. Never.

"_Richard…Don't…don't stop…never stop…"_

Her sultry demands uttered to him in the heat of a passionate exchange swept like a gust of wind through her mind, intermingling with his husky voice as he chanted her name like a prayer against the smooth skin of her throat.

"Richard…"

Kahlan softly murmured his name as she sagged against her chains, desperate to cling to that memory of making love with Richard that had suddenly flooded her thoughts in an effort to wipe away the pain that was racking her body and soul.

She didn't want to let him go, didn't want him to leave her…not here, not like this.

She was so desperate to see him again, to feel the warmth of his muscular frame pressed against hers, their tangled limbs holding one another close, protecting one another from all the hurts of life as well as reveling in the life they now shared. She longed to hear his voice, to see the bright warmth of his smile and the love that permeated his eyes every time he looked at her.

Richard had always believed in her even when she didn't believe in herself, loved her in the way that no man was ever capable of except for him. Without even realizing it, he had quickly become her sustaining strength. He was at the very core of everything she did, thought, or felt.

And yet, she knew that she had to save him, keep him from the torment that she was going through…the torment yet to come. He couldn't return to this, to what Rahl was planning on doing to her. Seeing Richard suffer because of her would bring her more anguish than anything Rahl could ever submit her to.

Kahlan suddenly winced against the pain that continued to slice through her body like a thousand daggers, the feel of the magic from the Quillian pulling the powerful magic from every fiber of her being, a gift that had been a part of her from the moment she had been conceived in her mother's womb.

Every muscle in her body was corded tight as she struggled and fought against the magical device that sought out every last trace of her powers. Rahl was stealing her gift from her, removing every last shred of what made her Kahlan Amnell.

A tear escaped unchecked from the corner of her eye, trickling down her cheek despite her best efforts as she frantically pulled on her chains in a vain attempt to escape the punishment being thrust upon her for being who she was.

Biting her lip, she pressed the back of her head against the stone wall behind her, suppressing the urge to cry out as she prayed for some sort of sign that Richard was coming, that someone was going to stop this.

She refused to give Darken Rahl the satisfaction of seeing her fall apart or add to his enjoyment of watching her suffer. It was bad enough that she couldn't stop the tear that had escaped of its own volition, but she would give him nothing more.

Drawing a ragged breath, she fought to control her breathing, but it was near impossible in light of the searing pain that sapped every last ounce of strength that she had left, taking her magic along with it. Her heart raced as beads of sweat trickled down her face and neck.

Without her powers, she was no one. She would no longer be the Mother Confessor, no longer carrying any weight as a ruling authority. How would she be able to fully train her daughters to be Confessors when she was no longer one herself?

Falling in love with Richard had caused her at times to despise who she was and the magic that coursed through her veins. At times, she had selfishly thought that she would've sacrificed it all for a chance at a life with Richard.

How many nights had she sat across the campfire from him watching him as he slept, cursing the day that she had been born a Confessor? How many times had she begged the Spirits just for a taste of what ecstasy would be like with the man that had captured her heart and soul, the man she wanted so desperately to give her body and all that she was to?

And now that it was becoming a reality, she was terrified to her very core.

She didn't know how to be anything other than a Confessor. It was what she had been trained her whole life to be. Everything that she had ever done, ever thought, ever studied all revolved around the sole purpose of being a Confessor and, if the Spirits saw fit, the Mother Confessor one day.

Now, she was the only Confessor alive besides her beautiful twin daughters. And soon, they would be the last of the Confessors.

Thinking of her babies caused painful knots to twist inside of her. She had no idea where they were or if they were even still alive. The disparaging thought caused her to slide down the stone wall, her chained wrists the only thing holding her up as her legs failed her.

But then she heard Richard's calming voice just as if he was standing right here with her, talking to her and telling her not to give up. She imagined his fingers stroking her face as he whispered his love for her, his nose nuzzling hers as he spoke to her.

"_Kahlan…fight…don't give up…don't you ever leave me…do you hear me? You're __my__ strong Kahlan…"_

His words drifted through her mind like a warm summer day, lifting her spirits and giving her the strength that she needed to fight.

She fought to hold onto that beautiful memory of making love with Richard as the pain began to claw away at her mind. She couldn't bring herself to leave Richard just yet, to have to say goodbye.

Goodbye suddenly felt like an eternity.

He was her Richard. It had always been him since the moment she met him, the moment that she had gazed into those chestnut brown eyes so full of life. He had given her the dream that she had fantasized about and so very much more. And now that future together was at risk of being lost.

Kahlan squeezed her eyes closed even tighter, forcing her thoughts away from the torment that had seized hold of her. Her heart was in her throat and pounding in her ears as something that she would have gladly given away a year ago was now being taken away from her against her will.

If felt as if she was standing in the midst of an inferno, its flames lapping at her body as the magic of the Quillian sought out every ounce of her gift. She felt violated in one of the most traumatic of ways as her essence was being drained from her core.

No part of her was hidden from the hunt, no part of her left untouched or unharmed from its damaging effects on her. Soon there would be nothing left by a husk of the woman that she had once been.

If she wasn't a Confessor…the Mother Confessor, then who was she?

Being a Confessor had been her identity, her calling her whole life. And while she had at times wished that she could have shed the magic that had kept her from truly loving Richard, she had been proud to be a part of such a noble and powerful line of women who represented moral judgment throughout the Midlands.

Kahlan could hardly breathe as her body began to tremble in resentment against the violent intrusion. She couldn't understand the extent of this pain that threatened to tear her world apart. Annabelle hadn't seemed to suffer this much when Zedd had removed her Confessor's magic. It had obviously been painful but it didn't appear to have been anything like this.

Zedd's words from long ago suddenly came to mind at that moment. She had once heard him telling Richard when they thought that she had been asleep that she was probably the most powerful Confessor to have lived in almost three thousand years. It was the reason the ConDar had awakened within her. It had to be the same reason for the intensity of the pain.

She could feel the warmth of Richard's hand cupping the side of her face. His thumb tenderly brushed back and forth along her cheek, stirring warmth within her core and creating a refuge in the midst of the storm that seized her body.

"Richard…" she murmured, her voice wrought with despair.

"Far from it, my love," he softly replied. "I'm nothing like my wretched brother."

Kahlan ground her teeth, enraged by the touch of a man that was not her husband, for thinking that it had been Richard. She was furious with herself for associating Darken Rahl's vile touch with the one who made her heart beat.

"How are we coming along, Kahlan?"

The sound of Rahl's voice filling the Mord'Sith training chamber sickened her. His touch made her skin crawl. And his kisses…she couldn't even begin to let her mind wander down that path.

A stinging retort came to mind but she didn't have the strength to even speak. She just wanted to curl into a ball on the floor, but the chains on her wrists and ankles held her fast against the stone wall.

"You're not looking so well, Kahlan," he commented with feigned sympathy.

He ran his finger along the contour of her face again, following the trail of sweat that trickled down her neck and chest. He didn't hesitate to follow it down between her breasts. He leaned in close once more, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I hope not to keep you waiting for too much longer, my love. I know that you're tingling in anticipation," he purred as his hand cupped her breast, his thumb passing back and forth across the material that separated him from her soft flesh.

He flashed a wicked grin as the front of her dress became wet with milk. "It seems to me that you need to feed my nieces, but no need to worry. I'm afraid that they won't be needing you or your milk," he breathed against her face, his nose brushing intimately against her cheek. "I will get to have you all to myself."

"I'm going to kill you," Kahlan hissed so low under her breath that she wasn't even certain that she had actually uttered the words.

"Oh, you think so," Rahl chuckled softly in amusement. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that without your Confessor's magic?"

Rahl gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing it tightly as he held her head up to look at him, but she refused to open her eyes. She couldn't bear to see that self-righteous look on his arrogant face or the depravity that swam in his dark orbs.

"Just as I thought," he sighed in disappointment as he released his grasp on her face. "You're not much without your magic, are you Kahlan?"

Doing the only thing that she could at that moment, Kahlan finally opened her eyes, spitting in his face. She was unwilling to go down without some sort of retaliation no matter how insignificant it may seem. He needed to know that she intended to fight him to the end with or without her powers.

Darken Rahl stood there for a moment before wiping the spit from his face. He clenched his fists tightly in a poor attempt to contain his rage at her insolence.

Rahl suddenly had her by the throat, slamming the back of her head against the stone wall that she was chained to. He came within a breath of her face, his eyes dark and violent as he glared at her, his chest heaving.

"I have been more than patient with you, Kahlan," he growled with barely controlled anger. "I have seen to it that your daughters are well protected from any…harm…that may come to them, but my patience is running very thin. I suggest you save your energy for my bedchambers. You'll need it."

Kahlan gasped, struggling for the air that she was being denied. She felt herself growing faint with every passing moment as he tightened his grip on her throat. Her vision began to tunnel, her fingers beginning to tingle as the world started to slip away from her.

And then suddenly, she found herself sucking in huge gulps of air as he released her, coughing and convulsing as she attempted to draw in enough oxygen to make up for what had just been stolen from her.

She slumped against her chains as she fought to maintain consciousness, waiting for the hammering sound of her heart to leave her ears. Tears welled up in her throat as she thought of her daughters, knowing deep down that she was in a no-win situation. She knew that she would do whatever it took to protect her children…even willingly submitting herself to Darken Rahl's every depraved whim.

"Why is this taking so long," he seethed, stalking away from her and towards the man standing by the Quillian. "This should have been finished a while ago."

"I'm sorry, my Lord," the man calmly replied, placing his hands in the opposite sleeves of his robes. "The Mother Confessor is very powerful. It's taking a great deal longer to drain her body of her magic."

"It looks like it's killing her!" he angrily yelled, pointing to Kahlan. "I want her alive! She's my reward for what I've had to endure. I don't want her damaged."

"I will do my best, my Lord, but everyone reacts differently to the effects of the Quillian. It can vary on how powerful the magic is that is being drained."

"I should have had her Confessor's powers three years ago if only Giller hadn't underestimated her abilities," he snarled as he began to leave the room. "As soon as it is finished, I want her taken to her suite. I have plans for her as soon as she's recovered."

"Yes, my Lord," the man reverently bowed.

Making his way down the narrow corridor, Rahl ran his fingers over his goatee, smoothing the hair and removing any remaining spit that was still there.

He would have liked to have taken Kahlan right there, her fiery determination and willful disrespect causing his desire for her to flare hotly in his veins. She truly was his prize possession, his reward for all that he'd had to suffer in the Underworld, all the turmoil of losing his throne and living in seclusion for all of these months as he worked to take back his territory.

Soon, Kahlan would have the privilege of enjoying his full attention.

Despite her best effort, Kahlan trembled violently. She wasn't certain if it was an effect from the Quillian draining her magic or from Rahl's abusive attack. Either way, she was just relieved that he was gone. She was going to be spending more than her fair share of time with him if Richard and Nicci didn't return soon.

And their time together was going to be nothing short of pure torture.

He would not be gentle when he took her, wanting to make sure she knew that he was ultimately in control. There was an intense fury and resentment that brewed just beneath the surface that he was wrestling to keep contained. Kahlan knew that when he lost that control she was going to be on the receiving end of his violent release.

The more pain that he caused her, the more anguish it would create for Richard. Killing them would be too simple, too easy of an ending for them. He was going to punish them for as long as he allowed them to live. And if he should push them too far, he would no doubt have the Mord'Sith ready at hand to give the breath of life just so he could resume his depraved form of amusement, begin the process all over again.

The thought made her blood flow like ice water in her veins.

There had to be a way to escape without her daughters being harmed. If she could just find a way to rescue them and get them to Richard, then she could at least suffer knowing that the ones that she loved most were safe.

As her mind fought for solutions and answers that would not come, Kahlan began to wonder what Rahl had done with the Mord'Sith. They were able to combat magic so how then had he been able to capture them, force them into surrendering.

As the Lord Rahl's trusted protectors, they would not so easily admit defeat unless they had been secretly aligned with Darken Rahl all along. The Mord'Sith were the only ones that she was unable to read. Of course, she had already missed the obvious deception of some of Richard's own men.

Kahlan cursed under breath, furious with herself for failing Richard in the way that she had. She was his Confessor, his wife. She had sworn to protect him from the beginning and she had let him down.

The only other possibility she could think of was that the Mord'Sith had willingly submitted to Darken Rahl's control in order to protect the twins. The thought unexpectedly lifted her spirits, giving her a small glimmer of hope that maybe the Sisters of the Agiel would be able to get to her girls and save them.

But then Kahlan's heart sank again as she was suddenly reminded of Cara and how her life was quickly slipping away from her. She just prayed that Richard would be able to do the impossible once again, saving them as well as a territory from the darkness that had come to destroy them all…


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the delay! I have been fighting with this chapter for four days trying to get it where I wanted it! :P**

**Chapter 23**

It was done. She had finally said it.

The word had been spoken at last, the sentence only needing to be carried out now.

Garren adjusted the blanket around Cara, thankful that she had finally settled back down. Unfortunately, it was the not-so welcoming arms of a painful unconsciousness that she had fallen back into, one that was only dragging her further and further away from him.

Reaching over, he brushed away the last remnants of the tears that still streaked her pale face. He felt a strange sense of relief for some reason that he couldn't quite understand, a feeling of peace that had taken up residence somewhere within him, creating a warmth that he hadn't expected.

Maybe it was because he had feared hearing her say it for so long or maybe it was because he had been afraid that he wouldn't be the one that she had passed the plague on to.

Watching her now, his love saw past the ashen color of her face, the flushed red of her cheeks, the shroud of death that was quickly wrapping around his lover. His gaze instead followed the graceful arch of her eyebrow, along her long eyelashes to the delicate slope of her nose. He lingered over the shape of her mouth, remembering the taste of her lips that he loved to kiss.

He longed to feel the heat of her kisses, the feel of her hands stroking his flesh, the hunger in her touch. He yearned to hear the fire in her voice and the blaze of determination that lit her beautiful green eyes. Despite being by her side for the last three days, he missed her so much.

This just wasn't his Cara.

Clutching her hand protectively, he pressed it against his lips, squeezing his eyes closed against the wash of tears that refused to be subdued this time. He no longer cared if they fell, too exhausted to be able to contain the anguish that had steadily built over time.

It had been three days since Richard and Nicci had left to find the cure and still they had not returned.

"_I hate you…never loved you…"_

Her words stung just as painfully as if it had been a knife, increasing his tears.

Cara had awoken again, opening her eyes and staring at him this time with bright crimson orbs, seeing him and yet not. It was at that moment when his gray eyes had met her scarlet ones that he'd had to finally accept that fact that he was truly losing her.

She had become so distraught to find him still there by her side as she fought for her life. He had quickly leaned over her when she began yelling at him, gripping her face in his large hands, making her look at him.

Cara had struggled against his hold, but in her weakened state, it hadn't been much of a fight. Her ravaged body had trembled violently as she told him how much she hated him over and over again until they both were weeping.

He had told her how much he loved her, that he would rather die with her than to have to go on in life without her. He had begged her to utter the curse that would seal his fate along with hers, binding them together to suffer in teutorigos.

And then she had finally given in, condemning him to the same devastating end as her.

Garren's body suddenly began to shake with his grief as the pain broke free from his heart, his hope quickly vanishing as the tears streamed freely down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. Cara's words still rang in his ears and tore at his soul, words that he knew were not true but stung nonetheless.

She had been so desperate to make him leave, not wanting to condemn him along with her, but hearing those words…coming from her lips…

He suddenly realized that didn't know any other life except for the happiness and love that she had created within his heart. Cara had become his entire world. He had truly meant what he had said when he had told her that he would rather die than live without her.

Their hearts were bound as one whether they were married or not. Wherever hers went, his went with her…even in death.

The last three days had given him a great deal of time to think, time spent imagining their future. He had their whole life together planned out – the type of home they would someday have, the number of children…even their names.

And now that future would likely end by tomorrow if Richard didn't return soon.

Garren felt his anger begin to mingle with the pain that pierced his heart. He knew that Richard would risk everything he had to save them including jeopardizing his own life. He had seen that resolve demonstrated on countless occasions.

It was not his friend, but Sister Nicci who concerned him most. Nothing stood in the way of her true intentions if they were still there; of taking Richard away now if she chose to do so. He just had to trust that the dark sorceress had truly changed, that Richard had seen something more in her than what he had yet to discover.

Feeling an unexpected hand on his shoulder, Garren turned to look into the face of Mistress Rachel. Her face was stoic, typical for a Mord'Sith and yet there was something more in her gaze that caught him off guard.

"Do not believe her, Commander," Mistress Rachel evenly stated despite the awkwardness that filled her entire countenance.

"What?"

"I heard what Cara said to you," Rachel carefully began, trying to find the words. "She did not mean any of it. She was only trying to force you leave her in order to save you.

"She genuinely loves you. I've known Cara all of my life, even before we were captured and trained together as Mord'Sith. I have never seen her so in love with someone like she is with you. You have truly changed her, Commander Garren. You've brought out the real Cara again, the Cara that I once knew."

Stunned, Garren stared at the Mord'Sith fiddling with the tiny gold chain of her agiel, her blue eyes falling on Cara lying motionless before her. He hadn't known much about these mysterious women before he had arrived at the People's Palace, but had quickly learned, however, the true nature of the Mord'Sith.

This was not characteristic for them.

"Thank you…Mistress Rachel," he softly choked out, suddenly ashamed of his tears but even more so of the hurt that he had felt over Cara's words.

He drew a deep shuddering breath in an attempt to temper his heart. He had been the Commander of the Aydindril Guards, in charge of the D'Haran prison guards, personal protector along with Cara to Richard and Kahlan Rahl and their children.

And here he was crying…his face wet with tears all because of something so silly as a broken heart.

"You must truly be an honorable man to have been found worthy of Cara's heart. Mord'Sith do not take the act of choosing a mate lightly nor do we chose one who is weak or is a coward. That says a great deal about the kind of man that you are for Cara to have chosen to love you so deeply," Rachel told him, turning to walk away from him.

"Did she say something to you about me?" he suddenly asked, puzzled by the unexpected revelation.

"No, Cara doesn't talk about such things," Rachel shook her head as she turned back to face him, her forehead creased in thought. "I have seen it in her face, in the way that she looks at you, the change in her as a person.

"Cara was different when she first returned to the People's Palace. After meeting Lord Richard Rahl, I knew that it had been his influence on her, but I have now seen that it is you who has brought about the greatest change of all in her."

"I love her very much," he evenly replied, his focus returning to Cara as the corners of his lips turned up with the Mord'Sith's words. "I assure you that don't take the fact that she loves me in return for granted."

Rachel nodded her head, smiling slightly before leaving the Commander alone with her friend. Smoothing her gloved fingers over the blond braid that hung over her shoulder, she couldn't help the envy that suddenly emerged. Cara had not only become the closest friend and protector of Lord Richard Rahl and his wife, but she had won the love of a man as magnificent as Commander Garren.

She truly hoped that Lord Rahl returned with the cure before Cara lost a battle that she had no hope of winning on her own.

XXX

Pushing his horse even faster towards the People's Palace, Richard's heart was consumed with worry, but his resolve to finally end Darken Rahl's terrorism was as hard as the steel of his sword.

And he would see this through to the end…his brother's end.

Darken Rahl was going to die by his hand this day and if it took sacrificing his own life in order to make that happen then so be it. At least he would die knowing that Kahlan and his daughters would finally be safe.

A lump suddenly burned in his throat as he thought about them. Every fiber of his being was infused with the love he held for them, not one part of him untouched by it. His fear over what Rahl was doing to them was threatening to get the better of him, but he would not allow it. They needed him now more than ever and he would come for them.

He would always come for them.

Narrowing his gaze, Richard leaned down into Asa's neck, allowing the cold air to glide over his back as he seamlessly melded into his stallion, becoming one with the beast just like he did with his sword.

He loved this horse, not just because it was such a magnificent steed or because of the special bond that he had formed with it, but more so because it was a wedding gift from Kahlan, given out of nothing more than her deep love for him.

That reminder alone brought a small smile to his lips, instilling his spirit with a small measure of peace. It never ceased to astound him how fortunate he had been to have won Kahlan's affections.

So much had happened since that fateful day in Hartland. There were many things that he would have done differently since then, decisions that he wished that he could go back and alter, but there was one thing he would never change for any reason.

He would never change giving his heart to Kahlan, giving every part of himself to her.

Loving her was the best thing that had ever happened to him, the greatest source of joy that he had ever found in life. There could be no greater happiness than Kahlan and the daughters, but he couldn't allow himself the luxury of thinking about them right now. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of what he must do.

Focusing his thoughts, Richard's attention suddenly became fixed on the rapidly approaching People's Palace. Running his fingers back through his hair, he felt the tiny hairs prickle on the back of his neck as he noticed the absence of soldiers standing guard along the tops of the walls or at the gate that stood so ominously open, beckoning him to enter.

Darken Rahl was giving him an open invitation, practically pleading with him to come join in the terrifying chaos he had created in his home. He felt like a fly being lured into the trap of a deadly spider. Except that Rahl didn't realize just how deadly this fly could be when his family and friends were being threatened.

Richard was more than willing to plunge himself directly into whatever trap his brother had set for him because he knew that Kahlan and his daughters were at the very center of it all, waiting for him to come and save them.

They were the reason that Darken Rahl felt that he didn't need to have his army waiting outside of the Palace for him to arrive or to have soldiers waiting to escort him in. It wasn't necessary. Rahl had everything that he needed to get what he ultimately wanted most which was Richard and his throne.

The Seeker knew that the advantage lay with his brother. Now, he just had to find a way to reverse the odds, to tip the scales to his favor.

Slowing Asa's pace, his hand found the hilt of his sword as he passed through the main gate. Cold drizzling rain fell from a gray sky, making for a gloomy welcome home. Snow was piled just the way that it had been before they had left. In fact, everything looked just the way that it had been except for the fact that the central courtyard was completely deserted now.

It appeared as if the entire Palace had been completely abandoned, leaving nothing but phantoms behind to occupy what had once been there. He felt his stomach tighten as his eyes swept over the area, his entire body tense with heightened anticipation.

This was not at all what Richard had expected when he returned. He had imagined a wall of soldiers waiting to take him captive, binding him and stripping him of his sword before dragging him before Darken Rahl.

This…this was the direct opposite.

Pulling Asa to a stop, Richard warily dismounted, his eyes never resting on any one thing for very long. A dark foreboding filled the courtyard, silently warning him and alerting him to the fact that his home had been invaded, that his very life stood at the precipice of life and death.

He carefully made his way towards the Palace itself, the noise of the snow crunching beneath his boots the only sound, his sword clutched fiercely in his iron grip. Nothing went unseen as he paused before the magnificent gilded doors of the main entrance.

He momentarily paused as his fingers wrapped around the iron handle of the door, the coldness of the metal biting his skin. He released a deep breath, a cloud of white vapor swirling around him as it escaped his lips and connected with the cold.

Would this damned winter never end?

Opening the door, he passed through, his eyes darting warily about the empty halls. It was unnerving to find no Mord'Sith walking about, no sound of soldiers making their rounds. Even the Palace staff was mysteriously absent.

It was as if Rahl had captured everyone, locking them away where no one would ever find them. It made his heart pound even harder in his chest to think what he could have done with them, but even more so what Rahl had done with his wife and daughters.

If he had to choose between saving his family and saving the people that he ruled, Richard honestly didn't know what he would do. Could he give up his family in order to save the entire D'Haran Empire? But could he condemn two territories to oppressive rule under his brother in order to save three lives?

His chest suddenly felt tight, his breathing ragged with the terrifying choice that he may have to make. Those three lives meant more to him than his own life, more than the world to him. At the same time, what were three lives compared to two territories?

Tears burned in his eyes as he struggled to rein in his terror with the thoughts that suddenly bombarded him. He knew he would give up everything in order to save Kahlan and their daughters, but what would Kahlan think of him then?

His wife was the strongest, most noble person he had ever met. She would sacrifice her life in a heartbeat, without even a second though in order to save him or their daughters, to save her people.

Richard didn't know if he could do the same.

Could he live with seeing that look of disappointment in him that would fill her blue eyes ever time she looked at him, knowing deep down that she felt that he had made the wrong choice? Or was it better to sacrifice his wife, knowing that she would die with the respect for him that he knew ran as deep as her love for him?

Growling under his breath, he cursed the conflicts warring inside of his heart, wanting to banish them. He didn't want to have to make that choice. He would do everything in his power to save them all, knowing that he couldn't live with either choice that he made.

But he had to find Darken Rahl first. He had no idea where he was or where his family was being held. Scanning the central corridor and staircase, he searched for any clues as to where he may have taken them.

If there had been any resistance on the part of his men or the Mord'Sith, he certainly wasn't finding any evidence of it so far. He wasn't certain if that was a good sign or a bad one. It either meant that they had turned against him, siding with Darken Rahl or they had peacefully surrendered in order to preserve his family's life.

Making his way up the stairs, Richard knew where Darken Rahl was waiting for him, where the battle would be fought. The thought of that monster near his children, his wife only served to intensify his rage and focus his mind.

Since meeting Kahlan, he'd been more than prepared to risk his life for her, to lose it so that she may live. This time was no different except that he was probably more willing now than ever before…


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry for the long delay! Life has been hectic but will try to get another update around as soon as I can! :D**

**Chapter 24**

Brushing her hair out of her face, she breathed a sigh of relief as she finally emerged from the deep tunnels that had led her back inside the confines of the People's Palace. She couldn't help the small smile of self-satisfaction that touched her lips as she stepped into the drizzling rain.

Had Darken Rahl truly believed that those soldiers standing guard at that hidden entrance would be able to stop her?

Nicci paused long enough to ensure that the area that she now found herself in was completely deserted. Her heated gaze took in every towering column, every shadowy balustrade, each snowy mound, each seemingly abandoned building.

She shivered against the cold wind, pulling her black cloak a little tighter around her shoulders. The misting rain rapidly accumulated in her hair, on her face and clothes. Besides the dismal weather, there was something more about all of this that had set her on edge, more so than she already was.

She clutched the prized bundle tightly in her fist, anxious to complete her part of their quest. The sooner that she took care of Cara and the others, the sooner she could find Richard and keep him from getting himself killed.

Nicci tried to push aside the fearful thoughts that threatened to take form in her mind, the things that she could not allow to emerge from the hushed depths of her subconscious. If they did surface, then she would be forced to face the horrifying truth that she refused to deal with that moment.

She felt a tremor in the pit of her stomach, an awareness of those thoughts still there despite her efforts. Richard was committed to dying in order to finally end this, to put a permanent stop to Darken Rahl once and for all.

But just as steadfast as Richard was in his commitment to end Darken Rahl's existence, she was just as equally dedicated in preserving the Seeker's life.

Slipping silently behind storage barns and outbuildings, Nicci couldn't help replaying the argument that she'd had with Richard as they had attempted to decide how best to save everyone. She knew that his decision had ultimately been sound, but it had been most difficult finally agreeing to it.

She had argued and challenged him fiercely with every rebuttal she could possibly conjure for every point that he had made, but it had been no use. His mind had been made up and she had already learned in the short time that she had known him that once Richard's mind was made up, there was no changing it.

Richard was fiercely determined to find Rahl and kill him, to find Kahlan and save her, to find his daughters and protect them. How could she fight against his resolve of steel or stand unwaveringly in the glaring heat of his raptor gaze that had hardened with her every point of contention?

She swore he was the most infuriating man that she'd ever met and yet she couldn't help loving him even more deeply than she had before. No one had ever had such a life-changing effect on her like Richard Rahl had. It made her frustrated beyond words and just as giddy as a lovesick schoolgirl. It was aggravating as well as incredibly wonderful.

Grinding her teeth, Nicci scowled to herself for allowing the Seeker to get to her the way that he had. She was always used to being in complete control of her feelings and emotions, but when she was around Richard, she lost complete control of everything except for her desire for him, her need to bring him as much happiness as he had brought her.

She found herself wanting to do things that she never would have considered doing a day before in her entire life. She had just travelled three days up into the mountains and back in the dead cold of winter to find a cure that they weren't even certain existed only to be attacked by a magical creature that almost killed them both.

If someone had told her a year ago that she would be doing things like that she would have thought them completely mad and would have reduced them to ash for thinking such foolishness.

But she was here now with the cure and Nicci knew beyond a doubt that she would do it all over again in a heartbeat if it helped Richard in any way. And she knew that she had.

After deciding on a plan of attack that she still was not completely sold on, Richard had handed her the cure, pulling her into a tight embrace that had completely taken her off guard. The feel of his arms around her, his masculine form pressed against hers had almost caused her heart to stop entirely from the pure joy that flooded her at that unexpected moment.

He had whispered his deep appreciation in her ear and before she knew it, the moment had passed all too quickly as he released her. But the memory of that tender moment between friends would live on in her mind forever, keeping her warm at night as she slept alone in her bed.

And the moment had been between friends, but in her heart she still longed for so much more. But more from him would never be enough, her desire for him never subsiding no matter how much he gave her.

Looking back over her shoulder, Nicci suddenly felt so vulnerable despite her powerful magic, sneaking through the empty market place in order to get to the storage barn where Cara was. She knew that she stood out in her black cloak and dress against the winter white backdrop, but there wasn't much she could do about it at this point. All that mattered now was getting the cure to Cara. She just hoped that it wasn't too late.

She had recited Zedd's instructions for making the cure over and over again in her head, fearful that she would forget something. Nicci had thought it odd at the time that he had gone into a long, drawn out dissertation on the plant and producing the cure when they'd had precious little time to waste in order to find it.

Now, however, she found herself most relieved that he had. Spirits alone knew where Darken Rahl was holding him and there was no time to try and find him. They would have to concentrate on rescuing him along with Kahlan and the twins after she made sure that Cara would live.

Had Zedd had some sort of foreknowledge or intuition that this was going to happen or had he just been around Richard enough to know that things never went as they had planned? It was something that she would have to ask the Wizard later.

Right now, all she cared about was healing Cara so that she could help Richard. And Spirits knew that that man needed it. He might be the most powerful wizard to have lived in over three thousand years, but somehow he always managed to end up in more trouble than he bargained for.

But he always managed to land on his feet somehow. She was just terrified of the day that his luck ran out, although, Richard didn't believe in luck. He believed that life was what one made of it, that life wasn't a matter of things either falling in or out of place. Life was based on choices and decisions made.

Life was what one wanted it to be.

It was that unique outlook on life that had so completely captured her attention, had caused her to stop and evaluate the choices that she had made and where they had led her. It had forced her to face the painful truth about herself, one that she hadn't wanted to confront because she knew deep down how dark and revolting she truly was.

But she couldn't hide her depravity in the beautiful light of Richard's heart, his vibrant love for life. It had awakened something that she had long forgotten, bringing something to life inside of her that she had long ago thought dead. She thought that she'd been incapable of feeling anything but the hurt and hatred that swarmed in her soul…until Richard.

"Hey, you! Where are you going?"

The booming voice that had snuck up behind her catching her unaware startled and angered her all at the same time. She was furious with herself for allowing her mind wonder like she had, foolishly losing her focus as she wondered how Richard was fairing.

Stopping in her tracks, she slowly began to turn around, putting on an innocent face that she had used countless times in her shaded deceitful past in order to get what she wanted. She just hoped that it would work for her this time, otherwise, things were about to get very ugly, very quickly.

Nicci curled her empty hand into a fist, ready to summon whatever magic was necessary to remove this obstacle from her path. This soldier was costing Cara time that she couldn't afford, keeping her from getting to Richard.

"I was lost," Nicci sweetly said, playing the helpless female in need of assistance. Little did the soldier know that she was furthest from it. "Maybe you can help me?"

"How did you get out? Lord Rahl forced the Wizard to put up shields all over the grounds to keep anyone from escaping," he sneered, not falling for her innocent behavior. "Who are you?"

"Maybe you've heard of me? My name is Sister Nicci," she seductively replied as she drew closer to the soldier. "Or you can call me by my other name. I'm sure you must have heard it spoken at one time or another," she murmured, her lips lingering close to his. "Whispered in reverent fear about a certain Sister of the Dark."

Nicci watched with pleasure as the man's face physically blanched upon hearing the infamous title that she had come to be known by. She had been rather proud of that name at one time, a title that had become associated with her and the things that she was fully capable of doing. Since meeting Richard, though, she couldn't distance herself far enough away from that former repulsive self.

Before the guard even had to time to act, Nicci had him by the throat, her hold keeping him from moving or even speaking as thin tendrils of her magic seeped from her fingers. His eyes grew wide with the sudden realization that this woman held his very life in her hands.

"Now, you're going to tell me everything that I want to know," Nicci smiled cunningly at the man, her dark green eyes revealing her true intentions.

XXX

Richard stood panting, his sword gripped so tightly in his hand it began to cramp. Staring down at the bodies of the soldiers that he had just singlehandedly sent to the Keeper, he was relieved knowing that he was one step closer to getting Kahlan and his daughters back.

Coming around the corner, he had been met by ten soldiers standing guard at this end of the corridor. They had quickly come to meet him, but they hadn't had to come very far. As soon as Richard saw them, he had taken off into a dead run straight for them. He was more than anxious to release the resentment and rage that had been pounding through his system for days now.

Stepping over one of the bodies, he continued down the hall, knowing that he still had plenty of pent up rage to unleash on his brother once he got his hands on him.

Unconsciously clenching his jaw, Richard had been somewhat surprised that there hadn't been more soldiers ready and waiting to stop him. Of course with Rahl holding his daughters and wife hostage, there wouldn't be that much of a need for guards to stop him. Rahl wanted him to come for him, needed him to be alive to see what he was going to do to Kahlan.

Richard felt his knees suddenly weaken with the wash of memories that flooded his mind, images that Rahl's vision had provided him with and would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand, he attempted to banish the picture of Rahl on top of Kahlan, pinning her to the ground as he brutally assaulted and defiled her. But instead of disappearing, it only served to deepen his rage to the point of engulfing his soul in its heated flames.

He found it difficult to catch his breath, each demanding pull for air only intensifying the pounding of his heart. He was no longer in control of his body, his mind, his will. His rage was beginning to take over, consuming him as he sought out his brother.

He was no longer the victim being terrorized. He was now the predator, ready to eradicate the prey that had invaded his home, taken his family, and unleashed an epidemic on his friends.

Turning down the next corridor, Richard found a dozen of Darken Rahl's men standing guard outside of his suite. Without a second thought, he charged towards them, more than prepared to eliminate anyone else who stood in his way of getting to his family.

Fear clawed at his heart – fear for his wife, fear for his twin daughters, fear of failing them. It never once occurred to him that he should be afraid of the men attacking him now or to ever be afraid of death because he had never feared it.

He knew his death would bring Kahlan nothing but a great deal of pain, unrelenting sorrow because that's how it would be for him if he ever lost her. He never wanted to leave her, to be the cause of her anguish. The thought alone nearly stopped the beating of his heart altogether. But if that was what was necessary in order to keep her alive, then he would do it a thousand times over if he had to.

He knew beyond a doubt that he would go to the Underworld and far beyond that just for her, taking comfort in knowing that it was all for his Kahlan.

With a powerful swing of his sword, it felt like everything was moving in slow motion and yet these soldiers, these men who had supposedly sworn their allegiance to him and his family were falling swiftly at his feet by his blade. He and his sword were moving as a single deadly weapon, acting as if they were one mind with one sole purpose at the center of all of it.

It was almost as if his weapon sensed his overwhelming panic, knew his anguish and fear for his loved ones and responded in accordance with that frantic need.

Turning and slicing, he felt he could anticipate each and every swing by the enemy, blocking each strike before it even came close to meeting its intended mark. His body and sword seemed to react to a deeply perceived need, to his very will before he even realized the need himself.

It almost felt as if he was outside of his body as he shifted and ducked, dodged and blocked, watching everything that was happening but yet not feeling as though he was participating in the battle.

Before Richard even realized it, it was all over and he was the last man standing.

His chest was heaving as he stared at the broken bodies littering the floor outside of his suite before turning his attention to the door before him. He mentally shook himself, forcing his body to move. Terror for what lay behind that door threatened to keep him frozen in his tracks where he stood, but sacrificial love compelled him to move.

Reaching for the door, he cautiously opened it. Sweat trickled down his face and neck, blood dripped from his sword as he stepped into the greeting room.

Everything seemed just the way that he remembered seeing it the last time he was here. That suddenly seemed like a lifetime ago and yet it had only been four days. Deadly silence pervaded the suite, thick and menacing, threatening to suffocate him. He tried to calm the deadly rage storming through him. He was doing his best to temper it, but knowing what Rahl was probably doing to Kahlan right now only fed it, giving it an unbelievable force all its own.

He paused, listening and yet only hearing the sound of his own heavy breathing. There was no sound coming from their bedchambers, causing a chill to shiver down his spine. Either Kahlan wasn't in their suite or Rahl had already done what Richard dreaded most.

And if he Rahl had, the Keeper himself could not protect him from the Seeker. He would be there for Kahlan, helping through the trauma and spending every day of his life trying to make up for failing her.

With trembling fingers, he somehow managed to find the door handle, his mind going numb as his body took over control of his movements. Opening the door, Richard felt his stomach drop at the sight of the empty bedchamber. He wasn't certain if it was relief that he felt or panic at not finding Kahlan here.

Standing momentarily in the center of the room, Richard suddenly heard the angry cries of his daughter. He didn't think that he had ever heard a more beautiful sound in all his life. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he fought them back as he rushed towards the nursery door.

Opening it, he found Katrina huddled in the corner of the room, Paige and Priya in her arms as she attempted to comfort them. Fear filled her face and her eyes as she looked up at the person who had entered the nursery.

"Lord Rahl!" Katrina cried with relief.

Dropping his sword, his rage was temporarily subdued as his fatherly instincts instantly took over. Rushing towards Katrina, Richard quickly swept up Priya in his arms, holding her close to him and patting her back in an effort to calm his wailing daughter.

He gently kissed her, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Unimaginable relief poured over his heart, tempering the heat of his fury that possessed it. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed in an effort to hold in the tears that still pleaded for release, but now was not the time. He still had to find Kahlan.

"Shhh, it's alright, sweetheart," he gently soothed. "I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you…I promise."

Priya's cries quickly quieted at the reassuring sound of her father's voice, his comforting touch. She wiggled and squirmed, attempting to free herself from her blanket as she tried to nestle even closer to him.

"Are you alright? Did Rahl hurt you or the girls?" he demanded to know, his gaze darkening as he watched Katrina stand to her feet.

Sorrow-filled tears created a trail down her cheeks as she held Paige against her shoulder. "He…he took Priya and held a knife to her to keep anyone from trying to attack him. He used her to take over the Palace. I don't know for certain what happened after that except that when he brought her back and set up the guards outside the suite, he said that he now had what he needed most."

"Katrina, where's Kahlan?" he asked, trying to keep his terror from finding his voice.

"I overheard him tell one of his men that he was going back to the Mord'Sith temple," she sniffed, trying to gain control. "I think Lady Kahlan must be there."

She watched as the color visibly drained from Lord Rahl's face with the revelation of his wife's location. She knew that this was far from over, but she was relieved that he was back nonetheless.

"Stay here and take care of the girls. I'm going after Kahlan," he ordered her as his body became rigid with the fury still lingering in his veins.

Placing Priya back in her bassinet, he paused to place a kiss on Paige's forehead before turning to retrieve his sword...


	25. Chapter 25

**Hang on, guys...things are about to get VERY intense!**

**Chapter 25**

She felt a numb sensation all over; not quite dead but almost feeling as though she wished she was. Her arms chained above her head burned so painfully that she didn't think that she could take another moment of being shackled like this, like some vicious animal needing to be tamed and controlled.

But she was vicious, more than deadly and she would be tamed by no one, least of all this vile excuse for a human being.

Unfortunately Darken Rahl knew how deadly she truly was. That was why he had chained her up, drained her of every last ounce of her powerful magic that could steal the soles of whoever got in her way. He was not about to let that happen, let her come between him and what he'd been fighting so fiercely to regain after all of this time.

Working her jaw, Kahlan moaned softly from the sharp pains that shot through her. She was pretty sure Rahl had cracked her jaw when he had hit her in the courtyard. Every inch of her ached so greatly, but she ignored it. She had other things to worry about other than her wellbeing.

Her thoughts were never far from Richard or her girls, her heart aching more than her body did with the weight of worry that threatened to break it. It was near impossible to think of anything else. She'd had nothing but time to think as the Quillian worked it magic, absorbing hers and leaving behind nothing but an empty shell of the woman that she once had been.

What would Richard think of her now if he saw her? Would he think any less of her now that she was no longer a Confessor, had been stripped of everything that had made her who she was? Would Richard suddenly find her unattractive to him if she was no longer herself?

The thought caused panic to unexpectedly awaken within her, insecurities akin to what she had been battling since waking from her imaginary world all of the sudden roaring back to life. She thought that she had gotten some sort of a grip on those fears, going so far as entrusting Richard to Nicci's care when they had left to find the cure.

But she was no longer his fierce Kahlan, the woman that he had fallen so deeply in love with three years ago. Her desire to fight still lived and breathed within her, but she no longer possessed the skills that she had come to rely on.

Gone was her lethal touch, her innate ability to read true motives hidden beneath masks of indifference, her title of supreme authority as the Mother Confessor taken along with her magic.

Gone…all gone…

She felt so powerless, so weak. It felt as if the Quillian had sapped her of her strength as well as her magic. Even if she did have her daggers, would she even be able to use them like she had in the past?

Kahlan mentally scolded herself as she danced somewhere along the line of consciousness and unconsciousness. She had a sense of awareness and yet her mind was mix of muddled feelings and thoughts as she fought to find a way out of this.

Richard.

He would be back soon. He couldn't find her like this, so helpless and broken. She had to find a way to escape, to get her magic back and kill Darken Rahl before he captured Richard. Once he got his hands on him, Rahl would be insatiable in his depraved need to make him suffer, to torture him to the very limits of his sanity.

And she would be the tool that he would use to break him.

Kahlan knew it in her heart because that was the best way to bring about the greatest amount of anguish for her – hurting Richard or her babies.

She had to think, had to make her mind work. She needed to get under Rahl's skin, force him to release her from the chains that held her fast. It was the only chance she would have of ending this before Richard got hurt.

Besides, Richard needed to focus on getting the cure to Cara and getting their daughters to safety, not on finding her. Cara's life was at stake, her daughters were in danger. Kahlan only had her dignity, her sense of worth at risk. She would endure anything that Rahl could do to her as long as the others were safe.

Hearing Darken Rahl's voice echoing down the hall, Kahlan knew that it was now or never. This was her chance to make him suffer for everything that he had done to Richard, to their twins, to their friends. She had to provoke him, force him to unleash his anger and resentment on her and pray for a chance to slit his throat in the process.

"Why hasn't she been taken to her quarters yet?" Rahl angrily demanded to know as he stormed into the training room.

"The process only just ended a couple of hours ago, my Lord. I had to make certain that all of her magic had been removed and that she had survived the process. I didn't want to present you with a dead Confessor," the man bowed slightly, placing his hands in the opposite sleeves of his robe.

"Wise decision, Callas," Rahl replied, stepping closer to Kahlan.

Grabbing hold of her face, he lifted her chin up, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him. He wanted her to be fully coherent when he told her the news.

"Kahlan," he purred her name, holding her head up with one hand and stroking her cheek with the other. "Time to wake up. I've got good news for you."

"It can't be very good…you're still alive…" she sneered, her voice filled with contempt, her blue eyes hard as steel.

"No need to be vicious now," he replied in mock offense. "Richard has finally arrived. He's searching the Palace for you right now as we speak, but soon he'll be joining us. It will be a family reunion – you, Richard, your daughters, and me."

Kahlan felt knots of fear tighten painfully in the pit of her stomach with the news that Richard had returned while her heart was about to burst with joy that he was so near. She forced herself to remain emotionless but she was fairly certain that she had failed. She could never hide the love that involuntarily lit her eyes every time that she heard his name.

"I knew that you would be happy to know that he had safely returned to you."

"He's going to kill you," she told him, mustering a small smirk.

"Faithful to him to the very end."

"That's what true love is all about, but you wouldn't know anything about that or what it means to be a real man like Richard."

Kahlan knew that her biting retort had hit its mark as he visibly stiffened, releasing his hold and taking a step back away from her. His dark, detached glare seemed to grow even darker as he considered her words for a moment before responding.

But then he did something that she had not anticipated, something that could work to her advantage if she could just gain her freedom. She felt hope begin to take root for the first time since being captured.

Without turning towards his men, Rahl raised his hand, his heated glare never leaving Kahlan. "Leave us. I would like some time alone with my dear sister-in-law."

"But…my Lord," Callas sputtered in protest. "The Seeker is here in the People's Palace, searching for you right now. He could be here at any moment."

"I have what my brother wants most right before me. He won't risk her life for his own. Now leave us!"

"Yes, my Lord," Callas finally replied, drawing a deep breath of disagreement.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," Kahlan snapped as the soldiers filed out of the room.

"And Richard's undying love for you will be his," Rahl shot back as he began to pace before her, his hands clasped behind his back.

Kahlan felt her heart stutter with his words. She prayed to the spirits that Rahl was wrong, but she knew in the end he very well could be right. Their love for one another ran deep, causing them both to put the other's life before their own. They had proven the vast depths of that love for one another on countless occasions.

"You pretend to be a real man, a man of great intelligence and strength, but you are deluded by your self-righteousness. You will never be like Richard," she spat out, wanting to draw him closer to her. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you will never earn my love or my respect."

Kahlan watched as his chest began to rise more quickly, his hands balling up into fists as she spoke. She knew that he was getting closer to losing his temper. Just a little more and she would push him past the boundaries of his control.

"You know nothing about me!" he growled with a ferociousness that almost startled her, but she refused to back down. "My people love me for what I am able to do for them, for the security that a powerfully controlled reign provides them."

"I know that you will fail. You can try to lead D'Hara again, try to bring everyone under your control, you may even try to be like Richard, but you'll fail. You may have been able to turn a few to your side, but no matter how hard you try, you'll be nothing but an imposter, a fool trying to be something that you'll never be. You may have the same blood in your veins but you are not Richard Rahl."

Before Kahlan could say another word, Darken Rahl's fist connected with her face, the blow nearly knocking her unconscious. If she hadn't been chained to the wall, she would have been thrown across the room by the sheer force of his fist. The sound of her cheekbone cracking rang in her ears as she swallowed hard against the nausea that quickly swept over her.

She just needed to stay alert enough to push him a little further. She needed him to free her from her chains, provoke him into doing the unthinkable. The thought of him raping her made her legs weak, causing her to slump against the wall, the chains around her wrists the only thing keeping her upright. But if that's what it took to kill Rahl and protect Richard, then that was what she was committed to do.

"I am better than my brother. He is a fool. He allows himself to rule with his heart instead of with the power and fear that the name of Rahl instills in the hearts of the people," he hissed, panting with the extent of his rage.

"Is this how you show your power? Beating defenseless women?" she taunted him, ignoring the warm blood she could feel oozing down her cheek. "You are the direct opposite of all that is good in the world. You are the one who is weak. You're a coward, hiding behind brutality and hostility.

"Richard is compassionate and full of honor. He has a pure heart filled with love for all life. He is an wonderful father and husband…a passionate lover which I'm sure that you wouldn't know the first thing about."

That was all it took.

Rahl was suddenly on her, smashing his mouth against hers, his hands groping her as he pressed her into the stone wall behind her. She tried to struggle against him, but was powerless to do anything. She needed to get him to release her.

His hands were clawing at her body and ripping her dress. She felt very exposed, suddenly unable to handle the raging beast that she had provoked.

Pulling back, he gasped for air, his hot breath beating against her face, his hands still roaming over her, causing bile to rise in her throat. The lust permeating his dark eyes caused her to internally shudder, but she tamped down on her fear.

"Is that the best you've got?" she taunted, breathing hard, her blue eyes flashing with disdain as she jerked against her chains. Her dress to slipped off of her body and pooled at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her black corset and skirt. "You think that you're better than Richard, better than everyone else, but you're nothing. You're jealous of him and what he's been able to accomplish. You want what he has, but you'll never have it."

"I am going to make you regret your little tirade, Kahlan," he sneered at her as he removed the key from his pocket, reaching up and unlocking her chains. "I'm going to make you wish that you had kept your mouth shut."

Unlocking her restraints, Rahl yanked her arms down, holding her wrists tightly as he leaned down to unchain her ankles. Kahlan groaned with the sudden movement, her body stiff and aching. She suddenly realized how weak she truly was, how much support the chains had actually been providing her.

She found it difficult to even stay upright at that moment. How did she think she was going to be able to fight him off let alone kill him?

Her body screamed out as he threw her to the stone floor, the wind knocked out of her lungs as she landed hard on her back. The room spun wildly out of control as she attempted to regain her senses.

All too quickly, Kahlan felt Rahl's full weight upon her, straddling her and pinning her to the ground. Panic unlike anything she'd ever experienced unexpectedly welled up inside of her. She couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

His lips swiftly found hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and causing her to gag. His hand was on her breast, painfully squeezing her while his other hand found her leg. He began forcing her skirt up her body, causing her to squirm in resistance.

Kahlan suddenly bit down hard, drawing blood and causing him to howl, jerking back in pain. He immediately sat back on his heels, his hand leaving her breast to press against his lip to stop the bleeding. She braced herself for the blow that she knew that she was about to receive for her insolence, but she didn't care. She had gained a very small victory, buying herself a few precious moments to formulate a better plan.

Things were suddenly moving too quickly, faster than she had anticipated. Now that she was actually on the ground lying beneath him, she found her panic growing stronger by the moment. She quickly began searching for the dagger that she had noticed around his waist the last time that she had seen him.

Without waiting a second longer, Kahlan began searching for his weapon, desperation rising as she frantically felt around his waist. She was brought to a sudden stop when he seized her wrists in his powerful grasp, pulling her hands away from him.

Holding her wrists with one hand, Rahl pulled his dagger free from his belt, holding it out for her to see. Waving it before her face, he taunted her with the weapon that she had been searching for.

"Looking for this?" he jeered, a self-satisfied smirk spreading across his face.

Struggling, Kahlan arched her back, trying to throw him off balance and off of her as she attempted to wrench her hands free from his painful hold on her wrists. She cursed under her breath, furious with herself for allowing him to have gotten the upper hand on her.

Rahl squeezed his knees tighter, putting more pressure on either side of her thighs. With a flick of his wrist, the dagger went flying, landing with a thud as the blade became imbedded in the wooden table. He flashed her a wicked grin before running his tongue tauntingly across his lips in anticipation for what he was about to do to her.

Kahlan's eyes followed the flight of the weapon, her hope going along with it. She stared in despondency at the handle of the dagger sticking up out of the table, teasing her with its distance. It was close but not nearly close enough.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, his eyes black as coal and gleaming with the depravity that lived within.

Kahlan involuntarily shivered, swearing that she could see the soul of the Keeper himself in the enraged storms brewing in Rahl's gaze. Tears pricked her own eyes as terror rose like a violent tidal wave inside of her soul, threatening to suffocate her.

She thought that she could handle this; why wasn't she able to handle this?

She had believed that she was strong enough, that her love for Richard would give her the strength that she needed to endure this. Instead, she felt nothing but paralyzing fear and guilt, shame for betraying her husband in this way.

Kahlan arched her neck as Rahl ran his fingers over her chest, pausing to explore her breasts before moving along the contours of her abdomen and hips. His touch was slow and methodical, taking his time to enjoy every bit of what he was about to taste.

For him it would be rapture…for her hell. Of that, Kahlan had no doubts.

Teardrops began to leak from the corners of her eyes, rolling down the sides of her face and disappearing into her hair. She felt so dirty, so unlovable already and he had yet to do his worst to her, to truly violate her in one of the most depraved ways, taking what was only Richard's to take.

Richard.

She couldn't give up. She had to fight for him. If Rahl was going to rape her, she was going to make certain that it would be the worst experience of his miserable life, make him regret ever laying a finger on her.

Clenching her fists, she slammed them against his chest as he used his knees to spread her legs. Rahl grunted from her sudden assault, pausing momentarily before breaking out into a malicious laugh that rang throughout the room and echoed mockingly in her ears.

His response to her attack did nothing to deter her, however. Kahlan forced herself to sit up, her fists connecting with his chest and face as she fought with what little strength she had left. Enraged, he grabbed her wrists, slamming her back down onto the stone floor, using his full weight to keep her restrained on the ground.

"The more you fight me, the more I'm going to enjoy this," he murmured into her ear, his tongue dancing along her earlobe. "Too bad Richard isn't here to witness this. I guess this will just have to be a practice round for when we perform for him later."

"I'm going to kill you," Kahlan hissed, unable to fight back the tears that continued to fall.

"I'm sure you will, my love…I'm sure you will…" he murmured, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand as his other hand roamed down her body…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Her dismal surroundings swiftly whisked past her as she raced through the falling rain, her destination her sole focus at that moment. Water ran in tiny rivulets down her face and neck, sneaking beneath her cloak and dress, her skirt whipping as she ran.

She was exhausted and cold, wet strands of blond hair stuck to her face, but she cared little. There were too many lives depending on them right now to think of her personal comforts or needs. The sands of time were running out for all of them if she and Richard didn't succeed tonight.

Nicci knew that there would be no consoling the Seeker if he did not find Kahlan in time. The thought of witnessing him fall apart over losing her nearly made her nauseous with grief. She wouldn't be able to bear seeing him suffer like that. He would no doubt blame himself for being unable to reach her in time, bearing the weight of both of their anguish over every wretched thing that Rahl would do to her, internalizing it as it devoured him whole.

Nicci refused to add to his sorrow by not fulfilling her part of their plan. She knew how much Cara meant to Richard, how she was so much more than just a protector to them.

Cara was only one of a very small handful of people that the Seeker completely trusted in and who were allowed such close contact with him. Nicci was more than anxious to be included in Richard's tight circle of friends. She hoped that after tonight, she just might be.

The thought brought a renewed purpose in her step as she turned the corner, the storage barn now in view along with at least a dozen or more of Darken Rahl's men standing guard. She rolled her eyes at the stupidity that the former leader of D'Hara displayed with such a feeble garrison waiting to prevent entry.

The information that she had been able to gather from Darken Rahl's soldier had proved very helpful, but she needed to see to Cara before she could find Richard and save him. And these soldiers were just an annoyance standing in her way.

The very idea of what Darken Rahl was planning to do only added fuel to her already seething ire. She had taken great pleasure in sucking all of the life out of that man after obtaining the information that she had needed from him.

Tugging the sleeve of her cloak further over her hand, she held the parcel protectively against her chest, hiding it from the rain. They couldn't afford having it damaged when they were so close to finally bringing this whole epidemic to its necessary end.

Focusing in on the guards pacing in the distance before the storage barn, Nicci began to think through the countless ways she could make them suffer, the numerous ways available to her to eliminate their impediment in her mission to save Cara.

Having both sides of magic infused in her core gave her unimaginable possibilities, but Nicci knew that she didn't have time to really do to them what she desperately wanted. She needed to remove them as quickly and as quietly as possible.

Drawing nearer, Nicci felt a sudden prickling sweep over her skin, alerting her to a threat that was pressing ever closer behind her. It was more of a feeling, like a very subtle shift in the breeze that would have normally gone unnoticed except for the fact that her senses were on guard against any threat that would keep her from doing what Richard had requested.

Her emerald eyes darted cautiously about, narrowing with suspicion for what could be lurking in the dark gray shadows and the falling rain. Her boots sloshed through the puddles of rain mixed with partially melted snow, the hem of her dress heavy with the rain that had soaked into the material.

Her fingers in her empty hand twitched in anticipation, sensing that the source of her wariness was silently drawing closer. Whoever it was kept their distance, their position well-hidden as he followed her, but she knew he was there, watching her every movement, her every step. She wanted to spin around, catching him off guard, but the majority of her concern still lay outside of the storage barn with the guards that stood between her and Cara.

Her breath came out in huffs of growing frustration as she quickened her pace, determined to make it to the storage barn before anything tried to stop her. She suddenly turned to her left, darting between several rows of large wooden storage crates that towered high above her that were lined outside one of the supply buildings.

She hoped to evade her predator and yet at the same time was anxious to put this little bit of nonsense to an end once and for all. Time was too precious to waste on this silly little cat and mouse chase.

Did her predator truly understand who he was dealing with?

He obviously didn't if he continued to follow her, every step drawing him that much closer to meeting the Keeper. But he would find out soon enough. And by then it would be too late.

Turning down another row, Nicci suddenly stopped, pressing her back up against a wooden crate. Holding her breath, she listened. Time seemed to come to a standstill and yet was flying by too quickly.

The sound of the rain as it fell from the darkening sky was anything but calming as her heart beat loudly in anxious anticipation. She relaxed her hold on the package in her hand, fearful that her apprehension would cause her to crush the fragile plants. She ignored the rain that trickled over her face, clinging to her eyelashes and soaking her clothes, her attention solely on the confrontation to come.

Hearing the soft footfall of boots in the mud puddles, Nicci could feel her powerful magic begin to awaken in obedience to her subconscious thoughts, gaining strength and becoming more potent with every moment that passed. The power that was coalescing in her core created a flood of warmth to swarm in the pit of her stomach before sweeping throughout her system.

She slowly slid one boot sideways through the thick mud and then the other as she silently shifted closer to the end of the row, wanting to catch a glimpse of who was determined to stop her. Pulling wet strands of hair away from her face, she peered around the corner, warily scanning the narrow rows for any sign.

Her fingertips tingled with a fiery heat of the magic that simmered in her blood despite how cold she was, pleading for her to release her control for just a brief moment. The sound of her exerted exhales filled her ears, her heart pounding beneath her breast.

It was not fear that she felt for she feared no one and no one thing. The only thing that terrified her more than words could possible express was losing Richard or failing him. Death was suddenly preferable to having to cope with a look of disappointment filling his warm brown eyes as he looked at her if she failed him now.

With deadly instinct, Nicci suddenly spun on her heel, her skirt whipping around her legs as her hand stretched out before her and shooting a fiery blast of magic. A brilliant shower of fiery sparks and smoke filled the chilly air as her magic connected with one of the wooden crates, missing its intended mark.

Cursing to herself, she stood watching and waiting, her chest heaving as her angry gaze swept over the area. A sneer twisted her red tinted lips as she kept her hand outstretched before her in anticipation of the confrontation that she knew was still coming.

"Show yourself!" Nicci yelled as she waited.

The sound of a derisive laugh floated on the wind as the smoke slowly began to dissipate. The smell of smoldering wood from where her fiery blast had struck a crate filled her nostrils as rain continued its steady fall. Wet blond locks of hair stuck to her face, obscuring some of her view, but she was too consumed with the encounter to care right now.

Coming around the corner where the wood still burned from Nicci's attack, a man in a flowing dark red robe emerged through the curling wisps of smoke, a malicious smile spread across his face. His black hair hung down past his shoulders, his blue eyes sharp like a razor, but not nearly as deadly as his touch.

"Hello, Nicci," he pleasantly greeted, placing his hands in opposite sleeves as he stopped, keeping his distance from her.

"Callas," she spat out with contempt. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You don't seem at all pleased to see me, Nicci," he pouted, his eyes darkening with lust as his gaze roamed over her. "I thought we had something at one time."

"You were almost beneath my notice. If Sister Greta hadn't asked me to teach you about qualitative spells, I would have never even known that you existed," she bit out with a slight tilt of her head.

Nicci watched with pleasure as Callas' stance became rigid, his expression losing some of the smugness that had been there. She knew that the wizard's magic was very powerful, but it was still not as deadly as hers. Only she and Richard possessed both additive and subtractive magic, making them the most deadly forces to be reckoned with in all three territories.

Callas should have remembered that. There had to be another reason that he chose to face off against her like this. The thought made the fine hairs on her arms prickle with the suspicion of what he had up his sleeve. He may not be as powerful as she, but he was nonetheless very clever and devious. Associating himself with Darken Rahl just proved that theory even more.

"And yet you still remember my name after all this time," he gloated. "It seems to me that I left some sort of an impression on you."

"I never forget an enemy, especially one who is standing in my way."

"Then remove me," he urged her, his eyes shining with boldness.

"You really don't want me to do that," she smirked, her muscles tensing as she casually slipped the package into the pocket of her cloak. "It will only end very badly for you and I'll still get what I want."

Nicci didn't like the idea of not keeping the plant in the safety of her grasp, but she had no choice now with Callas attempting to provoke her. She needed to be prepared for whatever he had in mind.

Despite the exhaustion that had settled over her, she was more than prepared to fight her way out of this. She needed to prove her loyalty to the others before they would trust her. It meant the world to her to be forgiven and fully accepted by Richard. It would mean that much more to her to have his wife and friends accept her as well.

Taking a step towards him, Nicci made it fully clear that she was not about to back down. Callas smiled wickedly at her, delighted with the opportunity to demonstrate his power to his former teacher, looking forward to teaching his tutor a lesson of his own.

"I think you'll be surprised at how far I've come since you last saw me, before you became known as Death's Mistress."

Callas watched as Nicci bristled with the use of her former title. He had known about her sudden turn away from her dark sordid past, her unexpected allegiance to Richard Rahl. It had been surprising to say the least, but he guessed not completely unexpected. Sister Nicci had never been predictable.

"I'm no longer the woman that you once knew."

"And I'm no longer that naïve young wizard that you once taught," he suddenly growled, raising his arms towards her.

His hands immediately glowed brightly as magic shot forth from his fingers, a ring of fire quickly circling around the sorceress. The flames of the wizard's fire danced high, blocking her view of Callas. His abilities truly had matured since she had last seen him, but he was still no match for the former Sister of the Dark.

With a sweep of her hand, the flames were quickly extinguished, smoke rising from the scorched ring of black dirt that encircled her. She quickly shot a bolt of fire at one of the wooden crates on the ground next to the wizard, causing the side of it to explode upon contact.

The wood splintered, sending pieces flying through the air. Callas arrogantly laughed at the presumed direct attack on him, brushing off the remnants of wood off of his robe.

"It that the best you can do? I really expected so much more from you, Nicci," he shook his head in disbelief.

Nicci smiled wickedly at him, her eyes shifting to take in the sway of the crates that had been balancing upon the bottom one. She watched as the crates began to crash down towards him, amused by the look of surprise on the wizard's face.

Callas immediately turned towards the falling crates, creating a shield to keep himself from being crushed by the weight of the containers. He never had time to react when a blast of wizard's fire devoured him, reducing him to ash.

Retrieving the package from her pocket, Nicci quickly made her way past the debris and what little was left of the wizard. Looking down at the ash where Callas once had been, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Arrogant fool," she triumphantly muttered as she escaped from the crates.

The soldiers standing guard outside of the storage barn ran towards her, but didn't stand a chance as Nicci unleashed her magic on them as well, giving them the same ending as Callas. There was no more time to waste by taking them out one by one.

The guard didn't know what hit them as they immediately burst into flames, a line of brightly burning fire outside of the barn.

Racing inside, Nicci released the barrier, almost faltering in her steps as she took in the scene before her. Teutorigos had ravaged those left behind the magical shield while they had been gone in search of the cure. Garren still sat faithfully by Cara's bedside, but many of the other beds lay empty while others were filled with new faces.

Startled, Garren looked up as Nicci came to a stop on the other side of Cara's bed. A look of sheer relief passed over his face, tears glistening in his eyes. She was taken aback by the sight of the man that had been strong and intimidating when she had last seen him. He looked as if he had wrestled with the Keeper himself, losing badly.

"Nicci," he choked out, unable to muster anything more at that moment.

"It's alright, Garren," she gently began, her heart breaking for the man before her, for the heartrending pain that he'd had to endure while they were gone. "I've got the cure."

XXX

Stepping inside the doorway of the Mord'Sith training temple, Richard felt as though his heart was in his throat, blocking his ability to breath. Every muscle, every tendon was drawn taut with fear of what he might find here, of finding Kahlan here.

While desperate to reach her, this was the last place he wanted to ever find her in. This was a place of brutal merciless torture, the very picture of domination and death – either emotional and mental or physical if unable to withstand the rigors of breaking one's soul.

He felt an icy chill of remembrance shiver down his spine as memories thought long buried resurfaced from his subconscious. Denna's face appeared in his mind, the feel of her fingers gliding along his sweat-slicked skin as she coaxed him back to consciousness, her taunting voice filling his ears.

Warily passing from one corridor to the next, Richard swore that he could still feel the brush of her warm breath against his face as she stroked his cheek, filling his mind with things that twisted his senses and muddled his thoughts until everything seemed to morph into only one thing – Denna.

Denna.

It was all that seemed to have mattered to him during that wretched time in that Mord'Sith temple. It made him sick to think how she had corrupted his thoughts, had taken such control over him in her depraved attempt to turn him against the woman that he loved above all else.

She had forced him to pick up Kahlan's dagger, ordering him to kill her with her own weapon. It still terrified him even now how incredibly close he had come to obeying her command. He had been so heartbroken, so hurt that Kahlan had not told him about her magic, how it kept them from being together. Hearing it from Denna only increased his torment.

It all felt like such a cruel trick had been played on his heart.

He had believed that Kahlan felt nothing for him, that their first kiss so beautiful and so passionate had meant nothing to her…he meant nothing to her. All he had wanted to do was die after learning the truth about his Confessor's magic.

His Confessor had come for him then, was standing there in the temple to save him. And deep down somewhere hidden in his subconscious was that lingering hope that maybe, just maybe she did love him too.

But then before he knew it he was holding Kahlan's dagger, pointing it at her heart - the heart that he loved with his whole being, the heart that he so desperately wanted to love him in return.

He had tried to fight against it, but Denna's hold on him had been so powerful that he could not disobey his Mistress. His body ached, his heart hurt, his mind a bewildered fog with each step he took towards the woman who had captured his heart from the moment that he saw her.

And then he had looked into those beautiful eyes, those brilliant blue eyes of hers and he knew. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, he knew.

Kahlan loved him too.

Denna's hold on him had been broken because of their love for one another. It was how they had been able to defeat Darken Rahl the first time. It was how they how been able to seal the rift and defeat the Keeper. It was how they were going to defeat Darken Rahl again now.

Richard's eyes dark with mounting rage scanned each corridor, every room entrance searching for Kahlan. His boots striking the stone floor echoed softly through the empty halls, his sword clutched tightly in his hands. The temple was dimly lit and eerily quiet, unnervingly empty.

Richard thought that he would have been met with more opposition than just Rahl's men standing guard outside of the temple. They had posed little threat to the enraged Seeker bent on finding his wife. One soldier had gotten a lucky swing in, slicing through his left shoulder.

Looking down at it now, he noticed the bleeding had stopped for the moment, but it would start up again as soon as he started using it. Ignoring the throbbing ache, he pushed on, his panic rising with every step he took, his breathing ragged with the intense heat of his fury.

Some distant noise unexpectedly tickled his senses, alerting him to trouble. Hurrying his pace, Richard ran towards the source of the noise, his stomach sinking further and further with every powerful strike of his boots against the floor.

Just then, a scream suddenly tore through the air and right through his heart.

It was Kahlan…


	27. Chapter 27

**This update is SUPER INTENSE! Don't say you weren't warned... :)**

**Chapter 27**

Her mind swam in a thick sea of terror mixed with panic, her ability to fight back suddenly stolen away from her as he bound her wrists above her head before securing the rope to the wall. She couldn't suppress the scream that tore from her throat as Rahl's lips began to work over her face before descending down her throat and chest, his hands hurting her in ways that Richard never had.

Kahlan squirmed frantically beneath him, twisting her arms in a futile attempt to escape the bonds that held her fast. The rope dug painfully into her wrists, her skin already rubbed raw from being previously restrained. She was desperate to make him stop but knew there was absolutely nothing that she could do now.

Richard would never be able to look at her again after this. How could he possibly love her after his own brother had so brutally raped her, had taken only what was his to have? Her body, her heart and soul belonged to Richard and him alone. Darken Rahl was stealing something so very precious, not just from her, but from Richard as well, something intimate and special that was only shared between lovers.

Now there was another person violently intruding into their personal lives, forcing himself between a husband and his wife who were bound by something so much deeper than marriage, something that words couldn't even begin to describe.

"Please don't…don't do this…please…" she mournfully chanted over and over again, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"Too late for my mercy now," he gruffly shot back, bringing his face a breath away from hers. "You should learn never to provoke me. Now, you'll have to experience the consequences of your actions."

Ramming his mouth hard against hers, Rahl's hands continued to roam forcefully over her body, touching her in places she never wanted to be touched by anyone other than Richard. His hands were rough, so unlike the gentle touch of her husband, sure to leave bruises in his wake.

Even in the midst of their most passionate moments when Kahlan thought for certain she should be devoured by his insatiable hunger for her, and hers for him, there was always a sense of tenderness with his every thrust, his every touch, his every stroke of her skin. He always loved her with the utmost respect, worshiping her and esteeming her above all else.

This…here…now…was nothing at all like that.

This made her feel dirty as if she was nothing more but a means to an end, the end being his pleasure. Her pain and fear, her loss of dignity, her loss of self all brought him nothing but gratification.

She tried to breathe, but it wouldn't come. Her chest heaved in a desperate attempt to draw in more air, but it just didn't seem like it was enough. Nothing was enough to make Rahl stop as he pressed his hardened form into her, crushing her along with her spirit.

Terror rippled through her like a thousand icy tendrils snaking their way through her entire body, wrapping and tightening around everything in its path. It caused her to shake violently but did little to hinder him in any way. In fact, Rahl seemed to be taking even greater pleasure in it. The more terrified she became, the more her body involuntarily reacted to his violence, the more excited he grew and the more enjoyment he found in her.

Kahlan attempted to tamp down on her fear, knowing that it was only feeding his twisted need, but the abuse her body was taking only increased her anguish. The only comfort that she could take in any of this was the fact that Richard was not here to witness it. The thought brought a faint glimmer of relief to her hammering heart.

In the past, she had always been able to rely on her Confessor's magic to rescue her, to deliver her from harm. But now, she felt nothing but a cold emptiness where her power had once dwelt, a hollow nothingness, devoid and dead in that deep expanse hidden somewhere inside of her.

She frantically began to call out to it in her mind, demanding a response and receiving none. She prayed to the good spirits for some sign that even a hint of her magic was still lingering there, hidden somewhere deep inside where the Quillian had not been able to reach. But nothing came.

No snakelike uncoiling. No swirling rush of tingling warmth in the pit of her stomach. No powerful surge filling her blood and coursing through her veins.

Nothing.

A strangled cry caught in her throat as Rahl pulled back, his hand reaching for his belt as a wicked grin spread across his face. His other hand snatched up her skirt, dragging it further up her body as his knees kept her legs spread for him. His eyes flashed with an evil so profound that Kahlan had to look away from him, at anything but at the depravity that possessed this beast on top of her.

She looked up at the ceiling and the walls, anything but at him as she arched her neck and back, her vision blurring and clearing with every tear collected and then shed. Every heartbeat, every breath seemed an eternity until this was all over and she could just curl up in a ball on the floor, left alone to deal with her pain and anguish.

Her watery gaze took in the stone walls stained with blood that had been shed by so many prisoners that had been brought through this temple. Another strangled sob sought release as she was reminded of what Richard had endured at the hands of Denna because of her failure as his Confessor.

And she had failed him again now.

Hearing his belt being tossed to the floor, Kahlan fought back the waves of nausea that shot through her, reminding herself that there were worse things than this, things like losing Richard or her daughters. Steeling herself, she remembered how much Cara had suffered because of this animal on her now, the horrifying atrocities that she'd had to endure over and over again.

Cara had survived. She could too.

Turning her focus back on Rahl, she couldn't help the self-satisfaction that suddenly rose up inside of her, proud of the deep scratch marks that marred his cheek or the tears in his tunic that had come from her attempts to stop him. She had definitely not gone down willingly and that was something she could take a small measure of pride in.

"Relax, Kahlan. You might even find pleasure in this too," he gloated as he stared into her eyes, his fingers almost tenderly stroking her bruised face. "I know that I will."

Refusing to give him any more satisfaction, Kahlan closed her eyes, his hand reaching for the laces of his breeches the last thing she saw. It felt as though her heart was pounding out of her chest, her body rigid with dread for the things that he was about to do to her.

"Get off of her!"

The sound of Richard's booming voice was like a roaring clap of thunder suddenly rumbling through the room and breaking through the thick haze of dread that had seized hold of her. Her eyes flew open, anxious for even just a glimpse of him. Her heart felt as though it would stop as her gaze fell on him.

He was here. He had come for her.

Richard was standing so fearlessly just inside of the room, seeming larger than life. His sword was glowing red, his raptor gaze cutting like steel. He looked as if he was possessed by the rage that she could visibly see roiling through him.

The sight of him took her breath away – some from relief, but mostly because of the sheer fury that consumed him at that moment. It was unlike anything that she'd ever witnessed. He looked like the source of death himself.

It made her internally shudder to see him so enraged, worry for him replacing the fear that Rahl had manifested deep within her. It appeared as though Richard was teetering on a very deadly precipice, one that would only end in death. She could tell in that brief glimpse that he was wholly committed to ending this now even if it cost him his life.

Richard suddenly felt boneless seeing Rahl on top of his Kahlan, pinning her to the ground as if she was worthless, nothing more than a meaningless reward to be had instead of the precious treasure that she was. Exhaustion that had seeped into his bones was nothing compared to the anguish that had struck straight to his marrow at the sight of his wife being so violently abused.

His soul's overwhelming demand for cold-blooded revenge caused hot fury to suddenly explode from his core at that moment. His sword's magic responded to his need, uniting with his Han and giving him the strength and the ability to do the impossible.

He could barely contain the wraith teeming in his core, had been barely able to form coherent thoughts until he'd suddenly heard the demand that he had uttered spilling from his lips, the fierce roar that his voice had become.

This was the vision that he had experienced, the entire nightmare being lived before his very eyes except that this time it was real. This time, though, there were no vines coming down to capture him, nothing keeping him from getting to Kahlan or killing his brother.

Darken Rahl jumped to his feet, a sneer on his lips. He was breathing heavily as he stood before his brother, his pants partially undone.

A tremor of rage seared through his body like a bolt of lightning at the sight of his brother standing over his wife, his pants hanging half undone. His tunic was torn, deep scratches marking his face and bringing a small smirk to the Seeker's lips.

His strong Confessor had fought this monster until she no longer could, a small spark of comfort flickering within his soul. She had fought for him as long as she could. Now, he would fight for her.

"Brother!" he heatedly growled as he reached over, pulling the dagger out of the table. "You're just in time to witness what I'm about to do to your Kahlan. You can see we've already had plenty of excitement together, but the best is just about to come…isn't it Kahlan?" he smirked as he looked down at her.

"You will never lay another finger on her as long as I live!" Richard coldly stated with a deadly calm as he took a step closer to him, his gaze momentarily flickering down to Kahlan lying helplessly on the ground, her terrified gaze locked solely on him.

In that bittersweet moment, his hardened gaze so dark and so furious softened momentarily, a volume of words silently spoken, a heart full of love conveyed.

But then Rahl stepped between Richard and Kahlan, shattering the moment and returning the bright gleam of fire to the Seeker's raptor gaze. He raised the dagger fisted tightly in his hand, brandishing it before the Seeker before holding it over Kahlan's body.

"One more step and I will not hesitate to kill her," Rahl threatened.

"Hiding behind the safety of a woman?" Richard taunted him, his heart stuttering at the sight of the dagger being held out over his wife.

"I do not hide behind anyone," he roared with a sneer as he stepped away from Kahlan, his chest heaving with a rage of his own. "Besides, you are no match for me. I'm stronger and more intelligent than you are. If memory serves me right, I captured you once before."

"You only captured me because you had help," Richard pointed out as he slowly moved closer. "Besides, I'm not the same man that I was back then. You won't be able to deceive me again."

"And once again I have everything that you want most," he replied, tilting his head down towards Kahlan, his eyes never leaving his brother.

"I've already rescued my daughters. You won't be able to get your hands on them again," Richard informed him.

Kahlan felt warmth begin to stir in her heart, a measure of her sorrow disappearing knowing now that Paige and Priya were safe once more. She felt hope begin to grow where only fear and despair had been.

Her Richard was here. He had a way of making everything right with the world when he was with her. He made everything better, everything brighter, everything perfect.

"No matter to me," Rahl shrugged. "Your daughters were just a means to an end. I only used them to gain control of the Palace and get to Kahlan. Once she saw that her daughters were in danger, she willingly submitted to everything that I wanted."

Rahl took great pleasure emphasizing the last few words, saying them slowly and allowing them to sink in. He relished the way his brother's muscles visibly tensed even further, his glare darkening like a gathering thunderstorm. It brought him great satisfaction twisting a dagger in the Seeker's heart in that way, causing him to imagine the torment that'd already put Kahlan through before Richard had arrived.

"Let Kahlan go!" Richard growled, unable to stop the raging flow of tormenting thoughts that filled his mind. "This is between you and me!"

"It's about taking back what is rightfully mine!" Rahl shouted back, tightening his grip on his dagger. "It's about making you suffer for all the trouble you have caused me. You should have never interfered. Because of that, you will have to reap the consequences of your choices.

"And Kahlan here will just have to pay that price right along with you," he continued to rant, pausing to look down at Kahlan. "You see, my love, it's all Richard's fault that you're in the situation that you're in. It's your husband's fault that I've had to hurt you, that I have forced myself on you. If it weren't for his interference, you wouldn't have had to have suffered like this."

Richard internally cringed with his brother's words, knowing that despite his twisted way of thinking, there was a measure of truth to what he had said. If he had stayed in Aydindril, Kahlan would not be suffering like this.

If he had made a hundred different choices other than bringing her to D'Hara, they wouldn't be in the situation they were in now. He wouldn't be looking into his wife's terrified eyes, seeing her so beaten and bruised.

"I would rather be here suffering from your vile touch over and over again than to have to live without Richard," Kahlan spat out, the need to fight returning to her blood.

Rage exploded in the Seeker's chest as Rahl spun around, his boot connecting with Kahlan's ribs, causing her to cry out in pain. Rahl turned around just in time to see Richard running at him before being knocked to the ground. The Sword of Truth fell from Richard's hand as he hit the ground, the weapon clanging loudly on the stone floor and sliding out of his reach.

Trying to catch her breath, Kahlan watched helplessly as Richard and his brother wrestled on the ground, each fighting for control. Richard's sword lay out of reach, but Rahl still had his dagger.

"Richard!" Kahlan cried, ignoring the pain and tugging against her bonds in a futile attempt to break free.

Rolling over, Rahl had his brother pinned to the ground, but only momentarily as Richard's fist connected with his jaw, knocking Rahl off of him. Jumping to his feet, Richard felt fresh blood oozing down his already injured arm. Ignoring it, he dove across the room for his sword, landing hard on the stone floor as Rahl grabbed hold of his leg at the last moment.

Lifting his dagger, he sank it deep in the Seeker's calf, causing Richard to cry out in agonizing pain. Pulling the dagger free, Rahl turned and flashed a wicked grin at Kahlan.

"I'll be with you soon, Kahlan," he panted heavily. "I just have to take care of my brother here. Then, we can resume where we left off." Turning back towards Richard, Darken Rahl lunged towards him.

The Sword of Truth suddenly flashed in the light of the torches as Richard rolled onto his back, thrusting his sword up and into the belly of his brother. He watched as Rahl's eyes widened in shock, his gaze falling to the blade protruding from his body. With a sneer on his face, Richard sat up, thrusting the blade even deeper.

"You will never touch Kahlan ever again," Richard hissed like a deadly viper, throwing his brother off of him and onto the floor.

Kahlan watched as Rahl fell to the ground, his lifeless eyes fixed as his blood colored the stones beneath him. It had ended. Finally. Darken Rahl was dead and the threat was over.

Dropping his sword, Richard crawled over to where Kahlan was lying, tears pricking his eyes as he reached her. His gaze drank in every cut and bruise, the blood on her cheek, the puffiness around her bruised eye where she had been hit.

The sight of her tied up like an animal was heartrending, but seeing the abuse that she had taken was too much to withstand.

"Richard…"

The sound of her voice saying his name was like a balm to his wounded heart, the fear and desperation in it threatening to tear it apart all over again.

"It's alright…I'm right here…" he softly murmured as he leaned over her.

Trembling fingers lightly traced over the bruises that married her beautiful face. Swallowing hard, Richard quickly looked away from her, unable to bear seeing her so abused, knowing that he'd been unable to prevent it.

He immediately reached over her head and began untying the ropes, his fingers working quickly but carefully, afraid of causing her any more pain than she had already endured. Her wrists were raw from the restraints, causing the firestorm of emotions within him to flare hotly once more.

Anguish for the abuse she had suffered, furious with himself for not being able to keep her safe, terror for how close she had come to being raped.

The agonizing pain that Richard felt had nothing to do with the gash in his shoulder or the throbbing ache in his leg. This was a pain that ran so much deeper, a hurt so fierce that nearly stopped the beating of his heart altogether.

Released from the restraints, Kahlan immediately threw herself into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him with what little strength she had left.

All the terror, all the pain, finally broke lose as the realization of what had almost happened to her washed over her. Sobbing uncontrollably, she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Richard held her protectively in his arms, so afraid of hurting her, but too scared to let go of her, terrified that if he did, she would disappear and the nightmare would begin all over again.

"Shhh…it's alright, Kahlan…I've got you…" he tenderly soothed her as tears spilled from his eyes, images of Rahl so close to raping her assaulting his mind. If he had been just a few minutes later…

Sensing his own grief, Kahlan tightened her hold on him. She had a death-grip on him, her fingernails digging into his skin, but he didn't care. It meant that his Kahlan was alive and safe. And he would never let her go ever again.

He drew a deep shuddering breath, inhaling her scent, relief like a summer breeze sweeping through him. She was here, in his arms, and Rahl would never be able to hurt her ever again…


	28. Chapter 28

**Hope you all survived the last update. This one should help make up for it! :)**

**Chapter 28**

Nicci slid to a stop in the doorway, a gasp of relief finding her lips as she grasped hold of the door frame. Her eyes fell upon the object of her frantic search, her heart racing even faster now that she finally saw him.

Richard was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with Kahlan curled up in a tight ball in his lap, her face buried in his chest. His arms were wrapped around her as he gently rocked her back and forth, just holding her and allowing her to cry.

The sounds of the Confessor's sobs echoed in the solitude of the training room, the sound filling the sorceress's ears and finding its way to her heart. It was such a heartrending release of suffering that Nicci couldn't help but be moved by the Mother Confessor's pain.

Standing like a guardian angel, Nicci silently watched them in the shadows of the doorway. She could tell that Richard was weeping as well, each clinging to the other for dear life as if each was their only salvation. His leg was badly injured and covered with blood, but it seemed to be of little consequence to him. All that mattered to him at that moment, all that he held dear was this woman that he held in his arms.

Nicci felt a lump suddenly fill her throat as they consoled one another, reaffirming and reassuring each other of their love. The raw emotion that permeated the air was a thick suffocating blanket, closing in around her and threatening to suck all of the air out of the room.

She felt ashamed for spying on the lovers but could not pull herself away. Their love for one another was so profound, so immense that she could not help but be completely awestruck by it. It was like a bright shining light in the midst of the darkest of moments, shining a path that would eventually lead them back out of this dreadful black abyss they now found themselves in.

She listened as Richard softly spoke to his wife, an occasional soothing shush heard but the rest of his words were muffled as he pressed his lips to her hair, gently cradling her head with his hand as if she was a child. Nicci could only guess at what he was saying to Kahlan as he repeatedly ran his fingers through her hair. It was almost as if the whole world had just come to a sudden end and all that existed was them and this bittersweet moment communicated through touch alone.

Her watchful stare momentarily flickered to the dead man lying off to the side. A lifeless stare in his dark eyes and blood soaking into the stone beneath him, Darken Rahl was no longer a threat to anyone anymore. Nicci felt a sense of triumph knowing that he had finally been defeated, that he was no longer able to terrorize anyone ever again.

Nicci knew that very real, very paralyzing fear that Darken Rahl was capable of, understanding some of the horror of what Kahlan had endured. Memories of that firsthand experience shivered through her like an icy hand slithering over and through her.

She shuddered to think of Kahlan being subjected to such violence, knowing the limitless depths that Rahl could sink to. She was sincerely relieved that Richard had gotten to her in time, preventing her from enduring that unrelenting depravity over and over again. No one should ever have to be subjected to that.

Just then Kahlan pulled back, revealing some of the abuse that she had received by Rahl's hand. She slowly ran her fingertips along the Seeker's face and then his lips as if exploring him for the very first time before leaning in and kissing him softly.

Tears continued to slip freely down her bruised face as she kissed her husband, absorbing the strength that his presence was providing her. He kissed her reverently in return with a cautionary fear that somewhat puzzled the sorceress. His fingers lightly brushed along her cheek but then he quickly allowed his arm to drop to his side.

Watching them, Nicci could suddenly see that it was taking every bit of restraint that Richard had not to kiss Kahlan with all of the love that swam in his heart for her, to grab her and hold her the way that he wanted to, but he understand that it was too soon. He was letting her come to him on her terms.

Nicci swallowed back tears, turning away from the couple for a moment. How she wished that Richard had been there for her, holding her and touching her in such a tender manner after all of the things that Darken Rahl had done to her. She ached to the bone with the sorrow that bubbled up from somewhere deep within her, a secret place where she had thought she had tucked away all of those hurts.

Brushing away a tear, she knew that she needed to tell them that Cara was safe now as well. She wanted nothing more than to be able to give them all the time that they needed but they still had to quell any more uprisings from the rest of Darken Rahl's followers.

"Richard?"

Nicci's voice unexpectedly broke through the cocoon that they had built around them, shielding them from any more hurts. Pulling away, Richard turned to see Nicci standing awkwardly in the doorway fiddling with the ribbon of her dress, an expression on her face that he couldn't quite describe. It was a mixture of so many emotions at one time.

"Nicci," he said with a faint smile, his eyes tinged with fear. "Were you able to get the cure to Cara?"

"Yes, Cara was already beginning to turn around when I left to come find you," Nicci informed him, relieved to be able to bring him some good news.

Turning away from her, Richard focused all of his attention on his wife. He gently took her face in his hands, his thumb brushing lightly over her purplish blue cheek.

"I have to get you out of here," he softly said. "Do you think you can stand?"

He gazed deeply into her eyes, seeking the truth to his question, knowing that she would tell him anything in order to keep him from worrying about her. However, it never worked. He knew without having to ask, but he asked just the same.

"I'm alright…" she lied, standing to her feet as she gasped loudly, sharp pains piercing her side where Rahl had broken her ribs. She wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her side. She squeezed her eyes closed against the rush of tears that rose to the surface, panting against the pain.

Drawing slow steady breaths, Kahlan's breathing calmed as the pain slowly subsided to a throbbing ache again. She didn't think there was one part of her that didn't hurt at that moment, but having Richard back with her again was beginning to make it better.

"You're a terrible liar," he murmured as he continued to caress her cheek, staring into her eyes as if reading her every thought.

"I've been told that," she smiled sheepishly, looking up at him through her long eyelashes still wet with tears.

Balancing on one leg, Richard ignored the sharp pains that shot through his injured leg, gritting his teeth and keeping all of his attention on Kahlan. He tightened his hold on her arms as her balance faltered for a moment, her legs threatening to give out on her.

"Richard…you're leg…" she cried, her worry returning as she remembered what Rahl had done to him as well.

Leaning in, he brushed his lips against her cheek before pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm fine. I promise. Just hang on to me, Kahlan. I won't let you fall."

Kahlan softly shook her head in acknowledgement as he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing the long tangled locks back over her shoulders. Turning to stand beside her, he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Have you found Zedd?" Richard asked, the lingering rage and raw emotion in his gaze making Nicci's skin prickle with its ferocity.

"No, not yet, but I did find him," Nicci smiled softly as she pointed over her shoulder.

Looking past the sorceress, Richard saw Commander Holland standing uneasily in the doorway where Nicci had just been. Covered in blood and dirt, it was obvious the Commander had seen a great deal of fighting since he had been gone.

"Commander," Richard exclaimed with relief. "So glad you could join us."

"The Keeper himself could not have kept me from seeing the end of Darken Rahl," he smiled in return, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"After I got the cure to Cara, I was searching for you and ran into Commander Holland and his men returning to the Palace," Nicci volunteered, wanting so desperately to heal Richard but clasping her hands before her instead.

"The Palace is secure, Lord Rahl," Holland replied with a proud fist to his heart. "We found Darken Rahl's army waiting up in the mountains and defeated them as well."

"Thank you, Commander," Richard said with deep gratitude. "I'm placing you in charge of putting the Palace grounds back in order. I want all of my brother's followers to be put to death immediately."

The unmistakable abhorrence for what had happened here permeated his expression as well as his voice. His jaw tightened, his brown eyes flashing as he leaned in and placed a kiss to Kahlan's temple. The reasons for his deadly decision were numerous but the greatest of all was here in his protective embrace.

"I'll see to it at once, my Lord," Commander Holland bowed slightly, saluting before turning and exiting the training chambers.

"Richard, let me heal your shoulder and leg," Nicci said, her brow furrowed with worry.

"No," he quickly replied. "Kahlan needs tending to more than I do."

"I will tend to Kahlan after I heal your leg and shoulder. You aren't going to be much use to anyone if you can't walk," Nicci sternly reminded him, crossing her arms against her chest.

Richard couldn't argue with her logic. Even though he was desperate for Kahlan's cuts and bruises to be erased, he knew that risking his own wellbeing wouldn't help her in the end.

"Richard, I'm fine now that you're here," Kahlan said, pulling out of his arms.

As Nicci began to heal his injuries, Richard watched Kahlan as she gingerly made her way to where her dress lay in a heap on the floor, her every movement revealing the pain that she had suffered. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she knelt down, gasping as she picked up her dress.

The sound of her sharp intake of breath with her movements pierced straight to his heart. So consumed with her, Richard hadn't even realized that Nicci had already healed his leg and was working on his shoulder now.

"She's strong, Richard," Nicci murmured close to his ear as her hands hovered above his wounded shoulder. "If anyone can survive this, it's Kahlan."

"I know she will," he softly admitted. "I just don't know if I can."

Richard watched as Kahlan tentatively slipped her dress on over her black corset and skirt, reveling in how the silken material washed over her curves like a waterfall. He immediately noticed the rips and the crimson stains on her dress as she attempted to keep the dress from falling off of her shoulders. He felt his blood grow hot in his veins as memories of the vision came rushing to the forefront of his thoughts.

Images of Darken Rahl holding her Confessor's dress out for him to see, the white material stained with blood from his brutal attack on her had been forever seared into his mind. He could barely contain the fuming rage that suddenly seeped from his core.

He had come too close to that vision becoming a reality…unless it already had. What if Rahl had already defiled her and was about to do it again when he had found her? He found his hands balling tightly into fists, his chest beginning to rise and fall with an anguish so intense it threatened to drop him to his knees.

How could he ever look into those beautiful blue eyes knowing the pain and humiliation that she had endured, what he had been unable to prevent?

Kahlan depended on him as her husband and lover to take care of her. Where was he when Rahl had hit her, when he had tied her up like an animal, when he had her pinned to the ground, when he had touched her like…

"Richard?"

Looking up at the sound of Kahlan's voice, Richard could barely see his wife through the veil of tears that had filled his eyes. He quickly blinked them away, ashamed of allowing them to surface knowing that she had been the one to suffer.

"Good as new," Nicci abruptly announced, finally satisfied with her work.

Richard immediately walked towards Kahlan. "I'm so sorry..." he choked out, his voice thick with the emotions teeming for release. "Spirits, Kahlan…what he did to you…I'm…"

"It's not your fault, Richard. It's over now," she interrupted, shaking her head as she closed her eyes in a futile attempt to forget but the experience was still too real, the pain too fresh.

Richard watched as a tear slipped down her cheek, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. He could tell that she was fighting to keep her emotions in check, to put up a brave front for him, but she couldn't hide her heart from him. She never could.

He knew her, knew her heart better than she even knew herself at times. They were so close that he felt at times as though they lived beneath each other's skin, drawing them closer than any two individuals could ever be. It was as if they were one heart, one soul.

"It's alright, Kahlan," he whispered, brushing his fingers lightly along her face. "We'll get through this together."

Leaning in, Richard gently pressed his lips to hers, sealing his promise to her. Kissing her, he felt warmth begin to stir in his heart as he responded to her, but the sense of peace that he fought so hard to cling to suddenly slipped from his grasp as he was struck by something that he had not noticed earlier.

Pulling out of the kiss, he took Kahlan's face in his hands, his worried gaze searching her for something that he would never be able to see with eyes alone. Surprised, Kahlan opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

"Richard, what is it?"

"Kahlan, what happened to your magic?"

Richard's chest tightened as she lowered her eyes, ashamed of something that he couldn't quite grasp. He watched her dark hair fall like a veil around her face as her head dipped to avoid his gaze. She suddenly grew even paler beneath the purplish bruises that marked her skin.

What had his brother done to his beloved?

"Rahl used a Quillian to remove my magic…I'm no longer…" she gasped between rising sobs. "I'm not…a Confessor any more…"

"Kahlan, no matter what Rahl did to you, you are still the Mother Confessor," he adamantly told her, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I promise you that I will not rest until you have your Confessor's magic back."

"I don't know where they took the Quillian," Kahlan cried, distraught with the cold hollowness that still filled that mysterious place within her where her powers slept. "Rahl had a wizard with him…he took my magic…and then he took the Quillian…"

"Callas," Nicci interrupted. "Callas was the wizard who was with Darken Rahl."

"You know him?" Richard asked as his eyes narrowed, turning to look at Nicci.

"I did," she softly replied, guilt for taking his life suddenly surfacing. "He's dead. He tried to keep me from getting the cure to Cara. I had no choice."

"It's alright," he firmly said as he turned his attention back to his wife. "We'll find it and we'll get your magic back."

Sniffing, Kahlan nodded, feeling foolish for being so upset about losing her magic when she came so close to losing so much more than that. But this was something that had been a part of her from the moment that she had been conceived. She'd known no other life except for the one that she had been born to live. She didn't know who she was without her magic.

She felt so utterly empty inside. And there was absolutely no one who could begin to understand at that moment…not even Richard.

"How did you know that my magic was gone?" Kahlan suddenly asked him, confusion creasing her brow.

"I could feel it when I kissed you," he thoughtfully replied after a moment, searching for the words to describe what he had felt or rather what he hadn't felt. "It was…different. I just somehow knew that something was missing."

Kahlan felt her heart sink with his words, trying desperately to hide her grief. She had feared that he would notice that she was no longer the same woman that he had fallen in love with. He could already sense it and he had only kissed her.

"Let's get you fixed up so you can see our girls. I know they've missed you," he softly smiled at her, knowing that their daughters would lift his wife's spirits. "I know I have."

Kahlan reluctantly agreed with a sigh, unable to fight or argue with anyone any more. Richard held her hand tightly in his as Nicci began to work her magic over broken bones and bruised flesh. There was little, however, that the sorceress could for the terror that still clawed at her heart and her mind. That was something that only Richard and time would be able to help mend.

Exhaustion tugged heavily on her body while the burning need to see her babies only deepened. It had been so long since she'd held them. She missed the feel of her daughters in her arms, the sound of their soft sighs in their sleep and the look of wonder shining in their curious eyes.

It had also been days since she'd been able to sleep. She suddenly wanted her bed more than anything, wanted to be wrapped in the security and comfort of Richard's embrace. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she just wanted to be able to sleep for days without worrying about anything.

Most of all, though, she just wanted to forget...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The gentle repeated motion of fingers gliding through her hair gradually began to rouse her from her deep slumber. She hurt from head to toe, not completely aware of the exact cause but definitely convinced that she hadn't faired too well.

Slowly opening her eyes, Cara found herself looking into the steel gray eyes of her lover, his face brightening the longer she stared at him. She closed her eyes again, a whisper of a smile on her lips as she sighed deeply.

"You again?" she groggily murmured. "Didn't I get rid of you a long time ago?"

"It must have been some other man deeply in love with you that you're thinking of," he lightly teased back, his fingers never pausing as he stroked her hair.

"No…I don't think so," she quipped. "I'm pretty certain it was you. Tall, dark, and handsome…stubborn as a mule…infuriating beyond words."

Garren smiled, his eyes looking skyward as if considering her description. "Hmm, does sound like me, doesn't it?" he replied, his heart suddenly lighter than it had been in days now that his Cara was finally awake. "Especially that part about being extremely handsome."

Cara chuckled softly which quickly turned into a cough that stole her breath away. She felt as weak and helpless as a baby bird and she hated it. She loathed not being in control, not able to defend the people that she cared about. Right now, she was the one needing taken care of and she did not like it one bit.

Garren quickly sat on the bed beside her, propping her up with his arm as he brought a cup of water to her lips. She drank it down, thankful for his presence, but suddenly feeling so horrible for some of the things that she had said to him as bits and pieces of the last few days began to filter through her mind.

Her thoughts were still jumbled, her memories muddled and hazy, but some things stuck out in her mind so visibly, knotting her emotions into a tangled mess that settled in the pit of her stomach.

Settling her back into the bed, Garren adjusted the blank over her before shifting back into his chair at her bedside. He had never been so relieved to see someone in his entire life like he had been when Sister Nicci had entered the storage barn. She had looked as if she had gone to the Underworld and back just to bring the cure they had so desperately needed.

Her blond hair had been wet and matted, her clothes drenched and muddy. She had looked exhausted and yet she had been completely steadfast in her determination to save Cara's life.

After giving her the antidote, Garren had waited with bated breath, praying that it would work. Minutes seemed to tick by like an eternity as they waited, Nicci staying by her side as well, anxious for some sort of sign that the cure was working.

The purplish red marks on her forearms had abruptly begun to disappear, her fever breaking. He couldn't have stopped the flow of tears if he had wanted to at that moment as the realization that Cara was going to live finally sunk in. He had been on the verge of losing her forever, but now she was safe with him once more.

Opening her eyes again now, Cara's gaze settled on Garren once more, taking in the exhaustion that masked his face, the lingering fear that veiled his eyes. She could still hear the sound of his voice so strong and yet so tender as he had talked to her even though she hadn't been able to respond to him.

It had felt as though her body and mind had been locked away from reality, hearing some of what had been going around her but lacking the ability to respond at times. Other times, it had been like being trapped in a black hole with no sign of daylight coming, no hope and no help, far beyond anyone's reach.

She internally shuddered remembering the inexplicable loneliness that had seeped into her soul at those darkest moments. It was at those times when the painful thought of not seeing Garren again had struck the deepest.

The only constant through it all had been the pain, the agonizing pain that never let up, not even for a moment. It had only intensified as time dragged on, causing her to want to give up and die.

But it had been the man sitting at her side the entire time that had made her want to fight, that had kept her alive. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't be here right now staring into his beautiful gray eyes that caused a flutter of emotions to erupt in her stomach.

Rolling onto her side, Cara reached a hand out to touch his cheek. Tears pooled in her eyes as he melted into her touch, his eyes falling closed with the feel of her hand against his face.

Cara knew that she had to have hurt him with the cutting words that she had used in her desperate attempt to save his life, to keep him from being condemned to teutorigos along with her, but he had still refused to leave her side.

She had been taken aback by his stubbornness despite how cruel she had been to him, even going so far as to tell him that she hated him. Those words had been so bitter on her tongue as she had uttered them, the pain in his eyes forever imprinted in her mind.

How could she ever possibly make it up to him after how she had treated him, after he had faithfully stayed by her side through it all?

She was pulled from her tortured thoughts as she felt something wet touch her hand that still rested on his cheek. She watched as another tear escaped his closed eyes and slid down his cheek. He quickly grasped her hand in both of his, removing it from his face and pressing it his lips.

Brushing kisses along her knuckles, Garren chuckled softly. "Look what you've reduced the Commander of the Palace Guards to," he murmured, somewhat embarrassed by his lack of control. He had cried more in the last few days then he ever had in his entire life.

"After what I've put you through, you have more than earned the right to shed a few tears," she replied, guilt for what he'd endured intensifying.

"I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat, Cara. You have no idea how relieved I am that you're safe now."

"You never left me, not even after I said those terrible things to you," she sadly said, pulling her hand free from his gasp. "Not even after I condemned you to the same fate as me."

"Cara, I would die for you. Being condemned to spend eternity with you in teutorigos was a much better future than having to live life without you," he adamantly said, crawling into bed beside her.

Lying on their sides facing each other, Cara could scarcely believe that someone loved her as much as this man before her did. She had secretly dreamed of a love like Lord Rahl and Kahlan had, but had never thought that it could happen to someone like her.

Garren gently wiped away the tears that began to fall from her eyes, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. He had never seen her cry until this last couple of days, her walls crumbling. Despite how terrifying this situation had been, how close he had come to losing her forever, he was grateful for how much closer it had brought them.

"I never meant those things that I said to you," she softly cried, swallowing hard before continuing. "I only said that I hated you to make you leave so I wouldn't infect you. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying because of me."

"The Keeper himself could not have dragged me away, Cara. I know why you said those things, that you didn't mean it," he replied, gazing into her green eyes, his fingers stroking her pale cheek. "And I love you even more for it."

"I love you, Garren…so much. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"You won't have to because I don't plan on going anywhere except with you."

Leaning in, Garren pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, her head settling onto his chest. She slipped her arms around him, her body completely melting into his.

"Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered, bending down and kissing the top of her head.

Cara could only nod as she quickly drifted back to sleep, thankful to be back in their suite with the man that she loved above all else. She knew that when she woke up that he would there. If there had ever been any lingering doubts about his love and commitment to her, Garren had completely abolished all of them.

XXX

Standing in the soft light of the moon filtering through the window, Kahlan's mind was anywhere but here in their suite. The last few days' events filled her mind, forbidding sleep from taking hold of her. She folded her arms across her chest in a futile attempt to hold herself together.

She had no more tears to shed. She had cried them all in the Mord'Sith temple after Richard had rescued her. She didn't want to cry anymore. She just wanted to forget, to move past this.

They had so much to look forward to now that Rahl was dead and his army defeated. They were on the brink of a whole new world, a future filled with hope and promise. Now, she just had to find a way to lock up the horrors that she had lived through. Then, everything would be just like it had been before Darken Rahl had invaded their home.

Nicci had healed her broken ribs and jaw, the cut and scratches, had even erased the bruises from her body, but no amount of magic right now could remove the wounds on her heart. She just wished they would disappear, that she wouldn't see Darken Rahl's vile face every time she closed her eyes.

If it hadn't been for Richard, Rahl would have taken her, hurt her beyond anything that she could possibly imagine. She tried to shove those thoughts aside, taking comfort in the fact that Zedd was now safe, Cara and Garren had been rescued from teutorigos and her daughters and her husband were here with her again.

She had made Nicci promise to protect Richard above all else, to take him away from here if they were unable to find the cure. But they had found the cure, had saved Cara's life. And Nicci had kept her promise, bringing Richard safely back to her.

Now, Kahlan had to learn how to come to terms with her resentment and anger about the Sister's presence in their lives as well as the dreadful things that she had done to them. Nicci had proven her loyalty in bringing Richard back when she could have easily taken him away and now she was going to have to learn to forgive her.

Casting a glance at the man sleeping in her bed, Kahlan felt her heart constrict with the love that had captured her so very long ago. She knew that he was suffering just as deeply as she, probably more so. It hurt her knowing that every bruise she bore, every gasp of pain that had escaped her lips just dug the dagger of guilt that much deeper into Richard's soul.

She was anxious for the pain that permeated her husband's eyes every time he looked at her to disappear, for him to touch her the way that she so desperately wanted to be touched, to get her powers back so that she could be the Mother Confessor again.

Richard looked at her as if she would break into a thousand pieces if he even breathed too hard. The hurt that consumed him was so visible in his face, almost palpable in the air. She could see it in his wounded expression, the worry-filled lines around his eyes, the slumping defeat that had settled into his shoulders.

This was far from his fault. Richard had been her savior, sweeping in and rescuing her just as Darken Rahl had been about to rape her. He had kept her from having to endure the unimaginable horror that Rahl had intended for her.

After returning to their suite, they had immediately gone to the nursery to see their daughters, holding them and talking to them, reassuring them of their love. It had been such a sweet reunion as they had taken turns holding one daughter and then the other, spending time together as a family once more.

Tucking them in, she had stood by their bassinets watching them sleep for several moments before Richard had finally pulled her away, insisting she needed some sleep of her own.

It had felt so good to get those clothes off of her, to finally be able to wash Rahl's filthy touch off of her. She felt as though she had rubbed her skin raw with the fierceness that she had scrubbed her skin, feeling as though she would never be able to remove his fingerprints from her body.

Crawling into bed together, he hadn't said a word to her, allowing her the chance to talk if she wanted to but not forcing her to relive what she had been through. She knew the question that had been weighing so heavily on him, but he hadn't asked and she loved him even more because of it.

Lying in his arms in the quietness of their bedchambers, Kahlan had wanted so desperately to tell him all of it, every last sordid detail. She had wanted to reassure him that Rahl had not raped her, but that Richard had prevented it just moments before he'd had the chance.

But she hadn't been able to bring herself to tell him anything.

She knew that it was eating away at him on the inside, but she feared that telling him any of what Rahl had done to her would only feed his self-loathing and guilt that she could see mirrored in his eyes. It was too soon for both of them.

He had soon fallen into a restless sleep, mumbling her name and fighting Rahl all over again in his dreams. Despite the exhaustion that had seeped into every fiber of her being, despite the comfort that Richard's presence had brought her, she still couldn't sleep. Instead, she had held him, stroking the contoured muscles of his chest, her head resting over his heart, listening to its steady beating.

Once he had finally settled into a more fitful sleep, she had extracted herself from his embrace, going to check on her babies. Sitting in the nursery, Kahlan had watched her girls sleep for hours, still horrified by the fact that Rahl had actually used them, holding these precious little lives captive and using them as bate to get to her.

Finding herself standing at the window now, Kahlan was so thankful that the nightmare was finally over. Now if she could only resolve this twisted mass of emotions that stormed inside of her.

She was the Mother Confessor, trained to allow logic to rule over her emotions. She needed to do that now more than ever, to rely on her training to help her get through this. But she was no longer a Confessor, let alone the Mother Confessor. Rahl had stripped her of her magic leaving nothing but a dead hollowness in its place.

She bit her bottom lip as she attempted to focus in on that magic that she used to be able to call upon without thought, knowing that this time it wasn't there to respond. But it didn't stop her from trying again for the hundredth time.

Releasing a ragged breath in an attempt to stifle the tears that were beginning to form, Kahlan suddenly shivered, swearing that she could still feel the cold brush of Darken Rahl's hands on her body, groping her and violating her, hurting her and killing something inside of her. He had made her feel so dirty, so worthless.

How would she ever find herself again?

"Kahlan?"

The huskiness of sleep that filled his voice sent a tingle of arousal to shoot through her. He was the only one who could ever make her feel such wonderful things, to cause her body to respond to him with just a glance or with his voice alone.

She bit her lip harder, fighting back the rising tears and guilt. If she had not provoked Rahl like she had, he wouldn't have attacked her as soon as he did. He would have waited until he had captured Richard before assaulting her.

If she had waited a little longer, then Richard would have come without having to witness the things that Rahl had done to her and there wouldn't be this painful rift between her and her husband.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The concern in his voice, the softness of his breath against her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, nesting his face into her hair set her heart to pounding. It was rapture to feel something other than the empty ache in her core or the painful wounds that afflicted her soul.

Kahlan immediately melted back into this embrace, her arms covering his around her waist. There were a thousand things battling on her tongue to say to him, confessions she wanted to make, forgiveness that she wanted to seek, but all she could do was nod her head.

"You haven't slept at all."

It was more of a statement than a question needing to be answered. He knew. He always knew. He sighed in frustration, pressing his forehead to the back of her head, not knowing what to say or what to do at that moment to make it all better for her. He felt utterly helpless to take away her anguish. Spirits, he couldn't even rid himself of his own pain and guilt.

Sensing his hurt, Kahlan suddenly turned in his arms, pressing her lips to his and taking him by surprise. It didn't take long for him to respond to her, though. He found himself responding to her kisses, opening his mouth and bidding her entrance as his hands roamed over her back, pulling her even closer until she was flush against his body.

Kahlan moaned at the feel of his arms around her, the love behind his kisses and his touch. This was what she needed. This was what she wanted. She needed him to help her forget.

Her hands began to wander down over the hardened muscles of his abdomen, reaching for the drawstring of his sleeping pants. She could already feel the growing heat of his arousal, quickening her pulse and intensifying her need for him.

Richard's body was being to pound with fierce desire, a want so overwhelming that he could barely contain himself. He needed her like his lungs needed air. After everything they had just gone through, he needed her more than ever, needed her to be here with him forever. He needed her to need him as well.

But he knew in his heart that it was too soon for her. He knew she wanted him as desperately as he wanted her, but this was not what she needed right now.

Pulling back, Richard panted hard, pressing his forehead against hers as he fought back the passion that blazed through his veins. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he softly caressed her cheek.

"I want to more than you can possibly know, but it's too soon, Kahlan," he reluctantly said.

"No…no, it's not," she protested, shaking her head. "He didn't rape me, Richard. I swear it!"

Richard's eyes fell closed with overwhelming relief, but it didn't erase the fact that Rahl had still attacked her, had touched her. It was not something that could be so easily forgotten.

"I'm so relieved, Kahlan. You have no idea how terrified I was for you. Seeing Rahl on top of you, touching you like that…the bruises on your face and body…" he softly explained, burying his hands in her hair. "But you're not ready."

"Yes I am!" she angrily cried, trying to kiss him again only to be held back.

"Kahlan you're crying…you're trembling in my arms. Spirits, Kahlan you haven't slept in days," he replied, the hurt of his rejection permeating her eyes and piercing his heart. He would never refuse her anything, but this was not going to heal their hurts right now.

Kahlan stared at him for several long moments in the darkness of their room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Surrendering, she fell into his arms, breaking down into heartrending sobs…


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, here's the update you've all been waiting for! Hope it lives up to the long wait...**

**Chapter 30**

"It has to be here somewhere!"

The echoing sound of his angry growl along with his fist slamming the desk startled those present in the room with him. Each one of them understood his frustration and anger, feeling helpless to change the situation.

"None of us have given up, Richard," Nicci calmly began, folding her hands before her as she watched him begin to pace back and forth. "It's just that we haven't found it yet."

"We will not fail, Lord Rahl. My men are continuing to search now as we speak," Commander Holland promised him.

"He couldn't have taken the Quillian very far. It has to be here within the Palace grounds," Richard grumbled, his brow knitted tightly together in frustration.

"It probably still is, my boy," Zedd gently said. "Callas wouldn't have left it sitting around where just anyone could find it. He more than likely hid it someplace, planning on coming back for it later."

"That is if we're still assuming it was Callas who took it. Do we even know for certain that he was the one?" Cara asked.

"He was likely the wizard that used the Quillian to remove Kahlan's powers. He was the only wizard that we found within the Palace walls," Nicci responded, her mind still working through something that had been bothering her since her confrontation with Callas on her way to the storage barn. "There are thousands of places hidden in the catacombs running all over beneath the People's Palace. He more than likely hid the Quillian down there somewhere until Darken Rahl was ready to use it."

Running his hands over his face, Richard came to a stop before a window. Looking out over the Lord Rahl's personal gardens, he was glad to find even more of the snow had melted, signaling spring's impending arrival. He was tired of the gray gloom and cold of winter, the bleakness of the landscape. He was more than ready for the fresh newness that came with spring.

His attention was soon captured by a woman in a white cloak with flowing black hair that cascaded down her back walking through the gardens. It was Kahlan. He felt his heart constrict at the sight of her, his body always responding to her in some involuntary fashion whenever he saw her.

If it wasn't his heart skipping a beat, it was his breath suddenly being stolen from him, a warm stirring of arousal or a smile that somehow always managed to find his lips. He found her more beautiful with every passing day.

And today was no exception.

She looked exquisite as she walked through the gardens, her beauty such a stark contrast to her dreary surroundings and the evening sky. Her raven curls lightly bounced against her back as she took her time walking through the barren setting that would soon be rich with life and vibrant with colors once more.

It had been almost two weeks since he had killed Darken Rahl, ending his terrorism and they had yet to find any trace of the Quillian.

Listening to them as they debated where to look next, he couldn't help but dwell on the events of the last two weeks. It was killing him inside watching Kahlan grow quieter every day that passed, knowing how this was devastating her.

He wasn't certain what was affecting her the most – Darken Rahl's attack on her or the loss of her Confessor's magic. She had talked little about it with him, only revealing the fact that Rahl hadn't raped her. For that, he would be eternally grateful to the spirits.

She had also not initiated any more intimacy with him except to kiss him briefly before falling asleep at night. He knew that he had hurt her deeply by refusing to make love with her, but he had felt that it had been the right decision at the time. Watching her disappear behind a row of boxwoods, he wasn't certain of anything anymore.

He hadn't been trying to deny her his love, but only wanting to demonstrate it to her in other ways. No matter how euphoric it always was, sharing in that passionate exchange with her that night would not have healed her hurts nor would it have erased his guilt.

Spirits, he missed her so much, missed that connection and intimacy with her, that physical expression of what lives in their hearts for one another.

"I want to know just as soon as you find anything," he suddenly interrupted, keeping his back to them.

He heard everyone leave the room then, the door finally closing. He hung his head in defeat. He had promised Kahlan he would get her powers back. Every day that passed just added to burden of his guilt.

"What is it, Cara?" he finally asked without turning around, sensing the Mord'Sith's presence.

"You're a complete wreck," she flatly said, not one to beat around the bush.

Releasing a sigh, Richard shook his head as he finally turned to face his friend. Looking at her standing there with a frown on her face, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest, he couldn't stop the small smile from tugged at his lips. He was so grateful that Nicci had been able to save her. He couldn't begin to imagine a life without the Mord'Sith.

"Thank you for noticing," he replied with a frown of his own, not at all certain where this conversation was heading.

"Have you talked to Kahlan about everything that happened to her?" she pushed a little farther, worried about what all of this was doing to her friends.

"We've talked some, but she's still struggling. I don't want to push her or force her to relive the horror of what she experienced all over again."

"Have you reached out to her? Showed her how much you love her?"

"You're giving me advice about love?" he asked with a roll of his eyes, stunned by the sudden change in roles.

"I know a lot more than you think."

"I have no doubt about that."

"You need to show her how you feel. She needs to feel secure in your love for her, that your love hasn't changed because of what happened to her."

"But it has changed!" he exclaimed in frustration, raking a hand back through his hair. "If anything, my love for her is stronger than ever before. She's the strongest woman I have ever known. She hasn't allowed any of this to break her. Her heart is so immense that she doesn't even blame me for allowing this to happen to her."

"That's because you're not to blame for it. It's all Darken Rahl's fault and that is where the blame should be laid and left – on his grave," Cara spat out, her green eyes flashing with anger. "While you're blaming yourself, Kahlan's feeling lost like she's unworthy of your love."

"I haven't denied her my love. I have been there for her ever since I returned, trying to get her magic back," he heatedly replied, his anger simmering just beneath the surface. "I've only been trying to give her some time."

"The longer you let this go, the worse she'll feel," Cara pressed.

"Has she talked to you about it?" he snapped, hurt rising with the thought of Kahlan talking to Cara instead of him.

"No, I just know," she firmly stated, not divulging any more on the subject.

"Then how do you know so much about it?" he bitterly asked as he scowled at her. "You don't know anything, Cara!"

Cara had no idea about what was going on between him and Kahlan, the pain they were going through. Besides, it was none of her business.

"Because I lived it," she spat out, her heated gaze never leaving his face. "I've been where she's at right now. I know what she's going through and trust me, Kahlan needs you more than she needs her powers back."

Stunned, Richard stared at her for several long moments, shame rising in his heart for not remembering the pain and torture that his brother had put her and the Mord'Sith through. She did know Kahlan's pain, knew it all too well.

Kahlan had been lucky; Cara had not.

"I…I'm sorry…Cara," he softly replied, all of the heat disappearing from his voice. "I forgot what he put you through."

"Kahlan does need time, but more than that she needs you, Lord Rahl. I didn't have Garren when I needed someone the most, but I have him now and I'm not about to let him go for any reason."

"I'm truly sorry for what Darken Rahl put you through, that no one was there for you," he told her, coming to stand before her, his hand finding her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "I'm just happy that you have Garren now. You deserve to know love."

Cara nodded her head, touched by her Lord Rahl's words, his comforting touch on her shoulder. She did understand their fear and their pain. That was why she was not about to stand by and allow it to affect their love for one another.

Richard watched as Cara turned and left him standing in his office all alone. He squeezed his eyes shut with the sudden sharp ache that pierced his heart, nearly stealing his breath away. He had truly believed that he had been doing the right thing by not pushing Kahlan, by giving her some space.

Now, all he wanted was to be with her.

XXX

Gently pushing the door open, Richard found Kahlan sitting in her rocking chair, feeding one of their daughters. Dressed in a pale blue nightdress, she was breathtaking as she fed Priya. The site of her partially exposed, her breast full of milk for their babies caused a sudden stirring of heated arousal to rise up in his core.

Her raven curls partially veiled her face as she spoke so lovingly to their baby, her finger caressing her daughter's cheek. Mesmerized by her, Richard watched as she propped Priya against her other shoulder before putting her nightdress back in place much to the Seeker's disappointment.

Softly patting her daughter's back, Kahlan looked up to find Richard leaning against the doorframe watching her. She felt her heart leap in her chest at the site of him. The look of desire that darkened his eyes caused a shiver to race through her, but that look of sadness that permeated his face intensified her own hurt.

Kahlan smiled softly at him, not her special smile, but it suddenly gave him enough strength to make his legs work. Silently coming to stand before her, he tenderly ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head before dropping to his knees before her.

Cupping the side of her face, Richard just stared into her brilliant blue eyes, relishing the quietness of the moment, her nearness soothing his soul. There were so many things that he wanted to say to her, so many things that he wished he could fix, but all he could do in that moment was touch her.

He studied her face as she leaned into his touch, her eyes drifting closed. His lips parted slightly, his body suddenly needing to draw in more air. Slowly leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek.

Kahlan felt all of the hurts and uncertainties begin to wane ever so subtly as he kissed her. And then, his lips were suddenly gone, leaving her feeling hurt. Opening her eyes, she found him taking Priya into his arms.

Standing to his feet, Richard gazed at his daughter a moment before kissing her brow. He gently laid her down in her bassinet, pulling her blanket around her.

Turning to face his wife again, Richard could see the uncertainty mingled with longing that had captured her expression. He never wanted her to doubt his love for her ever again. Coming to stand before her once more, he lightly stroked her hair again, relishing the silky feel of the curls that framed her face.

Unable to bear not touching him a moment longer, Kahlan pushed aside her heartache, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him close as she buried her face into his abdomen. Inhaling deeply, she absorbed his heady scent that was so unique to him, the scent that set her soul on fire.

Richard's eyes fell closed as she drew him nearer, thanking the good spirits for the thousandth time for sending her to him. Reaching into her hair, he pulled the ribbon loose that had held some of her curly strands back. He used his fingers to brush and separate the curls, the sensation of her hands stroking his lower back and grazing over his backside causing his breaths to grow shallower.

The feel of his hands so lovingly playing with her hair was quickly washing away any lingering fears or doubts that she'd had. She seductively began moving her hands over his backside, stroking and squeezing him. A soft moan slipped past his lips causing a surge of heated need to erupt inside of her.

Kahlan needed this man more than anything she had ever needed in her life. He was her life.

Tugging his shirt free from his breeches, she slid her hands up under his shirt, stroking him and grazing her fingernails across chiseled flesh. She could feel his abdominal muscles tense and tighten beneath her touch, telling her that he was quickly becoming aroused by her attention.

Lifting his shirt up further with one hand, she pressed her lips against his stomach, her tongue sneaking out to taste the saltiness of his warm skin. His taste excited her just as much as his scent always did.

The feel of her hand squeezing his backside, her lips and teeth teasing his abdomen was swiftly causing his arousal to flare like liquid flames in his core, his pulse quickening with every kiss, every touch.

No words were necessary at that moment as they spoke with their bodies what beat in their hearts.

His eyes slid closed as he grasped the back of her neck, holding her against his torso as he massaged her head. His mouth fell open as his breaths came rushing in and out in heated pulls, his knees growing weak with her ministrations.

Keeping a hold of her head with one hand, Richard used his other hand to lift his shirt higher, silently pleading with her to explore even more of him. Kahlan quickly took the given opportunity, her hands skimming higher, tracing his ribs as she blazed a path with her lips and tongue up towards his chest, overjoyed that he was not turning her away this time.

Rising to her feet, Kahlan took his shirt with her, lifting it over his head and tossing it aside before turning her attention back to his perfect form.

Settling his hands on her shoulders, he gently squeezed in response to her heated touch, his body growing hotter as she built his pleasure until he was panting, sweat beginning to glisten on his brow as she teased his nipples with her teeth and tongue.

Kahlan kissed her way up his neck as he pushed the strap of her nightdress off of her shoulder. Finding his ear, she nipped at the lobe, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. Tingles of pleasure caused his body to tense, his heart hammering in his chest as a moan escaped his lips.

"Love me, Richard."

The soft sultry plea of her voice was like a graceful spirit calling out to him, intensifying the euphoric fog that clouded his mind. Turning his head, he smashed his lips against hers, his hands falling to her waist and pulling her close as he ground his hips against hers.

He captured her throaty moan in his mouth, his tongue stroking hers as he kissed her so deeply, denying them both air, needing each other more. Tender reassuring love had quickly escalated into heated passion and need.

Tightening his grip on her, he lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Finally releasing her lips in exchange for air, he softly whispered, "Always, Kahlan…"

Carrying her out of the nursery, Richard laid her on their bed, removing her nightdress. Losing the rest of his clothes, he lowered himself over her, settling his body between her legs. His hands glided along her thighs as he pulled her legs up, his mouth leaving a trail of hot wet kisses along her throat.

His name suddenly echoed the room as he completely filled her. The sensation of fully filling her as she accepted him and his love caused his head to swim as his overpowering need for her pounded hotly through his veins.

His fingers danced down her thigh before drawing her leg up even higher, his lips meeting hers with a mutually intense passion that caused the air of their bedchambers to grow hot and thick with the sounds of their love making as he rocked into her.

"Tell me… you'll love me…forever…" she gasped and panted as she arched her back, sweat trickling down between her breasts as her hips rose to meet his in perfect rhythm.

"I love you…Kahlan…only you…always…" he pledged, his thrusts and his breaths coming faster and harder as he kissed her, sealing his promise to her.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, his grunts and moans became muffled as he drove into her. With his hands, he fisted the pillow on either side of her head, the intensity of their passion overwhelming him beyond imagine as his thrusts grew stronger.

Her cries of pleasure filled his ears as her arms came up under his, her hands splayed over the sweat-slicked muscles of his back as they flexed with his exertion.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, holding him close to her and drawing him in ever deeper, sending surges of ecstasy to shoot up her spine and setting her nerve-endings on fire. This was rapture beyond anything that she'd ever known as she gave herself over to the love he was pouring into her.

Hurts and fears no longer held any sway over either of them as she lost control, he suddenly falling right along with her as he came inside of her, their combined cries of release filling the room that had become their private sanctuary.

His panting breath was hot against her neck as he attempted to recover from his intense release. He held her tightly as she trembled in his arms, fighting to regain her senses. Trailing kisses along her collarbone, Richard couldn't stop a tear from escaping his eyes.

Kahlan was his once more and no one was ever going to steal that away from him again…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Lying on his side facing her, Richard attempted to catch the breath she always stole from him, relishing in the love that they shared, the passion that always reduced them to this. So vulnerable and exposed to only each other, he loved these moments right after making love with her, holding and kissing each other in a tender exchange.

He ran his fingers through her damp hair as he took in the flush of her cheeks. She was so breathtaking to behold as his gaze wandered over the glistening sweat on her skin, her chest rising and falling heavily in an attempt to calm her hammering heart. The love that they had created together overwhelmed him sometimes, leaving him in awe of it all.

He took her hand in his, kissing it tenderly before interlocking their fingers. Scooting closer to her trembling form, he trapped their locked hands between them. Leaning in, he whispered kisses along her face, his tongue sneaking out to taste the saltines of her skin as he helped her come down from her climax.

He was so amazed how they were always able to bring each other to such intense release. He didn't know what he enjoyed more – bringing each other to the precipice or falling over the edge with her, knowing that they would always catch one another.

Hooking his leg over his, he pressed himself more fully into her, absorbing her love and strength as he attempted to calm his heart. He had come so close to losing her to his brother. Seeing her so abused and about to be rape had done something to him, creating a pain so deep inside of him in a place where it seemed that nothing could ever reach it.

But Kahlan had…tonight. She had reached inside of him, loving him the only way that she could – with everything that she had. She had found his pain and guilt, absolving him of every last shred of it, healing the brokenness inside.

Nuzzling his nose against hers, Richard closed his eyes and sighed with contentment, finally finding the peace that he'd lost, finding it in the love of his wife. Tears suddenly stung his eyes, overwhelmed by the immense love that he held in his heart for this woman lying with him now.

What he felt for his wife was so all-encompassing that it was beyond anything that'd ever experienced before meeting her. He never wanted to lose her, knowing he'd never survive it.

Opening his eyes, he suddenly noticed the sadness that had unexpectedly veiled her face. "Kahlan, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"It's nothing," she murmured, quickly brushing away a tear in embarrassment.

"Please talk to me, Kahlan," he pressed, fear building inside of him. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…no," she quickly told him, shaking her head, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. "It was so amazing," she reassured him, kissing him. "I'm just so overwhelmed by the power of your love for me.

"I was so afraid that it would be different making love without my Confessor's magic. I was scared that you'd be disappointed when my magic wasn't there to touch you when I released."

"Kahlan, it was no less passionate, no less intense making love to you," he adamantly told her, seeing the fear that permeated her blue eyes. "Being with you is all that matters to me. I did notice that it wasn't there, but I was so consumed with you I didn't even care. It's your love for me that touches and excites me most, not your magic."

"But…"

"I hurt for you because your power is no longer there, but only because it's a part of who you are. I love you, Kahlan…all of you. And just because you don't have your magic anymore doesn't mean I love you any less."

"But I'm no longer a Confessor, Richard," she said, biting her lip as she choked back her tears. "I can't protect you or Paige and Priya…I can't help you…"

"You are the same person you always were. This is no different than if I had lost the Sword of Truth. I can still fight even without my sword and you can still fight without your powers, Kahlan," he gently soothed, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I'm going to get your magic back…I promise."

"I know…it's just…I don't know what to do. I don't know who I am without my magic. I feel so lost," she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. "How will I ever be able to train Paige and Priya to be Confessors when I'm no longer one myself?"

"We will get through this together, Kahlan. You are not alone. I will always be here with you. Never forget that," he heatedly reminded her. "Even if you don't have your powers, you are still a Confessor."

"No…no, I'm not!" she cried, pulling out of his hold to sit up. Drawing her knees up, she pulled herself into a tight ball, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I'm no longer the Mother Confessor, Richard. Our daughters…they're the last living Confessors now."

Sitting up, Richard wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She willingly went with him, melting into him. She snaked her arms around him, holding onto him as if he was her only lifeline.

"You're my strong Kahlan," he told her, his voice filled with so much pride. "You have survived so much adversity in your life and you're going to survive this too. You may not have your Confessor powers but you still have a Confessor's heart and that is something that can never be taken away from you."

Pulling back, Kahlan wiped her eyes, feeling so foolish for crying over something so trivial. It never ceased to amaze her how Richard could always turn her world right side up when everything was so upside down. Staring into his eyes, she couldn't help the smile that touched her face.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You ran through my woods," he teased, brushing her hair out of her face before wiping away her tears.

She gave him her special smile, her fingers lightly tracing the outline of his face, delighting in the feel of the stubble lining his strong jaw line. Spirits, she loved this man.

Leaning in, she kissed him softly before pulling his lower lip into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. His hands automatically reached into her hair, pulling her closer to him. He opened his mouth for her, her tongue quickly filling it as she moved to straddle his lap.

Richard tilted his head back as Kahlan rose up on her knees, savoring the feel of her breasts gliding along his chest, her hands grasping hold of his face. Grabbing hold of her, he pulled her backwards with him, willingly succumbing to his reawakening need for her all over again.

She kissed him deeply before beginning to trail kisses along his jaw to his ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and raking her teeth over the sensitive skin, causing him to gasp loudly. He gripped her hips tightly, his fingers kneading her soft flesh as she continued her journey down his neck.

She kissed her way down to his chest, her tongue and lips exploring every dip, every curve of his hardened flesh. Her teeth grazed over his muscles, causing him to release his hold on her and grip the sheets beneath him. He arched his back, his breathing growing more and more erratic with her slow, sensual ministrations.

Kahlan could feel the hammering of his heart beneath her lips, stirring her insatiable want for this man even further. She could feel that familiar sweet ache growing and intensifying deep within her depths, seeking for release, but she ignored it for the moment. This was all for her husband right now.

Richard felt as though his body was aflame with the things that Kahlan was doing to him. Her name was nothing but a low husky plea as she kissed along his abdomen, his body beginning to tremble from the passionate need pounding through his veins.

He was desperate to taste her again, but the feel of her kisses along his body was creating a thick haze of euphoria in his mind. He fisted the sheets, twisting them tightly in his hands, not even caring if he tore the material.

Every time he opened his mouth, all that came out was a guttural moan or a sharp intake of air as she methodically built his pleasure with her tongue and lips, with every stroke of her hands along his flesh. Unable to take it any longer, he leaned up, grabbing hold of her and pulling her up his body. His mouth crashed into hers in a heated rush of passion, their tongues dueling for control, neither one of them about to surrender.

Finally breaking for air, Richard panted heavily as he watched her lower herself over him, taking in the sheer rapture that lit her face as he filled her. His eyes fell closed, his head rolling back at the feeling of being fully surrounded within her hot depths, that first connection with her never ceasing to make his head spin wildly.

Fighting to regain some control before he came undone right there, he reached for her, one hand on her hip, the other on her breast. He began stroking her, eliciting a throaty moan that sent a shiver up his spine. She placed her hands on his chest, bracing herself as she made love to him.

Watching her move over him through hooded eyes, Richard thought that she looked like a breathtaking spirit come to love him. Completely mesmerized by her slow, graceful movements that were all for him, he fought the urge to close his eyes and give in to the rapture that was swiftly taking over his body.

The feel of his hands touching her, the erotic sensation of their movements as they rocked together, the sound of her name on his lips all made her feel so alive. Gone was the hollow ache that had taken up residence within her and in its place was even more love for him than she thought was possible to feel for another person.

Unable to hold her need back any longer, she increased the tempo, her head falling back, her vision tunneling as her hair cascaded down her spine. Feeling him suddenly come inside of her, she let herself go, the sound of her name being cried filling her ears as well as her heart.

Collapsing weakly on top of him, Kahlan laid her head on his chest. Feeling the thundering of his heart beneath her ear, she smiled with satisfaction that she had been able to bring him such pleasure. Tilting her head, she trailed kisses along his chest, not building his arousal again, but just loving and cherishing him for what he was and what he meant to her.

She melted into him, molding herself to his hardened form as he held her against him. She leaned up, nuzzling her nose against his jaw before kissing him. He turned his head, finding her lips and kissing her deeply.

Sliding off of him, she settled in beside him, using his chest as a pillow. He slowly stroked her hair as she fiddled with the tooth pendant around his neck, savoring the feel of lying in his arms.

"That…was…" he panted softly, struggling to find the words as well as attempting to recover his senses.

"It sure was," she sighed with contentment, knowing what he was thinking and feeling.

Richard chuckled softly, thankful that she knew how he felt. He decided that there were no words that could fully describe what he felt for her, so grateful that he had found a way around her magic so that he could show her instead. It was so much more enjoyable expressing it than just telling her.

"Do you think that it's really over now that Darken Rahl is dead?" she finally asked, hating to break the cocoon of love that they had just created, protecting them from the outside world, but she was worried about the next threat that would soon be coming to destroy what they had together.

"I would love to believe so, but I don't know," he softly admitted with a sigh of resignation, knowing too that this euphoria would not last forever. Evil always had a way of roaring back to life and making itself known, interfering in their lives and attempting to destroy it. "Even though Darken Rahl is gone, I have a feeling that this is far from over."

Richard felt her shiver in his arms, regretting telling her the truth of what he felt, but he refused to keep any more secrets from her. He had only done it in an effort to keep her safe, but it had only ended up hurting her more in the end.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. I had to tell you the truth of what I felt. I was wrong in keeping Nicci's presence here a secret, by not telling you about the vision I had about Rahl attacking you. I was trying to protect you, trying to keep you from worrying, but I only hurt you instead. Please forgive me, Kahlan. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"I know that now," she softly replied, touched by his heartfelt words. She knew deep down his intentions had been good, but it had been so hard to see at the time. "I love you for wanting to protect me, but we're in this together, Richard – you and me. We're so much stronger together than we are apart."

"And we have so much to look forward to," he reminded her. "Cara and Garren will be getting married here soon, we have a family that's just beginning, and two territories to unite. I can't help but think that something amazing will come out of everything that has happened."

"I can think of some other amazing things that can happen now," she purred seductively, her fingers tracing down his abdomen and disappearing beneath the covers.

A strangled growl escaped his throat, something between heated desire and death. It caused her to grin viciously as she leaned up and began to nibble on his ear as her fingers began stroking his flesh. A smile of his own broke across his face as his eyes fell closed, his pulse quickening.

"Aren't you exhausted?" he chuckled, praying to the spirits that she wasn't as sweet desperation rose along with his hunger for her. He needed her more than anything this life could ever offer him.

"Oh no," she breathily whispered in his ear. "I'm just getting started."

A low growl was her only warning as he flipped her onto her back, his mouth crashing into hers before she could even think of saying another word. Kissing her, making love to her was like coming home.

Pulling back for air, he gazed deeply into her eyes, cradling her face with his hand. "I promise we'll get through this. No matter what happens, I love you, Kahlan," he vowed.

"Forever, my love…forever…" she murmured, giving him her special smile before pulling him down for another kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
